Encuentros del Destino 1: Ash y Serena
by Zafira A. V
Summary: -Vaya Ash. Qué bueno volver a verte. - dice una voz muy conocida por el azabache
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra aventura comienza con un cálido reencuentro entre dos entrenadores que se han estado viendo en todas las regiones que han aventurado, pero desde Unova no se han vuelto a ver. ¿Qué noticias tienen ambos que compartir? ¿Por qué siempre se encuentran en cada nueva aventura que realizan? ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas les depara esta nueva región? ¿Por qué se rehusó a acompañarlos desde ese extraño suceso y decidió quedarse con el misterioso chico? Y lo más importante ¿Podré descubrir que quiero estudiar? T.T Esto y muchas más sorpresas en mi nuevo Fic. Espero os guste.

Disclaimer traído desde mensajería Pelipper: Pokemon y todo lo que incluye no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

Capitulo uno: Un reencuentro como ninguno (wow una rima a la primera wUw)

-Vaya Ash. Qué bueno volver a verte. - dice una voz muy conocida por el azabache

El mencionado se da vuelta y pudo comprobar con sus ojos de quien se trataba. Una joven entrenadora de ojos azules y cabellos castaños oscuros, quien le había contado su muy inesperado secreto cuando se vieron en Unova, lo miraba alegre al igual que sorprendida. Llevaba la misma ropa de siempre: su camisa blanca de mangas cortas, su chaleco negro, su pantalón azul corto y su gorra blanca con una pokeball rosa.

-¡Touko!- grito el azabache, acercándose a la chica.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta mientras le estrecha la mano en forma de saludo.

"_¿Dónde estará él?"_ se pregunta mentalmente el muchacho mientras miraba disimuladamente de un lado a otro, recordando al que los había separado, a pesar de tener buenas intenciones.

**_Flashback_**

-Bueno chicos. Aquí es donde me despido- dice Touko con alegría y tristeza.

-¿Te vas?- pregunta decepcionado el gran cocinero de cabellos verdes quien secretamente, aunque no muy disimuladamente, se había enamorado de la entrenadora.

-¿No te gustaría seguir con nosotros?- pregunta la joven cuyo sueño era ser maestra dragón junto con su más fiel compañero, quienes la miraron esperanzados de que no se alejara.

-Me encantaría, pero por desgracia tengo algunas cosas más importantes que hacer Iris.- y todos los presentes lo sabían.

No hace mucho tiempo, la pobre oji-azul recibió la más sorprendente y triste historia que el profesor Oak le pudo contar. Mientras ella viajaba junto con ellos, la madre de la pobre chica caía presa de una desconocida enfermedad que muy lamentablemente había acabado con su vida. Y justo días después de reencontrarse con alguien muy conocido por ella, precisamente desde que eran pequeños. Los pokemons que la madre de la oji-azul cuidaba tuvieron que quedarse solos desde la inesperada muerte hasta que ella regresara a casa. Por suerte eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no hacer nada extraño.

Nadie sabía cómo hacer para que no estuviera triste, a pesar de que era lo menos que demostraba. Ella siempre fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesta a todo. Incluso después de la noticia no borro esa impresionante sonrisa y esas ganas de ganar.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo el azabache, triste por su amiga, pero a sabiendas de que se la iba a volver a encontrar.- Espero tengas suerte y que esta no sea la última vez que nos encontremos.

-Tranquilo Ash. Ya habrá otros encuentros- dijo feliz y con determinación la oji-azul

Y así sin más se fue junto al misterioso muchacho que hacía poco conocieron y con sus dos hermanas/amigas para ayudarlos a comprender mejor el mundo y para después ir a su casa a cuidar a sus amados pokemons.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

-Pues, seguro lo mismo que tú, ¿no Ash? Ganar la liga de Kalos.- dijo con un tono de alegría y confiando en que eso iba a pasar.

La oji-azul estaba determinada a ganar sin importar que le depare el camino en esta nueva y misteriosa región. Miro como Ash estaba medio con ella y medio mirando a sus alrededores, expectante. Entendió la reacción del azabache pues él sabía lo importante que era el otro para ella. Pero ¿cómo podía saber que el chico se había quedado con ella para volver juntos a su casa y que desde ese entonces siempre han estado juntos? Seguro no lo sabía. Lo presentía. Él conocía la importancia que tenia para ella, por esa razón estaba seguro de que la seguiría. Sin embargo se equivocaba en una cosa. Por más que el chico haya rogado ir con ella al viaje, ella se rehusó poniendo como excusa la falta de cuidados que recibirían sus pokemons si no había nadie en la casa y después de horas de charla y ruegos él acepto quedarse con la única condición de que lo llamara cada día para saber cómo estaba. Por esa razón estaba ahora en el centro pokemon de ciudad Relieve. Acababa de terminar una pequeña charla con el muchacho, comprobando que todos estaban bien en casa y que ella también estaba bien en el viaje.

-Ash… ¿no vas a presentarnos?- pregunta una chica de cabellos color castaño claro con ojos color celeste que se asomaba curiosa y algo molesta por detrás del azabache. Junto a ella había un joven chico de cabellos rubios quien llevaba una extraña mochila en la espalda, y una pequeña niña también de cabellos rubios con una mochilita que contenía un dedenne en su interior.

-Oh… cierto… discúlpame.- dice el azabache apenado por su distracción.- Touko ellos son Serena, Bonnie y Clemont. Chicos ella es Touko, una gran amiga y una gran entrenadora.

-¿Es fuerte?- pregunta Bonnie, curiosa, apareciéndose de repente al frente de Ash.

-Muy fuerte. Ha ganado las ligas de Kanto, Hoenn y Unova- dice el azabache alegre a la vez que algo celoso por no haber sido él el que las ganara.

-¡Entonces eres perfecta para mi hermano!- exclama Bonnie con mucha felicidad, haciendo que se le brillen los ojos, mientras se arrodilla y agarra la mano de Touko.- ¿Te casarías con mi hermano? ¡Por favor!

Todos la miraban a la pequeña con una gota estilo anime ante la repentina declaración, a pesar de estar algo acostumbrados a esos saltos. Su hermano la agarro con su brazo aipom exclamando lo muy avergonzado que estaba y exigiéndole que nunca vuelva a hacer eso. Cruzaron una de las puertas del centro pokemon mientras los demás quedaban quietos aún con la gotita estilo anime en la cara.

-Me da pena decirlo pero no estoy interesada.- dice Touko después de un rato en el que la sorpresa se disipaba. Serena y Ash la miraron con intriga a lo que la oji-azul pensó que se trataba de que querían alguna explicación a lo que acaba de declarar.- Yo…- dice tartamudeando un poco.- ya tengo a alguien especial.

Serena miro más intrigada aún que antes, por no decir celosa. _"¿De quién se tratara? ¿Sera Ash ese alguien especial?"_ pensaba la castaña con recelo al pensar que ellos ya se conocían y que posiblemente hayan viajado juntos, algo que a la castaña no se le va a pasar desapercibido.

-Y… ¿cómo se conocieron?- pregunta, tratando de sacar algún misterio en su relación con Ash.

-Veras…- empieza Ash a contar, a pesar de que la pregunta iba dirigida a Touko.- Touko y yo vivíamos en Kanto, pero nunca nos vimos hasta que un día, cuando iba a ganar mi última medalla en Ciudad Verde, ella estaba en el auto junto a las animadoras de Gary, otro amigo…

-Pero a diferencia de ellas- lo interrumpió Touko.- yo estaba con Gary para llegar antes al gimnasio y retar por mi cuenta al líder.-_"Y vaya líder que nos toco"_ piensa para sus adentros.

La batalla que tuvo Touko con Giovanni, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde, fue una verdadera batalla. Ella no había visto nada parecido en todo su viaje, y aún no ve nada que se le compare. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho Giovanni con Mewtwo no era normal. Por poco no le logró ganar, pero por suerte para ella no estaba tan indefensa como pensaba. Pudo utilizar a todos sus pokemons contra solo uno –Mewtwo- de Giovanni lo que, por más que él no acepto, termino en una penosa derrota para el líder haciendo que Touko recibiera su última medalla para la liga.

-Y después nos volvimos a encontrar en Johto en ciudad Trigal y en ciudad Iris- continua el azabache-, y luego en Hoenn en la liga y en los concursos pokemon al igual que en Sinnoh…

-Y cuando nos encontramos en Unova… pensé que sería buena idea acompañarlos en su aventura.- interrumpe por última vez Touko, finalizando la muy corta historia sobre sus encuentros.

"_Y luego te fuiste con él"_ pensaba decir el azabache para tocar el tema del chico y así hacer algunas preguntas que le quedaron atoradas en la garganta a medida que pensaba cada una de ellas. Pero no pudo hacer que ese pensamiento salga de su boca al pensar que tal vez no era conveniente hablar de eso, y que tal vez ella a su tiempo le diría que paso.

-O sea que deben conocerse bastante bien.- exclama Clemont quien, sin que los otros se enteraran, había vuelto con su hermana para escuchar la historia de la amistad entre Ash y Touko.

-Se podría decir que si.- exclama la oji-azul con una sonrisa de las que tanto la caracterizaban.

Serena, en cambio, empezó a ver preocupada la relación que llevaban. ¿Tantas veces se han encontrado? ¿Qué significa? ¿Acaso a Ash le gustaba? No podía evitar sentir celos al ver que casi ni reparaba en su existencia sino que la miraba a Touko expectante por algo. Y casi se cae del enojo al escuchar la pregunta del azabache

-Hey Touko ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros de viaje? Igual que en Unova- pregunta el azabache quien estaba alegre de volver a ver a su amiga.

-Sí. Sería una gran idea.- lo apoya el rubio quien se quedo fascinado de la alegría que transmitía la chica.

-Mmmm…- dijo la oji-azul con un semblante serio y pensando sus objetivos. Eso puso algo nerviosos a nuestros aventureros pensando que tal vez, y solo tal vez ella no estaba en lo más mínimo interesada en viajar con ellos. Touko sonrió divertida al ver la cara de sus nuevos compañeros y exclamo con alegría.- Sería una buenísima idea. Además estaba pensando en retarte a una batalla Ash, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Todos exhalaron aliviados de la respuesta, excepto Serena quien no podía sino mirar las expresiones de sus compañeros ante la oji-azul, y Ash acepto la propuesta justo cuando la enfermera Joy lo llamo para informarle que sus pokemons se habían recuperado por completo. Pikachu saltó al hombro de su entrenador y, al ver quien estaba al frente de él, saltó en dirección al hombro de la oji-azul con felicidad. Ella lo abrazo como si fuera suyo y lo alzo al aire.

-¡Pikachu!- dice Touko con alegría.- ¡Mírate! Se nota que estas más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos.

-Pika piiiii- exclama el ratón amarillo también con alegría.

Touko lo deja de nuevo en el hombro de su verdadero entrenador mientras que le da una baya aranja para que Pikachu la disfrutara, cosa que, sin duda alguna, hizo.

-¿Estás listo para una batalla amiguito?- le pregunta Ash a Pikachu una vez afuera del centro pokemon, en la pista de entrenamientos, mientras este saltaba de su hombro y se ponía frente a él, haciendo que saltaran chispas de sus mejillas en señal de afirmación.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el banco cepillando a sus pokemons, una a Dedenne y la otra a Fenekin, mientras esperaban que la batalla comenzara. Clemont estaba como árbitro. La batalla seria tres contra tres ya que Ash no tenía más pokemons que esos.

-Así que Pikachu…- dijo Touko desde el otro lado del campo de batalla- Bien. En ese caso ¡Vaporeon sal ahora!

La oji-azul saca una pokeball de la que salen unas llamas azules, unas chispas, humo blanco, pétalos de rosas y corazones por la que aparece Vaporeon entre ellas. Era típico de la entrenadora el exhibir a su más preciado pokemon como si fuera un concurso y llenarlo de elegancia, estilo y ferocidad.

-Hola Vaporeon. Tanto tiempo ¿verdad?- dice el azabache una vez terminada la presentación.

-¡Wow!- exclama la pequeña rubia sentada en la banca mientras le brillaban los ojos.- ¡Eso fue espectacular! ¡Esa Vaporeon es hermosa!

Y si que lo era. Ash sabía cuánto había entrenado Touko a su Vaporeon para tener la belleza necesaria para enamorar al oponente sin la mínima necesidad de hacer algún movimiento. Ese mismo truco le costó varias batallas contra ella, pero nunca se rindió. Él sabía que Pikachu conocía ese truco por lo que confiaba en que no le afectara. Y si lo hacía, esperaba que a sus otros pokemons no les pasara lo mismo.

-Que dé comienzo la batalla.- exclama Clemont

-Pikachu bola voltio- afirma el azabache.

Vaporeon lo esquivo con mucha velocidad. Ni siquiera le rozo.

-Vaporeon hidropulso

-Pikachu esquívalo con ataque rápido y luego usa rayo contra vaporeon.

Pikachu logro esquivarlo pero el rayo fallo.

-Pikachu usa cola de hierro

-Vaporeon usa rayo aurora

Ambos ataques colisionaron y pikachu salió volando por los aires, cosa que la oji-azul tomo como ventaja ordenándole a vaporeon que utilizara hidropulso mientras aún estaba en el aire. Pikachu lo recibió de lleno pero no le hizo casi nada de daño.

-Vaporeon está en desventaja.- dice Serena a Bonnie con alegría, como si eso le favoreciera a Ash la batalla.

-Sí, pero vaporeon es muy veloz- contradice Bonnie.- ¡Y muy hermosa!

-Además- interrumpe Clemont mientras la batalla entre Ash y Touko continuaba- se nota que Touko entreno muy bien a vaporeon. No solo por su velocidad, sino también por cómo se entienden en combate. Sin decirle nada, vaporeon esquiva los ataques con naturalidad y eso es algo que demuestra la unión entre ellas.

-Pikachu usa rayo- exclama el azabache.

Pikachu obedeció y ejecutó el movimiento. Vaporeon recibió el ataque mientras una espesa polvareda se extendía alrededor de ella sin dejar ver el resultado del ataque. Cuando la polvareda desaparecía el público que estaba en la banca se quedo asombrado. Vaporeon ni se inmuto del movimiento. Lo había recibido de lleno y no le hizo nada.

-¡Increible!- exclama Bonnie siendo la primera en hablar.- No le hizo nada

-Mmmm…- dice pensativo Clemont- se nota que la fuerza que posee vaporeon es mayor de lo que suponía.

Ash se quedo viendo un rato al vaporeon que no se inmuto del movimiento de pikachu como pensando que estaba viendo mal, pero después sonrió al recordar contra quién estaba luchando.

-¿Te sorprendiste Ash?- pregunta Touko con arrogancia y alegría.- Parece como si hubieras olvidado nuestros antiguos encuentros

-Tranquila que no los he olvidado.- excusa el azabache con el mismo tono.- Se lo fuerte que es tu vaporeon.

-Y espero que no lo olvides.- dice la oji-azul guiñándole un ojo al azabache quien se puso algo rojo de la vergüenza mientras que la castaña que estaba sentada en la banca se empezaba a sentir triste, preocupada y también se estaba poniendo algo roja de los celos.- Vaporeon ¿Qué te parece si acabamos con esto?- pregunta la oji-azul sonriéndole a su pokemon quien la mira de reojo, sonriendo, esperando la orden.- ¡Usa surf!

Vaporeon genera unas grandes olas a su alrededor que impactan directo contra pikachu impidiéndole escapar y haciendo que se debilite de una. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Incluso teniendo desventaja de tipo, Touko había podido ganar con un solo movimiento.

-Pikachu no puede continuar. Gana el vaporeon de Touko- grita Clemont, señalando en dirección a la oji-azul que se estaba acomodando un mechón de pelo y hablada con su pokemon, felicitándolo.

Ash va en busca de su amigo y se lo lleva en brazos mientras este, poco a poco, va recuperando algo de fuerzas. Vaporeon se acerco al entrenador y le dio una baya aranja para pikachu, así podía soportar lo suficiente para continuar con la batalla antes de presentarse con la enfermera Joy. Los expectantes, que no conocían mucho la amistad entre los pokemons de Ash y de Touko se preguntaban la razón por la que vaporeon les dio una baya aranja a su rival. Se dieron cuenta de que es una forma de agradecer y a la vez de mostrar que, aunque estén peleando, se preocupan el uno por el otro. Una vez que vaporeon volvió a su posición y pikachu recupero algo de fuerzas para pararse por sí solo, Ash sacó a su segundo pokemon, froakie.

-Froaki ¡sal!- dice el azabache.- Usa hidropulso.

Apenas frokie salió de la pokeball, lanzó un potente hidropulso que impacto contra vaporeon, sin causarle ningún daño. Todos volvieron a mirar asombrados hasta que Ash afirma:

-Ha… cierto… la habilidad especial de vaporeon es absorción de agua.- rascándose la cabeza con la mano. Todos caen al piso estilo anime por el repentino recordatorio del azabache.

-Bueno Ash.- dice Touko mientras los demás se levantaban.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?

-Te escucho- dice el azabache.

-A partir de ahora, si el pokemon es retirado esta descalificado.- dice la oji-azul sin un pelo de duda y sin ningún cambio en la voz firme que ponía.

-De acuerdo

-Y ¿qué te parece si ponemos premios?- dice la oji-azul y continua, sin dejarle tiempo al azabache a expresar si estaba de acuerdo o no.- Si tu ganas… yo te doy un beso

El azabache se puso rojo de la vergüenza ante el repentino premio que ofreció la oji-azul. De tan rojo que se puso podría ser considerado un pikachu humano. La castaña, sin embargo, se ponía cada vez más roja de la ira que le provocaba la presencia de la oji-azul. Y mucho más furiosa al escuchar:

-De acuerdo. ¿Y que recibes tú si ganas?- por parte del azabache

-Pues… si yo gano… tú me capturas un noibat.- responde la oji-azul

-¿Un noibat?- pregunta un confundido azabache quien miraba a la oji-azul y a los demás en busca de una respuesta.

-Es la pre evolución de noivern.- le explica Clemont.- se encuentran en la cueva Desenlace. Sin embargo está muy lejos de aquí, casi al otro lado de la región.

-Lo sé.- exclama calmada Touko.-Pero la enfermera Joy me dijo que había algunos cuantos noibat escondidos en las afueras de la ciudad emboscando a los entrenadores para quitarles algunas bayas.

-De acuerdo. Si me vences voy a las afueras de la ciudad a capturarte un noibat.- acepta el azabache con determinación, haciendo que este simple trato sea una promesa.

-Pero ¿cómo vas a hacer para encontrarlos Ash?- pregunta Serena con una sonrisa algo malvada, y con un diminuto tono de furia por la charla que se estaban dando.

-De eso me encargo yo… si es que me vences.- dice lo último en dirección a Touko.

-De acuerdo. Entonces ¡Sigamos!- dice alegre la oji-azul.- Vaporeon, querida, vuelve por favor.- le dice a su vaporeon sin sacar la pokeball.

Vaporeon obedece alegremente y se posa al lado de su entrenadora con ojos expectantes en la batalla que se presenta a continuación.

-Ehhh…- dice Clemont con una gota estilo anime, ya que la misma oji-azul que había retirado a su pokemon, minutos atrás había dicho que si los pokemon eran retirados se les descalificaba del combate.- Vaporeon se retira por lo tanto froakie gana.

Froakie y Ash también miraron la decisión de la oji-azul con una gota tipo anime en el rostro, pero aceptaron la retirada y se alegraron de haber ganado y de no tener que enfrentarse a la habilidad especial de vaporeon.

-Bueno Ash. Me gustaría presentarte a mi pokemon de Kalos.- dice la oji-azul sacando una pokeball y lanzándola al aire.- Fennekin sal y muéstranos tu magia

Fennekin sale haciendo una voltereta en el aire tirando, a su vez, el ataque ascuas, las cuales le hacian una aureola de fuego en el cuerpo, para caer alegre y coquetamente al campo de batalla.

-Vaya un fennekin- exclama el azabache al ver las volteretas.

-Me gustaría que nuestra primera batalla sea contigo.- dice Touko a lo que a su vez fennekin se pone en posición de batalla.

-Me parece bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo froakie?- froakie exclama y el azabache le ordena que ataque con hidropulso.

El fennekin lo esquiva por poco y ataca con ascuas. A pesar de que el movimiento golpeo al enemigo no le genero daño alguno. Froakie seguía lanzando hidropulsos y burbujas a lo que fennekin respondía con ascuas, hasta que…

-Fennekin usa atracción- ordena Touko.

Fennekin se sienta coquetamente sobre sus patas traseras y le guiña un ojo a froakie. Una hilera de corazones avanzaban hacia el sapo azul con determinación. Froakie salta para esquivarlos, lo cual le resulto, pero no se dio cuenta de que fennekin había lanzado un poder oculto hacia él, con el que cae hacia el suelo.

-¡Froakie!- grita el azabache apenas su pokemon toca el suelo. Una vez que el humo se disipo se pudo ver como froakie aún seguía en pie.- Eso es. Contraataca con burbujas.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso froakie ataca con potentes burbujas hacia fennekin, que les fueron imposibles de esquivar gracias al cansancio. Fennekin cae rendido por el ataque.

-Fennekin no puede continuar. Ash gana esta ronda.- exclama Clemont señalando a Ash.

-Gracias fennekin. Has estado genial.- dice Touko devolviendo a su pokemon a la pokeball.- Bien Ash. Me vas ganando dos de tres. Veamos si tienes tanta suerte con el que sigue.- con una alegría siniestra saca la pokeball que desprendía una especie de aura roja, como si de fuego se tratase.- Tú ya lo viste pero sé que te vas a sorprender. ¡Reshiram sal ahora!

Reshiram aparece volando en el cielo azul. Se para frente a su oponente y ruge con fuerza, haciendo que se les pusieran los pelos de punta a todos los presentes. El azabache no sabía cómo reaccionar. El había prometido volverlo a encontrar para preguntarle algunas dudas que tenia, pero nunca pensó que Touko lo pudiera capturar. Tuvo que haber ido a buscarlo cuando se separaron. Ash miro a froakie quien tenía una expresión de susto en la cara pero que no se atrevía a demostrar. El azabache le dedico unas palabras de confianza a su pokemon para que luchara con todas sus fuerzas, pese a que sabia del enorme poder de su oponente.

Touko observaba alegre a Reshiram, quien se presentaba con gracia, confianza y fuerza ante el combate. Siempre que lo miraba le recordaban lo que había pasado en Unova después de haberse separado de las compañeras del chico. Como ambos pokemon legendarios se les presentaron y como Reshiram le pedía que le capturara para conocer mejor al mundo y darle su fuerza para que se pudiera enfrentar ante este. Claro que no se lo iba a hacer fácil. Tenía que luchar para estar seguro de que era la indicada para poseerlo.

**_Flashback_**

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunta una medio temerosa oji-azul al muchacho que caminaba frente a ella.

-Touko se que te encantara la vista.

-Pero… estamos hablando del lugar donde te encerraron… donde toda tu vida te mintieron- dice casi con lagrimas al recordar lo que le había contado sobre lo que le paso después de que ella se había mudado a Kanto, dejando al pobre joven solo en el bosque con un ramo de flores, esperando por ella para poder despedirse.

-Lo sé. Pero el equipo Plasma ya no necesita este lugar. Lo abandonaron desde que Reshiram lo incendio. Además… necesito recuperar algunas cosas.- dice con determinación y alegría el joven.

Siguieron caminando por el deteriorado lugar hasta llegar a una recamara que parecía ser una habitación de un niño pequeño. Era su habitación. Ambos lo sabían. Touko no pudo resistir adelantarse e investigar un poco más el lugar. Había unos juguetes tirados en el suelo, un camino de trenes a medio hacer, una pelota de baloncesto algo gastada, el aro de baloncesto y una pista de patineta. Lo que le llamo la atención a la oji-azul fue lo que decía en la pelota. "Armonía" estaba escrito. Supuso que ese podría ser el apellido del joven, sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar.

-N… ¿Armonía es tu apellido?- pregunta aún teniendo la pelota en sus manos.

El joven de cabellos verdes la miro con tristeza y melancolía. Ese no era su apellido. No exactamente. Era el apellido que le había dado su supuesto padre, Ghechis. Él no lo quería. No después de saber todas las maldades que él había hecho y todo lo que le había mentido. Él no deseaba ese apellido… pero aún así… lo tenía.

-Si.- dice con enojo.- Ese es mi apellido.

-Me agrada.- dice la oji-azul con una de esas sonrisas que tanto la caracterizan y que tanto le gustan al peli-verde.

N sonrió. Era la primera vez que le parecía que el apellido le traía algo bueno a él. Tal vez… no era tan malo tenerlo. Si a ella le gustaba él lo conservaría.

Siguieron inspeccionando el lugar. N recolectaba algunas cosas de su infancia que le podrían servir, mientras que Touko simplemente observaba con atención cada detalle. Buscando lo que siempre buscaba. Rasguños. Pruebas de que en ese lugar estaba encarcelado una bestia horrenda que tenia aprisionada a un pobre huérfano que no tenía nada que ver con él. Buscaba marcas que le dieran una pista sobre el paradero de Ghechis para buscarlo y mandarlo a la cárcel. Donde pertenece. Quería que fuera encarcelado de por vida por todo lo que había hecho. Pero no había nada en esa habitación que le mostrara algún indicio del paradero de él.

Se dio vuelta y vio como N acariciaba a su Zoroark, quien era su mejor amigo pokemon desde siempre. Cuando lo vio por primera vez desde que volvió a Unova, por alguna razón, después de tantos años, Zorua tenía un cabello de N con él. Es como si lo hubiera guardado como una promesa de volverse a ver y gracias a ella y a un extraño suceso que le paso, pudo encontrar al zorua y devolverlo con N. Touko sabía que ese zorua había sido maltratado anteriormente, por lo que dedujo que en serio extrañaba a N, ya que había aceptado sin regañar acompañarla a ella hasta encontrarlo. A N no le gustaba la idea de los entrenadores, pero no podía decirle que no a la oji-azul, por esa razón ahora tenía dos pokemon en pokeballs con él. Le disgustaba la idea pero la oji-azul le había dicho que no hacía falta hacerlos pelear en batallas si él no quería. Además podía sacarlos de la pokeball en el momento que quisiera. Y devolverlos a la pokeball era un método eficaz en el que podía mantenerlos a salvo de gente malvada. Sin embargo varios entrenadores lo han retado a tener una batalla. Él les había negado innumerables veces, pero siempre insistían, y si no les hacías caso te empezaban a llamar gallina, cobarde y otras cosas. Touko se ofrecía a luchar en su lugar pero no era aceptada. Tenía que ser si o si él. A Touko la tachaban de débil a pesar de tener mucha más fuerza que cualquier otro entrenador, al menos en el punto de vista del peli-verde. Cada vez que le decían débil y otras cosas a ella, él se enfurecía. Ella no le daba importancia, pero a él si le importaba. No tenían derecho a hablarle de esa manera. Mucho menos decirle cosas que ellos no sabían. Esa furia era la que le obligab tomar su lugar en las batallas. Él lo hacía para defenderla y poco a poco empezó a tomarle el gusto a los combates. Le hacía feliz ver como sus pokemon ganaban y como las batallas también le hacían felices a ellos. Gracias a esas batallas su pequeño zorua había evolucionado. Todavía no le terminaba de gustar las batallas. Aún sentía odio por eso. Pero aprendía a disfrutarlas y a ver las cosas buenas que cada batalla hacia por las personas. Y todo eso lo pudo entender gracias a la bella chica que ahora estaba a su lado y que no iba a perder de vista en ningún momento.

-N… ¿está todo bien?- pregunta Touko al ver que N estaba soltando algunas lagrimas

Zoroark también se vio preocupado e intento verlo mejor.

-Si… estoy bien- dice el peli-verde mientras se seca los ojos. Se levanta y le da un fuerte abrazo a la oji-azul.- Gracias… por todo

Touko se vio sorprendida ante aquel acto, pero correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio los mechones de pelo mientras le decía que no tenía nada que agradecer.

N sabía que ella lo hacía porque sabía que era lo correcto. Pero él no podía dejar de sentir algo más por ella. "¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntaba a veces cuando una oleada de calor corría por su cuerpo cuando ella lo miraba o le daba una sonrisa. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía. Él había visto a mucha gente mientras estaba viajando y aprendió varias cosas de ellos. Claro que nunca se mostraba ante las personas por miedo, a excepción de algunas. Un día, entre los límites de un bosque y una ciudad, encontró una casa donde habitaba un anciano. Estaba lloviendo y no encontraba donde resguardarse. El anciano, desde adentro de su casa, vio como el pobre muchacho se estaba empapando y le abrió la casa. Al principio N se asusto. "¿Qué está planeando? ¿Qué quiere de mi?" se preguntaba. Al ver que el hombre le gritaba que se metiera en la casa para resguardarse de la lluvia, N no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso. Una vez adentro el anciano le empezó a hablar sobre las tormentas que de vez en cuando azotaban esos lugares. Le había contado sobre el trió de pokemons: Thundurus, Tornadus y Landorus. Era una historia increíble, pero a N le interesaban más otras cosas. Temeroso le preguntaba cosas algo estúpidas para ser una persona. "¿Cómo son las relaciones entre humanos? ¿Qué sentís cuando te recorre un calor al ver una persona? ¿Cómo sabes si alguien te interesa? ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento en el que quieres pegarle a otra persona?" eran algunas de las preguntas que el peli-verde le hacía al anciano. Pensó que no le iba a responder nada, ya que creía que todo el mundo debía saber esas cosas. Se sorprendió al ver que el anciano le sonreía para tranquilizarlo y le respondía a todas sus preguntas sobre el mundo humano. Le explico lo que era el enojo, lo que era la amistad, la alegría y el amor. El anciano paso una hora explicando las maravillas del amor y como uno sabe que está enamorado. N escuchaba atentamente mientras un rostro y solo un rostro aparecía en su mente. Era el de ella. ¿Será amor, entonces, lo que él sentía hacia ella?...

-Continuemos- dice N cuando se separan.- Tenemos que llegar arriba

-¿Qué hay arriba que tanto te interesa?

-Solo… algo nada especial

Siguieron caminando, subiendo por las escaleras, atravesando cuarto por cuarto hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono. Era inmensa y lamentablemente también estaba destruida. N avanzó hasta el trono y agarro unos artilugios que se encontraban allí. Una corona, un cetro y una capa. Lo puso junto con lo demás e intento salir del castillo. Una vez afuera un enorme pokemon los intercepta en el bosque, bloqueándoles el paso. No era solo uno. Eran dos. Reshiram y Zekrom.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo la oji-azul al contemplar, otra vez, a los dos pokemon legendarios

N se había quedado mudo. ¿Qué querrán los pokemon legendarios en este lugar? ¿Por qué se presentaron así? ¿Les ocurrirá algo? ¿Necesitaran nuestra ayuda?

Ambos pokemon rugieron enfrentándose a cada uno de los jóvenes que tenían al frente. Ambos podían entenderlos a la perfección. Querían probarlos. Ver si eran los héroes que ellos creen. Ver si podían cambiar el mundo. Ver si con ellos podían ver las cosas que solos no podía. Ver si debían estar juntos.

Touko no lo dudo. Se enfrento a Reshiram en combate. Puede que sus pokemon no sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para debilitarlo, pero al menos lo cansarían lo suficiente para que ella pudiera capturarlo. Si eso era lo que Reshiram quería, ella se lo iba a conseguir.

N, por otro lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué era considerado héroe frente a ese pokemon? ¿Qué le podía dar él a cambio de su poder? El peli-verde no quería mantener a Zekrom en una pokeball como si fuera un entrenador. Él quería que fuera libre, como los demás. Pero podía sentir como Zekrom deseaba estar a su lado. Ver el mundo con él. Pero ¿por qué exactamente con él? Aún estaban Ash o Iris o Cilan. Ellos eran una mejor opción que el peli-verde. ¿Por qué entonces se presentaba ante él y no ante alguno de ellos? Contemplo como Touko había capturado a Reshiram y como su último pokemon y ella misma estaban algo heridas. Trato de acercarse para curarla pero Zekrom se lo impidió. ¿No lo iba a dejar acercársele hasta que lo derrotara? N, en ese momento furioso al pensar en no acercarse a ella por más que lo intentara miles de veces, acepto el reto que el dragón le planteaba. Touko le lanzó una pokeball sabiendo que quería que lo capturara, a pesar de que él no lo deseaba de esa forma. A regañadientes lucho contra él con sus dos pokemon. Cuando solo le quedo el umbreon, el cual Touko le había regalado siendo un eevee y había evolucionado en la noche, decidió utilizar la pokeball. Sabía que no era eficaz si el pokemon no estaba cansado pero, aún así, Zekrom se dejó capturar convirtiéndose en el tercero de su equipo. Agarro la pokeball y la guardo junto a las demás. Salió corriendo hacia Touko sin importarle nada. Cuando llego a ella la curo con algunas medicinas que tenía guardadas mientras ella también lo curaba a él.

-No puedo creerlo- decía contenta la oji-azul.- Capturamos a los legendarios. Los dos. No… no se qué pensar de lo que acaba de suceder.

-Yo tampoco.- dice el peli-verde con un semblante de seriedad mientras le terminaba de envolver la rodilla derecha con algo de gasa.

La oji-azul miro preocupado al peli-verde. Sabía lo que pensaba sobre los pokemon en las pokeballs pero se había mostrado tan activo en cada batalla que realizo que pensó que eso ya no le importaba. ¿Se habrá equivocado al respecto? ¿Aún no le gustaba la idea de los entrenadores? N había terminado de curarla y se dispuso a seguir, pero Touko no se levantaba del pasto. Si no le gustaba la idea de los entrenadores ¿por qué se quedo con ella y no se fue junto a Paz y Amor? ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Será que la necesita para algo?

N miro la reacción de la chica. "¿Por qué no se levanta?" pensó el muchacho, "¿Será que no puede? ¿Tendrá peores daños de lo que aparentaba?". Preocupado salto hacia ella y la reviso de pies a cabeza. Parecía que todo estaba bien, entonces ¿por qué no se levantaba? La oji-azul miro la reacción preocupada de N mientras la revisaba por todos lados para descubrir algún otro daño. Él siempre tenía esas reacciones ante ella después de ver que se caía o que se lastimaba. A veces le agradaba hacerle bromas solo para que él la llevara en brazos o para que descansaran un rato después de haber caminado durante todo el día sin éxito a llegar a algún centro pokemon cercano. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él pero aún se cuestionaba su decisión de quedarse con ella.

-N…- empezó la joven mientras le agarraba el rostro preocupado del peli-verde- ¿por qué decidiste venir conmigo?

-Yo… porque… es que…- tartamudeaba el chico ante aquella pregunta. Él aún no tenía bien en claro lo que había hecho. Tampoco sabía el por qué y mucho menos lo que podría significar aquella opción.- es que me gustaría que siguieras enseñándome el mundo- dijo, repitiendo algunas de las palabras que Reshiram y Zekrom les habían dicho. Aunque se cuestionaba un poco de si esa era la verdadera razón. Pero por ahora, esa respuesta le bastó a la oji-azul para levantarse, sonreírle y exclamar que con gusto lo haría.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Reshiram se le había presentado con una petición que también le cambio algo de la perspectiva a la oji-azul. Reshiram también sabia cosas que ella desconocía sobre la relación de humanos y pokemons, y pokemons entre pokemons. Ella no solo le enseñaba más cosas a Reshiram, él también le mostraban cosas que nunca había visto. Zekrom también ayudo, ya que por un largo tiempo estuvieron juntos. Nunca un viaje para ella había sido tan divertido. Por más que aprendiera cosas, como si fuera un colegio ambulante, no le sacaban la diversión a las aventuras. Siempre que encontraban un lago, río o estaban cerca del mar empezaban a jugar con todos sus pokemon. Incluso los de tipo fuego que no les agradaba mucho el agua se zambullían y jugaban. Tener a Reshiram con ella significo muchos cambios. Y todos para bien… por ahora…

-Esto va a estar bueno- dice para sí mismo el azabache y le ordena a su froakie que utilice hidropulso. Dio en el blanco pero no le causo ningún daño al dragón, quien rugió como si se estuviera riendo de ese patético ataque y lo estuviera desafiando a hacer uno más potente. Ash le ordeno a froakie que utilice burbujas con toda su fuerza y que después utilice hidropulso nuevamente. Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco pero ninguno le hizo daño.

-Bueno… veo que es nuestro turno. ¡Reshiram usa Llama Azul!

El ataque dio en el blanco y debilito al pobre froakie. Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos. Sabían que el ataque de Reshiram había sido de tipo fuego por lo que dudaban que debilitara de esa manera al pokemon agua de Ash. Sin embargo la potencia de este ataque había determinado el final. Ash agradeció a su pokemon todo su trabajo y saco al último que tenia. Fletchling sale volando de la pokeball y, con la orden del azabache, utiliza doble equipo. Reshiram se quedo paciente, buscando al verdadero, mientras que todos los fletchling presentes utilizaban ataque ala contra él. Reshiram estaba algo débil de los antiguos ataques de froakie y con los ataques de fletchling se empezaron a ver algunos rasguños. Sin embargo aún tenía energías para continuar con la batalla.

-Hora de utilizar un movimiento que ya conoces Ash- grita Touko. Ash estaba seguro de que le vendría a continuación, si es el ataque que pensaba estaba en serios problemas.-¡Reshiram Llama Fusión!

Reshiram cargo con todas sus fuerzas y disparo contra todos los fletchling a la vez. Uno a uno se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que el ataque dio en el verdadero, quien cayó del cielo en picada.

-Fletchling ya no puede continuar. Reshiram es el vencedor, lo que significa que Touko gana la batalla.

Ash se quedo con una cara de impresión, a pesar de ya haber sabido el resultado de la batalla. Sonrio feliz de haber terminado y volvió su pokemon a la pokeball para que descansara. Touko, en cambio, se acerco feliz a Reshiram y le acaricio el hocico en señal de gratitud. Ash vio esa escena y no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que se había encontrado con la mística oji-azul. ¿Por qué nunca lograba vencerle? Sabe que no es como los demás entrenadores pero ¿por qué le cuesta tanto poder derrotarla aunque sea una vez? Antes lo lograba hacer. Las primeras veces que se vieron era él el que ganaba las batallas. Él había logrado muchas victorias. Seguro que ella también, pero nunca supo si había derrotado a personas como los de la Batalla de la Frontera. Él si lo había hecho, y los derroto a todos. ¡Consiguió un título! ¿Por qué, entonces, era ella la que lo derrotaba? ¿Cuál era su conexión con los pokemons que les hacia sacar tanto potencial? ¿Acaso hace trampa en las batallas? No, eso imposible. Se habrían dado cuenta. Él se habría dado cuenta. ¿Qué era entonces?

La oji-azul vio como Ash tenía los ojos tapados por la gorra, como siempre que estaba pensando algo que lo molestaba, inquietaba o lo ponía triste. Resguardo a Reshiram en su pokeball y, junto con vaporeon a su lado, se acercaron felices hacia él para subirle los ánimos. Sabía que lo molestaba el haber perdido… contra ella. Desde Johto él nunca la había logrado derrotar otra vez. Sabía que eso lo tenía preocupado ya que daba todo en sus batallas. Tal vez ella se excedió un poco al utilizar a Reshiram, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Reshiram es parte de ella al igual que su vaporeon y la llaman desde sus pokeball para ir a la batalla. No se podía negar a la vibración que la recorría desde la cintura, causada por la energía de esos dos. Cuando no les hace caso se enojan con ella y no salen de sus pokeball por semanas. Resumiendo un poco, el carácter de sus pokemons era… especial. Parecido un poco al de ella, a decir verdad.

-¡Hey Ash!- grita Touko, asiendo que el azabache levantara la vista- ¿Qué te parece si recuperamos a los pokemon y vamos a por el Noibat?

-De acuerdo- grita Ash igual de sonriente que la chica que tenía en frente, olvidando toda duda que tenia de aquella derrota. Simplemente había entrenado duro. Ya conseguiría derrotarla.

Todos entraron al centro pokemon y les dieron los pokemon a la enfermera Joy. Por su parte, el vaporeon de la oji-azul se rehusó a ser atendida y se quedo al lado de su entrenadora. A la enfermera Joy no pareció importarle ya que vaporeon rebosaba energía, pero a Touko le molestaba que no recibiera los tratamientos de vez en cuando. Se preocupaba por su pokemon. ¿Qué pasa si se debilita en medio de un bosque o algo por no querer recuperarse antes? No podía decirle nada a su amado pokemon ya que, de todos modos, ella misma la iba a recuperar con varias pociones, restaura todo, y bayas que poseía. No sufrió muchos daños en la batalla, pero era mejor ser precavido que lamentar algo a último minuto.

Mientras esperaban a los demás pokemon, se sentaron en una de las mesas que había para poder tomar y comer algo.

-Bien. ¿Cómo encontraremos a los Noibat?- pregunto Serena, quien, para su suerte, se logro sentar al lado de Ash antes que la oji-azul.

-Muy fácil.- sonríe la oji-azul, desviando su vista de Bonnie, quien jugaba junto a dedenne y vaporeon, y posándola en la castaña.-Solo sigues las bayas

-¿Las bayas?- pregunta Clemont-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir a las bayas?

-Según me entere… los noibat han estado robando comida a los viajeros que venían a la ciudad. Esos mismos viajeros afirmaron que, cuando buscaban alguna que otra baya para poder comerla, se encontraban con que no había ninguna en un buen trecho del camino.- explica Touko.- Sin embargo, mientras más cerca de la ciudad estaban, más bayas encontraban. Por lo que supongo que los noibat han estado sacando las bayas de los árboles que se encontraban más adentrados en el camino.

-Entonces… para encontrarlos tenemos que seguir los árboles a los que les faltan bayas- finaliza Ash

-Así es.

-¡Y que estamos esperando!- grita el azabache, saltando de su asiento, en un intento de animar a los demás.

-A los pokemon quizá…- dice Serena, casi como susurro aunque todos la oyeron.

-Bueno… de hecho… no hacen tanta falta.- dice Touko, con una mirada siniestra y algo pensativa.

-¿No hacen falta?- pregunta Clemont, extrañado de las palabras de la oji-azul.

-No.- responde con una sonrisa, mientras pone sus manos en una seña que muy fácilmente se traducía como "es obvio…".- Dejemos que los pokemon descansen un poco. Nosotros mismos podemos capturarlos sin su ayuda.

El azabache sabía el porqué de la confianza de la oji-azul ante la idea de no utilizar los pokemon, pero aún así, sabía que no iba a hacer nada en frente de Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, por lo que dudo un poco sobre la razón que creía.

-Solo llevemos algunos pokemon como precaución, pero creo que no harán falta.- finaliza Touko, mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia su pokemon.- Vaporeon quiero que te quedes aquí junto con los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

El pokemon miro algo molesta a su entrenadora, pero luego le sonrió y acepto la petición. Mientras tanto los demás la miraban extrañados. Ningún entrenador que hayan conocido antes se animaba a decir que no hacía falta de sus pokemon para poder pelear contra otro o para entrar en algún bosque o caverna. Ash pensó en pedirle lo mismo a su pikachu, pero no quería dejarlo solo por lo que lo recomendó como uno de los pokemon a los que se deberían llevar como precaución.

Una vez a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraron con un oscuro y frondoso bosque. Era de noche, por lo que la visión que cada uno poseía era de apenas unos kilómetros. La oji-azul los guiaba hacia el centro del bosque, siempre y cuando la falta de bayas en los árboles lo dijeran. Clemont se había quedado en el centro pokemon junto con Bonnie para que ella pudiera dormir y para que los pokemon no estén completamente solos. Eso dejaba solos a nuestros aventureros de la noche que poco a poco se iban adentrando más en el bosque, perdiendo de vista todo rastro de la ciudad. Los árboles cada vez iban mostrando señales de escases de bayas entre sus ramas y hojas, hasta que llegaron en lo más profundo del bosque, donde ningún árbol poseía ni siquiera una baya.

-Debe ser por aquí.- susurro para sí misma Touko, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de alguna señal que indicara que estaba siendo observada.

Y ni que los noibat le leyeran la mente. Varios ojos un poco enfadados se mostraron en la parte más oscura al frente de ellos. Dos de nuestros tres aventureros miraron de manera desafiante al grupo de noibats que poco a poco iban apareciendo, mientras que una medio temerosa Serena simplemente se ocultaba detrás de su amor secreto. Esta acción no fue desapercibida para nuestra oji-azules presente quien, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estos dos le ocultaban algo. En eso, Ash se da cuenta de que algo, mejor dicho, alguien le esta agarrando el brazo y se está protegiendo con él. Cuando se da vuelta, ve a la pobre Serena temblar un poco por el miedo que la recorría. Cabe avisar que ella no lo hacía a conciencia.

-Tranquila Serena- le susurro Ash para calmarla un poco.-Todo va a estar bien. Solo son unos noibat. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿E-e-estás seguro?- pregunto ella tartamudeando un poco.

-Sí. Además, tienes a fennekin para que te proteja.- dijo el azabache mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.- _"Y a mí también" _pensó para sus adentros.

Serena se calmo un poco. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de las acciones que había realizado inconscientemente y se ruborizo un poco mientras soltaba el brazo del azabache. "¿Qué hize?" pensó mientras se ruborizaba cada vez más.

La oji-azul, quien los estaba mirando de reojo desde hace un rato, se dio cuenta de algo que, por lo que ella sospechaba, posiblemente ninguno de los dos supiera. Reía entre dientes mientras empezó a maquinar en contra de sus compañeros. Los noibat presentes no entendían la razón de esa risita que escucharon claramente con sus oídos, que eran más finos que los humanos, proveniente de la que creían iba a ser la mayor amenaza. Pero al ver y casi leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos los aterro un poquito. Empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos ignorando el susto y se dispusieron a atacar para alejarlos. El pikachu de Ash, quien estaba dormitando por la aburrida caminata, sintió su presencia y, de un salto, bajo del hombro de su entrenador para ponerse en posición de batalla, haciendo que salieran chispas de sus mejillas. Los aventureros nocturnos se dieron cuenta de la acción del ratón amarillo y miraron hacia la dirección de los noibat. Eran aproximadamente unos doce o más, dependiendo del ángulo en el que los veas. Serena saco a su fennekin mientras que Touko sacaba a su vaporeon. Los pokemon se percataron de la acción y atacaron con chirrido. Todos se taparon los oídos mientras trataban de ordenarles algunos ataques a sus pokemons.

-¡Pikachu usa rayo!- ordeno el azabache

-¡Fennekin poder oculto, por favor!- grito la castaña.

Ambos pokemon realizaron los ataques haciendo que se combinaran. Parecía un ataque poderoso, pero los noibat tomaron algo de altura y lo esquivaron con facilidad para luego utilizar supersónico, que fallo por poco, por lo que decidieron volver a atacar con chirrido.

-¡Vaporeon ahora!- le grito la oji-azul a su pokemon. Este le respondió con enojo. Al parecer se rehusaba rotundamente a realizar su truco.- ¡Solo hazlo! ¡Él lo entenderá!

Después de un extenso suspiro, vaporeon se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y miraba de manera penetrante a los noibat. Estos dejaron de chillar mirando a la pokemon azul, intentando descifrar lo que hacía. Esto condeno a algunos, haciendo que se enamoraran de la belleza que emanaba la vaporeon. Obviamente, los que se condenaron al enamoramiento fueron todos los noibat machos, mientras que las hembras la miraban de manera celosa y retadora a la pokemon por su insinuación. Vaporeon resopló mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su entrenadora transmitiéndole un muy simple mensaje: _"Ahora te las arreglas sola. Si por tu culpa lo pierdo nunca más te volveré a hacer caso"_. Dicho esto, regreso sin ser llamada a su pokeball. Por suerte los noibat aún seguían en ese estado de enamoramiento, a pesar de que la responsable no se hallara presente. Las noibat trataban de reanimar a sus compañeros lanzándoles ataques, pero estos… ni caso.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunto asombrada la castaña, quien no entendía lo que había hecho la pokemon de Touko ya que lo que vio no era un simple ataque de Atracción.

-Veras…- empezó a explicar el azabache.- Touko entreno a su vaporeon para que pudieran tener siempre un as bajo la manga… aunque lo usaba siempre como primer recurso- dijo, rascándose un poco la nuca.

-La belleza que demuestra vaporeon es de tanta magnitud que todos los pokemon del sexo opuesto caen rendidos sin la necesidad de utilizar el movimiento Atracción, y este dura más que el movimiento ya que sería como algo más natural y no tan forzado.- continua la oji-azul.- Esto nos brindaba algunas ventajas en las batallas, por no contar en los concursos a los que hemos participado. Pero ahora… vaporeon se rehúsa a usar el truco ya que le parece innecesario, además de que… bueno… su corazón ya fue conquistado- dicho esto la oji-azul rio un poco mientras imitaba a Ash y se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Y cómo lograste que tu pokemon tuviera esa habilidad?- pregunto maravillada la castaña, quien empezaba a sentir un poco de respeto hacia la oji-azul, al menos, en lo que a batallas y pokemon se tratase.

-Pues…- empieza apenada

-Eso se debe a Brock- comenta el azabache, con una sonrisa al recordar a su amigo.- Él le regalo a Touko una comida especial para vaporeon, quien, a lo largo del tiempo, la iba a convertir en una belleza de la que nadie se podría negar.

-Si bueno… yo también modifique un poquis esa receta… pero si. Así es como sucedió.- termina de contar Touko.

-Vaya… ¿te molestaría si te pidiera la receta para poder dársela a mi fennekin?- pregunta alegre Serena, pensando que su pokemon también podía tener esa habilidad si solo se trataba de ingerir algo de comida.

-Me encantaría dártela pero el papel en el que anote los ingredientes está en mi casa… y las muestras se me acabaron hace un año.- dice triste la oji-azul.

Esto también entristeció un poco a la castaña, aunque se puso a pensar que en realidad no le quería compartir nada de su receta mágica con ella por el hecho de que estaba con Ash. Esto la puso celosa y enojada, y esperaba no tener que hablar y poder controlarse para no decir barbaridades ni acusar sin antes tener pruebas.

Mientras los tres estaban charlando, varios de los noibat que habían caído en el enamoramiento de vaporeon ya habían regresado a la realidad, por lo que atacaron a nuestros aventureros con todos los ataques que se les ocurría. Algunos empezaron a usar tornado, mientras otros utilizaban mordisco y otros ataque ala. Pikachu y fennekin trataban de esquivar los ataques esperando que sus entrenadores les dieran alguna orden. Al percatarse de ello, Touko también saco a su fennekin, ya que su vaporeon estaba enojada y era mejor no molestarla por un rato; y Ash y Serena empezaron a ordenarles a sus pokemon que lanzaran ataques.

-¡Fennekin, ascuas!-grito la castaña

-¡Pikachu, bola voltio!- grito el azabache

-¡Fennekin, poder oculto!- grito la oji-azul

Los ataques fueron poderosos, pero algunos de los noibat lograron esquivarlos, lo que demostraba la diferencia de niveles que poseían los unos con los otros. En eso, aparece otro pokemon al lado de nuestros aventureros. Era un sudowoodoo que se ponía en pose de batalla, con una mirada algo seria hacia sus contrincantes. Ash reconoció al instante de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su presencia.

-¡Sudowoodoo usa Mimético!- grito su entrenador, a lo que el pokemon respondió con un ataque ala, imitando a uno de los noibat que tenía enfrente. Este dio de lleno haciendo que el noibat se debilitara.

-¡Brock que alegría verte!- grito el azabache mientras saludaba a su antiguo compañero de viajes.

-¡Hola Ash! Veo que llegue en un buen momento.-comento el moreno de ojos cerrados al ver que su amigo necesitaba algo de ayuda.

-Así es- comenta feliz el azabache mientras vuelve a poner su semblante serio y se dirige hacia su pikachu.- Muy bien compañero. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. ¡Usa rayo!

-Sudowoodoo usa azote- grito Brock para ayudar a su compañero

Sudowoodoo realizo el ataque haciendo que varios noibat se debilitaban, mientras que pikachu obedeció a su entrenador con algunas fuerzas renovadas al ver la alegría que sentía este con respecto a la llegada de un amigo. El rayo fue de tal magnitud que afecto a todos los noibat presentes que no habían sido debilitados por el azote de sudowoodoo, haciendo que estos huyeran hacia algún lugar desconocido. Una vez que los noibat desaparecieron en la distancia, se pudieron escuchar varios suspiros provenientes del grupo. Ash se volteó a ver a Brock mientras hacia las presentaciones correspondientes… pero…

-Y ella es Touko… ¿te acuerdas de…?

-¡Touko corazón mis ojos se iluminan con tu rostro! Por favor acepta a esttteee…asfdiii… asdii… asfdiii- decía Brock con corazones en los ojos hasta que recibió un puya nociva por parte de su croagunt. Este se lo llevo lejos mientras todos lo miraron con una gota en la frente estilo anime…

-Otro que se le arrodilla a Touko…- decía Serena mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.- ¿Él siempre es así?

-Sí bueno…- respondió el azabache con la misma sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Él es todo un personaje ¿no creen?

-Y nunca le pude responder…- dijo Touko igual que los demás

-¡¿Ehhh?!- exclamaron sorprendidos los demás.- ¿Acaso es él al que mencionabas cuando dijiste que ya tenias a alguien?- pregunto Serena con picardía y esperanza de que fuera verdad.

-No… no es él.- respondió tranquila la oji-azul. Serena se enojo, aunque no lo demostró frente a ellos- Pero tampoco le pude decir que tengo a alguien…

-¡¿TIENES A ALGUIEN?!- exclamo sorprendido Brock ya de vuelta con el grupo. Cascadas de lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos mientras continuaba.- Y yo que pensé que teníamos oportunidad. Aaaahhhssssdddddsssss- otra puya nociva por parte de croagunt.

Todos rieron nerviosos mientras Brock era arrastrado de vuelta.

-¿Qué les perece si volvemos al centro pokemon? Es muy tarde. Además podemos intentar capturar a algún noibat mañana con las fuerzas renovadas- pregunto Ash una vez que las risas cesaron.

-De acuerdo.- respondieron los demás mientras caminaban de vuelta al centro pokemon.

Una vez allí se separaron para ir a sus habitaciones. Las chicas se fueron a una habitación casi al principio del pasillo, mientras Ash se dirigía a su habitación unas cuatro puertas más adelante y Brock se iba a la que había reservado, que quedaba justo al lado de la de Ash.

En la habitación de las chicas se podía tocar la tensión. Serena estaba cada vez más celosa de Touko, no solo porque era amiga de su amor, sino también porque ya van dos veces que le proponen ser la novia de alguien. Claro que la vez en que fue Bonnie la que le pregunto no le importo tanto, pero cuando apareció el amigo de Ash e hizo exactamente lo mismo, ya empezó a enojarse. Sospechaba que la vaporeon de la oji-azul no era la única que podía enamorar a los hombres con solo mirarlos. Lo único que deseaba era que Ash no haya caído en ese truco y que no sea él el "alguien especial" de Touko. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en todo el tiempo en el que Ash y Touko se habían encontrado y habían estado juntos que no se dio cuenta de que la oji-azul la estaba mirando algo confundida.

-¿Está todo bien?- le pregunto al ver que la castaña ponía de vez en cuando semblantes de enojo y preocupación.

-Eh… si todo está bien.- mintió la castaña con una sonrisa.- Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué?- pregunto alegre y curiosa la oji-azul.

-Pues…- dijo nerviosa y con un poco de sonrojo Serena mientras miraba hacia otro lado.-Solo estaba pensando en el tiempo en el que conoces a Ash… Quiero decir… se nota que son muy buenos amigos…

-Ahhh eso.- dijo despreocupada Touko mientras se sentaba en su cama.- Si somos muy buenos amigos- esta aclaración puso roja de celos a la castaña.- Pero solo eso.

Serena empezó a verla con confusión. _"¿Solo eso? ¿Acaso intenta despistarme o está diciendo la verdad?"_ pensó la castaña mientras también se sentaba en su cama. Touko rio ante la cara de su compañera.

-No te preocupes.- decía entre risa y risa.- Él no es al que me refería con "mi alguien especial"

Con esto Serena se puso roja… … de la vergüenza. _"¿Lo habrá descubierto? ¿Seré tan obvia?" _pensó mientras cada vez se ponía más roja al pensar que incluso Ash era capaz de saberlo si la oji-azul lo había descubierto en un día.

-Yo… yo no decía que él era tu alguien especial… yo solo…- trataba de explicarse la castaña.

-Descuida no le diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ash.- dijo con confianza la oji-azul al ver que Serena trataba inútilmente de excusarse.

-¿Quién no le dirá a Ash sobre qué?- pregunto Bonnie mientras se frotaba los ojos, exhalando un largo bostezo. Al parecer las chicas se habían olvidado de que Bonnie también estaba presente.

Serena empezó a ponerse roja. Estaba a punto de decir que no era nada, que fue su imaginación pero Touko se le adelanto

-Yo no le voy a decir a Ash que Serena gusta de él- dice la oji-azul con toda la confianza. Y pensar que si se tardaba solo unos segundos más no iba a revelar el secreto de la castaña.

-¡TOUKO!- grito con furia ante tremenda revelación. Ella le había prometido que no se lo iba a decir a nadie y, apenas se despierta Bonnie, le dice. ¿Qué clase de persona podría confiar en ella si era… así?

-Aaahhh eso.- dice Bonnie, moviendo la mano como si no tuviera importancia.- Yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- pregunta ahora con curiosidad. ¿Acaso era taaann obvia como para que una niña de seis años lo notara?

-Sí. Quiero decir… No eres tan obvia pero si están mucho tiempo a tu lado se nota.- y con eso, la pequeña rubia se había caído rendida en el sueño.- Zzzz…Zzzz

-Vaya… me parece que no le cuesta nada dormir ¿verdad?- pregunta la oji-azul después de reírse en silencio por la repentina caída en sueño de la rubiecita

-No puedo creer que ya lo sepan…- se dijo a sí misma la castaña, de manera apenada y avergonzada.

-Descuida. Sé que ninguna de las dos le dirá a Ash.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así cuando segundos atrás le dijiste a Bonnie?- pregunta furiosa mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Vamos… ¿te crees que le habría dicho si no estaba segura de que ya supiera?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo sabía que Bonnie estaba enterada. Sino no le hubiera dicho.- contesta alegre y despreocupada la oji-azul, acostándose un poco en su cama dispuesta a terminar la conversación y poder dormir

-Pero ¿Cómo sabias que Bonnie sabía? ... … … ¿Eh? … … … ¿Touko?

Ya era tarde para la respuesta de la castaña. Touko se había quedado dormida igual que Bonnie minutos atrás. "Bueno… mañana me dirá" pensó mientras, igual que sus otras dos compañeras caía rendida en el sueño. Y si, mañana le diría y, tal vez, también les dirá otras cosas. Pero, mientras tanto, es hora de relajarse y disfrutar de la aventura.

Esta historia continuara…

¿Qué sorpresas les deparará esta aventura a nuestros personajes? ¿Podrá Ash cumplir su promesa? ¿Logrará Serena ser más discreta con respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo es que Touko descubrió que Bonnie sabía que Serena gustaba de Ash? ¿Encontraran a otro/a ex compañero/a del azabache mientras siguen sus aventuras? ¿Podrá Brock conquistar el corazón de Touko? ¿Croagunt podrá descansar de pegarle puyas nocivas a su entrenador? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos y agradezco que hayan leído todo si llegaron hasta aquí y recuerden dejar review si así lo desean.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien. Aquí el capitulo dos. Espero les agrade y sorprenda, sobretodo lo último. Espero, también, que me tengan paciencia con los siguientes capítulos por el tema de las clases y voy a estar ocupada. Por eso pido perdón de antemano y agradezco que hayan leído mi fic. Sin nada más que decir… que empiece la lectura!

Disclaimer traído desde mensajería Pelipper: Pokemon y todo lo que incluye no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

Capitulo dos: En captura de un noibat y un secreto revelado

Dejamos a nuestros aventureros dormidos en el centro pokemon, sin embargo, un nuevo día a comenzado, lo que significa ir a cumplir una promesa. Ahora nuestros aventureros están disfrutando de un desayuno preparado por nuestros dos grandes cocineros. La mesa estaba tranquila. Nadie hablaba, bueno, algunos sí. Brock y Clemont se pasaban recetas de comida mientras Bonnie y Touko hablaban de los diversos pokemon que les parecían lindos. Ash se estaba atragantando con la comida, por su manera voraz de disfrutarlo. _"Tal parece que en ese aspecto no cambio mucho"_ pensó la oji-azul, riendo, al ver a su amigo toser y toser. Serena, por su parte, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Al ver atragantarse a Ash lo único que hizo fue poner una cara de preocupación, sin embargo sus pensamientos la distraían de todo. Mientras observaba el exterior por la ventana, se pregunto qué tan evidente era su amor hacia el azabache y cómo es que Touko había descubierto que Bonnie sabía sobre su amor, si en ningún momento las vio hablando solas o de ese tema. Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba la castaña que no se daba cuenta de que el azabache la estaba viendo, algo preocupado. _"¿Por qué estará así? ¿Le pasara algo?" _se preguntaba. Ash no entendía mucho sobre los gestos que a veces hacia Serena, o cualquiera de sus compañeras. A no ser algunos muy claros como cuando están enojadas por algo que él hizo o digo. Esa expresión sí que la conocía bien, pero las que estaban mostrando la castaña en estos momentos le eran desconocidas. En eso, Brock repentinamente se levanta y corre a toda velocidad en una dirección. Todos miraron al moreno, incluso Ash y Serena, por el repentino movimiento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que le había provocado esa reacción.

-¡Oh bellísima Enfermera Joy!- decía, con corazones en los ojos, el moreno.- Tal vez me permitiría invitarla a tomar una tacita de café…Aasssggggrrrtfsds

Croagunt lo llevaba de vuelta a la mesa después de haberlo golpeado. ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo mientras estaban ellos solos investigando y estudiando? Solo Arceus lleva la cuenta….

Todos rieron ante la escena mientras una gota estilo anime se les aparecía en la nuca. Al menos esto despertó a la mayoría para darse cuenta de que el desayuno había terminado y de que era hora de que el azabache cumpliera su promesa.

-Muy bien. ¿Vamos?- pregunto Clemont al ver las expresiones de calma de sus compañeros.

-Sí, vamos.- respondieron todos, inclusive el moreno recién despertado, mientras se encaminaban hacia el bosque.

*Ya en el bosque*

-Aquí es donde nos quedamos la ultima vez- afirmo Ash.

-Los noibat nos atacaron aquí y no pudimos avanzar más.- continuo, un poco apenada, Serena.

-Ahora deben estar dormidos.- dice Brock al ver la tranquilidad del bosque.- Si no ya nos hubieran atacado

-Tienes razón- afirmo Touko.- Deberíamos continuar por aquí- señala un camino que conducía hasta el pie de una montaña.- Como los noibat viven principalmente en cuevas, allá es donde podrían estar durmiendo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el pie de la montaña.

Clemont tenía algo de dificultades para seguir el ritmo de los demás. Al llegar al pie de la montaña, el rubio cayo rendido mientras su hermana lo miraba con cara de reproche.

-Hermanito deberías hacer ejercicio.- dice, ladeando lentamente la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo para eso ahora.- exclama con una sonrisa el rubio después de haberse levantado de un salto.

Los demás solo rieron entre dientes ante la escena que producían esos dos.

-¿Estás segura que están aquí?- pregunto Serena, algo temerosa, a Touko

La oji-azul solo se quedo mirando un rato la cueva. Nadie entendía que era lo que hacía, excepto Ash quien ya había visto estas reacciones de la oji-azul.

-Sí, estoy segura- dice después de un rato

Ash se adelanto al resto y entro en la cueva. Él era el que tenía que capturar al noibat, por lo tanto él era el primero en lograr ver uno. Pikachu, en su hombro, trataba de sujetarse lo mejor que pudiera. Llegaron a una bifurcación y esperaron a los demás para poder decidir el camino.

Una vez que los otros lo alcanzaron, Touko hizo lo mismo que había hecho en la entrada de la cueva y después señalo el camino de la derecha. Todos, excepto el azabache, miraron de manera extraña a la oji-azul preguntándose cómo es que podría saber el camino donde estaban los noibat, pero se dejaron llevar y continuaron el camino.

Llegaron a un camino en el que parecía no tener salida y pudieron ver a un pequeño noibat con un ala atrapada en una roca. Parecía mal herido y, como todo buen entrenador, Ash trato de acercarse para ayudarlo, sin embargo fue atacado desde arriba por los mismos noibat que la vez pasada. Habían sentido su presencia y, sin pensarlo, atacaron tratando de defender al pequeño pokemon.

-¡Ash!- gritan los demás al ver al azabache caído en el suelo.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Serena

-Sí, no fue nada.- dice con seguridad el azabache.- Pikachu, parece que tendremos que luchar amigo

-Pika piii- afirma el ratón eléctrico, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Ash no creo que sea buena idea- dice Touko, agarrando al azabache por el hombro- La estructura de la cueva no resistirá los ataques de los pokemon.

El azabache miro para arriba mientras que algunos granos de tierra y roca caían hacia sus ojos. Él se los froto y afirmo con la cabeza. Pero los noibat no eran tan consientes de esto y empezaron a atacar a Pikachu. Este empezó a soltar chispas de sus mejillas, enojado por los repentinos ataques de los murciélagos.

-No pikachu- dijo Ash para detener a su pokemon

Este lo vio desconcertado, pero después se trepo por su espalda y se poso en su hombro con una sonrisa.

-Noibats, escuchen. Si siguen atacando el techo colapsara y todos quedaran como su amigo.- trato de razonar el azabache.

Los noibats no le entendieron por lo que siguieron atacando. Uno de los ataques fue dirigido hacia Serena y Ash, al ver esto, se puso como protección, recibiendo el ataque de lleno. Serena había cerrado los ojos ante la polvareda que había a causa de los ataques. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el azabache había hecho se preocupo.

-Ash, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto al ver que estaba tirado en el suelo

-Sí, no fue nada.- afirma sonriendo- ¿Tú estás bien?

Serena se sonrojo, pero pudo afirmar con la cabeza. Esto satisfizo al azabache, pero se dio cuenta de que le empezó a doler una de las piernas por lo que no pudo pararse. Serena, al ver la cara del azabache, se arrodillo e inspecciono la pierna con más raspaduras.

Touko también percibió la acción de Ash, por lo que ella también se acerco al verlo aún tirado en el piso. Los noibat seguían atacando por todos lados. Brock, Clemont y Bonnie trataban de acercárseles pero no daba resultado, hasta que empezaron a escuchar cómo se resquebrajaba el techo y caían rocas. Los noibat se asustaron y empezaron a ponerse alrededor del pequeño herido, mientras algunos de ellos utilizaban protección. Una inmensa polvareda cubrió todo por unos instantes. Brock, Clemont y Bonnie se corrieron del lugar y cuando volvieron su vista, se encontraron con una inmensa pared de rocas que los dividía del lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! ¡Touko!- empezaron a gritar todos mientras ponían sus orejas en la pared

-¡Estamos bien!- grita Serena, para tranquilizarlos

-Bueno… casi. Ash tiene una herida grave en la pierna. Pero descontando eso estamos bien.- dice Touko, con algo de ironía en la voz.

-Vamos a buscar ayuda. Quédense ahí- dijo Brock

-¿Y a donde podríamos ir?- critico Touko, con una cara de diversión, cosa que el moreno no vio

Ante esta pregunta, el moreno solo se puso en una esquina de la cueva con un aura de depresión.

-Solo bromeaba.- afirma, algo triste, la oji-azul al percibir la acción del moreno.

Clemont y Bonnie agarraron a Brock y lo arrastraron a la salida de la cueva para poder buscar ayuda. Una vez que salieron, no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo iba a empeorar un poco las cosas. Corrieron, Clemont con dificultades, hasta el Centro Pokemon y llamaron a la enfermera Joy. Brock, por suerte para los rubios, no se volvió loco al verla. Le explicaron la situación a Joy y esta solo pudo asentir.

-Lo siento, pero no podremos salir ahora- dice con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Bonnie con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Pronto va a llover y, por lo que sabemos, va a ser torrencial. Nadie podrá resistir este temporal si no está protegido. Lo lamento pero tendrán que esperar a que la lluvia pase.- y con esto, Joy se vuelve para seguir con sus tareas.

Los chicos solo pudieron verse con lastima. Tendrían que esperar a que pasara el temporal, por lo tanto, rogaban que sus compañeros resistan en aquel lugar el tiempo suficiente…

*Mientras tanto… en la cueva*

Ash estaba tirado, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Serena, mientras esta le peinaba un poco preocupada. Ash no podía abrir los ojos por el dolor de la pierna. Sin embargo ¿Cómo pudo un ataque de los noibat haberle caído tan mal? ¿O habrá sido algo más? Ash le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo sucedido. Algo le faltaba. Él había soportado millones de ataques más poderosos que ese y nunca había salido así de herido.

Serena solo podía contemplar como su azabache hacia caras de desconcierto y disgusto con los ojos cerrados. Ella también pensaba en lo sucedido minutos atrás, solo que con otros detalles. Ella había cerrado los ojos ante la polvareda que había levantado el ataque, pero había podido sentir el cuerpo de su amado protegiéndola. Solo que no era lo único que había percibido. Unos segundos después de sentir al azabache contra ella, sintió una ráfaga de viento en sus cabellos. Era imposible que a esa profundidad de la cueva haya algún punto en el que el viento pudiera entrar. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que había sentido en realidad? No lo podía definir con claridad, ya que en ningún momento del ataque había abierto los ojos. Pero podía jurar haber sentido el viento y unas pequeñas rocas que le golpeteaban la cabeza…

Touko, por su lado, se divertía de ver a tan linda pareja hacer casi los mismos gestos, sin que se dieran cuenta de la posición en la que cada uno estaba. Los observaba en la lejanía, bueno, la lejanía que le permitía la cueva. Mientras tanto, también prestaba atención al grupo de noibats que se encontraban tratando de hacer sentir mejor al pequeño atrapado en una roca. Si hubieran hecho caso a Ash nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero no los podía culpar por querer defender al herido. Así que se callaba. No solo porque no tenía nada que decir, sino también para que su secreto siga siendo secreto. Ya había tenido varios problemas en las otras regiones (especialmente en Unova) por haber utilizado su "don" sin ninguna preocupación. Y eso que le había prometido a su madre que tendría cuidado y que no lo mostraría a no ser que sea necesario. Pues ese "don" podía ser utilizado por gente como el Equipo Plasma para… bueno… controlar el mundo. Sin embargo se había hecho su propia promesa. No mostraría su "don" a no ser que confiara plenamente en la gente que la viera. Y ahí fue donde apareció Ash y sus amigos. Lo conoció al inicio de su aventura y ya desde tan temprano se podía sentir el amor y la dedicación que le tenía a todos los pokemon, sean suyos, de sus amigos o salvajes. Eso fue lo que hizo que la oji-azul confiara en él desde un principio y siguiera confiando hasta ahora. Por lo tanto se sentía segura a su lado. Segura de mostrar ese poder que tenia sin sentir peligro. Y era lo que ahora iba a hacer, por el bien de él y el de los noibat. Touko se acerco a Ash haciendo que este abriera los ojos y observara lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Touko poso sus manos sobre la herida de Ash y estas empezaron a brillar. Ash sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando, de repente, el dolor de su pierna había desaparecido por completo, sin ningún rastro, ni siquiera, de raspadura. Luego de curar a Ash, se dirigió hacia los noibat. Hablo telepáticamente con ellos y, con delicadeza, retiro la roca del ala del pequeño noibat e hizo lo mismo que con Ash. Al sentirse curado, el pequeño noibat empezó a volar por donde podía, alegre, y se poso en el hombro de Touko, dándole las gracias.

Serena solo pudo mirar con la boca abierta lo que había pasado. _"¿Cómo ha hecho eso?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez la castaña, sin poder formular la pregunta en voz alta.

-Gracias Touko.- rompió el hielo Ash

-Sabes que haré lo que sea por ver bien a mis amigos.- dijo contenta la oji-azul, aún con el noibat en su hombro.

Ambos se percataron de la cara de sorpresa de Serena. Ash, por su lado, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho después del ataque y, mientras salía de la comodidad de las piernas de Serena, se sonrojaba como si de la cara de un blaziken se tratara. Por suerte para él, Serena ni se percato de su acción gracias al shock en el que se encontraba. Touko, mientras tanto, estaba buscando la manera de explicarse de la mejor forma.

-Serena, mira, sé que esto es raro pero…- decía Touko nerviosa

-¿C-c-cómo lo has hecho?- preguntaba, tartamudeando, la castaña.

-Veras… resulta qué….

*Despues de la asombrosa explicación de Touko sobre su "don"*

(Sabrán el por qué de su don cuando estén todos nuestros aventureros reunidos, descuiden)

-Increible…- comentaba aún más sorprendida Serena.

-Bueno… será mejor que busquemos una salida…- decía Ash, quien ya se había recuperado del sonrojo.

*Mientras tanto en el Centro pokemon*

-Esta lluvia no acaba…- decía preocupado Clemont mientras observaba el exterior.

-Hermanito… algo le pasa a Vaporeon- decía Bonnie mientras observaba como vaporeon rascaba la ventana

-Debe estar preocupada por Touko…- comento Brock, después de haber bebido un sorbo de café

-Me pregunto cómo estarán…- dijo Bonnie igual de preocupada

Al observar hacia el exterior, pudieron divisar cinco sombras, de las cuales, dos estaban posadas sobre otras dos. Mientras más se acercaban, más podían identificarlas. Eran Ash con pikachu en el hombro, Serena y Touko, con un pequeño noibat en su hombro. Entraron corriendo al centro pokemon y la enfermera Joy les entrego unas toallas para que se secaran. Brock, Clemont y Bonnie se acercaron y los llevaron cerca de una chimenea en la sala de estar, para que se pudieran calentar antes de que se resfriaran

-Aaa…. Aaa… ACHUUUU- estornudo el azabache.

-Salud Ash.- dijo Clemont

-Parece que te resfriaste.- apunto Borck

-He sufrido cosas peores.

-Oigan, ¿cómo pudieron salir de la cueva?

-Veras…- empieza Touko

_**_FlashBack_**_

*Después de explicar lo que había pasado minutos antes (cosa que enrojeció de la ira y la vergüenza a Ash y Serena)*

-Veras… resulta qué…- decía pausado Touko

-¿Qué qué?- pregunto, un poco ansiosa Serena

-Soy mitad pokemon

-… … … …- miro extrañada la castaña.- Naa mentira.- dice, sin creérselo

-Es verdad.- dice Ash, quien poco a poco se le desaparecía el rubor.

-Mi padre es un Latios. Resulto que era el mejor pokemon del equipo de mi madre y… bueno… digamos que mi padre estaba super enamorada de mi madre… entonces se hizo pasar por un entrenador, del cual mi madre se enamoro y una de una cosa paso a la otra y… … aquí estoy. Producto de "eso"

-… … …-cara de poker face por parte de Serena

-Entonces… al ser mitad pokemon tengo varias… o mejor dicho… todas sus habilidades. Desde transformarme hasta los movimientos. Soy como una especie de mega pokemon.

-O sea... ¿esta no es tu verdadera forma?

-Sí. Bueno no… bueno…- trataba de decir la oji-azul.- Esta es mi verdadera forma humana. Pero mi verdadera forma es… bueno… un pokemon

-Y ¿cuál de todos? Pero que tonta. Obvio que un Latios

-De hecho… no…

-¿Entonces?

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que gracias a mis habilidades puedo curar tanto a humanos como pokemon, entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas?

-Pues… ¿recuerdas el ataque del noibat que recibió Ash?

-Como olvidarlo.- apunto Ash mientras miraba a los noibat con semblante serio

-Pues… eso no fue lo que te lastimo en la pierna

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntaron ambos, haciendo también que se sonrojaran

-Justo en el momento en el que el noibat lanzó el ataque, una roca se había desprendido del techo y caía hacia ustedes. Bueno… digamos que eso fue lo que golpeo a Ash en la pierna, sin embargo, antes de que se dieran cuenta, utilicé velocidad extrema para romper la roca.

-Así qué esa era la ráfaga de viento que sentí

-Y eso no es todo. Cuando la cueva empezó a desplomarse utilicé protección para hacer que las rocas cayeran a los costados y no sobre nosotros.

-Increible… -comentó Serena sorprendida.

-Bueno… será mejor que busquemos una salida…- decía Ash, quien ya se había recuperado del sonrojo.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí- dijo Touko con confianza.

_**_Fin FlashBack_**_

-Después de crear el camino hasta encontrar la salida, vinimos corriendo hacia aquí por el temporal.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal explicación.

-Brock, tú ya sabes la historia. ¿Por qué reaccionas así?- pregunto el azabache después de ver la cara de su amigo

El mencionado lo agarra para hablarle en privado. Ya lejos de los oídos de los demás

-Es que no puedo creer que hayas estado apoyado en las piernas de Serena sin que te dieras cuenta. Y que después te hayas puesto rojo como blaziken.- decía en secreto y riendo entre dientes el moreno.

Ash se sonrojo y le pego en el hombro.

-Oye. Yo no he hecho eso.- decía mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo al moreno.

-Vaya vaya. Nuestro Ash enamorado.- decía con picardía Brock.- Pensé que nunca llegaría este día.-esto último lo dijo con cascadas de felicidad y añoranza en los ojos.

-Calla. Que no estoy enamorado- decía aún más sonrojado

-Mientras más lo niegas, más me lo confirmas.

Sin poder negarlo otra vez, Ash volvió con los demás. _"Tal vez… si este…"_ pensó mientras caminaba. _"Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sé que es estar enamorado"_

Todos rieron y hablaron un rato más, mientras se contagiaban los unos a los otros los estornudos.

-Aaachuuu.- estornudo el moreno.

-¿Cómo es que te resfriaste si ni siquiera saliste?- pregunto entre risas Touko.

-Me contagiaron

Risas y más risas se escuchaban por toda la sala, hasta que decidieron irse a dormir.

-Oye, Touko.- dijo Serena detrás de la mencionada.- El noibat sigue en tu hombro

-¿Eh?- dijo distraída la mencionada.- A si…

-Parece que le agradas- declaro sonriente el moreno

-¡Si lo atrapas ¿te lo puedo cuidar?!- exclamo Bonnie con estrellas en los ojos.

-Si quiere estar con nosotros es decisión de él. ¿Qué me dices pequeño? ¿Quieres venir de aventuras con nosotros?- pregunto la oji-azul al murciélago en su hombro

-¡Noi noibat!- exclamo contento mientras revoloteaba alrededor del grupo

-En ese caso….- Touko empezó a sacar una pokeball para que sea parte de su equipo pero Ash la detiene

-Yo lo capturare… para ti, como habíamos planeado.- dijo el azabache con un semblante serio

Serena miro distante la actitud del azabache. Aún tenía celos en lo que respecta a la relación de Ash y Touko, pero poco a poco iba entendiendo que solo eran amigos, nada más. Además, no creía que Ash estuviera interesada en una persona que fuera mitad pokemon. _"Debe ser grandioso"_ pensó la castaña _"Pero no es algo de mí interés"_.

Ash saca una pokeball y se la lanza al noibat. Este, sorprendido, tenía intenciones de no querer ser capturado por ese entrenador, pero igual se dejo capturar porque, bueno, aún era muy pequeño y débil como para oponerse a la fuerza de la pokeball. Dentro de la misma sintió como iba cambiando el peso de la mano que lo sostenía. Por un segundo se sintió en el aire, hasta que cayó en otra mano, o, mejor dicho, otras manos, que lo sujetaban con delicadeza y ternura. Fue llamado al exterior y, con un resplandor rojo, salió de esa prisión y se encontró frente a la chica de ojos azules a quien había querido como entrenadora. Miro extrañado que ella tuviera la pokeball que lo controlaba, pero le brindo una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo.

-Bienvenido a nuestro equipo- exclamo Touko a su nuevo pokemon, quien se le volvió a posar en el hombro, feliz y satisfecho.

-Ufff… fueron muchas emociones por hoy.- dijo, algo cansado, Clemont mientras suspiraba. Observo como su hermanita estaba tambaleándose tratando de seguir en pie y agrego-: Sera mejor que la lleve a la cama. Hasta mañana

-Sí, nosotros también necesitamos dormir.- dijo Touko mientras acariciaba al noibat.

-Sí, yo igual.- decía Serena mientras se estiraba un poco para soportar los últimos minutos

-Aaaaa…..- bostezó el azabache.- Tienen razón. Hasta mañana

-Nos vemos mañana chicas.- se despidió el moreno

Después de las despedidas, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Clemont, al llevarla a Bonnie a la cama, no se había dado cuenta de que las chicas ya se estaban cambiando, por lo que, rojo como blaziquen, salió de la habitación tratando de no verlas y de que ellas no lo vieran a él. Casi tuvo resultado, excepto por un fuerte golpe que sintió en la cabeza que lo obligo a voltearse. Le habían tirado una almohada mientras reían entre dientes. Se puso más rojo aún y salió corriendo mientras exclamaba miles y miles de disculpas.

Las chicas, por su parte, sabían que no había visto nada, así que se tranquilizaron y, después de una charla sobre las reacciones de Clemont, se fueron a dormir.

Cuando Clemont arribo a su habitación junto con Ash, no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta de un golpe, cosa que a Ash le pareció extraño y lo despertó de su poco profundo sueño con Serena.

-¡Ey! estaba soñando que Serena y yo estábamos en la playa y que lucía un divino bikini.- dijo inconscientemente el azabache. Cuando se percato de lo que dijo, trato de cambiar rápidamente de tema.- Quiero decir… estaba soñando con batallas. ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Estaba ganando la liga de Kalos.

Para su suerte, Clemont estaba en un estado de shock que no le permitió escuchar lo que el azabache le decía. Tanta era la vergüenza del rubio que sus lentes estaban empañados. Al ver esto, Ash se bajo de la cama y lo arrastro hacia la suya.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntaba el azabache- Pareces un slugma. Hasta tienes la temperatura de un slugma

-Yooo… ellas… almohada…- tartamudeaba el rubio

-No entiendo ni bidof de lo que dijiste.

-Vi a Touko y Serena vistiéndose.- dice Clemont cayendo de espaldas.

-Aaahhh… espera… ¡¿Qué viste a quién haciendo qué?!- grito molesto y confundido Ash.

-Tranquilo. De hecho…- dice el rubio mientras pensaba más en la escena.- No vi nada.

-¡No me digas que no viste nada! ¡Me acabas de decir que viste a Serena cambiándose! ¡No te excuses ahora diciendo que no viste nada!- gritaba aún más molesto el azabache, mientras agitaba al rubio

-Te juro que no vi nada. Fui a dejar a Bonnie y cuando me voltee ya estaban vestidas.- dice, con cascadas en los ojos.

Ash lo inspecciono un poco, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Después de un corto tiempo en el que pensó: _"¿Qué piyama estará usando Serena?"_ Trató de confiar en Clemont. Si él decía que no vio nada, intentara creerle que no vio nada. Después de un largo suspiro, lo soltó y le pidió disculpas.

-Descuida. Es obvio que te pongas así. Con lo que quieres a Serena…

-¿C-c-c-c-cómo dices?- tartamudeaba el azabache mientras se ponía rojo

-¿Crees que no te escucho cuando hablas por las noches?- decía pícaro el rubio. Y continuo citando a Ash:- "Ay Serena, espero que te gusten estas flores" "Serena yo te protegeré de todo" "Serena estaremos juntos hasta el final" Asssddfefesafe- fue lo último que se escucho de Clemont esa noche, gracias al rayo de pikachu….

_Esta historia continuara…._

Yeeiii cap. 2 (empieza a bailar al ritmo single ladies (*-*)/). Aún me falta para completar, y también pensaba hacer de otras parejas como ClemontxKorrina y así. Además en esta "temporada" (-¡no es una temporada!- vecino golpea la pared contigua para hacerme callar y a la música -¡Algo parecido! Y respeta mi música \\(*-*)/) no participan mucho los personajes de Clemont y Bonnie, así que… quería mostrar lo que ellos viven antes y después de separarse. Bueno…. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews y, si la escuela me lo permite (-¡Quememos todoooo! ( ~*-*)~ (*-*)/), tendré el cap. 3 pronto, aunque no se hagan ilusiones.

Y con esto y nada, me despido con esta carta traída a ustedes desde mensajería Pelipper. Hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capítulo brindado a ustedes a través de la increíble empresa que representa la mensajería Pelipper. Gracias a los que pusieron este fic como favorito o follow! Y porque estoy agradecida, me gustaría que participaran también en la historia (la propuesta se verá al final del Cap.) Muy bien… no me acuerdo mucho de en donde quede… … … … … /(-_-)\ … … … \\(*0*)/ YA ME ACORDEEE! Perfecto, ahora que mi cerebro olvidadizo volvió a las andadas… les presento… (Redobles de tambores)…. ¡el Cap 4!... quiero decir… ¡el Cap 3! Espero disfruten…

Capitulo tres: Segundas medallas y ¿qué es el amor?

Dejamos a nuestros aventureros descansando en el centro pokemon después de un largo día intentando cumplir una promesa. Nuestro joven héroe no había podido pegar el ojo durante toda la noche pensando en lo que le habían dicho ambos compañeros de cuarto. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado? Esperen… _"¿Cómo se siente el amor?"_ pensaba el azabache _"¿Qué es el amor?"._ Estas fueron las preguntas culminantes de la noche y, por desgracia, no las podía resolver por él solo. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien de confianza, pero… … ¿Quién? Si se lo preguntaba a Brock, probablemente se vuelva loco como cuando veía a las enfermeras Joy u oficiales Jenny. Bonnie era muy pequeña como para responderle. Le daba vergüenza tener que preguntárselo a Touko o Serena. Por lo que… como última opción… tenía a Clemont. Pero… …

-Oye Ash ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?- le preguntaba Bonnie mientras desayunaban.

-Pues… esta….- tartamudeaba el azabache…

*mientras tanto… en el cuarto de los chicos*

-¡ASH!... ¡ASH!- gritaba un rubio colgado por los boxers de un pequeño fierro que sobresalía del centro pokemon en dirección al campo de batalla del mismo.- ¡Prometo no volver a tocar el tema!

*De vuelta con nuestro héroe*

-Se está vistiendo

-Ah… de acuerdo

Siguieron desayunando por unas horas más hasta que, como si Arceus lo hubiera puesto ahí, apareció Clemont, vestido como siempre, con un semblante de enojo a tal punto que parecía echar humo por las orejas.

-¡ASH!- grito el rubio, mientras abría su mochila- ¿por qué no ves mi nuevo invento?

Sin siquiera saber lo que le deparaba, el azabache se levanta alegre de su asiento mientras se acerca al rubio.

-Te presento… …- decía con maldad en los ojos- ¡El Comprobador de Verdades y Sueños!… … quiero decir ¡Tirador de Boxers 2000! #Soy mala para los nombres de los inventos XD#

Ash empezó a temblar y a salir corriendo del centro pokemon mientras que el invento de Clemont le perseguía por todos lados tratando de agarrarlo.

-Vaya nombre hermanito- se quejaba Bonnie mientras veía la carrera de supervivencia de Ash.

-¿Qué es lo qué hace?- pregunto Brock sin mirar las escenas de batalla entre el invento y el azabache

-Persigue a aquellos que traicionan sus sueños o verdades hasta que los atrapan y muestran al mundo lo que piensan.- decía alegre el rubio

-¿Y por qué le llamaste Tirador de Boxers 2000?

-Pues… para asustar a Ash

-Te comprendo- Brock ladeo la cabeza en señal de aprobación y con algo de nostalgia

-Vaya… no sabía que eras inventor- dijo sorprendida Touko, cosa que malinterpreto Bonnie

-¡Y por eso es que es fabuloso! Por lo que necesita a alguien igual de fabulosa ¡Cásate con mi hermano y podrás ver muchos de sus inventos!- expreso Bonnie con millones de corazones en los ojos y alrededor suyo, mientras un aura floreada le aparecía en la cabeza.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué QUÉ?!- exclamo enojado y confundido Brock mientras le salía humo por las orejas.

-¡Bonnie te dije mil veces que no hagas eso!- Clemont, avergonzado, saca a su hermana de allí con su brazo aipom.

-¡Por favor PIENSALO!- fue lo último que se escucho de la rubiecita.

-¡Qué ya tengo a alguien!- grito Touko

-¡Sí! Apártate rubio- secundo Brock, malinterpretando la exclamación de Touko.

-¡No eres tú Brock!- le grito la oji-azul para luego salir con paso firme y enojado en dirección a donde se habían ido Ash y el invento

Brock solo se quedo en un rincón con un aura deprimida mientras veía la salida de la oji-azul

*mientras tanto en las afueras del centro pokemon*

-Sueño encontrado… Sueño encontrado…- repetía el invento aferrado a la cabeza del azabache.- Sueño en… co…

¡PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!

*de vuelta con Brock y los chicos*

-Ya… ya…- trataba de consolarlo Serena, palmeando a Brock en la espalda como niño pequeño

-¿No sería más fácil para nosotros saber quién es?- pregunto Bonnie haciendo lo mismo que Serena.

-De nenee- secundaba Dedenne en el bolso de Bonnie haciendo los mismos gestos que esta

-Tal vez…- decía temerosa la castaña

*mientras tanto… … con Ash*

Podemos ver a nuestro héroe tirado en el piso con el pelo hecho afro todo quemado por la explosión.

-Vamos Ash.- decía enojada Touko.- No te hagas…

Ash solo pudo suspirar y toser mientras trataba de levantarse.

"_Me las pagara ese inventor de pacotilla"_ pensaba el azabache

*mientras tanto con los demás*

-¡Aaachuuuu!- estornudo Clemont- Creo que me voy a resfriar

-O estarán hablando mal de ti- dijo una voz por detrás de los muchachos

Bonnie puso el mundo en pausa (todo de color gris sin ningún movimiento visible a no ser por las dos chicas que están a punto de tener una pequeña charla) y se acerco a la chica con patines

-Se supone que aún no apareces…

-¡Uuyy es cierto!- grito la chica mientras ponía patines en pólvora y salía de la escena.

-Y yo tengo que controlar todo…- decía con mala gana la rubiecita mientras volvía a poner el mundo en marcha

-¿Quien dijo eso?- preguntaba Clemont mientras se daba vuelta.

-Te lo habrás imaginado…- explica Bonnie restándole importancia

-Pero yo también lo escuche…- secunda Serena

-¡Qué se lo habrán imaginado dije!- grita Bonnie

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con Bonnie mientras aparecía una pequeña gotita estilo anime en sus sienes. Al parecer el repentino grito de Bonnie puso mejor a Brock

-¿Qué se habrán imaginado qué?- pregunta un "ya de vuelta con el pelo aun hecho afro" Ash

-Nada- dijeron todos al unísono mientras veían de reojo a Bonnie.

-Bueno… y ¿Qué estamos esperando? La aventura nos aguarda- gritaba el azabache con el puño alzado

-¿Qué aventura? ¿De qué está hablando?- preguntaba una distraída y ya normal Bonnie

-Nada Bonnie. Nada.- decía un Ash con aura depresiva a la mil

# ¿Se imaginan a Ash depresivo como Brock? Yo no… sigamos#

Todos salieron del centro pokemon para adentrarse al camino que los dejaba en la siguiente ciudad pero…

-Ash… aún te falta ganar tu batalla en ciudad Relieve.- decía Serena.

Todos cayeron para atrás KO ante el recuerdo. Se levantaron y se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Una vez adentro del mismo, vieron a Lino, un chico de tez morena con ropas oscuras y pelo castaño con pequeñas gemas decorándolo; haciendo alpinismo… # Ya saben lo que sigue. No voy a copiar el episodio asique… ¡que comience ya la batalla!#

-Sera una batalla dos contra dos. Nadie puede sustituir pokemons.- demanda el árbitro.- Qué comienza la batalla

-¡ESTO ES ESPARTA!- grita Ash en el lado derecho del campo de batalla- A no… me equivoque…- se rasca la nuca mientras gotitas estilo anime aparecían en las sienes de todos los presentes.- lo que quise decir fue… ¡froakie yo te elijo!

-Onix sal ahora- grita Lino.- ¡Usa cola férrea!

-Froakie esquívalo

La rana azul salta con gran velocidad mientras la cola férrea de la serpiente de roca choca contra el suelo.

-Usa hidropulso- demanda el azabache

Sin esperar una segunda órden, froakie genera la esfera de agua en sus patas traseras y la lanza hacia ónix.

*mientras tanto en las gradas*

-Vaya… asique Lino también se especializa en pokemon tipo roca.- dice un orgulloso y pensativo Brock

-Yo estoy de más aquí- dice Clemont.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Tú puedes!- gritan Serena y Bonnie al unísono

-¡Dedenneeee!- imita dedenne a las chicas.

La oji-azul solo se dedicaba a estudiar las maniobras del líder. Después de Ash, ella tendría que batallar con él. No quería poseer ventaja de tipo asiqué descartó a vaporeon, quien se encontraba al lado de las animadoras de Ash, también estudiando la batalla.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Clemont a Brock, apuntando a Touko.

-Yo que voy a saber…- dice medio molesto Brock, recordando lo que les paso en el centro pokemon.- ¿A caso tengo cara de ser su niñera?

-Yo solo preguntaba…- decía con temor el rubio, moviendo sus manos para defenderse en caso de que el moreno quisiera golpearlo.

*Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla" #Neeeee…. Le digamos cdb#

-¡Froakie burbujas!

-Onix excavar

#Le cambie un movimiento ya que me parece mejor que pulimiento ¿Todo bien?#

Onix escapó de las burbujas de froakie a tiempo. Este último se paró a esperar la aparición del pokemon roca, tratando de sentir las vibraciones de la tierra. Onix apareció frente a froakie, agarrándole de una pata mientras lo estampaba contra el suelo.

-¡Froakie!- gritaba el azabache, sin poder ver el resultado del ataque por la polvareda.

Cuando esta desapareció se aprecio a un froakie para nada debilitado, con más ganas que antes y dispuesto a lanzar cuantas burbujas le permitiera su boca. #Conclusión… froakie se enojo#

-Muy bien. ¡Burbujas!

-Onix excavar.

Froakie no iba a caer en la misma asique atacó sin parar el agujero por donde se había ocultado ónix, lanzándolo de donde estaba hacia el aire como si de un geiser se tratase. Onix cayó al suelo completamente debilitado.

-Onix no puede continuar. Froakie gana la primera ronda.- arbitra el árbitro

-Onix regresa. Lo hiciste bien.- le da fuerzas Lino a su pokemon.- Sal tyrunt

Tyrunt ruge con fuerza cuando sale de la pokeball. Parecía un pokemon fuerte y con carácter. _"Perfecto para entrenar"_ pensaba el azabache haciendo referencia a la liga de Kalos.

-Tyrunt usa triturar.- Lino aprevecho lo distraído de nuestro héroe atacando a froakie por sorpresa evitándole escapar del ataque.-Ahora cola dragón.

Ambos movimientos dieron de lleno al pokemon rana dejándolo debilitado.

-Froakie regresa. Gracias por prestarme tu fuerza.- dice el azabache a la pokeball de froakie.- Ahora ve pikachu.

Pikachu entro al cdb soltando chispas por las mejillas, dispuesto a dar todo para ganar.

*mientras tanto en las gradas*

Touko seguía inspeccionando a su siguiente contrincante

-Tal parece que se repetirá lo de aquella vez- decía Brock con nostalgia recordando la batalla que tuvo contra pikachu

-¿Eh?- expresa Clemont

-Veras…- después de explicarle el episodio a Clemont…- y eso fue lo que paso.

-Qué lindo lo de tus hermanos…

-Sí. No pude pedir nada mejor.

-¡Vamos vamos Ash!- gritaban las chicas

"_Estas se parecen a Dawn"_ pensaban Touko y Brock mientras las veían "_Solo falta el traje y los pompones y podrían ser sus hermanas perdidas"_

Touko esbozó una sonrisa sin pensarlo, cosa que al moreno y al rubio no se le iba a pasar desapercibido. _"¿Qué le pasara?"_ se preguntaba el rubio; _"¿Habrá recordado lo qué yo recordé?"_ se preguntaba el moreno.

*mientras tanto… en el cdb*

-Tyrunt no puede continuar. Pikachu gana, lo que significa que la victoria es para el retador Ash- grita el árbitro.

-Lo hicimos pikachu.- festeja el azabache mientras abraza a su pokemon.

-Bien Ash. Veo que te subestime un poco.- le felicitaba Lino.- Ahora… #redoble de tambores por aquí por favor# te hago entrega de la medalla Muro.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Mi segunda medalla! Muchas gracias.

Después de una charla emocional sobre la batalla, nuestros héroes se dirigieron de vuelta al centro pokemon, olvidando algo a lo que nadie le daba mucha importancia.

*En el centro pokemon… más específicamente… en el cuarto de los chicos*

Era una noche estrellada. Ni una sola nube pasaba por ese cielo. Se suponía que todos deberían estar dormidos pero cierto azabache aún no lograba pegar el ojo.

-Si no duermo… posiblemente muera…- susurraba para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo Ash?- pregunta Clemont, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-No… nada.- se cambio de lado para continuar.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Con esa son dos…- decía divertido el rubio

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Bueno… mira… antes me dijiste que quería a… pero ¿cómo sé si amo o no a alguien?

-Ahhh…. Creo que entendí tu pregunta… verás…- decía Clemont mientras sacaba una pizarra de anda Arceus saber dónde y le explicaba detalladamente y con un montón de ecuaciones y dibujos lo que era el amor.

Esto solo puso más confundido a nuestro azabache, a tal punto que le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza, mientras su cabello se volvía afro instantáneamente como si algo le volviera a estallar en la cabeza. Con ojos en espiral, se cayó de la cama sin entender ni bidof de todo lo que le había dicho Clemont.

-Esto será difícil…- expresaba Clemont mientras se encorvaba sobre si mismo.

Pero… de repente y anda Arceus saber de dónde… apareció Bonnie con corazones en los ojos, diciendo una y otra vez:

-¡ l'amour! ¡ l'amour! ¡pas d'amour!

-¡Bonnieeee!- grito el azabache, saltando hacia la cama como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio mientras la miraba algo enojado.

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo… ¿qué creían? ¿Qué me escabullí por los ductos de ventilación desde mi habitación hasta aquí para poder espiar lo que decían por petición de Serena y qué, justo antes de que entraran, se rompió el ducto en el que estaba sentada y tuve que buscar un mejor lugar para esconderme por lo que me metí debajo de la cama hasta que me descontrolé al escuchar la palabra amor y qué, en realidad, ustedes nunca debieron haberme visto ya qué ponía en riesgo mi misión como espía? Pero qué imaginación que tienen señores.- respondió Bonnie, quien iba vestida con un piyama de ninja todo negro.

-Tiene razón, tenemos mucha imaginación Clemont.- declaró el muy despistado de nuestro azabache.

Bonnie mostró una sonrisa al ver que Ash no sospechaba nada, mientras que Clemont caía KO pero dejó que nuestro héroe siguiera pensando eso… al menos por un tiempo.

*horas antes en la habitación de las chicas*

-Bonnie… te tengo una misión especial.- declaraba Serena con cara seria a su compañera de cuarto

-Soy toda oídos.- respondía la rubiecita mientras se vestía de espía

*de vuelta al presente con nuestros chicos*

-Bueno… volviendo al tema principal de este fic… Ash ¿entendiste?

-Siéndote honesto… no

Clemont cae de vuelta KO

-¿Acaso no viste su cara?- preguntaba Bonnie

En eso, alguien toca la puerta de la habitación y, sin ser invitado a entrar… entra

-Hola- saluda Brock, secundado por Touko al entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta Ash a la oji-azul

-Pues…

*muchas horas antes*

-Lino… mi turno.- decía la oji-azul de modo retador

-Bien. Acércate al campo. Ya te alcanzo.

Una vez en el cdb…

-Tendré que cambiar mis pokemon por la batalla que tuve con Ash….

-Lo comprendo.- a la mierda la estrategia que tenia…

-Sal Golem

-Sal Umbreon.

Una batalla épica se avecinaba en ese gimnasio. Golem utilizaba desenrollar como si fuera el fin del mundo, mientras que umbreon trataba de frenarlo con psíquico. Los pokemon parecían tomar sus propias decisiones en el campo, mientras que sus entrenadores simplemente adivinaban que movimientos iban a hacer. Una vez que golem fue derrotado, Lino saco a tyranitar quien derroto a umbreon en lo que dura un suspiro. Touko no tuvo otra opción más que sacar a otro de sus pokemon más fuertes. Este amedrento con un potente enfado hacia el pokemon colosal, quien parecía no darse cuenta del ataque. Tyranitar atacó con ventisca, cosa que provocó mucho daño. Como medida extrema, Touko se fusionó con el pokemon gracias a su increíble amistad, provocando la megaevolucion de este. Con energías renovadas, el pokemon del cielo utilizó el mejor ataque que tenia, ascenso draco, con el que, a pesar de ser de tipo volador, pudo debilitar a tyranitar y ganarle la segunda medalla a su entrenadora.

-Debo admitir… peleas bien- felicito Lino a Touko.- Y nunca pensé ver a ese pokemon aquí

-Si… mucho lo dicen…

El cdb quedo hecho añicos por los ataques. Tanto así que había descendido dos escaladas de alpinismo. Lino miro triste el resultado, pero luego sonrió pensando que su gimnasio necesitaría un cambio. Ese cambio le iba a dificultar mucho las cosas a los siguientes retadores.

Le hizo entrega de la medalla a la oji-azul y se despidieron, prometiendo no volver a luchar en el gimnasio.

*de vuelta al presente*

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es saber qué hacen todos aquí.

-Ash no sabe qué es el amor- dice Clemont, apuntando al susodicho

Bonnie y Brock se pusieron en estado soñador, una pensando en la perfecta pareja para su hermano y el otro pensando lo mismo pero para él, en lo que Touko trataba de explicarle lo que era el amor.

-¡Pueden dejar de soñar de una vez!- grito la oji-azul

Ambos soñadores se quedaron en un rincón con aura depresiva, mientras lloraban cascadas.

-¡No le hables así a mi hermana!- se quejo Clemont, cosa que animó a la pequeña rubia

-¿Y yo quéeee…?- sollozaba el moreno

-Ehhh…. ¡No le hables así a Brock!- lo defendió Ash. La oji-azul le dedico una mirada de miedo.- Por favor…

Ya con los animos normales en todos los presentes… esperen…

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunta Serena lo más normal posible mientras entra ella también en la habitación. Cuando vio a Bonnie la fulmino con la mirada.

"_Nunca envíes a una niña a hacer algo de mujer"_ pensó la castaña para sus adentros.

-Trato de explicarle lo que es el amor a Ash. ¡Y si vuelven a su estado soñador les daré pesadillas como si de un darkrai se tratase!- volvió a gritarles a nuestros soñadores quienes no querían tener pesadillas y se quedaron en su estado "normal"

-Eso es fácil…

-¿Por qué soy el único que no sabe lo que es?- pregunto Ash con cascadas en los ojos. #Acá no existen los hombres bien machos. Acá todos lloran#

-El amor es un sentimiento que te hace sentir bien.- explico Touko

-Es la sensación de querer proteger a toda costa aquello que amas- secundo Serena

-No solo de proteger, sino también de confiar plenamente en esa persona

-Sabes que estás enamorado de alguien cuando sientes mariposas en el estomago cuando estas cerca de esa persona.

-Y también cuando no puedes sacarte a esa persona de la cabeza te das cuenta de que te enamoraste

-O cuando sueñas con esa persona

-Es la sensación de querer estar todo el tiempo con esa persona

-Hacer todo por ella/él

\- La verdad es muy complejo

-Pero aún así

-Lo que más importa que sepas

-Es que

-El amor

-Además de ser una fuerza descomunal en tu propio cuerpo

-Además de ser maravilloso y complicado en sí

-Además de sentirlo ya sea la primera o segunda vez en tu vida

-El amor

-Es

-Querer

-Estar

-Siempre juntos- finalizaron las dos al unísono.

_Esta historia continuara…_

Wuuuuyyyyyyyyy! Terminado y publicado. Ufff…. Pensé que nunca terminaría con la definición de amor. La verdad es que no entendí ni bidof y eso que yo lo escribí (XD), pero se entiende más o menos. Bueno… yo tenía algo que hacer ahora… A sí… un anuncio

Primero déjenme aclarar que en el dialogo de amor eran Touko-Serena-Touko-Serena hasta el final, y que #nota de autor# eran notas de autor (XD)

Ahora bien… la propuesta es la siguiente… deben elegir entre estas cuatro opciones para uno de los capítulos que posiblemente sea el quinto:

Aparecen Dawn y May en los concursos Kalos

No aparecen, pero aparecen todas las chicas al final del fic en una fiesta sorpresa, junto con los rivales de nuestro azabache favorito

Propongo un nombre para un OC ya que la escritora no tiene mucha madera para los nombres #es verdad…#

Todas las anteriores

Y con eso y nada… me despido hasta el próximo cap traídos aquí desde mi pokemon cielo con megaevolucion \\(-_-)/ Fuck yeaaa \\(-_-)/.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas gente que está a punto de leer esta historia! Ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo en un plan de más o menos diez… con aproximadamente otras temporadas (por así decirlo) con otros como principales (como Clemont, Bonnie, Bock, etc.) que también son cinco u ocho aproximadamente. Jajajajaj. BIEN! Como verán estoy de buen humor! ¿La razón? CONSEGUI NUTELLA! \\(*w*)/ \\(*w*)/ \\(*w*)/ \\(*w*)/ \\(*w*)/! Ok… calmada… respira… aaaahhhh…. Ahora a lo que venía… siento que me falta algo… demonios y yo que estuve pensando horas en que poner en esta primera parte… bueno… como sea… empecemos. #Empieza a sonar el soundtrack de game of thrones de 5:03 minutos (-_-)w#

Disclaimer traído desde mi superultramega Rayquaza: Pokemon y todo lo que incluye no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

Capitulo cuatro: Patines y ¿qué cosa?

Habíamos dejado a un muy distraído azabache con un fuerte dolor de cabeza tras las explicaciones sobre el amor. Aún seguía sin entender que era… sin embargo se quedo con algunas pistas que le podrían ser de ayuda… o tal vez no. Como la sensación de buterrfrees revoloteando sin cesar por su estomago o el hecho de querer estar siempre con esa persona, sin entender la razón; o soñar con la misma una y otra vez hasta la muerte #¿exagere?... naa…#.

Dejando de lado la mente de nuestro querido azabache, vemos a una muy preocupara Serena en la habitación de los chicos puesto que se quedo a cuidar a Ash ya que era culpa de ella y Touko que ahora el entrenador de pikachu se encontrara en un estado de sueño que parecía eterno. Claro. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así después de la larga charla sobre el amor de anoche? A determinada hora de la mañana Touko había salido de la habitación ya que consideraba que su trabajo "ya estaba hecho" y que lo único que necesitaba era paz. Aún así, y con las suplicas de Bonnie para que la acompañara a ver unos hermosos pokemon, la castaña no dejo a Ash en ningún momento. Como ultima escusa que utilizo fue la de decir a donde se reunirían si el azabache se despertaba. Y, unos minutos después de decirle esto a Brock, el querido entrenador se despertó bostezando y frotando sus ojos. Sin enterarse de la presencia de la castaña, quien, sentada en un sillón, observaba al azabache esperando alguna petición; el entrenador de pikachu empezó a sacarse la parte de arriba del piyama para empezar a colocarse su traje habitual. Ante esto, las mejillas de Serena no pudieron estar más rojas. Si pusiéramos a Groudon al lado suyo, se sentiría celoso del intenso color de sus mejillas. Pikachu #pobre… el único que sabe de la existencia de Serena en ese momento# corrió rápido a taparle los ojos a la castaña mientras le tiro un intenso rayo a su entrenador.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- grito el azabache después de la descarga.- ¡Pikachu se puede saber…!

No pudo terminar la frase ya que se dio cuenta de que su amado amigo lo estaba protegiendo de algo que lo podría avergonzar por el resto de su vida. Ella estaba allí, completamente roja, tratando de no mirarlo y casi lográndolo con la indispensable ayuda de pikachu. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ¿y si ya lo había visto? ¿Cómo podría verla ahora? ¿Cómo la vería ella a él?

-¡PIKA PII!- le grito su pokemon al ver la cara en shock de un avergonzado azabache.

Eso fue el interruptor que encendió la máquina de Ash, haciendo que corriera al baño para completar lo que tenía pensado hacer. Ante la falta de peligro, pikachu retiro sus divinas patitas de la cara de la castaña mientras le ofrecia una sonrisa y, posteriormente, se rascaba la nuca con una de sus extremidades. Serena le regalo una sonrisa, aunque seguía roja, para expresarle la gratitud que le tenía por haberle tapado los ojos. Aunque no a tiempo para que evitara ver el bien marcado cuerpo de Ash. El solo recordar eso le provocaba a Serena el aumento de calor en sus mejillas. Seguía mirando a la nada, al mismo punto donde, minutos antes, Ash se estaba sacando la remera. ¿Qué pensara de ella ahora? ¿Creerá que era una atrevida? Y por si fuera poco, Ash sale, todo vestido #por lo menos…#, del baño con un leve sonrojo que se volvió más fuerte cuando poso sus ojos en la castaña que seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que ahora acariciaba un poco a su amigo. Sus ojos se cruzaron y por inercia ambos, rápidamente, voltearon su vista a otro lado mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Yo… perdón…- rompió el silencio Ash.- No sabía que… no quise…

-Yo… lo entiendo.- ambos volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.- No me viste y pensaste que no había nadie.- le sonrió, tanto para demostrar que todo estaba bien como para tranquilizarse.- Además… yo soy la que debe disculparse… debí anunciarme…

El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, pero ahora con menor intensidad. El que ahora estuvieran en esa situación era culpa de ella. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Bonnie o a Brock en retirarse antes esto no hubiera pasado…

-Tranquila. No hay nada que disculpar.- afirmo el azabache ya con los colores normales, mientras le dedicaba casi o la misma sonrisa con la que se conocieron cuando niños.

Esto tranquilizo por completo a la castaña, quien suspiró, se paró, le sonrió al azabache y se fue de la habitación por si quería hacer otra cosa en privacidad. Sin embargo, Ash, después de colocar las últimas cosas en su mochila para poder irse, salió y alcanzo a Serena quien ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la sala principal, donde los demás los esperaban.

-Yyy… ¿qué hacías en la habitación?- pregunto el azabache como si nada.

Automáticamente un pequeño rubor cruzó por las mejillas de Serena

-Pues… es que… me quede para corroborar que nada grave te había pasado.- dijo la castaña mientras trataba de que Ash no se diera cuenta de su rubor.- Y para avisarte donde estaban los demás.

-Pues ¿que esperamos?- grito Ash mientras comenzaba a correr.- ¡A qué llego antes!

Serena se vio sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amado. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzarlo.

*mientras todo esto pasaba en la habitación y los pasillos; en la sala común con los demás…*

-¡Cuidado que haya voy!- grito una chica mientras se chocaba con nuestro inventor para nada favorito ya que sus inventos siempre fallan y explotan.

Clemont pone pausa al mundo para… #¿Cómo es que tienen la capacidad de poner en pausa al mundo? Pues es magia! Magia nutella amigos \\(*w*)/#

*en algún lugar del mundo*

Se escucha el abrir de una puerta seguido por un portazo de tranquilamente podría romper la puerta como si de un papel se tratase.

-¡ESO NO FUE PARA NADA AGRADABLE DE TU PARTE!- le grito nuestro inventor a la súper sexy escritora.

-¡OYE NO LE HABLES ASÍ!- le grito en defensa un muy apuesto y zukulento chico de cabellos blancos

-¡YO LE HABLO COMO QUIERO! Además… ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!

-¡Eso no importa ahora!- era mi turno de hacer escena.- ¡Yo tengo el control y hare lo que quiera!

-¡Tú no eres Arceus!- recrimino el rubio

-¿A caso tú lo eres?- lo miro desafiante el peli-blanco

-Pues… no…

-Entonces no deberías meterte donde no te llaman.

Vaya… ya comenzamos mal… y eso que él es una buena persona… solo que ha tenido algunos malos días últimamente… y eso si que no era bueno. Cuando esta de malas es capaz de matar a golpes a quien lo molesta, ya sea con preguntas o por alguna estúpida recriminación. Pero no siempre es así…

Pobre rubio… suerte que estoy yo para poder calmar a mi querido peli-blanco!

-Bueno… es mejor que nos calmemos.- dije con autoridad #¡SOY LA ESCRITORA! ¡A MI ME RESPETAN!#- Perdón Clemont. No eres un mal inventor. Solo te falta experiencia… es todo

-Y mucha al parecer- dijo como un susurro el peli-blanco

-De acuerdo. Acepto tus disculpas. Y… perdóname por cómo me porte…

-No tengo nada que perdonar- le sonreí y espere a que se fuera.

Como todo caballero que es se despidió adecuadamente. Incluso al peli-blanco quien, con mala gana, también se despidió.

-¿Vas a cambiar lo que escribiste?- me pregunto después de que Clemont se fuera

-Sí. Sí lo hare- dije sonriendo.

El peli-blanco bufo, con increíble desagrado.

-Pero lo habías descrito a la perfección- dijo como un susurro aunque increíblemente audible. ¿Por qué es que es tan malo?...

*de vuelta en la región Kalos, retrocediendo en el tiempo para poner contento al rubio*

-¡Cuidado que haya voy!- grito una chica mientras se chocaba con nuestro inventor favorito que poco a poco aprendía a hacer bien sus inventos ya que lo único que necesita es más experiencia…

-Uppss… en serio lo siento.- se disculpo mientras se paraba de la incómoda situación en la que estaba. Una vez parada hizo una reverencia expresando sus disculpas correctamente.

-D-descuida… n-no paso n-nada- tartamudeo un sonrojado rubio.

La chica frente a él vestía un hermoso conjunto de patinaje con unos divinos patines blancos y amarillos. Sus cabellos rubios estaban atados en una coleta, sujetada también por un casco. Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda resaltaban aún más con su hermosa tez blanca y esos cabellos rubios. Clemont le iba a preguntar si estaba bien… o algo parecido pero…

-¡O pero que ven mis ojos!- grito Brock con pose de proposición.- ¡Es seguro que eres la chica más linda que he visto y me preguntaba si querías… no se… ir a tomar un café o algo!

-¡Brock!- grito Touko. El moreno poso sus ojos en ella para ver que tenía algunas lagrimas #cof cof falsas cof cof# debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Lo siento mi querida Touko no volveré a hacerlo lo prometo!- gritaba una y otra vez de forma continua el moreno, poniendo sus manos en pose de suplica mientras que la oji-azul tapaba su cara para que no la vea llorar #según el moreno. En realidad ella está tapando su malévola risa#.

Ella comenzó a correr para que el moreno la siguiera. Cosa que hizo mientras seguía gritando como loco sus disculpas.

-¡Bueno ya que Brock no es una opción!- grito Bonnie quien se puso en la misma posición que el moreno minutos atrás, sujetando la mano de la extraña.- ¿¡Querrías casarte con mi hermano?! ¡se il vous plaît!

Ante esto el rubio se puso mucho más rojo que de costumbre mientras hacia lo de siempre y se llevaba a su hermanita para quejarse a solas. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de sentir? ¿Acaso…?

-Pero… ¿qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto distraída la patinadora, quien no entendió mucho la situación de estos muchachos a los que automáticamente tacho de locos.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto cansada Serena, siendo la primera de los dos en llegar y ganar la carrera.

-¡¿Cómo es que me alcanzaste tan rápido?!- pregunto Ash, igual de cansado, con sorpresa.

-No eres el único con una buena condición física.- dijo la castaña sin pensar. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se empezó a sonrojar de sobre manera, mientras también veía como se sonrojaba el azabache.- q-q-quiero decir…

-¿Ustedes están buscando a un moreno, dos rubios y una chica de ojos azules?- pregunto la patinadora.

"_¡Gracias a Arceus!"_ #¿y yo quéee?# pensó la castaña. ¡Qué suerte pero qué suerte que la habían salvado!

-Si.- respondió el azabache.- ¿Los has visto?

-Pues… sí. Acaban de irse por esa dirección- señalo a la izquierda. Su expresión no mostraba sino completa confusión.

-Gracias.- agradeció el azabache mientras se encaminaba hacia una de las mesas que había en esa dirección.

-Perdónalo.- se disculpo Serena, viendo como el azabache se iba a las apuradas sin siquiera preguntarle a la oji-verdes si no quería acompañarlos.- Es algo distraído… a veces.

-¡Descuida!- dijo feliz la oji-verdes viendo a Serena, que lo único que expresaba era felicidad y algo de nostalgia.- Seguro están apurados.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?- esta vez fue el turno de Serena de sonreír.

-¡Claro!

"_Al menos estos dos parecían gente normal, en comparación con los otros" _pensó la oji-verde mientras ambas chicas caminaban en la misma dirección que Ash minutos atrás. La oji-verdes le hablo de cómo se tropezó sin querer sobre el rubio y como los otros dos se… ¿le declaraban? Por suerte la oji-azul la salvo del moreno mientras que el rubio al que había chocado la salvo de la pequeña niña. Le sorprendió mucho el hecho de que la niñita le pidiera su mano si en realidad el que "se iría a casar" era su hermano. Llegaron entre risas mientras todos los demás las veían. En la mesa, Ash, Clemont y Brock estaban del lado izquierdo, mientras que al frente se encontraban Touko y Bonnie. Inmediatamente después de que la oji-verde pisara el último cerámico que se encontraba cerca de la mesa, la rubiecita se paró como si hubiera un incendio en su silla y agarro con fuerza las manos de la oji-verde.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que aceptarías a casarte con mi hermano!- chillaba de felicidad Bonnie, zarandeando a la oji-verde.

-¡Bonnie!- le grito Clemont, mientras se ponía rojo igual que Serena cuando había visto a Ash.

"_¿Por qué Bonnie esta tan desesperada por conseguir una esposa para Clemont?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente Touko viendo la escena. Clemont se la volvió a llevar a su hermanita para que no molestara mientras esta gritaba una y otra vez que la soltara, que la oji-verdes era la adecuada y que debía organizar una boda.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto la oji-verdes con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Pues si…- confesó el azabache mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Yo aún no se por qué lo hace.- dijo la oji-azules mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

-Según ella necesita a alguien que cuide de su hermano ya que ella no lo va a hacer por siempre.- explica Serena con una gotita en la sien.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo se llama bella dama?- #¿eso fue una rima?# le pregunto Brock, con corazones en los ojos, a la oji-verdes.

-Upss… disculpen- dijo apenada la ojis-verdes.- Me llamo Korrina.

-¡Es el más hermoso nombre que he escuchado en mi vida!- grita el moreno.

-¡Brock!- le reprenda la oji-azul. El moreno, al ver la cara seria y medio enfadada de la oji-azul, se calló de inmediato… por seguridad…

-Hola. Yo soy Ash y el es mi amigo Pikachu.- se presenta el azabache.

-Pika pii.- saluda el ratón amarillo.

-Yo soy Serena.- le dice sonriente la castaña

-Yo soy Touko.

-¡Y yo soy tu príncipe azul bella princesa de mi corazón!

_***PAFFF***_

Se lo había advertido con la mirada. No tuvo que insinuársele a Korrina mientras ella estaba presente. Ni a ninguna otra chica. Si abofetearlo era la única medida para que se calmara al menos por un rato, lo iba a hacer las veces necesarias hasta que se dé cuenta que de esa manera no llegara lejos.

-Él es Brock.- lo presenta la oji-azul mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café, con algo de enojo, después de dejarlo inconsciente.

-Y los que nos faltan son Bonnie y Clemont- dice sonriente Serena

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta el azabache mientras mira a su pobre amigo tirado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-Estoy buscando una batalla- expresa la rubia con determinación.- Necesito derrotar a un entrenador más para poder ir a por la lucarita.

-¿La lucarita?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Así es! ¡Quiero mega-evolucionar a mi Lucario!- grita con emoción y brillo en los ojos mientras saca a lucir a su pokemon

-Riooo- grito el pokemon. Poso su vista en todos los presentes y les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¡Wow pero que mono!- grito Bonnie mientras corría en dirección al lucario.

Esta lo observo por todos los ángulos posibles mientras que lucario simplemente la observaba con una gotita en la sien.

-_"Que niña más rara"- _pensó para sí mismo el pokemon

_-"Ni que lo digas. Y eso que no viste cuando le pidió la mano a tu entrenadora para que se casara con su hermano"- _escucho otra voz en su mente mientras miraba a cada uno pensando en quien podría haber sido.

-"_Tal vez… me lo imagine_"- saca como conclusión al ver que no había ningún pokemon psíquico o ningún médium presente.

-"_No. No lo hiciste_"- le vuelve a hablar esa voz.-"_Tengo que admitir… que a diferencia de mi lucario posees… un aura muy llamativa_"

Bien… con eso ya sabía que era un entrenador. Pero ¿quién tenía la capacidad para comunicársele de esa manera? El antes había experimentado la charla mental a través de pokemon psíquicos, pero nunca con un humano. Él sabía que nadie tenía la suficiente capacidad mental como para comunicarse mentalmente. Era bien sabido que los humanos solo utilizan aproximadamente el diez por ciento de su cerebro. Entonces ¿cómo lo…?

-"_Deja de preguntarte cosas y empieza a preguntárselas a la vocecilla que está de más_"- le recrimino de manera divertida.

_-"¿Quién eres? Y ¿cómo puedes comunicarte conmigo?"-_ pregunto secamente.

La voz se rio sonoramente en su cabeza. La verdad siempre le era divertido ver como reaccionaban al principio los pokemon. Normalmente los hacía con los suyos propios o con los de sus amigos. Nunca lo hizo con el pokemon de un extraño. Pero ha de admitir, que este lucario le divertía.

-"_Soy Touko. Korrina ya me conoce. Y la razón por la que puedo hacerlo es porque soy mitad pokemon_"- le expresa con total confianza y simpleza.

-"¿_Mitad… pokemon_?"- pregunto lucario curioso y algo asustado

Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. ¿Cómo un humano podía ser mitad pokemon? Sabia de buena fuente que ningún pokemon podía relacionarse de esa manera con un humano. Las consecuencias de eso serían abrumadoramente terribles. Arceus no lo permitiría por nada. Mataría a aquellos que lo hayan hecho y mataría también a la cría. Entonces ¿cómo es que sigue viva? A Arceus no se le pasaba nada por alto. Por eso el hecho de que estuviera aún en el mundo debía ser obra de algún trato o algo por el estilo.

-"_Así es. Y deja de torturante pensando en que hizo o no hizo Arceus_"- le repuso algo enojada Touko.-"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia_"

-"_Lo… siento_"- se disculpo. Tenía razón. Eso no le incumbía. Pero aún así tenía sus dudas. Y no le gustaba tener dudas…

-"_Tranquilo. Tal vez… otro día te cuente…_"

*mientras la charla mental se daba…*

-¿Qué le pasa a lucario?- pregunto Bonnie con interés, una vez que dejo de revisarlo.-Está haciendo caras muy raras…

-Mmmm… no sé- dijo Korrina con una sorisa.- Tal vez esté pensando en algo…

-Puede ser…

-¿Y a ella que le pasa?- pregunto el moreno señalando a Touko, quien también hacia una que otra cara mientras seguía tomando su café

-Eso ya nadie lo lograra saber.- dijo divertido el azabache, sospechando lo que podría estar pasando.

-Emm… bueno… pasando de eso…- dijo Korrina con una gotita en la cabeza.- ¡¿Quién quiere tener una batalla?!

-¡Yo me apunto!- grito emocionado Ash.

-¡Bien! Lucario vamos a… Lucario…- el pokemon no se daba enterado de que le estaban llamando- ¡LUCARIO!

Ante el repentino grito, lucario sale de la charla mental y le presta atención a su entrenadora. A pesar de que el grito parecía de enojo, las facciones de su entrenadora expresaban completa alegría. ¿De qué se había perdido?

-¡Vamos a luchar!- le expreso alegre Korrina.

La felicidad de su entrenadora lo contagio y grito con alegría mientras ambos saltaban con el puño en el aire. Ash, al ver esto, posó su mirada en pikachu para hacer lo mismo que Korrina y lucario. Todos salieron al campo de batalla del centro pokemon mientras todos los expectantes se sentaban donde podían para ver la batalla. El árbitro era Brock. Ash y pikachu estaban del lado derecho mientras Korrina y lucario se encontraban del lado izquierdo. Una vez comenzado el combate, Korrina mostro una gran alianza con lucario. No solo por los movimientos de este, sino también por cómo se animaban en la batalla. Pikachu realizaba movimientos como bola voltio y cola férrea, sin embargo ambos movimientos eran esquivados con facilidad por el pokemon aura.

-Pikachu usa rayo- ordena Ash a su pokemon.

Pikachu obedece y, a pesar que le dio de lleno a lucario, no le genero mucho daño que digamos. Lucario contraataco el rayo con esfera aural, haciendo lo mismo cuando pikachu lo esquiva y contraataca con bola voltio, cosa que provoco una inmensa polvareda. Una vez la polvareda se disipo, se vio que ambos pokemon se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Ash le ordeno a su pokemon que utilizara rayo una vez más. Ante esto Korrina le ordena utilizar esfera aural a lucario. La esfera de energía prohibió el paso al rayo, haciendo amagues de ir y volver por la fuerza de los ataques. Otra polvareda tomo lugar después del estallido de ambos ataques. Korrina no perdió su oportunidad y le ordeno a lucario acercársele a pikachu para utilizar ataque óseo sobre él. Pikachu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Fue lanzado con mucha fuerza hacia el cielo, haciendo que, posteriormente a que cayera, se debilitara de una. Korrina festejo su victoria número cien abrazando a lucario y saltando junto con el mismo, mientras que el azabache corría a auxiliar a pikachu, tomándolo en brazos y preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Touko se acerco a los dos y, sin decir nada al azabache, ya que este entendía la razón por la que se encontraba ahí; posó sus manos sobre pikachu mientras a este le rodeaba un aura verde y se veía como sus rasguños desaparecían. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, especialmente al lucario ya que, a pesar de saber el nombre, no estaba seguro de quien era la persona mitad pokemon con la que anteriormente había hablado. Poco a poco pikachu fue despertando y recuperando toda su energía. Cuando el trabajo ya estaba hecho, el ratón amarillo saltó a los brazos de Touko agradeciéndole. Ash no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba respirando, por eso, cuando ya estaba todo bien, soltó un gran y extenso suspiro. Los demás simplemente se quedaron ahí, viendo lo que pasaba. Brock aún no se había enterado de que él ya sabía de lo que Touko era capaz. Por alguna razón pensaba que todo lo que estaba pasando lo veía por primera vez. Despues de unos minutos de silencio, se escucho un grito que no se sabía si era de miedo o de asombro. Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había lanzado tremendo grito. Korrina estaba con la boca abierta, un dedo apuntando a la oji-azul, con cara de asombro y… digamos… a punto de desmayarse. Increíblemente lucario estaba igual que su entrenadora, solo que él no había gritado. Clemont y Bonnie corrieron a socorrer a la oji-verdes y al pokemon aura, respectivamente. Ambos lograron sujetarlos antes de que se cayeran de espaldas. Por otro lado, Serena también se iba a desmayar, igual que los demás, por el asombro de ver algo tan extraño. Pero no solo eso, también se debía a un muy sutil y raro aroma que se percibía. Brock estaba a punto de agarrar a Serena antes de que se desmayara, sin embargo fue bruscamente tirado de lado por un azabache quien fue el que la agarro antes de que su cabello tocara el suelo. El moreno vio la reacción que tuvo Ash y no pudo correr un pensamiento de su mente… _"¿Será lo que yo creo que es?"_ pensaba mientras veía la escena. Pikachu corrió de los brazos de la oji-azul para ponerse al lado de su entrenador y mirar con preocupación a la castaña. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Qué era ese extraño aroma? Los que quedaban en pie empezaron a sentir que se caían, que eran empujados hacia el suelo. Por recomendación de Touko, todos corrieron de vuelta al centro pokemon mientras cargaban a los desmayados. Obviamente Bonnie no iba a poder cargar al pokemon aura, por lo que ese trabajo quedo a manos de Brock.

Apenas entraron al centro pokemon corrieron a las habitaciones reservadas. Con mucho cuidado los colocaron en las camas, mantas y sofás que alcanzaran. Estaban todos adentro de la habitación menos una oji-azul que se quedo a las afueras del centro tratando de descubrir que era ese aroma que tanto sentía, como si le molestara y picara la nariz. Ash se sentía muy preocupado por el estado de Serena. No sabía que le había pasado. Claro que sabía que la primera impresión con respecto a ver a Touko hacer cosas de pokemon o cosas que ningún humano puede, llega a shockear mucho a la gente. Eso si antes no eran avisados de la peculiaridad de la oji-azul. Cuando ya lo sabían, normalmente se quedaban asombrados, con la boca abierta o, en el caso de Bonnie, con brillitos en los ojos. Pero nunca había visto que ninguna de sus antiguas compañeras se haya desmayado por presenciar, después de ser avisadas, lo que la oji-azul podía hacer. Y, además, estaba ese extraño aroma. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que ahora Serena este en ese estado. Si se lo ponía a pensar, el también sintió caerse y cerrar los ojos. Incluso ahora lo sentía…

No se había dado cuenta de que ya se había desmayado hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que afuera era de noche. Miro por todos lados y pudo comprobar que no era el único en la habitación. Brock, Clemont y Bonnie también estaban dormidos. Y ni hablar de los que se habían desmayado antes. Solo una persona faltaba. Touko. No la veía en ningún lugar de la habitación. Presentía que se había quedado afuera, intentando averiguar qué era ese aroma y de dónde provenía. Mientras su vista más se acomodaba a la luz de la luna, más podía ver como se encontraba. Tenía a Serena a su lado, apoyando su espalda en su pecho. Ella seguía dormida con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Por alguna razón, estar así, con ella, le hacía sentir un montón de cosas al azabache que no entendía. Era como una oleada de electricidad y emoción que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. La contemplo por unos minutos. ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No lo sabía. Simplemente se había quedado allí, viéndola y sintiendo como se acomodaba más a su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no le incomodó. Se sentía… feliz de estar así. No quería moverse. No quería salir. Simplemente estar ahí y sentir esa electricidad placentera correr por su cuerpo.

Unos ruidos del exterior lo devolvieron a la realidad. Por más que quería seguir así, tenía que encontrar a la oji-azul y saber el por qué de ese extraño aroma.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la castaña, se levantó y trató de pasar por el laberinto que eran los cuerpos tirados de sus compañeros. Al salir del centro pokemon no vio a nadie. El lugar estaba completamente desolado. Ni siquiera un gastly pasaba por ese lugar. Volvió a escuchar ruidos provenientes del bosque. Sintió algo en su hombro. Era pikachu que, al igual que él, se había despertado por los ruidos.

-¿Quieres investigar amiguito?- le pregunto el azabache. El ratoncito amarillo le sonrió como afirmación y ambos se adentraron por el bosque, siguiendo esos ruidos que los habían desertado.- Si tenemos suerte, tal vez consigamos a un nuevo compañero de viaje.

En un determinado punto del bosque, en el cual se encontraba un pequeño lago, un grupo de evoluciones de eevee, más específicamente, dos vaporeon, un umbreon y un sylveon se encontraban jugando. Bueno… solo los vaporeon y el silveon estaban jugando. El umbreon se encontraba al linde del lago, observando que nada malo pasara. Sintió la presencia del azabache y se volteó en pose defensiva mientras las demás se ponían detrás de él.

-¡Mira pikachu!- expreso feliz Ash.- ¡Evoluciones de eevee!

El umbreon le gruño con enojo mientras que una de las vaporeon no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió corriendo por ahí. La otra vaporeon veía la escena con seriedad e indiferencia. En cambio, la sylveon #así es… las tres son hembras y el umbreon es macho… ¿raro no?# miraba con corazones en los ojos al umbreon que "la defendía". _"Es mi día de suerte"_ pensaba el azabache _"Ver un eevee es, ya de por sí, raro pero ¿ver a sus evoluciones? Eso ya parece un sueño_".

Sin perder tiempo, Ash mando a pikachu a atacar al umbreon para después capturarlo. Le ordeno que ejecutara un rayo, sin embargo fue desviado por el psíquico del umbreon. Así siguió por un rato la batalla. Atacar-esquivar-atacar. Ningún movimiento daba en el blanco y ningún pokemon se cansaba. Sylveon cada vez se emocionaba más por como el umbreon la defendía del entrenador. Lo animaba como si fuera una porrista. "_Eso me recuerda a Dawn"_ pensó Ash con melancolía. Las actitudes de la sylveon parecían no importarle a la vaporeon que observaba atenta la batalla, hasta que la primera, cuando umbreon miro para atrás por las emociones que emanaban ellas dos, le lanzo un beso con las patitas. Eso basto para que la vaporeon le atacara con un hidropulso y luego con rayo aurora para congelarle las patas. Después de la sorpresa, la sylveon la atacó con una potente fuerza lunar. Al ver el acto de esta, el umbreon se interpuso entre el ataque y el objetivo, recibiendo el primero de lleno. La atacante trato de salir del agarre del hielo para correr en donde estaba su defensor, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al umbreon preocuparse por la vaporeon y después atacarla a ella por lo que había hecho. Se pudo escuchar algo romperse….

-Ehh… ¿qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto un distraído azabache ante la escena. Pikachu también veía la misma con confusión.

-Lo que pasa es que vaporeon es la pareja de umbreon- dijo una voz que Ash conocía bien.

Este se volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado, sin embargo en esa dirección no había nadie más que la otra vaporeon que se había quedado a contemplar la batalla. De repente, un aura de varios colores la empezó a rodear, cegando al azabache y a pikachu por unos segundos. Cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron a Touko, quien mostraba una sonrisa de diversión y algo de complicidad.

-Espera…- dijo pensante Ash- si tú estás aquí… significa qué…

-Así es Ash. Son mis pokemon- le confirmo la oji-azul.

-Pero cómo…

-¿Estas de humor para una historia?- le pregunto, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ash se sonrojo mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.- Pues… mmm… ¿por dónde empezar?… Tu sabes la historia de vaporeon y yo… ¿cierto?- volvió a asentir mientras ambos se sentaban mirando hacia el lago. Touko posó su vista hacia el cielo y las estrellas.- Bien… como ya habrás visto, vaporeon tiene casi o el mismo carácter que yo… en algunas cosas más que en otras- rio un poco entre dientes.- Bueno, umbreon tiene casi o el mismo carácter que N…-¿La había escuchado bien? ¡Mencionó su nombre! ¿Qué tenía que ver él con el umbreon? A no ser…- Sí. Es como sospechas. Umbreon es un pokemon de N

-¿Y por qué tienes su pokemon?- le pregunto interesado. Él no sabía nada de la vida de N desde que se separaron aquella vez. Sospechaba alguna que otra cosa, pero como hasta entonces no lo había encontrado ni a él ni a ella, no había podido preguntar nada al respecto. Y justo cuando la vuelve a encontrar, no encuentra la voz ni el momento para hacer las preguntas que quería.

-Veras… él vino conmigo a Kanto. Le pedí que cuidara a mis pokemon ya que mi madre… bueno… ya sabes

-En serio lo siento

-Descuida. Es lo que tenía que ser.- _"Y espero este conforme"_ pensó la oji-azul- Bueno. Como N quería venir conmigo, y después de días de implorar por ello, decidimos… o mejor dicho decidió que, aun que sea, llevara uno de sus pokemon. Él me entrego al umbreon que yo le había dado la primera vez que nos dividimos. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando lo conociste por primera vez

-Sí. Te vi algo rara ese día.- dijo, recordando a la perfección aquel día en el que, por primera vez, había visto a la oji-azul suspirar con tristeza.

**_FlashBack_**

-¡Chau N! ¡Nos veremos pronto!- gritó como despedida el azabache mientras movia su mano, despidiéndose.

-¡De eso seguro Ash!- lo saludo aquel chico de cabellos verdes

Un rato después, escucho a alguien suspirar con profunda tristeza al lado suyo.

-¿Qué te pasa Touko?- le preguntó a la oji-azul, quien era la que había suspirado y se mostraba muy preocupada.

-Es qué… espero que no le pase nada.- le respondió aún con tristeza, mientras miraba en dirección a donde, minutos antes, se podía ver la silueta del peli-verde.

**_Fin de FlashBack_**

-Sí. Bueno, ese día yo le había entregado un eevee para qué, al menos, me sintiera segura de que lo defendería.- miro hacia el suelo y sonrió para sí misma.- Como sabrás, al estar en contra de las batallas, al principio se rehusó a aceptar el pokemon. Me sorprendió mucho al ver que se había transformado en un umbreon y en tan poco tiempo…

-Y ¿qué paso?

-Bueno… vaporeon y umbreon se enamoraron la primera vez que se vieron…

**_FlashBack_**

Estaban en el pozo donde N, Ash y Touko se habían caído a causa del peso de todos sobre el terreno. Estaban tratando de buscar la manera de escapar.

-Hey yo también quiero ayudar- grito la oji-azul sacando a su vaporeon para que ayudara a ablandar la tierra junto con oshawott.

-Entonces yo también.- dijo el peli-verde, sacando una pokeball de donde salió un umbreon quien utilizó el movimiento psíquico para retirar las rocas que impedían el paso.

Ambas evoluciones de eevee se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que su encuentro no fue cosa del azar…

**_Fin de FlashBack_**

-Claro qué- siguió contando Touko- Umbreon se resistía un poco a mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero aun así, ambos sabían lo que sentían.

-…- Ash no sabía que decir. Aún había tantas cosas que desconocía de los pokemon y los sentimientos…

-Bueno… divague un poco… a lo que quiero llegar es que, cuando obtuve a mi sylveon, esta se volvió loca por tratar de obtener la atención de umbreon. Por eso vas a ver varias peleas de estas dos.- termina señalando a las susodichas.- Pero umbreon no se va a dejar conquistar por sylveon. Su corazón anhela a vaporeon y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Esa última frase la expreso con tanta experiencia, con tanto amor y emoción que por un minuto Ash pensó que se refería más a ella que al pokemon. Quiso preguntarle sobre ella, sobre cómo estaba ella junto con N, como se sentía, pero otra vez no encontraba la voz para hacerlo…

-A tu duda- le dijo la oji-azul sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache.- me gustaría que tomaras algunas cosas de las que dije y formaras tu propia conclusión.

-Ehh… tomar… ¿algunas cosas?- pregunto confundido y desorientado.

-Sí.

Después de pensar y volver a pensar sobre lo que le había dicho, trato de "tomar algunas cosas" para responder a sus preguntas. El tema es, ¿qué cosas?

-Piensa en las relaciones.- le guio Touko.

-Relaciones… mmm…- pensó el azabache en voz alta.- Pues las relaciones son tú y vaporeon, N y umbreon y vaporeon y umbreo…

-Entonces…- le seguía guiando e insistiendo.

-Pues… si vaporeon es casi o igual que vos, umbreon es casi o igual que N y vaporeon y umbreon se gustan… entonces… ¿vos y N se… gustan?- arriesgo el azabache

-Ding ding ding ding. ¡Tenemos un ganador!- chillo la oji-azul

-Entonces es ¿verdad?

-Sí. Yo estoy enamorada de N y él está enamorado de mí.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Bueno… si se lo esperaba… pero no esperaba que la oji-azul se lo dijera así nomás, con soltura y emoción. Aunque eso le sirvió para poder preguntar algunas otras cosas como dónde estaban las hermanas de N, qué paso en su viaje, cómo esta N, qué pensaba él ahora sobre las batallas, entre otras cosas. Así terminaron hablando toda la noche, respondiendo preguntas, haciendo bromas, observando a los pokemon jugar y uniéndoseles. Hacía mucho que no hacían esas cosas…

A la mañana siguiente alguien los despertó. No se habían dado cuenta de que se quedaron dormidos en aquel lugar. Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con un oji-verde que les sonreía con picardía y una rubiecita que miraba maravillada a los pokemon, en especial a sylveon. Cabe decir que no se encontraban en la misma posición con la que antes se había despertado el azabache junto con la castaña. Esta vez, Ash estaba varios metros más lejos de la oji-azul, separado por sus pokemon. Pikachu se encontraba en su estómago, aún dormido, por lo que decidió quedarse en esa posición mientras observaba a los que los rodeaban. Bonnie estaba acaiciando tiernamente a sylveon, Korrina estaba tratando de despertar a la oji-azul, Clemont estaba distraído mirando a la oji-verde, lo que le pareció muy extraño al azabache; Brock estaba mirando intrigado a la pareja de pokemon mientras que umbreon protegía a vaporeon del moreno. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en Serena, estaba apartada del lugar, con una mirada medio triste. Verla de esa manera lo hacía sentir fatal pero ¿por qué? _"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_ se preguntaba Ash _"¿Por qué siento pesadez en mis pulmones?"_

Por otro lado, Serena se encontraba pensando en qué era lo que en realidad estaba pasando allí. La ponía muy triste pensar que Ash y Touko habían pasado toda la noche en aquel hermoso lugar y que se habían quedado dormidos casi el uno al lado del otro. Sus dudas con respecto a su relación la ponían más tristes que el simple hecho. Sus pokemon se llevaban de maravilla, ellos se encontraban en todas las regiones, se ayudaban mutuamente, se protegían. ¿Ash gustará de ella? ¿O es simplemente otra amiga? No había duda en que Ash había viajado con otras compañeras además de Touko y Brock. No sabía sus nombres ni cómo eran pero, aun así, tenía esas sospechas, como toda mujer celosa, de que sus compañeras sentían algo hacia él. Tampoco sabía la cantidad de compañeras que había tenido. ¿Y si eran diez? ¿O más? Tenía mucha competencia entonces. Era muy difícil ya con una. Con diez ya iba a ser una guerra muy dolorosa. Pero le tenía tanto aprecio, tanto amor que no iba a permitir que ninguna de ellas la alejara de él. Aunque, si él decidía estar con otra y no con ella, entonces le desearía lo mejor. Sí, quería estar con él, pero no por eso lo iba a apartar de la persona que amaba.

Cuando Touko y pikachu al fin despertaron, emprendieron el camino en búsqueda de la lucarita. Según Korrina, debían dirigirse a Pueblo Crómlech ya que había un lugar que tenía una gran variedad de piedras. Al llegar se encontraron con un tal McGinty que les saco una foto. Como todos quedaron "perfectos" según Bonnie, decidieron hacer una copia para cada uno. Serena observaba su foto con atención. Sí, se veía perfecta al lado de él, pero no pudo dejar de pensar que se notaba su atracción hacia él por cómo le miraba. Sin embargo, Ash no se había dado cuenta de eso. El simplemente se observó y guardo la foto sin ninguna duda, pregunta o aclaración.

Una vez dentro del lugar, Korrina pregunto muy emocionada por la lucarita, sin embargo el encargado le dijo que no la poseía, que, si la quería, debía ir a una cueva que había cerca del pueblo. Muy emocionada por descubrir donde estaba, salió corriendo del local junto con su lucario y se dirigió a la cueva. Todos miraron algo confundidos la reacción de la oji-verde, pero sin perder tiempo empezaron a correr en la misma dirección.

Al llegar a la cueva, se sorprendieron por encontrarla completamente sellada por unas inmensas rocas. Lucario poso su mano en esas rocas y confirmo que allí se encontraba la lucarita, ya que la lograba sentir. Rápidamente, lucario rompió las rocas con un puño incremento y se adentraron en la cueva. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento, todos se separaron. Y como no, si todos estaban en sus pensamientos. Korrina pensaba plenamente en conseguir la lucarita, al igual que el lucario al que, además, le preocupaba un poco la existencia de la mitad pokemon. No se podía sacar de la cabeza las miles de cosas que Arceus le podría haber hecho pero, aún así, esta seguía viva y con mucha… chispa #por así decirlo…#. Clemont solo miraba a la oji-verde mientras se imaginaba cosas como cómo serian sus hijos y ese tipo de cosas. #- cof cof niñita cof cof- dijo Harris, aún con su mala onda#

-Aachuuu- estornudo el rubio.

-Salud hermanito- le dijo Bonnie, sonriente como siempre.- No te vayas a resfriar que aún nos queda mucho que recorrer y no podemos dar vuelta atrás ahora.

-¿Crees que me este resfriando?- pensó en voz alta, mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

-O alguien hablo mal de vos- exclamo sonriente la oji-verdes delante de él.

-Eso lo escuche antes…

-¡No oíste nada!- exclamo con mucha autoridad la pequeña rubia.

-Pero yo…

-¡NADA DIJE!

-Bueno. Me cayó- un aura depresiva rodeo al rubio mientras seguían caminando. #vaya que era ruda Bonnie…#

Serena estaba preocupada por su "competencia" en busca del amor de Ash, le daba vueltas y vueltas y, aún así, no podía quitarse esa sensación de tristeza, presión y celos. Por su lado, Ash estaba preocupado por las caras y actitudes que tenía Serena, quien se encontraba al frente de él. No sabía que le pasaba y eso lo tenía sumamente preocupado. Más que con cualquier otra compañera que haya tenido. Odiaba verla de esa manera, triste y preocupada. Deseaba volver a verla sonreír, aunque aún no tenía muy en claro por qué lo quería.

Mientras tanto, Touko iba sumida en sus pensamientos de la mega-evolución y en los requisitos necesarios para que esta ocurra. Ha de admitir que nunca vio una mega-evolución en persona y eso lo hacía más interesante para ella. Brock, en cambio, iba pensando boludeces e imaginando escenas mientras recordaba lo que Touko había hecho en el centro pokemon. _"Se puso tan celosa…"_ pensaba el moreno #cof cof mentira cof cof ciego cof cof#

En determinado momento, se dieron cuenta de que se habían perdido y, por si las cosas no fueran ya de por sí bastante raras, también se habían separado. Clemont, Korrina y Touko se encontraron con una salida hacia un claro; Ash, Serena, pikachu se encontraron con otra salida hacia las montañas adyacentes a esta; Bonnie, Brock y Lucario se encontraron bloqueados por una inmensa pared de piedras, sin posibilidad de hacer nada. Este último grupo decidió volver sobre sus pasos y encontrar a los demás, en especial Bonnie ya que estaba preocupada por su hermano. El primer grupo hizo lo mismo, pero siguiendo las indicaciones de Touko, quien se iba comunicando con lucario telepáticamente para encontrarse más rápido. Por desgracia, Ash, Serena y pikachu se encontraron con el Equipo Rocket #lo siento chicos… me olvide completamente de ustedes…# quienes no solo habían agarrado a pikachu en una caja anti electricidad, sino también a Serena, quien era la que más próxima a este se encontraba. Pikachu trataba con todas sus ganas de salir de esa prisión, pero era imposible utilizar sus movimientos. Serena había sacado a fennekin, quien utilizaba lanzallamas y poder oculto, pero también era imposible. Los del Equipo Rocket reían a carcajadas ante los inútiles intentos de la castaña y los pokemon por liberarse.

-Hemos mejorado mucho nuestros escudos como para que unos torpes como ustedes puedan romperlos.- dijo de manera burlona Jessie.

Pikachu utilizo cola férrea pero fue inútil. Los del equipo Rocket volvieron a reír mientras alzaban el vuelo en su globo meowth. Ash saco a fletching y a froakie y les ordenaba que utilizaran todos sus movimientos. La caja resistió todos los ataques. Si que el Equipo Rocket se había esmerado en mejorar esta vez. Ash estaba empezando a preocuparse como nunca lo había hecho antes. No solo perdería a pikachu sino también a su mejor compañera de viajes. _"¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_ pensaba desesperado el azabache. En eso una esfera aural cruzo rozándolo por los pelos, seguido de una bola sombra y un hidropulso. Se volteo y se encontró con los demás. Toko había sacado a su umbreon y a vaporeon, mientras Korrina le ordenaba a lucario usar, de vuelta, esfera aural. La esperanza volvió a fluir en el cuerpo del azabache. Tal vez solo no podía pero en grupo sí.

Todos juntos empezaron a atacar, tratando de buscarle algún punto débil. El ataque ala de fletching atravesó el globo, haciendo que este cayera en picada y la caja se soltara, haciéndola desaparecer. Pikachu, fennekin y Serena estaban cayendo y, por instinto, Ash salto lo más que pudo y agarro a Serena para luego utilizar su cuerpo como protección. Pikcahu y fennekin fueron salvados por lucario. El cuerpo de Ash había quedado algo dañado al haber chocado con una roca para que Serena no se lastimara. La castaña había cerrado los ojos ante la caída y se sonrojo cuando, al abrirlos, se encontró con la cara de su azabache, quien le sonreía, algo doloroso pero feliz.

-¿Estás bien Serena?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba aún con ella en sus brazos.

-Y-yo… sí- tartamudeo la castaña

-Que bueno. Ahora hay que acabar con ellos- el azabache bajo con cuidado a la castaña y poso su mirada en el Equipo Rocket.

-¡De eso nada!- exclamo Jessie mientras sacaba a pumpkaboo.- usa pulso umbrío

-Inkay usa psicorayo- grito James igualando a Jessie

Ambos ataques se combinaron e iban directo hacia Ash y Serena.

-Vaporeon usa rayo aurora. Umbreon usa pulso umbrío tu también- ordeno Touko para contrarrestar los otros dos ataques.

-Pikachu usa rayo- ordeno Ash

-Fennekin lanzallamas

Los cuatro ataques se combinaron generando un enorme rayo de diversos colores. Era más grande que el de pumpkaboo e inkay, por ende, también más poderoso. Ese rayo no solo neutralizo al otro sino que mando a volar al equipo rocket por los aires mientras decían lo de siempre. Todos volvieron a respirar tranquilos y entraron de vuelta a la cueva.

-Bien ahora que nadie se distraiga. No vaya a ser cosa que nos volvamos a separar- dijo Touko quien sabía lo que todos estaban pensando. Todos se quedaron con cara de pocker y siguieron el camino.

Llegaron a un inmenso lugar que parecía brillar de colores azules. Frente a ellos un blaziken los estaba esperando. Salto de la roca donde estaba parado y se enfrento al lucario.

-De acuerdo. Vamos lucario- exclamo korrina

Blaziken empezó a atacar con lanzallamas mientras lucario se acercaba para utilizar ataque óseo. El lanzallamas pudo detenerlo y, a la vez, le causo un grave daño a lucario. Lucario contraataca con eco metálico, acercándose para utilizar puño incremento, sin embargo blaziken volvió a utilizar lanzallamas haciendo retroceder a lucario, luego lo agarro por la cabeza y lo acorralo contra la pared. Parecía que el final de esta batalla ya estaba destinado, sin embargo, lucario se las arregla para golpearlo con un puño incremento en el estomago a blaziquen, lo que lo hace retroceder, para luego terminar la batalla con un ataque óseo. Blaziken termina inconsciente en el suelo de la cueva.

-¡Si lo hicimos!- grita feliz Korrina mientras corre a buscar a su compañero y agarra la lucarita.

Ambos se quedan mirando la preciosa piedra en las manos de Korrina mientras los demás se acercan y también la admiran.

Ya afuera de la caverna, la oji-verdes quería probar por primera vez la mega-evolución por lo que le pide a Ash un combate. El azabache acepta. No iba a ser fácil vencer a un mega-lucario, pero le vendría de entrenamiento para cuando decida ir por la siguiente medalla.

Apenas empezó la batalla, Korrina hizo mega-evolucionar a lucario. Era magnifico. El pelaje de su pecho había aumentado y ahora parecía poseer una cola; los sensores de su cabeza se volvieron más largos con una terminación rojiza en las puntas; sus puños también se tornaron rojizos y aparecen pinchos en sus pies y hombros, mientras que los de sus manos se dividieron. La mega-evolución era increíble. Los espectadores quedaron con las bocas abiertas del asombro. Claro que no era la primera mega-evolución que veían, pero, aún así, era imposible no asombrarse. Ash cambio su cara de asombro por una de decisión. Iba a ganar la batalla o, al menos, dar lo mejor de sí mismo en la misma. Le ordeno a pikachu que hiciera un rayo. Este obedeció, sin embargo mega-lucario era más veloz y esquivo el ataque. Pikachu siguió utilizando rayo y una que otra bola voltio y mega-lucario seguía esquivando sin cansarse. Hasta que ocurrió. Mega-lucario se había vuelto loco. Atacaba sin cesar y a quien sea que estuviera al frente suyo. Korrina le gritaba que parara pero este no la escuchaba. Pikachu había quedado muy mal herido y el azabache había ido a su ayuda, bloqueando uno de los ataques que mega-lucario le iba a hacer a pikachu. Sintió un enorme dolor en la espalda por la tremenda fuerza de ese ataque y de los que le continuaban, hasta que ya no sintió nada. Seguía sintiendo las punzadas en la espalda, sin embargo ya no sentía más golpes. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con otro lucario, quien estaba atacando al mega-lucario para detenerlo de su locura. Ash se levantó lo más rápido que pudo con pikachu en sus brazos. Serena lo veía con una cara de suma preocupación, la cual no paso desapercibida por el azabache quien trato de dedicarle una sonrisa para que viera que estaba bien. Serena no se lo tragaba. Sabía que le estaba doliendo como los mil demonios. Por esa razón, se acerco a Touko para que pudiera curarlo, igual que había hecho con pikachu. Ash las escucho y, cuando la oji-azul se acerco para verle la espalda, el se negó rotundamente diciendo que estaba perfectamente y que no tenían de que preocuparse. La castaña se preocupo más que antes. La oji-azul simplemente se volteo a ver el resultado de la batalla, la cual había sido a favor del lucario del señor que se encontraba al lado suyo, junto con el fotógrafo que se habían encontrado antes.

-¡Lucario!- grito preocupada Korrina mientras corría junto con su compañero del alma.

-Hay que llevarlo al centro pokemon- le dijo el señor mientras la miraba serio y algo molesto

-Si abuelo- le respondió la oji-verdes

Clemont se sorprendió de lo que escucho. ¿Era su abuelo? ¿El líder de gimnasio de ciudad Yantra? Eso significaba que Korrina también iba o era líder de gimnasio. ¿Por qué entonces no la había visto nunca en reuniones y esas cosas como a los otros líderes?

Korrina agarro en brazos a lucario mientras todos se dirigían hacia el centro pokemon más cercano. La enfermera Joy les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, pero al ver el estado de los pokemon que estaban en brazos de sus entrenadores, cambio su cara a una preocupada, por no decir algo molesta. Digamos que a las enfermeras Joy no les hacía mucha gracia ver a pokemons en esos estados. Junto con wigglytuff pusieron a ambos pokemon en una camilla y los llevaron a recuperación. Después de eso, vio al joven azabache con los múltiples golpes en la espalda y le dijo, más bien… ordeno que se fuera con ella a una de las habitaciones de rehabilitación. Ash se negó levantando las manos, pero este simple movimiento se le vino en contra cuando sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer desde sus hombros, pasando por sus omoplatos y siguiendo derecho por toda su columna vertebral. Serena no lo soporto más y se enfrento a su querido amigo mientras aguantaba un poco las lágrimas que deseaban salírseles por la tremenda preocupación que tenia hacia el azabache.

-¡Ash por lo que más quieras deja que te cures!- le grito, mientras varias lágrimas se le escapaban, la castaña.

Ash al ver a su amiga de la infancia llorando no lo pudo soportar. Volvió a sentir esa pesadez en el pecho que lo hacía sentir de la manera más fatal que se pudo imaginar. Por simple impulso llevo una mano a su pecho mientras se lo presionaba para concentrarse en otra cosa pero ¿cómo hacerlo si la causante de ese sentimiento estaba frente a él llorando mil mares? Se acerco a Serena y la abrazo. No sabía por qué. Simplemente lo hizo. No la dejo soltarse por más que ella peleara por hacerlo. Se sentía tan mal y preocupada que no quería, ni siquiera, estar en los brazos de su amado que intentaba, en vano, consolarla. En un determinado momento logro soltarse y, antes de que la vuelva a aprisionar, salió corriendo del lugar mientras él gritaba su nombre. No lo quería ver. Se sentía tan avergonzada y a la vez tan molesta. "_¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa manera? ¿Por qué no se dejaba tratar la espalda? ¿Acaso mi ángel tiene miedo de mostrar sus alas?" _pensaba la castaña mientras corría hacia un lugar desconocido, soltando lágrimas y dejándolas escaparse por sus mejillas.

Mientras Serena desaparecía en la oscuridad, Ash trataba de pelear contra sus amigos que lo retenían en la puerta del centro pokemon. Brock, Clemont y Touko no lo dejaban ir a consolar a la castaña como él quería. Todos lo empujaban hacia la camilla que la enfermera Joy le había traído. Lo obligaron a acostarse en esa fría cama de metal andante, lo amararon a ella y se lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones mientras la enfermera Joy escribía en la máquina de la habitación el tratamiento que tenía que recibir. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Ash se defendía con uñas y dientes y trataba de soltarse a toda costa. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban ir a consolarla? "¿_Qué es lo que les pasa? Siempre me trataron de inmaduro y cuando quiero hacer algo maduro me detienen…_" pensaba el azabache. Él no entendía por qué quería hacer todo lo que no le dejaban. Solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo, que si no lo hacía nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Debía estar con ella. SIEMPRE. Debía verla feliz, debía ser el causante de su felicidad. No sabía por qué, solo lo sentía, como la opresión y el cosquilleo en el estomago. Sentía que tenía que hacerlo. No era una necesidad, era un sentimiento.

Cuando llego a la habitación, lo primero que sintió fue un pinchazo en el cuello para, minutos después, caer rendido en un sueño profundo. Los demás compañeros del héroe lo observaban preocupados desde el pasillo del centro pokemon. Desconocían cuanto tardaría el procedimiento, por lo que, pasados los veinticinco minutos en los cuales el azabache aún no se despertaba, decidieron ir hacia la sala principal, para distraerse un rato. Así los minutos no les serian eternos. Todos se sentaron en una mesa que daba a la ventana. Las chicas del lado izquierdo y los chicos del derecho. Nadie hablaba, Bonnie no jugaba, dedenne no comía, Brock no conquistaba a nadie. Estaban demasiado preocupados como para hacer lo que siempre hacían.

-Bueno… voy a entrenar un rato.- rompió el silencio Touko, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cdb del centro pokemon.

-Yo voy a ver a lucario.- declaró Korrina mientras también se levantaba.

-Te acompaño- dijo sin pensar Clemont.

-Yo voy a ver si me dejan cocinar algo especial para cuando se despierte Ash- dijo con decisión Brock.

-¡Nosotros te ayudamos!- grito Bonnie con un típico sombrero de chef junto con dedenne que tenia uno igual pero más pequeño.

Todos se separaron y fueron a los lugares que previamente habían anunciado. Clemont se dio cuenta de que Bonnie no lo siguió y se sintió aliviado a la vez que extrañado. Sabía que estaba preocupada por el azabache y todo pero no creía que lo estaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir solo con la oji-verdes. Suspiró y siguió caminando.

Al cabo de otros veinticinco minutos ocurrió lo siguiente: Touko había logrado evolucionar a noibat después de una ardua batalla entre él y las evoluciones de eevee, los tres a la vez; Clemont había estado consolando de vez en cuando a la oji-verdes mientras se sentía cada vez más extraño y sentía cosas raras en su cuerpo; Brock y Bonnie lograron hacer toda clase de postres, pasteles, ensaladas, carne y todo lo que sería un banquete perfecto para la recuperación de Ash; Serena había vuelto ya más tranquila al centro pokemon y, al ver que no había nadie, se dirigió también hacia la cocina donde, junto con los otros dos, cocino una cantidad exuberante de pokelitos para todas las clases de pokemon que se encontraban en su equipo y en los de sus amigos, claro que no sabía absolutamente TODOS los pokemon de todos los que la acompañaban, pero, por lo menos, hizo lo suficiente para todos los que sí conocía. Ash por fin se había despertado y se sentía mucho mejor, claro que no debía pasar en vano las indicaciones de la enfermera Joy. No debía moverse muy bruscamente, no debía caer de espaldas de acá a una semana, y otras cosas un poco menos importantes. Lo primero que el azabache hizo después de entrar en la sala común con pikachu en el hombro fue salir y buscar a Serena. El sentimiento que recorría por todo su cuerpo aún no había sido calmado, y tenía que calmarlo. Sino tal vez se volvería loco. Busco y busco pero no la encontró. Se fue al centro de la ciudad. Recorrió por unos minutos, observando todo a su alrededor, tratando, en vano, encontrarla. La siguió buscando pasada la una. Por alguna razón que el azabache desconocía, ni el hambre podía distraerlo de buscar a la castaña. Estaba tan preocupado que no le importaba los incesantes ruidos de su estomago que imploraban por comer algo. Se sentó en una banca y se resignó a dejar de buscar. En realidad, solo descanso un rato. No la iba a dejar de buscar. No le importaba no comer por días. No iba a hacer nada más que buscarla, incluso si eso suponía dejar las batallas pokemon de lado y la Liga de Kalos. Su necesidad de encontrarla y tenerla consigo era superior a cualquier deseo que antes había tenido. _"¿Qué me pasa? Me siento mal… como si me ahogara…"_ pensó mientras se levantaba de la banca _"¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué salió corriendo de esa manera?"_. En eso, escucha el aleteo de un pokemon y fija su vista en el cielo. Un noivern un poco más grande de lo normal se encontrando volando delante de él. En su espalda tenia a alguien que lo sujetaba del cuello, mientras este se acercaba a donde el azabache se encontraba. No pudo distinguir la figura de la persona que estaba sobre el pokemon dragón hasta que esta le extendió una mano para que subiera.

-Ahí estas, Ash- le dijo Touko mientras lo ayudaba a subir a su pokemon.- Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados.

-¿Touko?- pregunto el azabache mientras se tapaba con una mano los ojos a causa de la molesta luz del sol, y con la otra recibía la ayuda de la oji-azul

-¿Quién más?- preguntó divertida mientras le ordenaba a su pokemon volver al centro pokemon.

-¿Este noivern es tuyo?- pregunto distraído el pasajero

-Vos sabes que no. Me lo dio un chico que acabo de conocer.- dijo en forma de broma.

-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionado el azabache, lo que hizo que recibiera un zape por parte de la oji-azul

-¡No!- le grito esta mientras le pegaba. "_Si Serena viera lo que le hice… me diría de todo…"_ pensó.- Hice evolucionar a noibat

-Aaa… bueno… no hacía falta que me pegaras- recrimino el azabache. *Paff* recibió otro zape.- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-¡Por tonto!- le respondió mientras se aguantaba una risa la oji-azul.

Volaron hasta el centro pokemon, donde todos los estaban esperando en la entrada. Lo primero que vio Ash fue a la figura que tanto buscaba, pero ahora estaba más feliz. Tenía la misma sonrisa que siempre, la que tanto le gustaba sin saber por qué. Él pensaba que iba a seguir triste, que iba a esperar a que él la consolara. _"¿Por qué esta sonriendo? ¿Qué paso?"_ se preguntaba mientras, en el exterior, se percibía como la cara del azabache cambia de sorpresa a seriedad y algo de tristeza, lo que no era muy común en el sonriente Ash. Brock se percato de esto y le dijo que se acercara un poco, para poder hablar a solas. Los dos muchachos se dirigieron hacia el cdb del centro pokemon, el cual, debido a la hora, estaba completamente vacío.

-Ash, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto sin más rodeos el moreno.

-Eh… no… ¿por qué lo dices?- contesto el azabache, aún con la expresión triste en la mirada

-Pues, amigo mío, tus ojos delatan tristeza del corazón.-dijo poéticamente el moreno- Dime tu pesar y yo buscare una solución.

-No… no creo que haga falta.- contesto, mientras colocaba sus manos en posición de defensa y las movía de un lado a otro señalando que no importaba.

-Sabes que no te creo.- le dijo recriminatoriamente

-Está bien…- suspiro- es que… pensé que Serena iba a seguir triste y… tenia la necesidad de consolarla y… verla feliz… no se… me siento raro

Ash se toco el pecho donde aún sentía pesar en sus pulmones. Brock lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos #no sé como lo hace puesto que parece como si no tuviera ojos pero bue…# y le sonrió con picardía.

-Dime Ash. ¿Qué piensas sobre Serena?- le dijo directamente, sin ocultar nada. Al ver que su amigo no cedía en decirle, empezó a provocarlo un poco.- Yo creo que es una chica genial ¿sabes? Dedicada, dulce, buena cocinera… si fuera algo mayor le propondría ser mi pareja.

El azabache no lo aguanto más y le dijo con enojo:

-SI LLEGAS A HACER ESO TE TIRO DESDE LA PUNTA DEL MONTE PLATEADO.- grito. Rápidamente se tapo la boca. Su madre le había enseñado a ser respetuoso con los mayores y los amigos. _"¿Por qué reaccione de esa manera? ¿Qué me pasa?"_ se preguntaba.

-Vaya Ash… lo tuyo sí que es serio- bromeo el moreno mientras le ponía una mano en la frente.

-¿Qué… qué me está pasando Brock?- le pregunto temeroso

-Mi amigo… tienes la seria enfermedad llamada AMOR-le dijo saliendo de escena y volviendo con una bata de médico y una pizarra que anda a Arceus saber de dónde saco.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dijeron las dos hermosas muchachas sobre el Amor?

-SI LA TOCAS MANDO A CHARIZAR A QUE TE CARBONICE- se le prendió fuego la mirada mientras amenazaba al moreno

-¡Tranquilo!- puso sus manos como defensa mientras una gotita estilo anime le aparecía en la frente. Hubiera votado por golpearlo, pero en ese estado no sabía de lo que era capaz.- ¿Te acuerdas o no?

-Si… algo.- dijo no tan calmado, pero con la mirada común… al menos…

-Bueno… de las cosas que te acuerdes dime como te sientes junto a Serena

-Pues… siento hormigueos en mi estomago de vez en cuando… y no me gusta verla triste. Cuando esta triste tengo la necesidad de volverla a hacer sonreír…

-Bien… dime qué paso cuando llegaste al centro pokemon y lo que paso antes.

-Pues… cuando llegue a la sala común… me fui a buscarla. Sabía que estaba triste y quería ir a verla lo antes posible. La busque pero no la encontré, por lo que decidí descansar un rato. Con cada minuto que pasaba sin verla sentía una increíble falta de aire en mis pulmones. Cuando me dispuse a seguir buscando apareció Touko y me llevo al centro pokemon donde la volví a ver… pero estaba tan feliz. No es que me moleste que este feliz… para nada. Me encanta ver su sonrisa. Pero pensé que iba a seguir triste entonces… verla así y saber que yo no la consolé… que alguien más lo hizo… no se… me sentí… furioso… y triste.- explicó mientras bajaba la vista.

-Vaya… él tenía razón…- dijo el moreno mientras ponía una cara algo molesta y seria.- Genial… perdí cien pokes…

Esto desconcertó un poco al azabache. Lo miro extrañado mientras escuchaba a alguien salir de entre los arbustos. El que salió fue nada más y nada menos que Clemont, quien extendía su mano en dirección al moreno mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica y satisfactoria. El moreno suspiro algo molesto y le entrego los cien pokes al rubio. Este conto para que todo estuviera bien y luego saludo al azabache.

-Hola Ash- le dijo mientras movía su mano- gracias por hacerme ganar cien pokes.

-¿Pero qué…?- se pregunto el azabache.- ¿Acaso… apostaron?

-Sí. Y perdí.- dijo con un aura depresiva el moreno.

-Yo sabía que gustabas de Serena desde el momento en el que ella te entrego tu pañuelo.- #alto psíquico el rubio que sabía todo antes que nadie…#

-¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos te delatan- # ¿qué tienen con ver los ojos oscuros del azabache? Ni que fueran tan lindos… -putos- dijo mi peli-blanco.- ¡"…"!- lo recrimine#

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto algo nervioso

-Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas al alma… y por más despistado que seas tu alma sabe lo que quiere…- le dijo el rubio

-Y tu alma quiere a Serena.- termino el moreno.

-Entonces… ¿cómo puedo hacer que ella me quiera?

-Solo se tu mismo- le respondieron ambos. Ash no cayó en lo que le dijeron, y se quedo con la duda de qué significaba "se tu mismo". _"¿Acaso solo hace falta ser uno mismo para que alguien te quiera?" _se preguntó mientras caminaba junto a los otros dos hacia la sala común.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se pudo divisar a tres figuras perdidas desde hace unos minutos. Ellos vieron a las chicas de lo más divertidas… al menos Touko y Serena. Bonnie tenía cara de no entender el chiste. Ash volvió a sentirse mal y enojado y lo trato de simular una sonrisa… que no le salió tan bien. El rubio empezó a buscar a la chica de ojos verdes que había consolado hace unos minutos, sin embargo no tuvo suerte en encontrarla. Bonnie se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermano y, con sonrisa picarona de las que solo Bonnie podía hacer le dijo:

-Tu novia dijo que se iba a entrenar a algún lugar en las montañas junto con lucario para ser más fuertes y lograr controlar la mega-evolución, a recomendación de su abuelo.

-¡Qué no es mi novia!- dijo Clemont mientras los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

Ash vio sorprendido la actitud de su compañero y, por alguna razón que él desconocía, fijo su vista en la castaña que parecía no prestarle atención a él. Estaba muy calmada y sonriente viendo a través de la ventana, obviamente pensando en algo. El azabache se sintió algo más furioso que antes. _"¿Qué tanto está pensando? ¿Qué le paso?"_ pensaba mientras aún la veía. Brock estaba viendo el cambio de caras de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto ponerse así antes. Sabía que los pensamientos del azabache iban dirigidos a la persona que tenía en frente y a su pose muy calmada y sonriente. Se dio cuenta de que la mencionada iba a poner su vista hacia el frente por lo que, rápidamente, se puso delante de Ash para que no lo viera poner esas caras. Sintió la respiración agitada y frustrada del azabache en su espalda y se dio vuelta para susurrarle:

-Cálmate. No querrás que se enoje o ¿sí?- le dijo en el oído.

-¿Cómo me puedo calmar si no se en qué o QUIÉN está pensando?- le dijo fúrico.

-Solo cálmate. Piensa en combates… como siempre. Entusiásmate con algo. Distráete. Yo buscare algo de información con respecto a lo que le pasa si así lo quieres.- le prometió

-Bien… gracias.

Ambos se separaron y Ash trato de pensar en algo como para distraerse mientras trataba de no mirar a la castaña. Entonces se dio cuenta de un tema que le podría servir.

-¿Vieron que el noibat de Touko se convirtió en un noivern?- pregunto feliz, así de la nada, Ash.

-Sí. Lo vimos cuando estabas viniendo sobre él.- le rompió el tema Bonnie.

"_Mierda… y yo que venía bien…"_ pensó el azabache mientras buscaba otra cosa de la que hablar. Clemont lo vio de reojo y trato de ayudarlo un poco.

-Brock, Bonnie me dijo que habían preparado una deliciosa comida para comer cuando estemos todos juntos.- le dijo el rubio al moreno, lo que provoco que más de un estomago rugiera, tanto del grupo de amigos como de los extraños que tenían alrededor. Se miraron avergonzados los unos con los otros mientras que le pedían a los chefs traer la comida.

Los tres salieron hacia la cocina para buscar lo que habían preparado para la recuperación de Ash. Para la suerte de los hambrientos #no de los extraños que no tienen nada que ver con el moreno# el moreno había guardado toda la comida que debía comerse caliente en platos envueltos en papel de aluminio para poder conservar el calor. Brock especificó que aún había un postre en el horno que debía sacar dentro de un rato.

Empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, como cómo sería la siguiente batalla de gimnasio sabiendo que utilizaban la mega-evolución, alguna estrategia para poder derrotar al líder, los aficionados a la cocina se preguntaban sobre recetas a medida que comían, las chicas se preguntaban sobre algún local de ropa que hayan visto últimamente, entre otras cosas. Ash evitaba en todo momento ver a la castaña, sin embargo, a veces sus ojos le hacían una mala jugada haciendo que la viera de reojo. Pero, cada vez que la veía, ella no le estaba prestando atención. Esto lastimaba mucho al azabache, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Su dolor se acentuó cuando empezó a escuchar algunos cumplidos provenientes de la oji-azul y la castaña hacia una persona misteriosa. Esto lo puso muy molesto y celoso, ya que no sabía a quién estaban alabando, y dudaba que sea al novio de la oji-azul ya que Serena no lo conocía. Cumplidos como "…sus ojos eran bonitos…", "… su camisa no dejaba ver sus músculos…", o "… me encanta como se quitaba el flequillo…" solo lo molestaba más. Estallo cuando oyó la risita cómplice de la castaña.

-¡De qué tanto se ríen!- les grito

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- le respondió Touko

-Ash… cálmate…- le decía la castaña. Él la ignoro.

-¡Vamos, dime! ¡Nosotros también nos queremos reír! ¿Verdad chicos?

-Ash… cálmate…- le dijeron ambos líderes de gimnasio en el mismo tiempo, del mismo modo que la castaña.

-¡No me calmo nada! Solo quiero saber que tanto andan diciendo.

-Cómo si en serio te interesara- se quejo la oji-azul

-¿Quién dice que no me interesa?

-Solo estábamos hablando. ¡Cómo siempre!- se unió algo molesta la castaña. Ahora la discusión era solo de ellos dos.

-¡¿Sobre qué?!

-¡NO TE IMPORTA!

-¡SI ME IMPORTA!

-¡NUNCA TE IMPORTO NADA! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE AHORA SI TE IMPORTE?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO QUE QUIERA SABER?

-Que…. Que…

-Ves. No sabes que decir. Asique, como gane, me vas a decir que tanto hablaban

-ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA. Y SI NO QUIERO NO TE DIGO

-PUES YO QUIERO, ASIQUE ME DICES.

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-AAAAHHHH ERES UN INFANTIL ASH KETCHUM

-Y TU UNA ENGREIDA

-TORPE

-GORDA

-TONTO

\- MENTIROSA

-¿MENTIROSA? NUNCA TE HE MENTIDO

-ES QUE NO SABIA QUE DECIR

-ESO ME CONFIRMA LO DESPISTADO QUE ERES

-SERE DESPISTADO PERO AL MENOS SE QUE SUEÑO SEGUIR Y QUE QUIERO SER Y NO ME ANDO DETRÁS DE OTRAS PERSONAS COMO PERRITO FALDERO. #¿quién más se sintió identificado? Yo si… ~#

Eso sí que no esperaba decir. Apenas termino esa frase se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Serena empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, pero trataba de aguantar. No podía creer que le haya dicho eso. Tenía razón. Ella aún no sabía que quería ser y los seguía tratando de encontrar su sueño. Pero no era necesario que lo dijera de esa manera, gritándole con odio y molestia. No lo soporto y salió corriendo hacia una habitación que habían reservado mientras sollozaba. _"¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Qué le hice para que me tratara así?"_ pensaba mientras las lágrimas se multiplicaban.

Por su parte Ash se reprendía mentalmente de lo que había hecho. Eso no era comportarse como siempre. Tuvo que dejarse llevar por los celos y lastimarla. LASTIMARLA. La había herido. Sus lágrimas lo comprobaban. Otra vez la necesidad de consolarla, ahora mesclada con la de disculparse. Literalmente se estaba muriendo en ese estado.

*PAAFF*

El azabache recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Clemont, Brock y Touko. Tres enormes chichones le salieron en la cabeza.

-Eso no fue ser el de siempre- le dijo el moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Tú no eres así Ash ¿qué paso?- le preguntaba el rubio

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA! ¿Ser el mismo?- le reprendía la oji-azul, al igual que a los otros dos.- No se que se están tramando pero no tuviste que reaccionar de esa manera.

-Yo solo quería saber de quién hablaban…

-POR ARCEUS ASH. SOLO HABLABAMOS DE UN ACTOR. SI TE HUBIERAS CALMADO TE LO HUBIERAMOS DICHO

-¿Un… actor?- ¿todo este embrollo… todos estos celos solo por un actor? ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Si Ash. Un actor.- le dijo algo más tranquila la oji-azul.- No sé lo que te pasa #mentira… lo había detectado con sus poderes psíquicos… ¡traidora!# pero sé que esto no es común en ti. Si esto es alguna especie de enfermedad o algo así más vale que mañana se te haya pasado.

-De… acuerdo…- dijo cansado de tanta recriminación el azabache.

-Ahora ve y consuélala. Antes de que algo más pase.- ordenó Bonnie, quien se había quedado en el linde de la conversación, observando todo y comiendo lo que quedaba de la comida de los otros.

Ash la miro confundido. ¿Cómo es que una niña de cinco años puede decirle lo que tiene que hacer? Y justo coincidió con lo que quería y tenía pensado hacer. Dejo eso de lado y se dispuso a correr hacia la habitación de la castaña.

Según Touko era la habitación 4. Recorrió los pasillos hasta que encontró la puerta con el número correcto. La vio entre abierta y pudo sentir el sollozo de Serena. Eso le partió el corazón. Otra vez estaba triste, por su culpa. Entro sin pedir permiso y antes de que Serena le tirara algo fue y la abrazo. Sintió como trataba de zafarse de su abrazo por lo que presiono más fuerte.

-¡Déjame!- le gritaba

-No

-¡Dé-ja-me!- lo empujó con tanta fuerza que logro salir del abrazo.

Cuando se encontró a una buena distancia, la castaña empezó a sacarse los zapatos y a tirárselos. Uno a otro tiraba todo lo que tenía en la mano. Ash trataba de esquivar las cosas pero cada vez lanzaba con más velocidad y fuerza. La castaña agarro una lámpara y la tiro. Esta le dio de lleno en la cara del azabache, quien trato de evitar lanzar un chillido de dolor. Serena no freno ahí. Siguió lanzando cosas y, como Ash estaba tirado en el piso, podía atinarle siempre. Le tiro almohadas, la otra lámpara, su cartera, una silla, entre otras cosas que aún podía lanzar. Cuando ya no quedo nada, el azabache quedo rendido en el piso, con espirales en los ojos. Serena seguía enojada, hasta lanzaba humo por las narices. Busco con la mirada algo más que lanzarle. Vio su sombrero y, mientras Ash trataba de sentarse, lo tiro, haciendo que uno de los bordes le diera en la nariz y volviera como un boomerang a la mano de la castaña. Ash se froto la nariz y sonrió. Sabía que ahora estaría más tranquila. Se volvió a parar y la volvió a abrazar, ahora desde la espalda, ya que la castaña se resignaba a mirarle o hablarle.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- pregunto algo temeroso

-No

-Vamos Serena. Perdóname.- le rogó

-No.

-Vamos. Sabes que no quería decir todo eso…

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Eso dolió… y mucho

-Lo sé… es que… aahhgg… no se… solo fui impulsivo. Lo siento… en serio

Serena se dio vuelta para verlo mejor. Ash estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando al piso visiblemente apenado. Desconocía por qué había sido impulsivo de esa manera, pero lo lamentaba en serio. Lo podía ver en sus facciones. No podía cambiar lo que le había dicho, sin embargo podía disculparse. Además se había tomado la molestia de consolarla. Fue el primero en ir con ella y abrazarla. Y ella le lanzo un montón de cosas con tal de lastimarlo…. Se sintió algo apenada por eso, aunque se lo merecía. Le devolvió el abrazo que él le había dedicado minutos atrás, pese a que sentía el pequeño rubor siempre presente en sus mejillas. Ash se sorprendió, la abrazó y sonrió, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al parecer, ser uno mismo si funcionaba. Serena fue quien rompió el abrazo, dejando perplejo al azabache, quien quería seguir oliendo el dulce aroma que desprendía la castaña.

-Te perdono.- le dijo mientras sonreía. Esto calmo al azabache quien también le dedico una sonrisa.

Se volvieron a abrazar y después se dedicaron las buenas noches. Por más que haya tenido sus altos y bajos, este día le pareció perfecto a la castaña, quien durmió con una risueña sonrisa en su cara. Todos los sucesos que le ocurrieron, al final, fueron para bien… como él le dijo. Todo iba a mejorar. Siempre salía el sol después de una tormenta. Siempre…

Ash, por su parte, también durmió risueño en su habitación, que compartía con los chicos. Nadie le pregunto nada, nadie investigo. Total… su sonrisa decía todo. Todo había salido bien. Como debía ser…

*mientras Ash y Serena se abrazaban y lanzaban cosas… con los demás…*

-¡BONNIE! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?- le decía sollozando Touko quien, al igual que a Ash y Korrina, le encantaba comer.

Bonnie se había comido TODO lo que había en la mesa mientras los demás estaban peleando con Ash. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, la primera en reaccionar había sido la oji-azul quien grito #como ya leyeron…# con mucha tristeza. Puso varios pucheros y tapó su cara con las manos. Aún había varias cosas que no había probado.

-Ya…ya. No es para tanto- trato de calmarla el moreno. Al escuchar las palabras "No es para tanto", la oji-azul lo miro con furia. ¡OBVIO QUE ERA PARA TANTO! ¡INCLUSO PARA MÁS! ¡ESTABAN HABLANDO DE COMIDA POR ARCEUS!

-Sí. Además aún queda el suflé- agrego el rubio, quien había sido informado del postre por su hermana.

-Sí… aún queda el suflé.- repetía Brock mientras seguía palmeando la espalda de Touko. Se quedo pensativo unos minutos y exclamó: ¡EL SUFLÉ!

Se fue corriendo hacia la cocina pero, apenas llego, de esta salió una explosión que pudo haber despertado a más de un pokemon en un radio de diez kilómetros. Humo negro salió disparado de las ventanas de la cocina mientras que el moreno también salía despedido de las mismas con el pelo hecho afro y todo lleno de hollín. Exhaló humo y cayó con espirales en los ojos al piso.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó la oji-azul sabiendo lo que significaba lo que había pasado…

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Ash había ganado su medalla en Ciudad Relieve. Había ganado casi todas las medallas, incluso la de su amigo Clemont el cual le dio una dura batalla a pesar de no utilizar la mega-evolución como Korrina. Esa si había sido una batalla… pero el entrenamiento previo que había hecho para con sus pokemon le dio frutos, tanto en esa batalla como en las que le siguieron, ya que varios otros líderes de gimnasio usaban la mega-evolución. Durante su viaje se había encontrado con varios amigos nuevos. Trevor, Tierno y Shauna, quienes habían tenido algo de influencia en lo que respecta al sueño de nuestra Serena; se volvieron a encontrar con Korrina, quien decidió seguir su viaje con ellos para aprender más de la mega-evolución; a Miette, la "enemiga jurada" de la castaña, también la volvieron a encontrar varias veces, para la mala suerte de Serena. Miette se había vuelto un poco más insoportable, según la castaña, a cuando la conoció por primera vez. Aún no olvidaba lo que le había dicho: "O le dices a Ash lo que sientes por él o le digo yo lo que siento por él"… y vaya que estaba cumpliendo esa amenaza. Las veces en las que se encontraron en los diversos concursos de pokelitos, había estado muy cerca del azabache, le guiñaba un ojo, le lanzaba besos, le dedicaba uno que otro pokelito que creaba, le daba indirectas #claro que el azabache mucho no los entendía…#, entre otras cosas que ponían rojo a Ash y a Serena, el primero por la vergüenza y la segunda por la ira. Esa chica la sacaba de sus cabales. Aún no llegaban a los puños pero, ni bien se le insinuara a SU azabache la iba a atacar como una fiera.

Ahora nuestros héroes estaban viendo la última batalla por la medalla iceberg. Esta había sido una de las más duras de esta región, según Ash. Ya se habían enfrentado tres veces y el azabache aún no lograba derrotar al mega-abomasnow de Édel. Había utilizado a goodra contra su cryogonal y a pikachu contra su avalugg. Ahora poseía todas sus esperanzas en un reciente pokemon evolucionado y capturado por parte del azabache. Nada más ni nada menos que un delphox. Pese a tener ventaja de tipo, el mega-abomasnow era más fuerte y no se rendía tan fácilmente. Era su cuarto enfrentamiento. Siempre terminaban igual, mega-abomasnow contra delphox. En las gradas tres chicas le hacían de porristas al azabache, mientras los demás de vez en cuando las miraban extrañados, melancólicos, indiferentes y, solo uno, enamorado. Brock estaba aprendiendo a controlar su carácter, al menos, con las chicas del grupo. Con las demás le valía. Cabe destacar que la oji-azul del grupo ya había ganado la medalla iceberg en el primer encuentro que tuvieron. ¿Cómo lo logro si al azabache le tomo más de tres batallas y a ella una? Muy fácil. Utilizó su mejor pokemon desde el principio pese a tener la desventaja de tipo. Era su última medalla y tenía la costumbre de, siempre con las últimas medallas de cada región, dar todo o nada. Y cuando era todo o nada… era todo o nada. El pokemon que utilizó nunca lo cambió y nunca cayó debilitado. Había decidido batallar con solo un pokemon y así lo hizo…

Ash ordenó a su delphox que utilizara llama embrujada mientras que mega-abomasnow utilizaba canto helado. Ambos ataques chocaron y una enorme polvareda dominó en el campo. Ash no espero y le ordenó a delphox que utilizara lanzallamas. Rápidamente delphox lanzó no una llama, sino miles. Esto se debió a que estaba sumamente cansado y dañado #Aviso: (por si no se dieron cuenta XD) el delphox de Ash es macho…# y su habilidad Mar Llamas se había activado. Las llamas llegaron directo hasta el pokemon árbol nieve y lo dañaron de sobremanera. Este último cayó debilitado. Al fin había derrotado a Édel. Ash y pikachu saltaron felices de su lado del campo mientras los espectadores hacían lo mismo en las gradas. Ash había guardado a delphox, el cual lo agradeció, y se dirigió al centro del campo donde Édel lo estaba espera con la medalla en la mano. Él se la entrego junto con una sonrisa y un "¡Felicitaciones!". Después de las despedidas, el grupo de héroes se dirigió hacia el centro pokemon para que los pokemon de Ash recibieran su merecido descanso. Este aprovecho para preguntar cuando seria la Liga de Kalos. Después de la respuesta quedo en shock, y con la boca abierta.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- gritó después de unos minutos.

-Lo siento Ash… pero las ligas son dentro de seis meses.- le volvió a repetir la enfermera Joy

Ash cayó de espaldas sorprendido y desmayado. No podía creer que hayan pasado solo cinco meses desde que gano su primera medalla. ¿Ahora qué haría? Podría entrenar… capturar más pokemon… pero eso no lo mantendría ocupado para siempre. Cinco meses. Cinco meses haciendo ¿qué? _"Cinco meses…"_ repetía su cabeza. Se había apurado en conseguir las medallas… y eso que se había tomado su tiempo…

-Ash…- lo llamo Serena.- ¿Estás bien?

-Cinco meses…- decía inconsciente

Serena lo miro tiernamente. No había otra manera de mirarlo. No se había dado cuenta de lo tierno que se veía inconsciente. Sí, cinco meses. Pero ella ya tenía planes para esos cinco meses. Estaba enterada de los concursos para ser Reina de Kalos. Así es. Ese era su sueño. Pensaba decirle hace unos meses que se iría con Shauna, ya que esta se lo propuso la primera vez que se despidieron, para poder llegar a tiempo a todos los concursos y participar. Sin embargo no quería dejar a sus amigos. Y menos al azabache. Sonrió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Este se froto la cabeza por el golpe mientras que le devolvía la sonrisa a la castaña. Touko, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina los estaban viendo muy divertidos. Ya todos… o casi sabían lo que sentían esos dos hacia el otro. Solo faltaba que ellos se enteraran o que alguno diera el primer paso. Todas las chicas esperaban que el azabache fuera primero…. Al igual que los chicos. _"El hombre caballeroso siempre da el primer paso" _le había comentado el moreno al azabache algunas semanas atrás. Este no lo entendió mucho asique simplemente lo guardo en su memoria para analizarlo después. El tema también es ¿cómo lo hará? De eso Brock y Clemont se encargarían… aunque estos se peleaban un poco… mientras uno quería algo, el otro quería lo contrario. Desde que empezaron los planes secretos, siempre fue así. Touko, bien enterada de estos gracias a su capacidad mental, rodaba los ojos ante cada discusión. Pensaba, junto con las otras chicas a las que les había dicho sobre el tema, que el azabache lo tenía que hacer a su manera, sin ninguna regla, sin ninguna ayuda. Todo tenía que venir de su corazón.

Ambos muchachos regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron junto a sus amigos. Ash estuvo triste casi la mayor parte del tiempo. La otra, cuando no era hora de comer, se la pasaba pensando en lo que haría. Capturar más pokemon le vendría de maravilla, claro que esta el problema de que se cope capturando y no llegue a tiempo al pueblo en donde se celebrara la Liga. Por otro lado, podría ir directo al pueblo mientras que, a la vez, capturaba toda clase de pokemon. Eso seria, como dicen por ahí, "matar dos pájaros de un tiro" pero ¿qué haría con el tiempo libre que le quedaba? Obviamente entrenar, sin embargo eso podría significar una carga muy pesada para sus compañeros. Mientras este dilema se generaba en la mente del azabache, otro algo parecido pero más "tranquilo" o simple se generaba en el de la castaña. _"¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿En serio me quiero separar? Es mi sueño pero… él también lo es…"_ pensaba, entre otras cosas, Serena. De vez en cuando, inconscientemente, sus miradas se cruzaban y la castaña se sonrojaba mientras que el azabache le entregaba "la sonrisa de la infancia", como le decía Touko al "proyectar en su mente" el recuerdo de la castaña con respecto al día en el que ellos dos se conocieron por primera vez. Se rio entre dientes ante ese recuerdo, pero la risa le duro poco. Tenía un anuncio que dar y, pese a que no quería separarse, pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez era lo mejor. La castaña se paró de su asiento u puso sus manos en la mesa mientras carraspeaba para que le prestaran atención. Todos la miraron confundidos. Cuando la atención de todos estuvo sobre ella hablo.

-Te... tengo que decirles algo- dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- le pregunto el azabache algo preocupado por la manera en la que hablaba.

-E… es que…- respiro profundo para calmarse y prosiguió.- Tengo pensado aceptar una propuesta que me ofreció Shauna hace un tiempo.- esto no le sonó bien al azabache al cual el corazón se le empezó a acelerar sin que entendiera por qué.-Le tengo que decir a Shauna mi decisión antes del fin de semana… no sabía cómo decirlo asique espere un poco. Resulta… que… quiero ir con ella para participar en los concursos del Gran Espectáculo de Kalos…- espero un poco mientras calmaba su respiración.

-Eso significa que…- empezó Bonnie con algo de tristeza.

-Así es. Nos separaremos.- finalizó la castaña

"_Nos separaremos" _se escuchaba una y otra vez en la cabeza del azabache. Tuvo la sensación de estarse cayendo. Su respiración se volvió algo agitada y su vista se le volvió completamente negra. No veía nada literal. No podía creerlo. Serena se iba. Lo dejaba. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Lo que sea.

-Pero… ¿por qué hay que hacerlo?- dijo pretendiendo sonar tranquilo con la noticia.- Te podemos acompañar

-Pero los concursos están algo lejos de "…". No sé si podrás llegar a la Liga a tiempo…

-De hecho.- se unió la oji-azul- Los concursos para Reina de Kalos y los concursos pokemon están ubicados en los mismos puestos, claro que a diferentes horas para que los que quieran puedan hacer las dos cosas. Y encima, pese a que están algo lejos de "…", están de camino. ¡Asique podemos ir todos juntos!

_-"¡Gracias Touko! ¡Te debo una!"- _pensó el azabache, sabiendo que se podía comunicar con la oji-azul.

_-"Si… lo sé…"-_ le respondió esta.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la castaña con algo de ilusión. Pese a que estaba decidida su partida, no quería separarse.

-¡Sí!- dijo feliz Korrina- ¡Vayamos ahora!

Todos se miraron y sonrieron, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con la idea. Claro que, en vez de ir ahora, irían mañana a la mañana, por lo que tenían mucho que preparar para la partida. Comieron, rieron, hubo miradas cómplices y miradas ilusionadas y se fueron a dormir.

*En la habitación de los chicos*

Ash estaba completamente feliz de que no se separara de Serena. Sin embargo había alguien que estaba muy feliz desde hace varias semanas, y aunque el azabache era despistado tampoco lo era tanto como para no darse cuenta que algo había. Clemont estaba acomodando su cama mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida por los otros dos muchachos. Ash se le acerco por la espalda mientras este estaba desconcentrado y, con cara maliciosa, le grito en el oído provocando que el rubio saltara hacia la cama del susto. El azabache reía a carcajadas, contagiando al moreno el cual no estaba implicado en la pequeña broma.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- le recrimino el rubio con la cara roja por la furia

-¡No lo podía evitar!- le respondió entre risas- Estabas distraído y tenía que hacerlo

-Ash eso no está correcto- le reprendía el moreno riéndose, sin creerse tampoco lo que dijo. ¿Qué tenía de malo algo de diversión?

Clemont empezó a ponerse rojo pero ya no de furia. No se había dado cuenta de lo demostrativo que era.

-¿Y por qué tan distraído?- pregunto el azabache mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Eehhh…. Pues…. Es qué…- tartamudeaba e respuesta. ¿Cómo les iba a explicar lo que pasaba en su mente? Esa sensación tan placentera y verdadera que sentía con ella… ¿cómo se los diría?

-Vamos Clemont- le animaba el moreno

-¡Clemont! ¡Clemont! ¡Clemont!

-Es… es… es…- decía rojo- ¡Estoy enamorado!- grito.

Listo. Lo dijo. Ahora todo iba a mejorar. Los dos que lo vitoreaban se quedaron cayados de repente. Obviamente no se imaginaban eso. Hay había una prueba de lo que el amor le podía hacer a un hombre. Lo distraía y lo ponía en las nubes. Ahora la cuestión es… ¿de quién se habrá enamorado Clemont?

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- grito el azabache siendo el primero en romper el silencio

-Con que enamorado eeehhh…- lo miro pícaro el moreno

-Bu…bueno… yo- tartamudeaba el rubio

-Sabes que ahora nos tienes que decir quién es la chica ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?- seguía diciendo Ash. ¿Enamorado? ¿Su amigo estaba enamorado y no le había dicho nada? _"¡Traición!"_ le gritaba su mente.

-Bueno… ella… ella… es…

_Continuara…_

¿De quién estará enamorado Clemont? ¿De Touko? ¿Korrina?… ¿o alguna chica a la que ha estado viendo secretamente y que nuestra sexy escritora no ha querido compartir?

Yuuujuuuu! Al fin termino! Pensé que no lo acababa más… Uuuufffff… Bueno… aprovecho para agradecer a los que pusieron el fic en favoritos y a los que dejaron reviews! Entre ellos a: Ricky Ketchum; "anónimo"; Soul of Demon; ash trasher666; marlon; "anonimo". Los que pusieron como favoritos: Ricky Ketchum; Soul of Demon; ZeruXT; anonima25; ashxserena ever; ; y nico2883. Los que pusieron como follow: DarkSoldier41; MegaNik1; Ricky Ketchum; Soul of Demon; ZeruXT; anonima25; ; jorgelatina148.

Me disculpo por tardar taaaannnttoooo en subir el cap. Es que no podía terminarlo y el colegio me mantenía ocupada. Jajajajaja Pero aquí esta!

Feliz día del Trabajador a todos nuestros escritores y a todos aquellos que trabajan fuera del fic. También feliz día a los pobres chicos que trabajan en las estaciones de servicio que, pese a que hoy, se supone, nadie trabaja, ellos aún lo hacen y nadie lo reconoce. ¡Feliz Día!


	5. Chapter 5

HOLIIIISSSS! Otra vez yo para molestarlos un poco. Lamentablemente la alegría se acabó…

-¡¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme nutella?! ¡¿Dónde encontraré a alguien tan dulce como tú?!- grito al viento

-Yo seré ese dulce- me dice "…"

(*-*)

Bueno… yo me quedare con mi dulce mientras ustedes disfrutan este dulce que yo con tanto amor les estoy entregando!

Disclaimer traído gracias a "mi dulce": Pokemon y todo lo que incluye no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri. (Yo me imagine en una especie de colina con mi dulce y que éste me entregaba una carta que decía eso… ¿ustedes? XD)

Capitulo cinco: Concursos, pokemon y… … … ¡SORPRESA!

Dejamos a nuestros muchachos en su habitación a punto de recibir una noticia que dejo shockeado a nuestro azabache favorito. Claro que las chicas no se quedaban atrás… mientras todo lo que ocurría con los chicos ocurría con los chicos. En la habitación de las chicas:

-¿Acaso no te parece extraño que se haya acercado así como así?- le decía algo extrañada la oji-azul a la castaña mientras acomodaba su cama.

-Sí, pero según me informo nuestra escritora… él a veces tiene ese lado agradable- le decía risueña.

-Mmmmm….- la miraba intrigada la oji-verde- Te gusta ¿verdad?

-¡¿Q… qu… qué?!- tartamudeo Serena mientras los colores subían a sus mejillas.- C…cl…claro que no

-¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!- tarareaba Bonnie saltando junto con dedenne haciendo que Korrina también se le uniera

-¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!- canturreaban al unísono- ¡Dedenneee!

-Pero claro que NO le gusta- la defendió Touko al ver que la castaña no podía pronunciar palabra por la vergüenza.- Su corazón le pertenece a alguien más

-¡Así es!- pudo salir de su shock momentáneo, pero se tapó la boca rápidamente al ver la cara pícara que le dedicaban sus compañeras

-¿Te gusta alguien y no nos dijiste?- le pregunto pícara y maliciosamente la oji-verdes- Eso es traición Serena. Y la traición se paga caro.

Ante tremenda declaración, la castaña se puso pálida del miedo. ¿Cómo pagara su "traición"? De hecho… ¿Por qué era considerado traición? Ella solo mantuvo en secreto sus sentimientos… pese a que no había mucho que hacer con una chica que prácticamente le leía la mente.

*mientras se decidía el castigo que debía hacer Serena por la "traición" hacia sus compañeras… con los chicos*

-¡¿Te enamoraste de alguien y ni siquiera me dijiste?!- le gritaba algo molesto el azabache al rubio

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué lo exclamara a los cuatro vientos?!- le respondía el rubio.

Brock simplemente se mantenía a la distancia, riéndose a carcajadas mientras sus compañeros se peleaban.

-Pues hubiera sido lindo que le dijeras a tu amigo sobre ella- Ash se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pues ahora te lo digo. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

-¡No! No lo es.

-Bueno Ash. Entonces ¿qué te parece si le hacemos pagar por su traición?- le dijo maliciosamente el moreno mientras ambos ponían cara de malvados en dirección al rubio.

-Yo y mi bocota… esto es por la estúpida apuesta…- se decía temeroso el rubio mientras esperaba la sentencia.

La noche dio paso a la mañana… y la mañana dio paso a la paga por las traiciones en ambos bandos del grupo.

En el pasillo del centro pokemon se podía divisar a una temerosa castaña quien no se animaba a salir de la oscuridad. _"Por Arceus… ¿Y si Ash me ve?..."_ pensaba avergonzada la castaña. Estaba segura que si en algún momento podía devolverles el favor a sus compañeras, lo haría gustosa…

Mientras tanto en otro pasillo del centro pokemon, también podemos divisar a un muy avergonzado rubio oculto en las sombras esperando a que el reloj de la alarma para poder acabar de una vez por todas con la tortura.

El reloj dio las diez lo que le indicó a los dos torturados que debían hacer su presentación, a no ser que quisieran que el precio a pagar sea mayor de lo que ya era. Serena fue la primera en asomarse y dirigirse hacia la mesa donde los demás estaban esperando a ver el resultado de su tortura. La castaña iba vestida con un top negro que le dejaba el estómago al aire y una pollera rojiza ceñida que le llegaba un poco más alto de las rodillas. En el pelo tenía una vincha negra con unas orejitas de purrloin puesta de tal manera que unos pocos mechones de pelo le quedaban en la cara. Las chicas no habían dejado que se pusiera sus medias largas por lo que solo utilizaba unos zapatos de plataforma morados sin medias. Nunca había caminado con algo tan alto por lo que en los primeros pasos casi se cae hasta que pudo estabilizarse y caminar recta lo que quedaba del camino. Se sentía tan expuesta que a medida que se acercaba el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba. Al primero que vio fue a Ash el cual, apenas la vio a ella, casi escupe el agua que estaba tratando de tomar. Sus mejillas también se estaban poniendo algo rojas con lo que admiraba. Aun en esas ropas pensaba que era… ¿hermosa? Tal vez se estaba quedando corto pero esa es una de las palabras que utilizaría para describirla. La castaña aparto rápidamente la vista cuando sintió la de Ash en ella tan fijamente. Lo pésimo era que ella tendría que vestir ropas similares hasta que se presentara al primer concurso en ciudad Fluxus el cual estaba a cinco días de ciudad Fractal siempre y cuando el tiempo este a su favor.

Por su parte, Clemont salía de la oscuridad con un esmoquin color azul oscuro y un moño color amarillo con un ramo de diversas flores de invierno en la mano. Temblaba como una hoja de papel mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa. Las chicas, en especial una, lo miraron sorprendidas. Lo que más le gustaron fueron las flores, obvio, y envidiarían a quien fuera la "afortunada" en recibirlas. Brock miraba a su compañero aguantándose la risa mientras Ash aún estaba en "el mundo de Serena" y no le prestaba atención a su amigo. Clemont estaba completamente rojo mirando a la chica que le gustaba. _"Me las pagaran… lo juro por Arceus…"_ pensaba el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Su ramo de flores estaba compuesto por: camelias de colores rojos, blancos y bicolores (rojos y blancos), solandras y campanillas de invierno. Supuestamente cada tipo de flor iba para cada una de las chicas, pero prefirieron cortar la misma cantidad de cada una para hacer ramos mixtos para cada chica. Los chicos querían ser malos, pero no querían exponer al rubio. Podrían ser malvados todo lo que quieran, pero no podían ser tan desconsiderados y revelar los sentimientos de los otros. Eso tendrían que hacerlo por si mismos…

Clemont se acercó a Korrina y le entrego el primer ramo con una cintita de color rojo mientras que a ambos se les subían todos los colores a la cara. Prosiguió a entregarle un ramo a Touko, el cual poseía una cintita negra, y, por último, le entrego un ramo a Serena, el cual poseía una cintita de color rosa. Ash se tuvo que bancar los celos que le carcomían el cuerpo cuando Clemont le entrego el ramo a la castaña. Esa era la única parte del plan en la que no estaba de acuerdo. Pero Brock también tenía que bancarse que se le entregara otro a la oji-azul por lo que se calmó un poco. Pero aun así, si el rubio se sobrepasaba con Serena, el azabache no tendría problema en romperle algunos cuantos dientes.

Cuando todos los ramos fueron entregados, y las quejas por parte de Bonnie, la cual también quería flores, hubieran cesado, pudieron empezar a almorzar con más tranquilidad. A no ser por la castaña, la cual aún no había terminado con su tortura. La pollera era tan ceñida que, cuando se sentó, se le subió un poco dejando más expuestas a sus piernas. Por suerte tenia al lado a Bonnie y a Touko. Si hubiera estado al lado del azabache… mejor no pensarlo…

Después del almuerzo y las miradas bobas de Ash hacia Serena, decidieron que lo mejor era salir hacia ciudad Fluxus así podrían llegar antes a los concursos y poder entrenar lo que quedaba del día. Estaban atravesando la ruta 19 cuando dos rangers retaron a una batalla doble al azabache. Este, junto con Touko, aceptó gustoso. Los pokemon elegidos para la batalla fueron los dos delphox contra un tauros y un miltank. Como era costumbre, la delphox de la oji-azul se presentó con elegancia. La lucha dio comienzo con un espabila por parte del miltank directo hacia el delphox de Ash.

-¡Esquívalo!- ordenó. Por escasos centímetros el golpe no dio en su objetivo.- ¡Usa lanzallamas!

-Delphy usa psíquico contra tauros- ordenó la oji-azul a su pokemon varicolor.

-¡De eso nada!- dijo el ranger- Tauros usa contoneo

Pese a que el psíquico golpeo a tauros, la delphox no pudo evitar caer confundida ante el contoneo producido por su rival.

-¡No! ¡Delphox!- grito la oji-azul

-Tauros usa golpe

Con sus patas traseras, el pokemon toro ejecuto tres golpes contra el estomago y la cara de la delphox varicolor, quien voló unos tres metros y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sin embargo, no se debilito. Pudo levantarse aún confusa. Veía doble y la cabeza le dolía.

-Delphox- la pokemon zorra miro a su entrenadora… bueno… a sus dos entrenadoras y trato de esbozar una sonrisa, demostrando que aún podía continuar… ¿verdad? La oji-azul se resigno a dejarla luchar, asique la miro y asintió.- Usa llama embrujada

La zorra varicolor hizo un círculo con su vara para luego lanzar una potente llama hacia alguno de los dos tauros. Por suerte, dio en el indicado y lo debilito. La miltank observo a su compañero debilitado y arremetió contra la delphox con el movimiento desenrollar. El delphox de Ash se interpuso entre la vaca rodante y su objetivo y recibió el ataque de lleno. Voló hasta la misma posición donde estaba la varicolor pero no cayó debilitado. Ambos zorros se miraron a los ojos y se posicionaron para el siguiente ataque. La vaca rosa volvió a arremeter contra los dos zorros, pero con más velocidad.

-¡Esquívalo!- gritaron al unísono. Ambos pokemon saltaron cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de recibir el golpe. Esperaron las indicaciones de sus entrenadores mientras la vaca se daba la vuelta y tomaba aún más velocidad. -¡Usa lanzallamas!

Los dos lanzallamas se unieron, formando uno más grande que dio de lleno contra la miltank. La vaca aún seguía girando, pero ahora su velocidad disminuía hasta ver que caía rendida al suelo, a los pies de los delphoxs. La ranger llamó a su pokemon y la felicito por la gran batalla mientras que le entregaba unas bayas, junto con su compañero, a los ganadores.

-Estas bayas les ayudaran en lo que queda del viaje- le dijo sonriente la ranger.

Brock no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se arrodillo ante la bella ranger rubia, pidiéndole, como siempre, su mano en matrimonio… o una simple cita. Touko le pego en la cabeza, mientras croagunt hacia lo suyo, haciendo que el moreno quedara doblemente debilitado… si es que se podía. Pero algo diferente hubo ese día. Bonnie no se arrodillo ante la rubia. Al contrario, lo alejaba de su hermano… ¿Qué le pasaba a la pequeña rubiecita? Esto no paso desapercibido por su hermano, el cual se lo pregunto como si de un secreto se tratase.

-Bonnie… ¿Qué pasa? No me avergonzaste esta vez- le preguntaba curioso y algo esperanzado Clemont

-Muy fácil hermanito. Tú ya tienes novia. No hace falta que le pida a nadie más- respondió con tranquilidad mientras ayudaba a su hermano con la sopa.

-Aaaahhh…- dijo en un suspiro el rubio, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, lo único que pudo hacer fue reprenderla por lo bajo mientras los colores se le subían a las mejillas y miraba disimuladamente a la que "imaginaba" era su supuesta "novia".

Ash había invitado a los rangers a que comieran con ellos. Después de todo tuvieron una gran batalla y ¿qué mejor manera de agradecer que ofrecer comida?#-gordita- me dijo "…" mientras me guiñaba un ojo. -¡¿Algún problema?!- le respondí con enojo. –No… solo que eres MI gordita…- y yo tipo (*-*)#

-No nos dijeron sus nombres.- dijo repentinamente la oji-azul mientras tomaba su primer sorbo de sopa.

-Uuuyyy sí- exclama la ranger al darse cuenta.- Yo me llamo Rosa y él es Raúl #aviso que son los nombres de los ranger en el juego. No son OC ni nada de eso…#

-Hola- dice con una simple sonrisa Raúl, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola- le responde Serena, la cual seguía con su muy incomodo traje, el cual atraía las disimuladas miradas del azabache y del ranger.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- le pregunto el segundo a la castaña.

-Emm… ¿Sí?- respondió no muy segura

-Te ves muy bonita con esa ropa- le dijo mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, provocando un sonrojo extremo #pero no como cuando Serena vio a Ash desvestirse…# en la cara de la castaña.

Ash solo pudo callarse y tratar de tomar la sopa sin partir en dos la cuchara. El enojo que le subía por los pies no lo iba a aguantar por toda la eternidad. Tenía que desquitarse sin que Serena se diera cuenta…

-Oye Raúl- lo llamo el azabache pretendiendo estar normal- Vi unas bayas que quizá te interesen. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, vamos.- dijo sin sospechar nada el ranger.

Mientras Ash y Raúl se iban del lugar hacia el supuesto lugar donde estaban las bayas, Rosa se disculpo de la actitud tan honesta que tenía su compañero al notar que el sonrojo de Serena no desaparecía. Unas risillas por parte de sus compañeras se escucho, provocando aún más sonrojo en la castaña. _"¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?!..."_ se torturaba.

Todos estaban tranquilos… a no ser por algunas cosas que pasaban "sin querer". Alguna que otra vez, Clemont tocaba disimuladamente la mano de su "novia" mientras buscaba la sal o alguna baya o algún postre. A la "novia" se le producía un pequeño sonrojo… pero no se oponía. Bonnie los miraba disimuladamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en sus labios. Por su parte, la ranger estaba completamente asombrada de la cantidad de comida que podía comer en tres segundos #los estuvo contando…# la oji-azul, la cual parecía una bestia comiendo. _"¿Qué le pasara?..."_ se preguntaban todos en la mesa. Korrina no se quedaba atrás. Tal vez no consumía tanto como Touko… pero hacia lo suyo y lo hacía bien. Cuando el azabache volvió junto con el ranger se encontraron con dos especies nuevas de octillerys en la mesa, que comían y comían sin parar. Ash vio preocupado y confundido la situación por dos cosas: ¿cómo es que después de comer tanto seguían con tan buena figura?... y ¡¿SE NOS ACABA LA COMIDA?! Rápidamente se unió a las octillerys para poder terminar, aunque sea, su sopa… la cual ya se la había terminado la oji-azul…

-¡Raúl! ¡¿Qué te paso en el ojo?!- gritó sorprendida Rosa al ver el ojo morado y latente de su compañero

El ranger vio de reojo al azabache, quien le mando una mirada asesina, y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, mostrando también que le faltaban algunos dientes.

-No paso nada… es que se me caí de una rama.- dijo con simpleza mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

-Mjhm…- dijo con más duda la ranger.

-Te digo luego- fue la simple salida de Raúl

-Más te vale…

Terminaron de comer, se despidieron de los ranger y siguieron su camino. Al anochecer se toparon con un pequeño claro, perfecto para descansar después de tanta caminata. Brock y Clemont preparaban la cena, Ash junto con Serena preparaban las carpas y las demás se ocupaban de recolectar algunas bayas. Después de una hora, en la cual el azabache fue atacado por todas y cada unas de las carpas, todo estaba listo. Clemont fue rápidamente a buscar a las chicas al bosque, para avisarles, mientras que los demás servían la comida. Ash aprovechaba esto para, disimuladamente, tocar la mano de la castaña, la cual se sonrojaba, y como él no entendía mucho el por qué lo hacía, simplemente le sonreía y se disculpaba, por si las dudas…

Cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa, una duda le surgió a Bonnie.

-Oye Ash… ¿por qué Raúl volvió con el ojo morado?- pregunto inocente y con interés.

El azabache casi escupe el agua ante la pregunta. Se limpio lo poco que había salido de su boca con la manga y trato de pensar una escusa para lo que en verdad había pasado…

-Nos atacaron unos pancham.- dijo aunque no muy convencido.

-¿Por qué los atacaron?- pregunto Serena un poco preocupada.

-Creo que fue porque invadimos sus árboles…

-Qué raro…- dijo Clemont con pose pensativa.- No recuerdo que haya pancham en esta ruta.

-¡Pues si los hay!- elevó la voz el moreno.- S-solo tienes que estar atento.

A todos se les apareció una gotita en la sien por el comportamiento del azabache, pero decidieron dejarlo así. Tal vez en otro momento les dirá que fue lo que paso.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas estaban decidiendo la nueva ropa de Serena mientras esta dormía plácidamente. Estaban entre un vestido corto escote en V de color negro y fucsia y un conjunto de pollera campana blanca con una camisita del mismo color. Claro que, si elegían el segundo, harían que la camisa quede con más de dos botones desabrochados en la parte de arriba. La idea siempre era hacerla poner incomoda. ¿Por qué? Porque era divertido. Cuando Serena se despertó se encontró con dos caras que la miraban de manera pícara y siniestra. No pudo evitar que se le saliera una gotita en la sien…

-H-hola c-chicas- dijo con visible miedo.- ¿Q-qué pasa?

-Nada… solo decidimos que…- le contesto Touko, haciendo una señal a Korrina para que continuara.

-… es mejor si eliges tú esta vez lo que quieres usar.

Serena no podía salir de su sorpresa. ¿En serio la dejarían elegir que usar? ¿Qué acaso la "paga" ya acabo?

-Claro que nosotras te arreglaremos. Tú solo tienes que elegir qué usar- terminó la oji-azul.

Esto le cayó a Serena como si de un balde con agua fría se tratara. Sea cual sea la prenda que elija, la iban a arreglar para que de todos modos este incomoda. Suspiro cansada y les indicó que le mostraran las opciones. Decir que se enamoró del vestido negro y fucsia era decir poco. Literalmente sus ojos se tornaron en corazones ante lo que veía. Era como volver a ver al azabache después de una muy larga despedida. Instintivamente agarró el vestido y se cambió. Por alguna razón no le molesto que las chicas la arreglaran, de hecho, fue la primera vez que lo disfruto. Salieron de la carpa y se encontraron con los chicos, quienes estaban guardando todo quedando solo la carpa donde anteriormente estaban. Ash vio Serena salir con ese hermoso vestido y casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso. Si antes se veía hermosa, ahora era una diosa. Solo esperaba que Arceus no se la arrebatara para quedarse con ella…

*Mientras tanto en el cosmos*

-Humano estúpido. Nunca permitiría que un humano y un pokemon estuvieran juntos de esa manera- exclamaba Arceus

-Eso dices ahora pero ¿qué paso cuando vino Touko al mundo?- le pregunto Darkrai de manera desafiante.

-Ella ya pagó lo prometido, al igual que su padre.- miro detenidamente la tierra, hacia ese punto. _"Con lo que ella es capaz de hacer… es mejor estar preparados…"_ pensó.

*De vuelta en la tierra con nuestro grupo*

Serena estaba vestida con ese hermoso vestido fucsia y negro, unos zapatos de tacón aguja negro con brillos, unas medias de color piel un poco más oscuras que su verdadero color porque no había otras, el pelo lo tenía peinado de tal manera que parecía rizada natural con una vincha fina de color fucsia con la carita de fennekin como pin. La verdad, le iba a ser incomodo caminar con semejante tacón en ese pantano. Pero esa era la idea. Las chicas sabían que el primero en ayudarla cuando se cayera seria el azabache, por lo que era un plan perfectamente diseñado. Si alguien más la ayudaba de los chicos, ellas se encargarían de sacarlo del camino y poner a Ash en su lugar.

El primer paso con ese tacón fue catastrófico. La mayor parte del tacón quedo hundido en el barro, provocando la caía de la castaña. Por suerte su caballero de brillante armadura fue la que la sostuvo. Se veía algo molesto y preocupado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte esos tacones en un lugar como este?- le decía mientras la cargaba como princesa. Serena se sonrojo y no pudo formular la respuesta adecuada.- Te cargaré hasta que el terreno sea más firme y puedas caminar.

Unas risitas malévolas se escucharon en el bosque. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Los otros chicos que no estaban ocupados en cargar a la castaña las vieron con visible temor. Qué suerte que ellos no eran de esa manera o habría más guerras en el mundo…

Salieron de la ruta 19 y llegaron a Pueblo Mosaico justo para almorzar. Al fin la castaña podía respirar. Cuando Ash la bajo, salto un enorme suspiro que, por suerte para ella, el azabache no escucho. Estaba tan colorada la pobre…

Se relajaron por unos minutos en el centro pokemon y volvieron a salir hacia Ciudad Fluxus. Estaban tan distraídos con sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando y siguiendo desde el cielo…

-Ahí estas.- dijo la persona misteriosa sobre su pokemon.- ¿Crees que es el momento?- le preguntó

El pokemon negó con la cabeza. Aún no debían mostrarse. Solo seguirla y ver qué pasa. Tenían que protegerla… y proteger lo que ahora los une…

*Mientras tanto en el camino*

Touko sintió un enorme mareo y decidieron descansar por unos minutos. No estaban muy lejos de su destino, por lo que no se preocupaban por tomar un descanso. Decidieron preparar una merienda digna de su grandeza #ok… no. XD#. Solo prepararon la merienda. Todos los pokemon de los entrenadores salieron a tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras que estos les preparaban la comida. ¡Qué buena vida que tiene un pokemon! Aunque… tiene sus altas y sus bajas…

En el gran círculo de pokemon se podían divisar a tres delphox, un pikachu #obvio… creo que debí omitirlo XD#, un greninja, un talonflame, un hawlucha, un noivern, una vaporeon, un umbreon, una sylveon, un pancham, una meowstic, un vivillion, un luxray, un quilladin, un dedenne, un bunnelby, un manectric, un croagunt, un sudowoodo y un lucario. Por alguna razón, todos estaban mirando a la vaporeon. _"¿Qué estará pasando?..."_ pensaban todos los entrenadores presentes. Rápidamente se acercaron al círculo y vieron una maravilla de la vida. ¡Un huevo! Todos gritaron y sonrieron con alegría… excepto cierta entrenadora que miraba a su pokemon de una manera preocupada, feliz… pero preocupada. ¿Por qué será? Solo Arceus lo sabe… #-Resulta que ella…- empieza el pokemon origen pero rápidamente lo corto. -¡NADA DE SPOILERS!...-# Los padres del huevo se quedaron unidos todo lo que quedaba de la merienda mientras que los demás trataban de darle su espacio a los nuevos padres. Sin duda esto había conmovido a varios. En especial al fanático de las parejas y el amor ¡Brock! El cual les daba todo lo necesario a la pareja para que estuvieran fuertes y pudieran cuidar a su nuevo hijo/a mientras soltaba lágrimas como cataratas por la alegría…

-Hermanito…- lo llamo Bonnie mientras le ayudaba a recoger los platos.- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Clemont palideció. ¡Esto no debería responderlo él! ¡¿Por qué su hermanita tenía que ser tan curiosa?! ¡¿No le bastaba con torturarlo sobre el matrimonio?!

-Pregúntaselo a nuestro padre cuando lo veamos.- le dijo mientras sufría internamente por las preguntas de su hermana.

-¡De acuerdo!- finalizó la rubiecita con una alegre sonrisa. _"¡Por qué a mi!…"_ sufría el rubio.

*Mientras… en la mesa…*

-¿Pasa algo Touko?- le pregunto Ash al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga.

-Eh… Ah. No. No es nada- respondió esta mientras sonreía falsamente.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si Ash! ¡Estoy segura!- soltó molesta, provocando la aparición de una gotita estilo anime en la sien del azabache. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, la oji-azul puso un semblante algo triste.-Lo siento…

-N-no hay problema…- respondió el azabache mientras movía sus manos en negación.

Siguieron su camino y después de varias horas… ¡Por fin habían llegado a Ciudad Fluxus! _"¡Sí!..."_ quería gritar Serena mientras corría hacia la carpa de registro para los espectáculos pokemon. Sintió como una mano le agarraba la muñeca en plena carrera. Se dio vuelta bruscamente y se topó cara a cara con el azabache. La estaba mirando de manera muy molesta…

-¡¿Estás loca?!- le dijo sin rodeos mientras la volvía a levantar como una princesa. Ante la sorpresa, la castaña tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente del cuello del azabache.-¡¿Acaso quieres salir herida?!

-¿Q-qué…?- tartamudeo sin entender.

-Estabas corriendo con esos tacones- le explicó. _"Si… ¿y qué?..."_ quería decir la castaña, pero no se atrevía. Obviamente su cara la delató…- No quiero que te lastimes, asique, a menos que me prometas que no vas a correr con esas cosas, te cargaré hasta la carpa.

La castaña estaba ante un dilema. O prometerle no correr con "esas cosas" o dejar que el azabache la cargara… ¡La segunda opción está bien!

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Ash llevó a Serena a cargas. Al entrar en la carpa, todo el mundo se les quedo viendo. Ante la vergüenza, la castaña se oculto entre sus cabellos y la ropa del azabache mientas que este pasaba por el medio de todos como si nada. Sus compañeros también los estaban mirando detenidamente entrar al frente de ellos de esa manera.

-Tal parece que nuestro plan va de maravilla- dijo feliz Korrina

-¡Sí!- la apoyó su pareja del crimen #XD# - Aunque… la verdad… me sorprende las actitudes de Ash…

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Bonnie curiosa.

-Bueno… Ash nunca fue de esa manera con sus antiguas compañeras… esto es nuevo…

-Es cierto- dijo Brock. De repente, le empezaron a salir lágrimas por los ojos.- ¡Crecen tan rápido!

Todos miraron al moreno con una gotita en la sien. Se reunieron con sus compañeros y las dos chicas fascinadas de estas cosas se registraron para poder competir. Pero de repente…

-Bueno profesor, ¿qué es lo que necesita?- dice un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos del mismo color mientras entra en la carpa. Estaba visiblemente concentrado leyendo unos archivos que tenía en su tablet. Se sorprendió al ver donde se encontraba…- Ups… fic equivocado

Y así como entro de la nada, salió con paso tranquilo hasta que dejó de sentir las miradas de las personas puestas en él, para salir con pies en pólvora hacia quién sabe dónde para hacer quién sabe qué.

-¿Quién era ese?- rompió el silencio Serena.

-Steven Stone- respondió Touko alargando las palabras.

-¿Qué hacia aquí?- pregunto un confuso azabache.

La oji-azul suspiró algo cansada…

-Es que nuestra escritora está en una crisis de amor.- explica agachándose de hombros.

-Aaaaahhhh… esooo…- dijeron Korrina, Serena y Brock al unísono mientras reían.

-¿Una crisis…?- empezó el azabache…

-¿… de amor?- terminaron Clemont y Bonnie.

-Sí. Verán… nuestra escritora está comparando a Steven con mi hermosísimo N para ver quién es mejor- explica la oji-azul. Se puso en pose pensadora por unos minutos y continuo.- Ya vuelvo…

*Mientras tanto… en algún lugar del mundo XD*

-Mmmm… ¿Steven o N?- me preguntaba mientras observaba una foto de cada uno.

-N… y por mucho.- me dice Touko mientras entra.

-¡De eso nada!.- se queja una ruluda (rizada…) quien estaba sentada al lado mío.- Steven es mejor.

-Sasha, Touko… esto no me ayuda.- les digo mientras rolo los ojos.

-Recién ahora te diste cuenta que amabas a Steven. En cambio, a N lo amaste desde el primer día que lo viste.- apunta la oji-azul con orgullo.

-Si… es cierto…- pienso en voz alta mientras miro su foto.

-Pero N es tuyo, en cambio Steven sigue soltero- dice la oji-grises- Además, Steven sí es un hombre con gran inteligencia en un montón de materias, no solo en matemáticas

-Si…

-Pero Steven va a ser tuyo dentro de poco. Asique estamos en la misma.- dice la oji-azul mientras señala a Sasha, la cual se estaba sonrojando. Esta le dedicó una mirada de enojo y le sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

-Mjhm…

-¡De todos modos es SU decisión!- grita la oji-grises mientras se cruza de brazos visiblemente molesta.

Mi duda crecía con cada dato que me daban…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… ya sé…- dije mientras miraba la foto del elegido.- Ahora… me parece que las están esperando.

Las empujo afuera mientras pensaban a que me refería…

-¡A sí!- Touko sale corriendo con pies en pólvora.

-Pues yo aún no aparezco- dice Sasha mientras pone sus pies como anclas.-¡Aún no escribes sobre mí!

-No… pero aún así, ya escribieron sobre ti y me parece que te necesitan.

-¡Que me hayas prestado en contra de mi voluntad para otro fic no significa que me necesiten AHORA!

-De todos modos te tienes que ir. No me dejas concentrarme en paz.

-¡¿Lamas a esto concentrarse en paz?! ¡Estas escuchando Linkin Park!

-¡No te quejes de mi música!

-¡Yo me quejo si quiero!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡JA! ¡Gané!

-Aagghh… ¡Está bien!…. Nos vemos en el fic de…- le tapo la boca y la empujo mientras cierro la puerta y grito "¡Nos vemos!".

-Bien… ¿dónde me quedé?

*Mientras tanto en la carpa…*

-¿No se está tardando?- pregunta Korrina mientras mira hacia el reloj de la pared contigua a la salida.

-¡Ya volví!- grita Touko cuando entra.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?- pregunta el moreno.

-Nada importante…

Se miran entre ellos curiosos pero deciden dejarlo así. Últimamente la oji-azul se comportaba de una manera muy extraña…

Se dirigieron a una mesa para descansar, pero al cabo de unos minutos de completo aburrimiento, decidieron investigar el lugar.

-Me sorprende verte aquí- dice una chica enfrente de nuestros héroes.

La misteriosa chica tenía el pelo de color rosa, los ojos amarillos y la tez blanca. Estaba vestida con un vestido rosa con decoraciones doradas. A su lado, una milotic se presentaba imponiendo respeto…

-Aneit…- susurra Touko con enfado mientras ambas se miraban desafiantes y, se podría decir, de una manera asesina… # ¿se odiaban o qué? XD#

Aneit cambia su mirada por una de sorpresa y diversión a la vez al ver algo detrás de la oji-azul que seguramente le traería mucha satisfacción…

-Hypno…- se escucha por detrás de Touko.

La susodicha mira de reojo al pokemon psíquico mientras una mueca de terror invadía su cara y un escalofrió su cuerpo.

-KKYYYAAAAA- grita y pega un salto del lugar para posicionarse detrás de alguien que le sirva como escudo.

Para su mala… pésima y horrible suerte, fue a parar justo detrás de Aneit. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba, se corrió mientras miraba de manera fulminante a la peli-rosa. Chispas de odio salían de la mirada que ambas chicas se dedicaban. Para no ocasionar la destrucción del mundo #así de grande es su odio… sí, sí, anótalo. Que te quede bien grabado XD# guiaron su mirada hacia otro lado entretanto se cruzaban de brazos.

-¡Hypno! ¿Dónde estás?- se escucha gritar a un chico de cabellos azulados, ojos celestes y tez blanca, vestido con una camisa, con los primeros botones desabrochados, de color blanco y un pantalón de vestir azul.

El pokemon, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su entrenador, se acercó sonriente a Touko mientras esta no se daba cuenta.

-Hypnooo…- volvió a decir como un susurro cuando se encontró detrás de la oji-azul.

Otra vez el escalofrío, la mirada de reojo y el salto hacia el cosmos…#-¡saluda a Arceus de mi parte!- le grito mientras continuo…# Todos los demás miraban con una gotita estilo anime en la sien entretanto esperaban su regreso. _"Ni Cilan le tenía tanto miedo a los purloins como para reaccionar así…"_ pensó Ash.

Después de una hora en el cosmos #tardó en bajar porque aprovechó para tomar mate con Arceus…# la oji-azul volvió a la tierra y se ocultó detrás de Brock, tratando de encontrar al terrorífico hypno.

-¡Yo te protegeré!- decía el escudo moreno de Touko, sin darse cuenta que el hypno podía utilizar teletransportación y acercarse por detrás de ambos.

-Hypno…- volvió a susurrar.

Touko, en un esfuerzo para no volver a saltar, retrocedió hasta quedar atrapada entre el hypno y una pared.

-¡Ahí estas!- grita el entrenador del pokemon

-¡Marco quítame a tu maldito Hypness de encima antes de que lo mate con mis propias manos!- gritaba desesperada la oji-azul entretanto trataba de protegerse con pies y brazos del pokemon, que, ni aunque lo insultara y atacara más de un millón de veces, nunca borraba esa sonrisa de su boca ni cedía en acercarse a la oji-azul.

-¡Hypno!- grita más animado al escuchar a Touko pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Hypness regresa!- dijo Marco mientras devolvía al pokemon a su pokeball.- Lo siento Touko. De verdad…

Marco trata de ayudar a la temerosa chica, pero esta rechaza su ayuda con mucha brusquedad, cosa que hizo retroceder al pobre muchacho.

-¡Si no controlas a tu pokemon no me haré responsable de lo que le suceda!- grita la oji-azul con enfado y firmeza, que hasta al mismísimo Arceus haría retroceder.

*Mientras tanto en el cosmos…*

-Kyaaa- grita el pokemon origen mientras huye del lugar donde estaba…

*De vuelta en la tierra*

-Ya dije que lo sentía…- susurra Marco, mirando apenado hacia otro lado.

-Bueno… el susto ya pasó- dice Clemont para tranquilizar un poco las cosas.-Hola mi nombre es Clemont y esta es Bonnie.- saluda el rubio.

-¡Hola!- dice feliz su hermana.-Este es dedenne

-¡Dedenneeee!

-Yo soy Ash… y él es pikachu- saluda el azabache secundado por su fiel amigo.

-Yo soy Serena. ¡Mucho gusto!

-Yo soy Brock

-Yo me llamo Korrina

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Marco.- de repente una luz algo azulada aparece detrás de él. ¡Hypness hace su gran aparición!- y… bueno… él es Hypness…

-Hypnoo.- saluda el pokemon.

Touko siente un escalofrío subir por su espalda y se oculta detrás del grupo antes de que el hypno la viera.

-¡Mete a ese demonio en su pokeball antes de que lo mate con mis propias manos!- le grita la oji-azul

-Hypness regresa.- dice el coordinador con pereza…

Una carcajada se escucha detrás de todos nuestros personajes. Quien reía no era otra más que Aneit…

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!- pregunta furiosa Touko.

-De ti, obvio- responde con confianza, como si eso no tuviera consecuencias.

-¡Eres una…!

Y antes de terminar la oración, se lanza contra la peli-rosa para empezar lo que sería una de las mejores peleas entre chicas que nuestros chicos, menos Ash, pudieron haber visto. Esta misma contenía insultos, puños, rasguños, tiradas de pelos, patadas, más insultos, la utilización de lo que sea que tuvieran a la mano, costillas rotas, piernas quebradas, hombros dislocados, narices sangrantes, ¿ya dije insultos?

*Mientras tanto, con Ash y las chicas*

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta nuestro despistado favorito.

-Nada importante Ash- le respondió calmada Serena.

-¡Oigan vayamos a comprar!- grito Bonnie alegremente.

-¡Yo me apunto!- chilló Korrina

-¡De acuerdo!- dicen ambos, azabache y castaña, al unísono, provocando un sonrojo en Serena.

*Y los chicos*

-¡Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!- expresaba Brock con hilos de sangre que le salían de la nariz.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dale duro!- decía Marco

-Ningún invento podrá superar lo que veo ahora- expresaba alegre y con emoción Clemont.

*Y con las chicas… y Ash…*

-¡Miren a ese lopunny! ¡Wow es un growlithe!- gritaba y corría de aquí para allá Bonnie mientras mencionaba a cada pokemon que veía y conocía.

Caminando por las afueras de la carpa, donde había una hermosa feria para que los coordinadores y las siguientes "Reinas de Kalos" pudieran comprar lo que necesitaran, Serena, Ash, Korrina y Bonnie miraban a todos lados admirando todo lo que les parecía interesante…

-¡Hay pokemon de todas las regiones!-expresaba el azabache maravillado.

-¡Miran cuanta ropa!- Korrina, sin duda, iba a llevarse algunos cuantos recuerdos de ese lugar.-¡Mira Bonnie! ¿No te quedaría precioso este conjunto?

Con su mano le mostró a la rubiecita un conjunto de remera strapless suelta estampada con los rostros de diversos pokemon, una pollera acampanada con todas las evoluciones de eevee, una calza negra y unos zapatos de igual color. Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al ver tan magnífica obra de arte #XD#. Si antes quería a Korrina, ahora la amaba a tal punto que, si su hermano no se cansaba con la oji-verdes, sin duda ella lo haría. Claro que esperaba que eso nunca ocurriera y que su hermano se le declarase, pero… bueno… hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Ash seguía observando los pokemon ignorando completamente a las chicas. En ese instante, ve a un hombre que tiene un pikachu, el cual parecía ser hembra por la terminación en forma de corazón de su cola. Serena, quien estaba más cerca del azabache, se percata de la sorpresa de este.

-¡Mira pikachu!- grita este señalando al hombre. Pikachu afirma alegre en petición de ir.-¡Vamos Serena!

Instintivamente Ash agarra la mano de la castaña mientras la guía hacia el lugar donde estaba el misterioso hombre con su pikachu. Serena se sonrojo ante el tacto de la mano del azabache pero no opuso resistencia. Llegaron junto al hombre y la castaña pudo ver lo que emociono a Ash. Una pikachu que parecía súper tierna estaba parada en el hombro del señor al igual que el pikachu de Ash. La pikachu los saludo antes que su entrenador con una sonrisa y con una patita levantada. Pikachu hizo lo mismo mientras el azabache se presentaba.

-Hola señor. Mi nombre es Ash.- dijo de manera formal.

-Yo soy Serena

-Mucho gusto.- contesto el señor amablemente.-Y díganme joven pareja ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-¿Joven…?- empezó el azabache

-¿… pareja?- finalizó la castaña

Ambos notaron el calor en sus manos al momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que no se habían soltado en ningún momento. Apartaron sus manos rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban.

-N-no somos…- iba a decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

-Vinimos a ver a la pikachu.

-Aaahhh… muy observador al notar que es hembra.- lo elogió el hombre- Veras, esta pikachu es un as en los bailes… por otro lado, yo ya no lo soy tanto.- ríe un poco.-Entonces estaba buscando a alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella.

-¿Dijo un as en los baile?- pregunto interesada la castaña con los colores normales.

-Sí. Es magnífica. Miren.-

El hombre posó su vista en su compañera y, con un simple gesto, bajo de su hombro y empezó a lanzar rayos y chispas mientras daba vueltas. Esto generaba una especie de tornado eléctrico alrededor de la ratita amarilla. Era espectacular verlo. Parecía una especie de movimiento mortal y bello a la vez. Después de tan bello movimiento, la pikachu posó de manera muy tierna mientras tiraba besos con sus patitas. Pikachu #el de Ash# no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus besos "iban dirigidos hacia él". Casi se cae del hombro de su entrenador. Ash la miraba muy asombrado y Serena la miraba con brillos en los ojos y una increíble felicidad. La pikachu volvió al hombro del señor mientras este aplaudía.

-Ven. Es un as.- posó su vista en la castaña quien seguía impactada por tal acto. El hombre notó su vestimenta con intriga-Veo que te gustan los espectáculos.

-Si… bueno…

-Ella es la mejor artista pokemon que conozco- expreso con orgullo y felicidad el azabache- Es la siguiente Reina de Kalos.

Escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca de su amado la hacían tan feliz. Sentir sus esperanzas en ella y no en otra como Miette…

Su cara paso por todos los colores, desde el blanco hasta el rojo más intenso posible. Desde el punto de vista de los que los rodeaban, la castaña tenía un arcoíris de luces en su cara.

-Serena… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto el azabache mientras le agarraba una mano y la sujetaba del hombro por si se caía.

-S-s-sí… no e-es nada…- le respondió aun con el arcoíris…

-Con que la mejor ¿eh?- dijo pensativo el hombre mientras la observaba_. "Se nota que tiene buen corazón y que esta entregado a aquello que le gusta…"_ pensaba "Tal vez… lo es. Tal vez logre ser la siguiente Reina de Kalos…". Hay que aclarar que el señor tenía muy buen ojo para las jóvenes promesas. Una lamparita se le prendió arriba de la cabeza y sonrió. Miró a su pikachu y esta, descifrando lo que quería decir con la mirada, asintió.

-Bien. Está decidido.- exclamó mientras sonreía en dirección a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué está decidido?- preguntó el azabache mientras aún sujetaba a Serena.

-Le concederé a tu bella novia la oportunidad de tener un as en su equipo.- dijo mientras la pikachu saltaba de su hombro y era agarrada por la castaña.

Serena, después de agarrar a la pikachu en el aire, cayó desmayada en el suelo. "Bella NOVIA…"eran las palabras que hacían eco en su cabeza. El pikachu de Ash también se cayó del hombro de su entrenador por la simple idea de tener a esa bella ratita amarilla cerca. Ash los observó preocupado a los dos, mientras que la pikachu se sentaba, con la misma mirada, entre los desmayados…

-Bueno… parece que se alegro de más por tenerte.- dijo el señor mientras miraba a su antigua pokemon. Le entrego al azabache su pokeball.- Dáselo a tu novia cuando despierte.

Después de que Ash agarrara la pokeball, se sonrojó como un flareon.

-No somos pareja.- especificó por fin.

-¡Entonces has algo al respecto!- le grito el hombre mientras desaparecía entre la gente.

Ash se sonrojó por completo. Nunca había mostrado esta clase de facetas. Se tambaleó un poco pero recobro la postura. Escucho como la castaña despertaba y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Q-qué pasó?- pregunto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

-Nada importante.- le contestó el azabache.- Ten. Ahora es tuya

Le entregó la pokeball a la castaña y agarro en brazos a su amigo que aún no despertaba. La castaña vio el objeto intrigada mientras sentía como la pikachu subía a su hombro. Le sonrió en bienvenida y guardó el objeto.

-¿Te puedo poner un nombre?- le pregunto, sabiendo que se iban a confundir con el azabache si ambos le decían pikachu a sus pikachus #y yo también XD#. La ratita amarilla asintió.- Mmmm… ¿qué te parece… Crity?

Cristy chillo feliz por su nuevo nombre haciendo que pikachu se despertara. Todos los presentes rieron mientras divisaban a las rubias venir corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde han estado? Los estuvimos buscando todo el tiempo- les dijo Korrina.

-Los concursos y espectáculos ya van a comenzar.- les dijo Bonnie mientras agarraba la mano de Serena y la tiraba hacia la carpa, donde se haría la bienvenida…

*Mientras tanto en la carpa*

-Podrás haber ganado esa vez Touko.- le dijo Aneit con enojo al ver que ella era la más lastimada mientras que la oji-azul salió completamente recuperada de la riña.- Pero ya tendré mi revancha

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas Aneit.- le dijo esta de manera indiferente mientras veía como sus compañeros las observaban con brillos en los ojos, provocando una gotita en la sien de las muchachas.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- grito Marco con entusiasmo.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó la peli-rosa.

En eso, nuestra joven pareja y las rubias llegaron…

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-pregunto el azabache observando a las chicas que antes se estaban peleando.

-Nada importante Ash.- le dijo la oji-azul sonriente por su triunfo.

-¡Solo la mejor pelea del mundo!- expreso Clemont provocando que Korrina le pegara.- ¿Y eso por qué?

-No debes apoyar la pelea de dos mujeres.- le dijo con algo de enojo la oji-verdes

-¿Por qué?- se unió Brock con intriga.

-Porque eso solo hace que el odio entre ellas aumente.- le respondió la castaña.

-Oooohhh…- dijeron los tres que contemplaron la pelea

En ese instante, empezó a sonar una campana anunciando el comienzo de los concursos y espectáculos. Toda la gente empezó a irse a sus respectivos lugares mientras aparecía en el escenario uno de los jueces.

-¡Bienvenidos coordinadores y artistas pokemon!- dijo con alegría.- ¡Es la primera vez en la región de Kalos que esto ocurre! ¡Por esta razón tendremos una visita especial en las finales!- todos dijeron "Uuuuuhhh…" ante la declaración.-¡Pero por ahora, disfruten todo lo que puedan y que el mejor gane!

Y de igual manera que vino, se fue, dejando a los presentes con la intriga de quién es este misterioso visitante. Las chicas que se habían anotado para participar se miraron de manera desafiante y decidida. Claro que no se enfrentarían entre ellas, pero no sabían los que les depararía el futuro…

Una semana después, la castaña ya había conseguido dos de las tres llaves que se necesitaban para participar en el Gran Espectáculo para coronarse como Reina de Kalos y la oji-azul ya había conseguido tres de los cuatro listones que necesitaba para ganar. Ahora se encontraban en Ciudad Luminalia para las finales. Estaban en el centro pokemon, cenando y recuperando energías. Serena y Touko se encontraban en el campo de batalla entrenando para sus siguientes exhibiciones mientras los demás las veían desde la ventana. El azabache se veía muy feliz por la energía que tenían sus compañeras. Esto no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros, los cuales lo miraban de manera pícara.

-Y Ash…-lo llamo el moreno.- ¿Ya decidiste como declarártele a Serena?

Ante esto el azabache escupió todo el jugo que estaba tomando, mojando por completo a las personas que tenía enfrente de él.

-Ehh… yo… pues…- tartamudeo en respuesta. Pero justo en ese instante…

-¿Ash? ¡Hola Ash!- se escucha gritar de una voz muy familiar para el azabache y el moreno.

-¡¿MAY?!- dijeron los dos sorprendidos mientras miraban a su amiga de Hoenn correr hacia ellos, seguida por un muchacho de cabellos verdes que también conocían.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y saludaron a los coordinadores.

-¿Cómo han estado?- les preguntó el moreno mientras estrechaba la mano del peli-verde

-¡Muy bien! ¡Drew y yo ya conseguimos los tres listones!- chillo feliz May mientras agarraba el brazo del peli-verde, provocando que este se sonrojara.

-¿Y solo eso o ganaste algo más Drew?- le pregunto pícaramente Touko mientras entraba junto con Serena.

Drew se sonrojo más mientras May miraba de manera intrigante a ambas chicas.

-Eehh…- se quedo sin palabras el peli-verde

-Espera un segundo…- dijo May.- ¿Touko?

-¡Hola May! ¡Tanto tiempo!- saludo alegre la oji-azul

-¡NOOOO!- grito triste.- ¡Ahora no ganaremos!

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron el peli-verde y Serena al unísono mientras miraban con una gotita en la sien a May.

-May tampoco es para tanto.- le dijo el peli-verde

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Nunca pudimos derrotarle y seguramente hoy no es la excepción!

En eso, Ash siente como alguien le toca el hombro. Él se voltea pero no ve a nadie y siente lo mismo en el otro hombro. Se voltea y obtiene el mismo resultado.

-¡Sorpresa!- le gritan en el oído.

Se da vuelta por completo mientras se sobaba el oído donde escuchaba un irritable pitido y se topo con una cabellera y unos ojos azules.

-¿Dawn?- pregunto confundido

-¡Quien más tontito!- le saludo esta de manera divertida.

Hicieron su típico High-five con alegría ante la mirada de todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó interesado mientras observaba una figura misteriosa detrás de ella

-¡Vine a ganar el concurso de Kalos!- le respondió feliz.

-No… puede… ser…- expreso el azabache

-¿Cómo que no puede ser? ¡Claro que puede ser! ¿Acaso no me tienes esperanzas?- puso ojos de cachorrito lastimado…

-¡No!... digo, claro que te tengo esperanzas. Es que no puedo creer que Paul esté aquí- respondió Ash con enojo haciendo que la misteriosa sombra saliera a la luz y mostrara al peli-violeta con rostro serio.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- le dijo este con algo de enfado.

-Pues esperaba que estuvieras cayéndote por el hueco de un volcán… pero parece que me equivoqué- le responde el azabache.

-Ash…- le llamo Serena.

-¡A sí!- dijo este.- May, Drew, Dawn… Paul- este último lo dijo con algo de indiferencia y enojo.-Les presento a Serena, Korrina, Clemont y Bonnie. Son mis compañeros en la región de Kalos.

-¡Hola!- se dijeron los unos a los otros, menos Paul

-Como sea…- dijo este.

-Y… ¿por qué estás aquí?- le pregunto el azabache a su rival

-Qué te importa…

-Ash. Paul está viajando conmigo y me está ayudando a ganar los concursos- le dijo alegre y con orgullo Dawn, provocando un casi invisible sonrojo en el peli-violeta.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos los amigos de Dawn que conocían a Paul

-Sí. Verán…

-No hace falta que des explicaciones- le cortó el peli-violeta

-Pero quiero…

-Dawn…

-Está bien…

Ash los miro de manera sorprendida e intrigada. _"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!…"_ pensaba.

-Bueno… creo que será mejor si nos vamos a dormir. Es tarde y ya sufrí demasiadas emociones por hoy…- dijo cansada la oji-azul mientras bostezaba. Sin esperar respuesta, se retiró.

-Eeehhh… yo solo quiero saber que hace aquí…- se dijo a sí mismo el azabache.

-¡Ya te dije que me está acompañando!- le repitió Dawn feliz.

-¡Por eso! ¿Por qué te está acompañando?

-Es qué…

-No Dawn.- le dijo Paul.

-Está bien…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- grito el azabache con una completa confusión.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada.- le respondió la peli-azul

-Es cuando más me preocupo…- dijo como en un susurro…

-Eeehhh… yo ya me perdí.- dijo la castaña detrás del azabache.

-Es que Paul es mi peor rival en la historia y no sé que hace con Daw y tampoco me gusta…- le explico de manera resumida Ash

-Vamos Ash. No te tortures…- le dijo la peli-azul

-¡No me torturo! Solo quiero saber que hace aquí

-Es que…

-No Dawn.- # este Paul XD#

-Está bien…

*Mientras Ash molestaba una y otra vez con la pregunta "¿Qué hace él aquí?"… en los pasillos del centro pokemon*

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- le preguntaba Marco a Touko.

Mientras la oji-azul estaba caminando tranquila por los pasillos, se le apareció por detrás Hypness, asustándola y provocando que haga lo de siempre… saltar hacia el cosmos. Por obvias razones, le grito al entrenador de hypno pero este ya estaba cansado de que esto siempre pasara. _"¿Qué tiene ella con mi pokemon?"_ era la duda que le rondaba por la cabeza…

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me insultaras o a mi pokemon?- le preguntaba a la oji-azul. Esta le había dicho a su pokemon "estúpido" y eso no lo soporto.- ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Ya no me interesa! ¡No me interesa nada de lo que digas! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Tú nunca deberías haber existido monstruo mitad pokemon!- termina gritándole Marco. Tanto él como varios otros coordinadores y jueces sabían de la "habilidad e historia" de la oji-azul, en especial aquellos que vivían en la misma región que ella…

Touko se sorprendió ante las palabras del peli-celeste. Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo. La oji-azul se quedo viéndole, buscando un inulto mejor pero… ¿cómo podría derrotar esa última exclamación? Al darse cuenta de que no se le ocurría nada, salió corriendo de la sala, mientras empezaba a lagrimear, tapándose la cara para que nadie la viera. La última mirada que le había dedicado a Marco hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. Esa mueca le había puesto los pies a temblar. Tenía tanto dolor en esa mirada…

No pudo disculparse a tiempo, puesto que, cuando le volvió la voz, ella ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad de los pasillos…

_Continuara…_

¡Chaaannn! ¡Pobre Touko! Marco sí que eres cruel… decirle "monstruo" y "no deberías haber existido"… No… muy mal…

Bueno ¿qué tal eehhh? Emocionante ¿no es así? ¿Qué estará haciendo Paul acompañando a Dawn en Kalos? ¿Por qué no deja que Dawn explique? ¡Aparición de la pikachu coqueta de los videojuegos Zafiro Alfa y Ruby Omega! Aunque yo aun no he jugado a los juegos asique no sé exactamente como fue entregada… Pero igual creo que me salió bien… ustedes diran…

*Se escucha el abrir de una puerta y, después, un portazo*

-¡Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte!- me grita Sasha

-Oh vamos…

-¡No me dejaste promocionar el fic de DarkTemplar28! ¡Y eso que se lo prometiste!- me recordó

-No creo que hubiera sido conveniente mencionar otro fic en medio del mío…- justifico.

-¡Eso lo dices porque el tuyo es una basura mientras que el de DarkTemple28 esta genial!

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad!... quiero decir…. El de DarkTemple28 sí está buenísimo ¡pero el mío no es una basura!… ¿o sí?

-Bueno… cambiando de tema… ¿me dejas hacer la despedida?

-Bien… si quieres- tomé un sorbo de mi café mientras le cedía la despedida a la oji-grises

-¡Bien! ¡Hola soy Sasha! Ya que me dejaron hacer las despedidas de este fic de pacotilla…

-¡Oye!

-… quería agradecer a DarkTemple28 por darme tiempo libre para poder aparecer en este fic. Pronto apareceré en su fic de Dilemas de Campeón: Amor, asique allí nos veremos- guiña un ojo de manera coqueta.- ¡Aviso que ese si es un escritor! No como esta…

-¡Bueno ya basta!- me lanzo al ataque cansada de los "insultos" de la oji-grises.

En eso entra "mi dulce"…

-Amor ya… ¡EY DEJEN DE PELEAR!- nos grita pero, como no le hacemos caso, él también se mete en la riña.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir mostrando a cinco mutantes y dos humanos…

-¡Hola!- saluda la humana peli-roja- Vinimos a…

Todos se quedaron mirando la pelea con algo de preocupación…

-Mejor volvemos luego…- dice la mutante gatuna mientras agarra la manija de la puerta e intenta cerrarla.

-Espera- le dice uno de los mutantes con banda de color, el cual era su novio.- Alguien tiene que hacer la despedida y ellos no están disponibles…

-¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste bruja!- le dije a la oji-grises

-¡¿Bruja?! ¡Bruja tu madre!- me responde

-¡Ya basta!- nos grita el extra en la batalla, el cual era el más dañado por el momento…

-De acuerdo… ¿están listos?- dijo con alegría el menor de los mutantes de banda de color.

-¡Sí!- dijo el mayor de estos

-¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Y no olviden visitarnos en nuestro fic!- agregó la gatita antropomorfa mientras se iban y cerraban la puerta.

-¡Ni bien Harris me libere te mato ¿oíste?!- le grité a la oji-grises

-¡Lo mismo te digo!- me respondió

-G… gra-gracias Leo…- le dijo jadeante el peli-blanco al mutante que sostenía a Sasha

-Cuando quieras…- le dijo este mientras sostenía con fuerza a una de las furias…

-¡Suéltame que la mato!- gritaron las furias al unísono…

-Dios y Arceus dennos paciencia porque si nos dan fuerza las matamos nosotros.- rezó Harris mientras me contenía…


	6. Chapter 6

Yyyyyeeeeeiiii! Volví! Hola a todos!Después de los parciales, evaluaciones sorpresas, problemas de ira y la desdicha de olvidarme de cómo continuaba y tener que leer todo de vuelta VOLVIII! Lista para el capitulo 6!

Gracias a todos los reviews! ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Paul? Si les soy honesta, el también era uno de los personajes que más me gustaban. ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA CONMIGO?!

-¬_¬… ¿Otro más?- me dice Sasha.

-¡Yo gusto del que se me cante ¿oíste?!- le grito

-¡Obvio que te oí! ¡No hacía falta gritármelo en el oído!

-¡Es que quiero que te quede bien claro!

-¡Ya basta las dos!- dice Harris saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo en la frente.- No podremos sobrevivir a otro enfrentamiento.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto revisando mi cuerpo.

-¿Si nosotras no salimos lastimadas?- dice la ojis-grises copiando mis gestos.

En eso, sale Leo con otra bolsa de hielo pero en la mandíbula.

-Es porque nosotros los recibimos todos.- dijo con un visible enojo.

-¡Oh Harris! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras me acerco y lo ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Te parece que esté bien?- me responde de mala gana la ojis-grises.

-¡Bueno cálmate! ¡Yo le pregunto lo que quiera si quiero!

-Si… estoy bien amor.- el ojis-negros me agarra la mano para que le preste atención.- Veo que las clases de taekwondo con Zafira te están yendo bien.

-Pfff… yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe.

-Si claro…- dice sarcásticamente la ojis-grises mientras rolaba los ojos.

-¡Ya me canse!- y otra vez, la pelea comienza…

-¡OH! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI ARCEUS Y DIOS?!- grita Harris mientras se lanza para detenernos.

-¿Qué haces Mickey?- le pregunta Leo a su súper tierno hermano.

-Escribo el comienzo de la historia.- dice la linda tortuga de banda naranja.

-Se nota. Nadie te diría súper tierno…. Y mucho menos lindo- se carcajea su hermano de banda roja.

Mickey sigue escribiendo el inicio sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su molesto y feo hermano mayor…

-¡Mickey!- le grita este mientras le pega en la cabeza…

-¡Esta bien!- dijo sobándose.- ¿Esperamos a que se calmen?

Las tortugas miraron la contienda…

-No… mejor empecemos nosotros…

Capitulo seis: Finales de concursos y primera declaración.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué hace el aquí?- seguía gritando Ash.

-Es que…

-No Dawn- seguía repitiendo Paul cada vez que la peli-azul quería contestarle a Ash. _"Esto ya empieza a ser cansador…" _pensaba molesto.

-Está bien.

Mientras el azabache les seguía preguntando a los dos personajes de Sinnoh el por qué de la aparición en Kalos del peli-violeta, los demás se habían quedado hablando amenamente en una de las mesas de la cafetería del centro pokemon. Cabe decir que no todos estaban presentes en la conversación que se generaba en el susodicho lugar…

-¡Y después salió volando por los aires y aterrizó en un grupo de mareep! Los cuales no estaban conformes con el peso extra, por lo que arremetieron contra él y lo lanzaron, por suerte para nosotros, al conjunto de hojas que habíamos preparado días antes- relataba May con efectos especiales incluidos.

-May…- decía un apenado Drew mientras ocultaba su sonrojo…

-¡Y eso no es todo!- seguía la originaria de Hoenn- No nos habíamos dado cuenta que las hojas que habíamos utilizado era de una especie de hiedra venenosa. Entonces, dos días después del incidente, Drew tenía comezón por todo su cuerpo. Incluyendo…

-¡May! ¡Por favor! ¡Creo que ya escucharon suficiente!- grito a más no poder el peli-verde.

Todos estallaron en risas, menos el pobre peli-verde, el cual se ocultaba como podía de las miradas de los demás mientras la cara se le ponía roja de la vergüenza. Mas, Drew no era el único que no estallo de risa #literal… Brock casi libera todo el agua que había estado tomando…#. Había una jovencita que estaba completamente distraída. Serena había estado mirando las reacciones de Ash y su insistencia en saber que hacia ese chico en Kalos. Parecía estar completamente molesto. Temía pensar que… tal vez… este… ¿celoso? No, no. Solo podría estar celoso si él… _"No Serena."_ se decía a sí misma, _"No tienes pruebas para demostrar que él…",_ volvió a mirar a su príncipe. Pruebas… ¿qué acaso lo que presenciaban sus ojos no era una prueba? Y el hecho de que ya se conocían y, por lo tanto, también habían viajado juntos. ¿Qué esas no eran pruebas suficientes para sospechar…?

-¿Te pasa algo Serena?- le pregunto Bonnie al ver que la castaña ponía semblantes de tristeza.

-No Bonnie. Todo está bien- mintió.

No le podía explicar a la pequeña rubia como se sentía en ese momento. Aún la creía muy pequeña como para saber por lo que ella estaba pasando. Sin embargo, la pequeña no era ninguna ilusa. Cualquiera con buena vista sabría que a Serena le molesta la escena que está presentando el azabache.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?- repetía como loro Ash ya con espirales en los ojos.

-Es que…

-No Dawn.- a Paul ya se le empezaba a aparecer una vena en la frente de lo molesto que le empezaba a parecer esta repetición de escena.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué…?- Ash no pudo completar su repetición ya que el grito que genero Paul lo devolvió a la tierra de la continuidad.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy acompañando a Dawn en su viaje y le enseño algunas técnicas para los concursos!- grito a más no poder el peli-violeta

-¡¿Qué QUÉ!?- grito el azabache sin creérselo

-Es cierto.- apoyo Dawn.- Verás, cuando volví a Sinnoh después de mi visita a Unova, me sorprendió ver que Paul estaba en el puerto esperando. Pensé que iba a hacer un viaje, sin embargo se me acerco apenas baje. Seguro no me creerás pero mientras lo hacía, podía percibir como se le dibujaba un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-¡Dawn!- Paul puso sus manos tapando la boca de la peli-azul

-¿Adorable…?- comenzó Brock el cual, después del grito del peli-violeta, se vio obligado a interferir en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿… sonrojo?- continuo Ash sin creérselo.

Unos segundos, los cuales le parecieron interminables al peli-violeta, pasaron en completo silencio mientras se veían los unos a los otros. Cuando Paul sospecho que ya nada iba a pasar y soltaba lentamente a Dawn, una tremenda carcajada empezó a sonar por todo el recinto. Ash y Brock empezaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Rieron como si hubieran presenciado la mejor comedia pokemon del mundo. Como si salvar al mundo dependía de que ellos rieran. Rieron por horas. Interminables horas. Lo único que se escuchaba en las seis regiones eran las risas de esos dos. Estuvieron riendo por días. Día y noche rieron por tres años hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a parar de reír.

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto Paul con la vena en la frente más grande que la Esfinge de Egipto.

-Sí, sí. Ya terminamos…- dice con una tremenda falta de aire el moreno.

-Dilo por ti. Yo aun tengo tres años más de risas.- lo desafió el azabache.

En eso, un potente rayo surco el techo del local y aterrizo sin paz alguna sobre nuestros héroes. Electivire hizo su presencia al lado de su entrenador. Cuando los dos personajes tirados en el piso recuperaron la conciencia y fueron capaces de observar con molestia a sus atacantes, estos los miraron con una mirada tan sombría y con un aura tan oscura detrás de ellos que decidieron simplemente callar… para salvar sus vidas…

-Ejhm- tosió un poco la peli-azul.- ¿Puedo continuar o van a seguir con su jueguito?

-No, no. Continúa por favor.- dijo el moreno con un cuaderno en la mano, atento a cualquier otro detalle que pueda usar para ridiculizar a Paul por el resto de su vida.

-Bueno. Paul se acerco a mí y me ayudo con mis valijas. Al principio me resistí. Pensaba "_Nos ha estado molestando todo el año cuando empezamos nuestro viaje. ¿Y ahora quiere mostrarse servicial? No lo creo_"- hizo un movimiento negativo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.- Asique rechace su oferta y me aferre a mis valijas lo más que pude. Pero es tan terco que me siguió hasta el taxi que me llevaría de regreso a la ruta. Es más, es tan, tan terco que hasta me abrió la puerta del taxi para que yo subiera y él se sentó al lado mío. ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Eehhh….- dijeron al unísono, pensativos. ¿Acaso la peli-azul estaba reprochando al peli-violeta por su… "caballerosidad"? ¿Qué deberían decir al respecto?

-Como sea. Pago el taxi y me acompaño hasta mi casa. Cuando llegue no lo resistí más y lo enfrente. Le dije _"¿Qué quieres de mi?"_ y él me dijo _"Solo quiero hacerte una propuesta"_ –empezó a imitar a ambos personajes en esa supuesta escena mientras decía sus "guiones".- y yo le dije _"¿Qué tipo de propuesta?"_ y él me dijo _"Quiero casarme contigo_" y yo le dije…

-¡Dawn!- grito Paul volviendo a taparle la boca.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a los de la mesa los cuales no pudieron contra la curiosidad y decidieron unirse a la historia, quedaron con los ojos completamente abiertos y en blanco.

-Paul…- dijo el azabache antes de caer desmayado

-… y Dawn…- imito el moreno

-¿casados?- dijeron Drew y May mientras se miraron y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Rápidamente desviaron la vista el uno del otro.

-¡No! ¡Eso no fue lo que ocurrió!- grito desesperado el peli-violeta- Si, la acompañe a casa. Sí, le dije que tenía una propuesta que hacerle. Pero ¡No era casarme con ella!

-Asdfnoasf akdkaunjal- decía como podía Dawn en un susurro mientras aun era amordazada por Paul.

-Le propuse viajar juntos para ayudarle con algunos concursos, pero obviamente a otra región.- sentencio Paul mientras los desmayados recuperaban el juicio.- Quería viajar con ella, además, para… descubrir cómo tratar mejor a mis pokemon. Esto no te lo dije Dawn pero te estuve observando cuando seguías tu viaje después de haberte despedido de Ash…

Con un fuerte zarandeo y una fuerza de la que solo Arceus sabe de dónde provino, Dawn tomo de la mano a Paul y lo lanzó por los aires hasta que chocó una pared de espaldas.

-¡Tú eras esa mirada que sentía todas las noches!- grito furiosa la peli-azul.-¡Tuve pesadillas por dos semanas por tu culpa!

-Lo… siento….- dijo como pudo el peli-violeta mientras poco a poco resbalaba por la pared.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- pregunto Bonnie con brillos en los ojos ya que le parecía una escena de una novela romántica.

-Pues, al principio no acepte. Se había comportado de manera muy mala y grosera con nosotros durante mi primer viaje, asique me negué rotundamente. Pero…- empezó a decir de manera pícara hacia la pequeña rubiecita.

-¡No Dawn!

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Paul! Es la parte más tierna de la historia.

-¿Paul tierno?- Ash estaba más confundido que cuando empezó a repetir como loro la misma pregunta…

-¡No Dawn! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¡Vamos Paul!- empezaron a apoyar todas las féminas del lugar que se habían enganchado con la escena de novela romántica barata que le presentaba Dawn.- ¡Todas queremos saber que paso!

-Dawn acepto ¿contentas? ¡Fin de la historia!- con mucha prisa, se acerco hasta la peli-azul y la agarro de la muñeca.- Nos vamos a la habitación. Tenemos que descansar.- sentenció

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!- empezó a quejarse la presa.

-¡Que se diviertan tortolos!- empezó May con picardía en la voz

-¡No hagan nada indebido!- continuo el juego Korrina haciendo que apareciera un sonrojo en los originarios de Sinnoh, los cuales se observaron a los ojos para luego desviarlos hacia otro lado casi al instante.

-¿Indebido?- pregunto más para sí misma que para los demás la pequeña rubiecita.

-¡No es nada Bonnie!- empezó a mover frenético las manos Clemont mientras agarraba a Bonnie y se la llevaba con él al dormitorio.- Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir. Ya estas empezando a oír cosas jejeje

-Yo los acompaño.- sentencio la rubia mayor con un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho, puesto que ella fue la responsable de que la pequeñita rubia se preguntara eso.

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué Paul esta aquí.- Ash estaba más perdido que mono en el desierto…

-Está ayudando a Dawn en los concursos y de paso Dawn lo ayuda a él con los pokemon.- resumió la castaña.

-Aaahhh ahora caigo.- responde al resumen el azabache mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Me sigue pareciendo poco creíble.- Brock sin duda presentía que había un trasfondo en todo lo que acababan de relatar. No podía ser solo por eso que el peli-violeta y la peli-azul estuvieran juntos en esta región. Sea cual sea el secreto que tienen esos dos, los descubriría. Tarde o temprano lo haría…

-Bueno… eso no es importante ahora.- dijo Serena presintiendo un poco hacia donde quería llegar el moreno.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ¿no lo creen?

-Pues Drew y yo ya logramos hospedarnos sin problemas.- dice alegre May mientras agarra el brazo del peli-verde.- Asique nosotros nos despedimos hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana chicos.- dijo el azabache con alegría mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Nos vemos Ash.

En eso, Marco apareció muy agitado por el pasillo. Estaba despeinado, lo que era poco usual en él. Ya todos se conocían mejor, hasta descubrieron que en realidad su rivalidad con la oji-azules se debía más a su pokemon que a él. Siempre se trataban de maravilla, hasta que Hypness hacia aparición y todo se iba por la borda. Ash, Serena y Brock se aproximaron a él lo más rápido que pudieron mientras el peli-celeste se apoyaba en una pared y trataba de tomar algo de aire. _"Sin duda no estoy hecho para correr"_ pensaba mientras liberaba todo el aire que había juntado.

-Marco. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el moreno a sabiendas de que su estado actual no era el correspondiente para tan galante muchacho.

-¿No la vieron a Touko?- pregunta sin rodeos.

-Eehh… no…- responde el azabache ante tan extraña pregunta- ¿Qué no se iba a dormir?

-Sí. Pero me la encontré en el pasillo y…- empezó a relatar el peli-celeste, sin embargo se detuvo. No podía nombrar así como así lo que había dicho. Le daba tanta vergüenza…- algo salió mal y salió corriendo hacia esta dirección.

-¿Cómo que "algo salió mal"?- pregunto pícaro y molesto el moreno

-¡¿La vieron o no?!

-No Marco. No la vimos- sentencio con preocupación Serena.

-Debe estar cerca del agua.- Todos miraron sorprendidos al azabache. ¿A qué se refería con "cerca del agua"? ¿Cómo sabría donde podría estar la desaparecida? - ¿Qué?- pregunto con confusión ante la mirada de todos

-¿Cómo sabes…?- empezó Serena, pero fue interrumpida por su príncipe.

-Siempre que se siente mal o esta aburrida, Touko se va hacia algún lago o rio o a cualquier lugar que posee agua. No se la razón por la que lo hace, pero siempre la encuentro en los mismos lugares.

-Emm…- ¿cómo debía tomar Serena lo que acababa de decir el azabache? _"No tomes conclusiones apresuradas."_ Trataba de calmarse. _"Puede ser que sea simplemente porque es buen amigo" -_ ¿Dónde hay un lugar con agua en Ciudad Luminalia Clemont?

-Pues… la Plaza Rosa está atravesada por un canal asique…

-Eso bastara.- sentencia Marco mientras saca a su Pidgeot y sale volando hacia el lugar previamente mencionado

-Eehh… ¿Sabe que estamos a unas cuantas cuadras no?- todos tenían una gota estilo anime en la sien…

-Bueno… vamos.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las cuadras que tenían entre la Plaza Rosa y el Centro Pokemon. Más tarde se enterarían de lo que sea que haya pasado entre Marco y Touko. Por ahora… ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad? Era un momento perfecto… claro… si Brock no estuviera con ellos en ese momento. A la pobre castaña le toco estar detrás de los dos muchachos mientras se dirigían hacia su destino. No podía culpar a Brock por no querer saber que le paso a su amada, pero ¿era necesario que la dejaran tan atrás? De vez en cuando tenía que trotar un poco para alcanzarlos. Si, noche perfecta. Solo para aquellos que están durmiendo…

-Serena, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó Ash al darse cuenta del semblante triste y molesto que la castaña había tenido desde hace ya varios metros.

-No Ash- respondió mientras sonreía.- Todo está bien.

En eso, todos pararon en seco. Ya habían llegado a la plaza, pero lo que contemplaban sus ojos era algo fuera de lo normal. Touko estaba recostada sobre un banco, con los ojos visiblemente rojos por haber estado llorando. Frente a ella, un muchacho esbelto de cabellera blanca y ojos negros le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara al pobre Marco, que ahora yacía en el piso. El peli-blanco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la oji-azules y le ofrecía su mano, como una petición a que se parara. Sin esperar ninguna señal o indicación de que no debía hacer lo que iba a hacer, Brock corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas, se posiciono entre el peli-blanco y la oji-azul y le dio una palmada a la mano extendida del muchacho.

-¡No la toques!- grito.

-¡Brock!- se quejo la oji-azul

-¿Él también dijo algo?- le pregunto con visible furia el peli-blanco

-No. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.- se froto los ojos para secarse las ultimas lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas

-¿Con qué?- pregunto confuso el moreno.

-¿Qué Marco no se los explico?- espeto molesta mientras se paraba con la ayuda del peli-blanco. Brock se estaba tragando los celos…

-¿Explicarnos qué?- pregunto el azabache mientras se acercaba junto con el peli-celeste y Serena. Nadie pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en Marco.

-Bueno… verán…- tartamudeaba el observado.- Le dije cosas horribles a Touko…

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto con furia Serena. ¡Nadie debe maltratar verbalmente o no a una mujer!

-Bueno… le dije que "no debería haber existido" y… "monstruo mitad pokemon"…

"_¡Tiene bien merecido ese puñetazo!"_ pensaron al unísono la castaña y el azabache mientras observaban al peli-celeste con auras de maldad…

Todos callaron por un minuto. ¿En serio este delicado y elegante muchacho era capaz de decirle de esa manera a su compañera de concursos?

-En serio lo siento Touko- rompió el silencio mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Está bien.- dijo en un suspiro la oji-azul. Sonrió ampliamente- Te perdono

Todos exhalaron el aire que habían juntado en un largo y sonoro suspiro. Tal parece que todo está en orden. Ahora… la duda era…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ash al peli-blanco

-Oh. Me disculpo.- dijo para luego dar una reverencia.- Mi nombre es Harris.

-Hola. Yo soy Ash y el es mi amigo pikachu.- respondió mientras su amigo también saludaba #me olvide por completo que aun lo tenía en el hombro XD #

-Yo me llamo Brock

-Yo soy Marco… aunque ya me conoces.

-Un gusto a todos.

Brock empezó a investigar un poco a su "competencia", preguntándole nimiedades como: de dónde era, si era entrenador pokemon, que comida le da, etc. Todos escuchaban al peli-blanco hablar de algunos de sus viajes, excepto Ash. A él le parecía raro que los únicos que se habían presentado habían sido ellos y que ni Touko ni Serena habían saludado. ¿Ya se conocerán? De la oji-azul no lo sospechaba. Ella también había viajado sola asique era una posibilidad, pero ¿qué hay de SU castaña? ¿Ella ya lo conocía? ¿De dónde?... Espera… ¡¿SU castaña?!

-Ash, ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto la susodicha

-Eh… solo me preguntaba si ustedes ya se conocían…

-Pues si.- le respondió el peli-blanco con una blanca sonrisa- Nosotros ya nos conocemos.

Esto sin duda no ayudaba al azabache….

-¿Puedo preguntar de dónde es que se conocen?

-Sí. Si puedes.

Silencio absoluto… Ash observaba al peli-blanco en busca de su respuesta, pero este le sonreía como si estuviera esperando algo… pero… ¿qué era? El foco se le prendió al azabache e hizo la pregunta que el peli-blanco quería que le hiciera.

-¿De dónde se conocen?-

Todos cayeron de espalda estilo anime…

-Nos conocimos en un parque en Pueblo Crómlech.- le respondió Serena

-Pueblo Crómlech… Pueblo Crómlech…- repetía pensativo el azabache.- Un momento… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Él fue el que te consoló?!

-Sí. Yo fui.- le respondió con alegría el peli-blanco mientras miraba a la castaña con su blanca sonrisa de conquistador. #-Traidor…- pienso con auras de maldad y depresión-#

-Espera… ¿cómo supiste que alguien me había consolado?

-Ehh… pues…- Auch… ¿Ahora qué? ¡¿Ahora qué?! Tranquilo querido azabache… ¡Harris va al rescate!

-Seguro debe haberlo adivinado. Digo, te fuiste con una honda tristeza y volviste con mucha más felicidad de la que alguien podría esperar. Si eso no es resultado de un consuelo, pues que me cuelguen por mentir.- El peli-blanco sí que era un poeta. Ash no pudo haber dicho mejor lo que él dijo.

-Exacto.- afirmo este en total de acuerdo con Harris.

-Además, no es raro para nosotros descubrir cuando una jovencita tan hermosa y alegre se encuentra triste. Y mucho menos saber cuando alguien más la ha consolado. Digamos… que es el deber de todo caballero hacer felices a las damas.- siguió el peli-blanco- Eso también nos llena de felicidad, ya que no hay nada más bello y preciado que la sonrisa de una dama. En especial de esa dama que tanto quieres ¿no Ash?

-Exacto…- espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo supuse. Fue él ¿no es cierto, Serena?

¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Qué había sido esta trampa? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? ¿Cómo pudo saber que él…? No. No lo sabía. No hasta que él confeso. Sin embargo… ¿por qué tenderle esta trampa? Aun era muy temprano como para decirle a Serena lo que él sentía… era muy temprano… Y aún estaba la duda de si ella lo quería a él. No podía lanzarse así como así al precipicio sin saber que nada le pasara… ¿o sí?

-Si Harris. Fue él- dijo tristemente la castaña.

"_¿Qué hice yo?"_ pensaba el azabache con suma preocupación _"¿Qué hice?"_

-"_Cálmate Ash. No es lo que piensas_"- le transmitió Touko.- "_No has hecho nada malo. Y Serena aun no sabe lo que sientes."_

-"_Entonces… ¿de qué…?_"

-"_Esa vez en la que Serena había salido corriendo… había sido por culpa de su preocupación hacia ti que había llorado. No te culpa de nada, pero tampoco puede dejar pasar aquello que paso. Ella, de alguna manera, esperaba que fueras Tu el que la consolara y aguantara sus llantos. Pero estaba consciente de que ninguno de nosotros iba a dejarte ir en ese estado tan deplorable. Eso la entristeció más… Y ahí fue cuando Harris apareció. Él aguanto sus lágrimas hasta que estuvo de ánimos para decirle la razón por la que estaba llorando. Serena le dijo que estabas en muy mal estado y que te rehusabas a ser tratado. Dijo que eras un ingenuo –_eso no le agrado al azabache… más bien… lo entristeció._-, que no entendías que no puedes estar en ese estado y seguir protegiendo a tus amigos sin esperar a que algo peor te pasara. Ella no te culpo de sus lágrimas. Solo se quejo de tu imprudencia. ¿Entiendes lo que es para ella el perder a su amigo de la infancia? ¿Cómo te sentirías si todos tus amigos murieran simplemente por protegerte? ¿Cómo te sentirías si ella muriera por protegerte?"_

Ash no pudo evitar soltar una solitaria lágrima en respuesta de lo que Touko le relataba. Sin duda… se sentiría triste. Sumamente triste. También algo enojado e impotente. ¿Así se habrá sentido ella cuando lo vio de esa manera?

_-"Me sentiría…"_

_-"No hace falta que lo digas"_\- lo corto la oji-azules con tristeza. La conexión se había terminado…

Los demás, inconscientes de lo que pasaba dentro de la mente de estos dos, los vieron con preocupación y confusión. Ambos parecían estar a punto de echarse a llorar. La pregunta era… ¿por qué? El peli-blanco era el único que seguía con su sonrisa y hablaba, para distraer la atención más que para contar sus aventuras. Él no era ingenuo y estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Sin embargo… a esta altura todos… o casi todos deberían saber lo que pasaba. _"¿Lo sabrán de verdad o… no lo entenderán?"_ se preguntaba.

-Bien. Creo que ya es muy tarde como para estar a estas horas despierto. Les propongo que todos volvamos al centro pokemon y descansemos. Mañana será un día ajetreado.- propuso el peli-blanco una vez descubrió que la conexión mental de los otros dos había terminado.

-Bien- respondieron todos con cansancio.

Para hacer el viaje más corto, todos sacaron los pokemon de tipo volador que poseían. Y aquellos que no poseían….pues se fueron con alguien…

-Serena…- llamo Ash una vez que él y la castaña habían bajado del pokemon dragón de la oji-azules- Lo siento…

-¿Eh?

-No fue mi intención el preocuparte de esa manera.- el trasfondo de sus palabras transmitía la clara señal de estar triste y preocupado. El haber hablado mentalmente con la oji-azules sobre lo que le paso… digamos que de un modo lo había cambiado…- Prometo jamás hacerte sentir así de nuevo.

-No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir, Ash- lo corto con frialdad la castaña. #Auch… hasta a mi me dolió… y eso que soy la que escribe…#-Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. Por más que no lo desees.

Lo último que vio esa noche el azabache, fue la sonrisa de su amada… que se desvanecía entre la oscuridad del pasillo para luego volver a emerger con más intensidad.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se estaban alistando para las tan ansiadas finales de concurso y festivales. Como ciudad Luminalia era, ya de por sí, el mayor centro turístico y la ciudad principal de Kalos, en estas finales no solo iban a participar entrenadores de todas las regiones, sino que también los espectadores e incluso los jueces son de regiones diferentes. El cronograma de nuestros héroes era el siguiente: primero verían los espectáculos de las compañeras de otras regiones del azabache, así como si fuera un calentamiento, para después ir a ver el magnífico final de la castaña… claro… si todo salía bien.

En los tras bastidores de la carpa para los concursos, un chico completamente nervioso se asomaba entre la multitud para identificar a aquella que, deseaba, sería su compañera en la primera fase de los concursos. Ya casi todos tenían a sus compañeros, menos unas chicas de por allí que se andaban peleando para conseguir el… o mejor dicho… la suya.

-¡Qué ella estará conmigo Dawn! ¡Yo se lo pedí primero!- le gritaba May a la originaria de Sinnoh

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Vos también podrías pedírselo a Drew! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Paul no puede participar!

-No deseo. Es diferente Dawn- corregía el peli-violeta.

-May cálmate por favor.- pedía el peli-verde con una gota en la sien estilo anime.

-Por qué a mi…- renegaba en susurros la oji-azul.

-¿En serio se están peleando por esta inútil?- a si es señoras y señores. Aneit ha hecho presencia. ¿Quién ganara esta pelea? ¿La peli-rosa o la oji-azules? Las apuestas ya están abiertas. Todo el dinero recaudado será para… mí.

-Al menos yo tengo dos propensas a compañeras. ¿Cuántas tienes vos Aneit?- la desafió la oji-azules.

Ambas se miraron lanzando chispas mientras las otras dos seguían peleando…

-¡Qué yo lo seré May!

-¡No! ¡Yo lo seré!

-Ya me vale… ¿Qué te parece Drew si nos vamos a tomar algo?- le pregunto con cansancio Paul al originario de Hoenn

-Eso quisiera. Pero tengo que conseguir pareja antes de que se cierren las inscripciones.

-¿O sea que me quedare aquí hasta que termine todo esto?

-Pues… sí.

Sin duda… la mirada de Paul en este momento podía hacer retroceder al mismísimo Giratina…

*En el mundo Distorsión…*

-¡Mejor me vuelvo al patio de mi sempai!- y sale corriendo mientras abre un portal…

*De vuelta en Kalos…*

-¡Me largo!- grito Paul.- Electivire, te encargo a Dawn.

-¡Viree! ¡Vire vire!- se quejaba el pokemon eléctrico mientras seguía a su entrenador

-¿Se… rindió?- pregunto más para sí mismo que para los demás el peli-verde mientras observaba como el originario de Sinnoh se largaba sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su pokemon.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a buscar una amiga y me dejas de…?!- le gritaba con furia la oji-azul a la peli-rosa

-¡No digas esas cosas Touko!- la freno Marco quien por fin la había encontrado

-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Qué hay de esta?!

-¡¿A quién le dices "esta"?!- grito en respuesta Aneit

-¡¿A quién crees _baka*?!_

-¡Me canse!- y otra vez, la mejor pelea de chicas empieza…

-¡No es momento para esto!- gritaba el peli-celeste para tratar de calmar a las fieras.

-Ya nos vale… nos descalificaran a todos…- se lamentaba Drew mientras una inmensa gota estilo anime aparecía en su sien

-Shaymin usa aromaterapia- ordena una voz entre la multitud.

El pokemon singular se poso en el medio de todas las damas que estaban peleando, recargo energía en sus flores, y expulso un delicioso aroma que poco a poco iba tranquilizando a las furias del lugar. Una vez visto su buen trabajo, volvió contento con su entrenador, el cual le entrego una golosina como premio. _"Siempre hay que consentir las buenas acciones"_ pensaba este mientras veía feliz a su pokemon y lo acariciaba con cariño.

-G…gracias… creo.- exclamaron Drew y Marco mientras observaba a las bellezas dormitar…

-No hay de que.- dijo feliz Harris mientras se acercaba lentamente y contemplaba el momento.

Ambos coordinadores quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver quien los había ayudado…

-No…- empezó el peli-celeste

-…puede…- continuo el peli-verde #tanto poner peli me cansa los dedos… -_-#

-…ser- terminaron al unísono.- ¡HARRIS!

-Hola chicos- saluda con felicidad.

-¿Eh?- las ex furias comenzaron poco a poco a despertarse. Grande fue la sorpresa de todas al ver que estaban siendo observadas por el peli-blanco…

-¡HARRIS!- se escucho por las seis regiones…

-Hola.- saludo este con normalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la oji-azul con alegría

-Ya lo descubrirán. Mientras tanto, mejor se apuran en conseguir pareja. Ya vamos a empezar.

-¡Si señor!- y como soldados entrenados, todas las féminas agarraron el primer brazo que tenían cerca…

-¿Eh?- exclamaron los dos muchachos al ver sus parejas…

-May… ¿puedes aflojar un poco?- le pidió Drew a su compañera mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-Aneit… tu también.- pidió Marco con tristeza.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ganar Touko!- exclamo la peli-azul hacia la oji-azul

-Sabes Dawn… pudiste haber quedado con Paul…- decía con una gota en la sien Touko

-Vire vire- apoyaba con cansancio el pokemon eléctrico trayendo al peli-violeta como si una bolsa de papas se tratase. La cara de este no mostraba otra cosa más que resignación.

-Pues él no quiso- se quejo Dawn con un puchero en la cara.

-Sabes que no me interesa…- se defendió Paul.

_-"Mentiroso"-_ le transmitió la oji-azules

_-"Sal de mi cabeza"-_ sin duda… los pensamientos de Paul eran más malévolos que su simple rostro…

-¡Bien! ¿Entonces estas son las parejas?- pregunto una asistente del concurso quien anda a saber cuando apareció…

-Sí- afirmaron todos.

-Perfecto. Esperen a ser llamados.

*Y mientras todo esto pasaba en los tras bastidores… con el público*

Se escuchan muchos gritos y ruido proveniente del backstage…

-¿Creen que serán Touko y las demás?- preguntaba con una gota en la sien estilo anime Ash

-Si- afirmaron todos con la misma cara…

De repente, aparece Don George con un micrófono y les da la bienvenida a todos los expectantes.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la final de los concursos pokemon de Kalos!- todos, después de esperar minutos extra por problemas en los backstage, aplaudieron con fervor.- ¡Hoy nos visita una entidad de los concursos! ¡Damas y caballeros, denle la bienvenida al diez veces campeón consecutivo, al rey de la belleza y el ingenio, y por no nombrar rey de las chicas…! ¡HARRIS!

Todas las féminas del lugar, al oír el nombre, no pudieron más que gritar con todas sus fuerzas y caer desmayadas tanto por la sorpresa como por la falta de aire. Los muchachos, con tímpanos sangrantes, simplemente aplaudieron ya que no deseaban quedarse también sin garganta.

El peli-blanco apareció en el escenario con su camiseta blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos también negros. Digamos… sus ropas habituales. Con la única diferencia de que en la cabeza lucia una bella corona y tenia colgado una capa roja en los hombros. Junto a él, una shaymin, un leafeon, un hydreigon, una absol, una ninetales y un vivillon se presentaban formando varias esferas en sus bocas, listas para ser arrojadas.

-¿Listos?- pregunto el peli-blanco a lo que todos gritaron-¡Ahora!

Todas las esferas fueron disparadas hacia el cielo, pero en vez de chocar unas con las otras y neutralizarse, se unieron en una enorme esfera multicolor. Con una simple sonrisa de Harris, su absol utilizó pulso umbrío en dirección a la esfera, la cual exploto en el cielo haciendo caer chispas de diversos colores. Indicador que demostraba el inicio de las batallas.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Nuestros primeros concursantes son la pareja de Hoenn! ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a Drew y May!- los susodichos aparecieron por la escalera del escenario saludando a todo el mundo.- ¡Ahora sus contrincantes! ¡Ellas son bellas, son idénticas, son las gemelas Amy y Gina!- las gemelas aparecieron saltando y esparciendo pétalos de rosas por toda la pista.-¡Muy bien! ¡Comiencen!

Los cuatro coordinadores sacan a relucir sus pokemon. A la derecha, donde estaban los originarios de Hoenn, aparecieron una glaceon y un absol, presentados de manera elegante con brillos y estrellas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar, mientras que del lado izquierdo, una aromatisse y un slurpuff hacen presencia emanando un dulce y esquicito aroma. Sin perder ni un segundo, las gemelas les ordenaron a sus pokemon hacer un viento feérico combinado con un aromaterapia.

-¡Esquivenlo!- ordenaron los de Hoenn al unísono.

-¿Lista May?- le pregunto Drew con superioridad

-Lista.

-Absol/Glaceon usa hidropulso/rayo hielo- ordenan los entrenadores al unísono

Ambos pokemon obedecieron y del resultado de la combinación de estos dos ataques, apareció una inmensa esfera de hielo que iba a gran velocidad hacia los oponentes. Todos pensaron que de ese ataque sí que no se iban a salvar, pero las gemelas no eran ilusas…

-Aromatisse usa día soleado- ordena Amy

De repente, las nubes del cielo se dispersaron y el sol cobro más vida de la que cualquiera hubiera querido. El calor producido por los rayos ultra violeta fueron derritiendo poco a poco la inmensa esfera de hielo la cual formo un arcoíris durante todo el recorrido que le quedaba.

-Demonios…- se quejo Drew por lo bajo. Lo que recibieron sus oponentes no fue más que gotas de agua en el rostro para refrescarse un poco de ese calor.

-¡Drew!- lo llamo May, la cual miraba preocupada a su glaceon quien estaba tratando de resistir como podía al calor. Esto era demasiado para la pobre pokemon

-¡Absol usa granizo!- ordeno rápidamente sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

El sol se vio cubierto por nubes grises de las cuales salieron pequeños destellos blancos que cayeron hacia todo el público. Glaceon hizo gala de su movimiento oculto y se vio rodeada de ondas blancas que la fueron refrescando del calor anterior. Con aires renovados, May le ordena a su pokemon utilizar canto helado, el cual se vio potenciado gracias a las condiciones climáticas.

*Mientras tanto con el público…*

Vemos a nuestros héroes tiritando por el frío…

-N… no… nos hub.. hubieran avisado… que ib.. iban a usar g…gra…granizo.- trataba de formular Ash mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para conservar calor.

-Pika pi.- confirmo su pokemon mientras sacaba la cabeza por el cuello de la campera de su entrenador y esbozaba una sonrisa, ya que estaba más calentito que el resto.

-Co…con…concuerdo.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunta Serena mientras llega y se para al lado de Ash.

La castaña había estado en el backstage hablando con la oji-azules sobre nimiedades cuando se dio cuenta de que los concursos ya habían empezado y que les había prometido a los chicos llevar palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo. Al ver las nubes, no perdió tiempo y sacó algunas prendas más de ropa, sobre todo un buzo, para poder abrigarse.

-¿C..cómo con..seguiste… ese buzo?- pregunto con sorpresa el azabache.

-Siempre lo llevo por si las dudas nos ataca el frío- afirmo con alegría y diversión la castaña al ver el estado de sus compañeros.

Como si de una bala se tratase, la mano del azabache cruzó el espacio que tenia entre el brazo de la castaña, la agarro y la hizo sentarse sobre él para que pudiera transmitirle también el calor que el buzo le estaba otorgando. La castaña se vio indiferente a lo que ocurrió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre su amado y que este la abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Ash suspiró con tranquilidad mientras miraba a sus otros compañeros y les sacaba la lengua ya que él ahora tenía con qué mantenerse caliente. Claro que el que más sufrió de esta unión por calor fue pikachu, ya que estaba siendo apretado sin piedad por los dos cuerpos. Cristy, quien también estaba vestida con un adorable buzo de color rosado y una bufanda blanca, lo sacó de entre los cuerpos y lo acomodó en las piernas de su entrenadora mientras le entregaba un buzo de color azul oscuro. Pikachu acepto el gesto con un sonrojo y se sentó junto a su amiguita de raza para seguir viendo los concursos.

-Su..suer…suertudos…- expresaron toda la demás gente de la tribuna observando a las únicas dos personas que habían conseguido medios para poder mantener el calor…

*Mientras tanto en el cdb…*

-¡Aromatisse y slurpuff no pueden continuar! ¡Por lo tanto Drew y May pasan a la siguiente ronda!- exclama Don George.

Los coordinadores salieron del lugar para dar paso a la siguiente pareja de combatientes.

Y así fueron pasando una por una las parejas, hasta que solo quedaron los concursos de modo individual. En la pantalla se podían ver los resultados de los cuartos de final. Drew había sido derrotado por su amada May justo en el último momento, Marco había logrado derrotar al pokefan, Dawn había perdido contra Aneit apenas habían empezado la batalla #-la pobre peli-azul está muy deprimida en este momento…- digo mientras la miro. Tenía el aura depresiva x100000# y Touko logro derrotar sin esfuerzo a uno de los niños pasteleros. Por suerte para el público, solo tuvieron que sufrir un ataque de granizo. Ahora el día estaba como siempre y todos dejaron de envidiar a la joven pareja de las gradas… claro que, por alguna razón inexplicable, ellos no se separaron de cómo habían estado. Eso sí, cambiaron su atuendo por uno más cómodo para el calor.

-Y dime Ash… ¿estás cómodo?- incitó Brock con picardía

-Yo sí. ¿Serena, estas cómoda?

-Ehh… yo… si Ash. Gracias- tartamudeaba la castaña con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

_-"Ash… a veces sí que no entiendes…"-_ se lamentaba el moreno mientras hacia un palmface…

-¡Muy bien señoras y señores! ¡Las semifinales han llegado! ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados en llegar a la final? ¿Quién se quedara con la victoria? ¡En seguida los sabremos! Por ahora… ¡Vayamos a comerciales!

*Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo…*

-Mmmm…- decía mientras veía unas cosas interesantes de los comerciales- Tendría que comprarme uno de esos…

-¡Amor! ¿Dónde dejo la cabeza de…?- me pregunta Harris mientras levanta la cabeza de este ser misterioso…

-Déjala por ahí. Ya me hago cargo de eso luego.- le digo sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-¿Necesitas algo amor?- pregunta una vez dejada la cabeza.

-Bajar unos kilos, nueva lencería, el alfa romeo brera, que rayquaza deje de pelear con deoxys antes de que nos destruya la casa, un patio más grande para poder tener más pokemons, que giratina no se pase tanto tiempo en el mundo distorsión y juegue un rato conmigo, los nuevos juegos de pokemo para la pc, saber que estudiar en la universidad, tener dos hijos, uno que sí o sí será varón…- ante esto Harris palideció.

-¿Entonces nada cariño?

-Mmmm… nada.

*De vuelta en Kalos…*

-¡Hola de vuelta! Muy bien.- continuaba Don George con una sonrisa.- ¡Démosle una bienvenida a la misteriosa ser de esta tierra! ¡Posee un peculiar poder que nos hará tener a todos la piel de gallina! ¡Démosle un aplauso a Touko de Pueblo Paleta!

*Mientras tanto en las gradas…*

-¡No sabía que Touko era del mismo pueblo que vos Ash!- exclama sorprendida la castaña.

-¿No se los dije?- exclamo pensativo agarrándose su mentón.

-Solo nos dijiste que ambos vivían en Kanto- contesta Clemont

-Bueno… jejeje… entonces cambio eso por "ambos vivíamos en Pueblo Paleta de Kanto"- dice el azabache rascándose la nuca.

Todos cayeron de espalda estilo anime….

*De vuelta en el cdb…*

-¡Y démosle un aplauso a su contrincante Aneit!

-¡¿En serio?!- exclama la peli-rosa con furia-¡¿A ella le hacen la alta presentación y a mi simplemente me nombran?! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

-¿Vas a venir, ridícula, o me vas a dejar ganar por default?- le dijo la oji-azules a la peli-rosa mientras se acomodaba el cabello con una mano.

Como si estuviera poseída por el demonio mismo, Aneit salió corriendo del backstage y en menos de un segundo se presento al campo de batalla.

-Me gusta tu atuendo baka- expreso Touko con verdad al ver el vestido blanco ceñido de la peli-rosa

-A mí también me gusta el tuyo, tonta.- le confesó esta al ver el atuendo de la oji-azul, la cual parecía una trikini de un color azul como el de vaporeon. En la parte trasera poseía una simulación #o al menos eso creían…# de cola como el mismo pokemon y en las caderas se le ajustaba una pequeña pollera transparente blanca la cual parecía esparcir brillos por toda la cadera de la oji-azul.

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Mis queridos pokemon, hoy los necesito!- delante de la peli-rosa aparecieron una milotic y un gyarados

-¡Amores míos, esto es a todo o nada! ¡Salgan y demuestren que son lo mejor!- y ante su llamado, vaporeon y umbreon hicieron presencia.- Vaporeon usa rayo aurora hacia el cielo. Umbreon, pulso umbrío.

-No esta vez Touko…- susurro la peli-rosa a sabiendas de lo que la oji-azules iba a hacer.- Gyarados usa lanzallamas para contrarrestar el rayo aurora. Milotic usa pantalla de luz y protegenos.

-Eso no te servirá.- exclamo mientras reía la oji-azules.- Vaporeon, umbreon… ahora.

El umbreon expulso su pulso umbrío hacia el suelo haciendo que se esparciera por todo el campo mientras que vaporeon apuntaba hacia el cielo y generaba diversos rayos que congelaron todo el campo. El resultado, un campo congelado de color violeta… casi negro. Antes de que le rayo aurora tocara el suelo, vaporeon y umbreon saltaron hacia el cielo para que sus patas no se congelaran a diferencia de los pokemon de Aneit, a los cuales se les congelaron las colas y quedaron pegados en el piso. La peli-rosa trataba de mantener el equilibrio en la pista de hielo.

-Vaporeon, cariño, haznos unos hermosos patines.- ordeno la oji-azul a su pokemon. Vaporeon apunto hacia sus patas y con un rayo hielo se creó patines para poder controlarse mejor en ese campo de hielo. Repitió lo mismo con umbreon y con su entrenadora.- Gracias. Ahora no hagamos esperar a nuestros contrincantes…

-¡Gyarados usa lanzallamas sobre el campo!- ordeno Aneit mientras se caía al no lograr mantener el equilibrio.

-Vaporeon, no dejes que lo haga.

Con una mayor velocidad que antes, la pokemon vapor se interpuso entre la boca del gyarados y la pista, y genero un hidropulso el cual contrarresto el lanzallamas de su oponente generando, a su vez, una inmensa niebla.

-¡No ganaras esta vez! ¡Milotic libérate usando cola férrea y después usa Terratemblor!

La pokemon sirena logró liberar su cola del hielo y, de un salto, la azotó contra el suelo generando ondas expansivas que liberaron la pista del hielo haciendo que esta saltara por los aires como pequeñas chispas de colores gracias a la luz del sol.

-¡Qué gran espectáculo el que nos brindan estas dos coordinadoras!- exclama con alegría Don George.

-Sin duda uno de los mejores que he visto.- secunda la enfermera Joy.

-Para mí es más una batalla que un concurso. Se olvidan completamente de lucir a sus pokemon- expresa sin mucha gracia Harris

-Mmmm….- dice pensativa la oji-azules mientras observa de reojo al jurado.- ¿Quieren un concurso? Les daré un concurso. ¿Lista vaporeon, umbreon?- los pokemon asintieron.- Perfecto… ¡Hagan Aurora Siniestra!

Y obedeciendo a su entrenadora, vaporeon expandió el rayo aurora hacia el cielo, haciendo que este parezca tener la aurora boreal, mientras que con el pulso umbrío y el psíquico de umbreon hacia aparecer sombras siniestras entre tantos colores. Todos quedaron asombrados con lo que veían… pero eso no era todo. Gracias a que las sombras tenían como segundo factor el hacer retroceder al enemigo, el rayo aurora controlado por el psíquico pudo lanzar diversos ataques hacia sus enemigos, haciendo que se congelen completamente debilitados.

-¡Noooo!- grito la peli-rosa mientras caía de rodillas ante una nueva perdida contra su enemiga.

-¡Grandiosa forma de terminar la batalla y llegar a las finales!- dice Don George en el micrófono

-Sin duda. Pensé que iban a seguir teniendo una batalla, pero al ver este cambio repentino y poderoso se que Touko es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- apoyó el peli-blanco

-Y sin uso de sus cualidades, he de admitir.- prosiguió la enfermera Joy

La oji-azul acaricio a sus preciados pokemon y les entregó a cada uno un pokelito, los guardo de vuelta en su pokeball y se limito a ver a la peli-rosa. _"Sigues igual de ridícula que cuando nos conocimos"_ pensaba mientras veía como Aneit lloraba y exclamaba que todo era una injusticia. Sin duda… daba pena ajena…

*Mientras tanto en las gradas…*

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue estupendo!- exclamaban Bonnie, Korrina y Serena al unísono con estrellas en los ojos.

-Sin duda ha mejorado.- decía con orgullo Brock

-¡Y yo estancada en el mismo nivel!- se quejaba Dawn con cataratas en los ojos.

-Calma Dawn… tampoco es para tanto…- decía con una gota en la sien estilo anime Paul- Ya vas a ver como mejoras. Solo hace falta practicar

-¿Y vos la vas a ayudar Paul?- preguntaron con picardía el moreno y Ash al unísono.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- el peli-violeta amenazó con la mirada a los dos entrometidos…

-Pues nada…- dijeron estos retrocediendo poco a poco para poder salir corriendo

-Eso pensé.- dijo con superioridad Paul

-¿No piensa cambiar cierto?- le pregunto Drew a Dawn con una gota estilo anime

-No lo creo…- ella estaba con la misma cara que el peli-verde…

-¡Hola chicos!- saluda la oji-azul apareciendo de la nada.

-¡AAAAAA! ¡FANTASMAAAAA!- gritan los chicos… menos Paul

-Idiotas…- exclama en un susurro este…

-¡Ni que estuviera tan pálida!- se queja Touko

-¡Pueden callarse de una vez!- grita Clemont.- Quiero ver cómo le va a Marco y a May.

-Te apuesto cien mil pokes a que gana Marco- le dice el azabache al peli-verde

-Trato.- acepta este

"_¿Cuánto dinero ganará como coordinador?"_ pensaron todos los presentes, menos los dos que apostaron, con una gota en la sien estilo anime…

-¡Damas y caballeros esto está reñido! – gritaba Don George desde el micrófono.-Ninguno de los dos cede…

-Te digo que gana Marco.- incitaba con superioridad el azabache

-Y yo te digo que gana May.- contradecía el peli-verde

-Marco

-May

-Marco

-May

-Marco- en este punto, ambos ya se estaban matando con la mirada

-May

-Marco

-May

-¡¿Por qué no observan la batalla para saber?!- les grito con furia el peli-violeta

-Ya ya Paul. Tranquilo.- trataba de calmarlo Dawn

-Ya ya Paul… Tranquilo.- secundaban todos…

-Como sea…- dijo resignado el peli-violeta

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Esto sin duda se pensó iba para otro lado!- decía Don George mientras la polvareda levantada por los ataques de los pokemons se disipaba.- ¿Quién habrá sido el ganador?

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para poder ver de más cerca el resultado, el cual era….

-¡JA! ¡GANE!- grito Ash- ¡Vamos Drew! ¡Paga!

-Ash te juro que me las pagaras…- se quejaba en susurros el peli-verde mientras le entregaba el dinero al azabache

-Quién lo diría… yo en serio creí que iba a ganar el blaziken de May.- decía sorprendida Bonnie

-Pues yo no esperaba menos del hypno de Marco.- decía con temor la oji-azules.- _"Ese maldito demonio…"_

-¡Les pedimos a los dos finalistas que se acerquen para determinar quién es el ganador!- llamaba Don George

-¡Nos vemos chicos!- se despidió la oji-azul mientras se dirigía al campo

-¡Suerte!- exclamaron todos

-¡Ooooh Drew!- llamo con malicia el azabache al peli-verde- ¿Apostamos?

-¡Ni loco!- se protegió detrás de May, la cual acababa de llegar con los chicos y no entendía lo que le pasaba a Drew

-¿Brock?

-En otra ocasión Ash- le respondió con una gota en la sien

-¿Clemont?

-Necesito el dinero para mis inventos

-¿Korrina?

-Lo siento Ash, pero todo mi dinero está guardado en el banco

-¿Bonnie?

-¿Te crees que yo tendría dinero Ash?

-¿Cari…? Digo ¿Serena?

-No, gracias Ash.

-¿Dawn?

-Ni se te ocurra Ash.- respondió el peli-violeta en defensa de la peli-azul

-¿Alguien?

Y todos dejaron un espacio circular en las gradas donde el centro era ocupado por el azabache…

*Mientras… en el cdb…*

-¡Hypness sal y ayúdame a ganar!- gritaba Marco.

-¡Ese maldito demonio ¿en serio?!- gritaba Touko.- ¡Bien! ¡No me contendré! ¡Rayquaza has presencia y ayúdame a acabar con mis enemigos!

Y el cielo se oscureció… todos los espectadores temían por un nuevo granizo… una sombra anillada se vislumbró entre las nubes… un potente rugido se escucho, proveniente de esa figura. Relámpagos se vieron entre las diferentes capas de las nubes. El pokemon cielo apareció y apenas estuvo a unos centímetros del suelo, rugió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que más de un pokemon salga volando del lugar.

-¡No puede ser!- grito con asombro marco al ver al dios de los cielos- ¡En sima es shiny!

-No te asombres tanto Marco y empieza a atacar.- lo desafió la oji-azules.

-Tienes razón. Por más que tengas a un legendario no podras contra tu mayor temor.- Marco estaba al tanto de que si hacía que hypness se acercara a la oji-azules, esta se distraería y podría atacar al legendario.- ¡Hypness usa teletransporte!

-¡Rayquaza hora de demostrar tu belleza! ¡Mega evoluciona y usa ascenso draco!

El pokemon quetzalcóatl se vio envuelto en un brillo verde y dorado mientras empezaba a metamorfosearse. Las líneas amarillas del tronco empiezan a sobresalir y se convierten en una especie de alas. Su cola se divide en dos casi tocando la punta, los cuernos inferiores de su cabeza se expanden y retuercen hacia adelante en forma de tenaza y de ellos sobresalen las marcas amarillas dando impresión de ser líneas de fuego que se alargan como cintas resplandecientes, además su cráneo adquiere una forma más afilada y fina y en sus ojos aparece una marca negra de aspecto tribal.

-¡Esto sí que no lo teníamos planeado!- exclama con cataratas en los ojos Don George ante la imagen de una mega evolución.

-¡Increíble!- es lo único que logra decir Harris mientras se para de su asiento y se apoya en la mesa de los jueces con una enorme sonrisa

Mega-Rayquaza lanza un rugido y alza el vuelo hacia el cielo donde desaparece de la vista de todos. Marco sabía que si llegaba a golpear a su hypness todo se acabaría…

-Hypness usa teletransporte y trata de que rayquaza no te detecte- le ordena el peli-celeste a su pokemon con temor.

-¡Rayquaza ahora!- grita Touko. Su pokemon aparece del cielo envuelto en lo que parecía una tela transparente verdosa y brillante. Identifica a su objetivo y aumenta su velocidad haciendo que esa tela se expanda y parezca cubrir todo el cielo.

-¡Hypness!- grita Marco al ver que su pokemon era golpeado por el pokemon cielo y una polvareda hacia presencia.

Todos quedaron callados mientras esperaban el resultado. Les sorprendió en demasía lo que vieron una vez que la polvareda se disipó. Hypness se estaba protegiendo del ataque con el movimiento protección.

-¡Eso es hypness!- lo felicitaba su entrenador al no haberse dado cuenta de que podía utilizar eso…

-¡Maldito demonio!- se quejo con furia y un aura roja la oji-azules.- Ya vas a ver…

-¡Hyoness usa teletransporte y ponte encima de rayquaza!- el pokemon hipnótico obedeció a su entrenador y monto sobre el pokemon serpiente.- ¡Usa psicorayo!

-¡Rayquaza gira sobre ti mismo para quitarte a hypness y usa carga dragon!

El pokemon serpiente empezó a hacer el símbolo del infinito mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al pokemon hipnótico. Todas las personas solo podían ver el infinito de color azul claro que se estaba formando en el campo, el cual parecía tener vida y estar moviéndose cada vez con más velocidad…

-¡Ahora rayquaza!-

El infinito azul se rompió y el pokemon dragón salió disparado hacia el cielo junto con el pokemon hipnótico.

-¡Hypness!- grito su entrenador

El pokemon de Marco no pudo seguirse sosteniendo, estaba muy mareado y cansado como para seguir, por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que soltarse. Cayó con estrepito en el suelo.

-¡Damas y caballeros, la victoria es para Touko!- sentenció Don George

Todos estallaron en aplausos. Los más cercanos al cdb empezaron a lanzar rosas, tulipanes, flores de loto y jazmines hacia la ganadora. Después de entregarle la corona y el premio a la oji-azules y a los que quedaron segundos, terceros, cuartos, etc., todos pudieron dirigirse hacia la sala para el gran espectáculo de Kalos para poder ver a Serena debutar junto a sus pokemon.

*En algún punto del recorrido entre la carpa de concursos y la de espectáculos…*

-¡Touko espera!- grita Marco haciendo que todos nuestros héroes se dieran vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa Marco?- preguntó el azabache al peli-celeste una vez que este se apoyó en él para poder recuperar algo de aire.

-Den…me… un… minuto…- dijo jadeante el peli-celeste. La oji-azules saco su reloj y cronometró el minuto mientras se ponía lentes oscuros…

-¡Tiempo!- grito en los oídos de todos una vez completado el minuto. Apuntó hacia Marco y dijo:- ¡Di lo que tenias que decir, soldado!

A todos se les apareció una gota estilo anime en la sien…

Se notaba que el peli-celeste estaba nervioso. Si alguien más lo mirara detenidamente como lo estaban haciendo nuestros héroes, sin duda empezaría a sudar como cerdo. Tenía que formular las palabras exactas para poder decirle sin asustarla y sin que se pierda ningún detalle… pero en el modo soldado de Touko…

-¡Vamos soldado! ¡No tenemos todo el día!- gritaba esta mientras aparecía con una remera sin mangas básica de color blanco, pantalones militares camuflados, lentes negros y las chapas de identificación.

-¡Señorita Touko, señorita!- termino gritando como soldado el peli-celeste. Todos miraron con cara de no entender nada…-¡Tengo algo importante que decirle!

-¡Pues dígalo soldado!

-¡Estoy enamorado de usted y me gustaría pedirle que correspondiera mis sentimientos, señorita!

Silencio absoluto… por un minuto parecían estar en el desierto… una solitaria planta rodadora cruzo el espacio entre el soldado Marco y la comandante Touko… y de repente… Una inmensa carcajada aparece en los oídos de la gente de toda Kalos.

-¡Muy buen chiste Marco!- se carcajeaba la oji-azules. El pli-celeste se vio rodeado de un aura de depresión y cayó de espaldas junto con los demás expectantes- Si que te esmeraste este año.

-¡Qué no es broma!- grito con una vena sobresaliendo de su sien

-Ooohhh…- dijo apenada.- Pues lo siento Marco pero yo no siento lo mismo.- le sonrió con sinceridad mientras ponía sus manos en jarra y se agachaba un poco como si estuviera hablando con un nene de cinco años

-¡Esto es por hypno verdad!- Marco aun tenia enojo, no por el hecho de haber sido rechazado, sino porque no sabía la razón y la oji-azules al principio tomo lo que le dijo como si fuera una broma.

-¡No metas a tu maldito pokemon en la conversación! ¡No es por él!- le grito con más enojo Touko. Odiaba le tener que recordar a esa bestia…- ¡Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona!

-Aaaaa…- se calmo el peli-celeste.- Bueno… ¿amigos?

-Mmmmm….- la oji-azul puso pose pensativa, de esas que no inspiran buena confianza… Después sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Seguro!

A todos los espectadores se les apareció una gota estilo anime en la sien…

-A todo esto….- dice pensativo Ash mientras se sostiene el mentón con la mano.- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a los hypno Touko? Ni Cilan era así con los purrloins…

-¡Eso es tema para otro día!- le grita con miedo y desesperación.- ¡Estamos llegando tarde al espectáculo!

-¡CORRAN!- grita el azabache mientras comienza con la carrera…

*Mientras tanto en el backstage del escenario donde se iba a presentar Serena…*

La castaña estaba súper nerviosa. Este espectáculo determinaba quien sería la nueva Reina de Kalos… y por lo que veía… tenía muy buena competencia… Para suerte de ella, Aria no se iba a presentar este año como concursante, sino como juez. Eso la ayudaba a respirar un poco, ya que sabía que contra Aria nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad. En estos momentos, la pregunta del millón era… _"¿Dónde estará Ash?"_ pensaba la castaña mientras observaba todas las gradas en busca de su azabache. Pese a que lo intentaba… no podía vislumbrar a Ash, y no solo porque no estaba en el lugar, sino porque el anfiteatro estaba a punto de estallar de lo lleno que estaba.

-¿Crees que pudieron obtener un lugar, delphox?- le pregunto la castaña a su pokemon zorra.

-Del delphox.- trato de animarla un poco. Sin embargo ella tampoco lograba ver ni a pikachu ni a Ash.

-¿Cristy?- siguió, esperanzada.

La pequeña ratita amarrilla mando señales eléctricas desde sus mejillas hacia la ratita amarilla del azabache o, en el mayor de los casos, hacia dedenne. Por suerte para ella, ambos pokemon eléctricos la percibieron…

-PIKA PIKA PI/DE DENNEE- gritaron ambos, saltando desde donde se encontraban en ese momento y corriendo con mayor velocidad hacia el anfiteatro mientras mandaban mensajes a Cristy para que supiera la situación de sus entrenadores.

-Pika piii- chilló feliz la ratita de la castaña tratando de transmitirle a esta lo que los otros le decían.

-¿Qué están en camino?

-Piiii

-Gracias Cristy

Serena suspiro tranquila mientras volvía a su camarote y terminaba de prepararse. Como se había prometido hace tiempo ya, apenas había comenzado con los espectáculos, en la Gran Final iba a utilizar el vestido negro y rosa que le habían presentado las chicas. El mismo que había hecho babear al azabache. Claro que cambiaria los zapatos. No pensaba bailar con tacón aguja… ni en un millón de años, por suerte se había comprado unos zapatos negros con rayas rosas estilo zebstrika con plataformas de color madera. En su cabello, pensaba rizarlo un poco para que tuviera una ondulación que combinara con los movimientos que sus pokemon y ella tenían planeados realizar…

*Mientras tanto… en la entrada…*

-¡Hemos llegado!- grita feliz mientras salta Ash.

-Lo siento pero el lugar está lleno.- le informa un guardia

Todos caen de espalda estilo anime…

-¡No es justo!- grito Bonnie completamente molesta. Dedenne la imito en su idioma.- ¡Nuestra amiga y su novia está participando ahí dentro!- apunto a Ash en la última parte de la oración

-¡Exacto! Espera… ¡¿Qué?!- A si es… Ash se acaba de quemar solo XD

-Lo siento pero está lleno. No pueden pasar.- insistía el guardia mientras trataba de evitar que la pequeña rubia entrara.

-¿Eh?- exclamaba alguien que por allí pasaba.- ¡Hola Ash!

-¡Aria!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta la Reina de Kalos observando a los muchachos.

-Serena está a punto de aparecer y como no hay espacio no nos dejan entrar.- explico de manera resumida Clemont.

-¡Aaaa!- dice comprendiendo todo.- Déjalos. Están conmigo- le dijo la peli-rosada

-De acuerdo.- y como todo buen guardián que se respeta, se hizo de lado de lado y dejo pasar a nuestros héroes.

-Chicos, vengan.- les guió Aria hasta la parte delantera de las gradas, ahí había justo siete asientos vacios para los chicos.- Me los dejaron por si quería invitar a alguien y… bueno… disfruten del espectáculo.

-¡Gracias Aria!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Y Harris…- de repente, de entre los asientos se asoma el sonriente peli-blanco, el cual saluda a todos con las manos.- El estrado de jurado esta por aquí.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dice este mientras se rasca la nuca.- Es que oí el rugido de un vulpix por aquí y bueno… jejeje tuve que venir.

-¿Pero qué tu novia no tiene un Ninetales?

-No. No ha podido conseguirlo y le prometí uno… claro… a cambio de una recompensa.- dijo con picardía en la voz…

Todos los presentes tenían una gota estilo anime en la sien…

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto?- decía con pena ajena la Reina de Kalos.

-No- dijo con su blanquecina sonrisa.

-Bueno… vamos…

*Mientras… en el escenario…*

-¡Denle la bienvenida a la ultima concursante! ¡Serena de Pueblo Boceto!

Todas las luces se apagaron… la gente estaba expectante… la castaña estaba nerviosa pero decidida. Cristy fue la primera en aparecer con un atuendo que la hacía parecer una superstar, el cual era un hermoso vestido rosado y en la orejita derecha tenía un listón del mismo color. Las luces del centro la iluminaron. Como primer movimiento, Cristy lanza un ataque atracción y los corazones quedan suspendidos en el aire gracias al psíquico de delphox. Esa era la indicación para que la ratita amarilla empezara a iluminarse poco a poco haciendo parecer que era una pequeña bolita eléctrica que poco a poco se iba expandiendo e iba girando. Empezó a hacer su Tornado Eléctrico mientras que en el centro aparecían la castaña junto con su pokemon zorra, sin embargo nadie podía verlas. Esto fue aprovechado por Serena para ordenarle a su pokemon que lanzara anillos de fuego que salieran por el centro del tornado y se expandieran, envolviendo al mismo. Cristy expandió cada vez más su tornado hasta que recibió la indicación de Serena para desvanecerlo como si fuera una lluvia de pequeñas chispas. Serena apareció saltando con una sonrisa y su hermoso vestido, rodeada de chispas rojas y amarillas, junto con sus pokemon. Sin duda había sido una presentación algo corta pero hermosa. Ahora lo único que faltaba era el veredicto de los jueces…

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Los jueces ya han decidido!- un silencio hizo presencia…- ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la nueva Reina de Kalos! ¡Serena de Pueblo Boceto!

Los amigos de Serena, en especial Ash, se levantaron con un sonoro aplauso de sus asientos y fueron corriendo hacia el escenario. Sin esperar nada y gracias al orgullo y la emoción que poseía, el azabache abrazo y alzó por el aire a Serena sin importarle lo que la demás gente podría decir sobre la imagen que le presentaban las pantallas.

-¡Felicitaciones Serena!- le gritaba en el oído el azabache.- ¡Estuviste fantástica!

Pikachu estaba haciendo lo mismo que su entrenador pero con Cristy…

-Gr…gracias Ash./Pi… pika pi- trataban de formular entre la falta de aire y el nerviosismo que le daba el estar de esa manera con su amado.

-¡Felicitaciones!- le gritaron todos los demás, ya que no podían superar lo que Ash y Pikachu estaban haciendo.

-Serena.- la llamo Aria, haciendo que el azabache se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartara avergonzado- Felicitaciones. Eres la nueva Reina de Kalos. Porta la corona con orgullo.

La peli-rosada le entrego lo que anteriormente era su corona a la castaña y se la puso con cuidado en el pelo. Todos ovacionaron a la nueva Reina mientras esta, junto con sus compañeros y pokemon, hacia una reverencia…

_Continuara…_

AL FIN! CAP NUEVO GENTEEEE! ¡¿Qué ondaaaa?!

-¡Tardaste mucho baka!- me grita la Sasha

-¡Oye! ¡Solo yo digo baka!- se le queja Touko

-¡¿Quién lo dice?!- la desafía la oji-grises

-¡Yo lo digo!

-Bueno… mientras estas siguen con su disputa… yo les explico lo que significa "*baka".- empiezo mientras rolo los ojos ante la inmadurez de las chicas.- Es japonés y significa "idiota"

-Mira quien dice de inmadurez- me dice con enojo Harris.

-¿Aun estas molesto por eso?

-En el review del fic de DarkTemple28 se nota tu favoritismo por N en vez de por mí.

-Pues no es mi culpa ser tan perfecto- dice N con unos lentes oscuros mientras abraza desde la cintura a la oji-azules entretanto esta seguía peleando con la oji-grises.

-Y no es mi culpa saber invocar a Giratina y a darkrai…- remata el peli-blanco mientras asesina a su hermana y al peli-verde con la mirada.

-Hablando del cap de nuestro amigo… aun está en pie lo del grupo de whatsapp. Asique si desean pueden mandarle su número de celular y unirse. ¡Por ahora somos cinco, contando conmigo! Y la estamos pasando super XD

-¿Tienes que decir algo más?- me dice aun enojado el peli-blanco

-¿Y qué paso con "cariño" y "amor"?

-Cuando se me pase el enojo….

-¡Vale! ¡Me largo!- abro la puerta y la cierro de un portazo.

-La cagaste Harris…- le dice con una gota en la sien Raph mientras le da una uva verde a su novia

-¡Cállate sirviente!

-¡Sirviente tu…!- iba a rematar pero Zafira se interpuso.

-Cállate o empeoraras las cosas.

-Sin duda… este fic se viene abajo…- exclamaba con pocas esperanzas Ash, mientras observaba, junto con sus compañeros, todo lo que paso en la sala de escritura…

-¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, gente!- grite desde la puerta y volví a azotarla.

-¿Ahora qué hago?- se lamentaba el peli-blanco mientras se arrodillaba en una esquina con aura depresiva x10000


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayōgozaimasu! He aquí a new cap. XD Bueno… dejemos las mesclas de idiomas para otro momento. Este cap tiene varias sorpresitas muy lindas que ojalá les guste ;) Seguro no se lo esperan…

-Yo...- comienza a decir el sexy peli-verde pero lo detengo en seco

-¡NADA DE SPOILERS AL COMIENZO DEL CAP!- grito

-Bueno, bueno.- dice mientras hace un gesto con las manos el cual indica que me calme.- Nadie dirá nada.

-Muy bien.- digo tranquila mientras observo a mí alrededor.- ¿Y los demás?

-Preparándose.- me confirma el peli-verde

-¿O sea que estamos los dos solos?- le digo coquetamente

-Si.- dice sin la menor pisca de entender lo que pasaba

-Los dos solos…- empecé a acercarme lentamente

-Sí.

-Solos…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- me grita mientras aparece de anda a saber Arecus donde la oji-azul.

Me intento dar una cachetada pero la detengo con la mano.

-Vas a tener que hacer mucho más que eso para poder siquiera tocarme.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- grita Harris mientras aparece en la puerta con las compras del mercado.

-Nada.- decimos todos mientras tomamos distancia los unos de los otros

-Amor.- se me acerca y me mira detenidamente a los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No tienes por qué saberlo.- me cruzo de brazos y lo miro con enojo de reojo #Eh! Un verso sin esfuerzo! XD#

-Sabes… pensaba darte el nutella que compre como muestra de disculpas…- dice mientras saca el susodicho objeto.-Pero si no lo quieres…

-¡No! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame!- chillo como niña de cinco años mientras lo miro suplicante.

-¿Me perdonaras?- pregunta el peli-blanco desafiante.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-Entonces… ten.- y me da el objeto.

-¡Siiiiii!- grito mientras empiezo a correr por todos lados hasta llegar al jardín y levanto la nutella mientras un rayo de sol aparece de entre las nubes en dirección a mí y se escucha el canto de los ángeles…

-No volverá… ¿cierto?- pregunta Touko con una gota en la sien estilo anime.

-No… al menos no en un buen rato…- responde N

-Entonces…. ¿Quién escribirá el fic?

-Yo me encargo.- dice Harris mientras se pone unos lentes, estira las manos y las pone en posición…

Capitulo 7: ¡Vuelta a Kanto y segunda declaración!

-¡No puedo creer que ahora soy la Reina de Kalos!- gritaba feliz Serena.

Tres días habían pasado desde los finales de concursos y espectáculos, y la castaña oriunda de Kalos aun no salía de su sorpresa. Estaban de camino a Pueblo Boceto tanto para que Ash se pueda registrar, como para avisarle a la madre de Serena que ella se iría a Kanto junto con los demás. Era de suma importancia que le avisara… no vaya a ser cosa que después se enterara y aparezca el infierno mismo en la región. A simple vista su madre podría parecer la típica habitante de un pueblo tranquilo… pero ni bien se enojaba…

-¡Estamos muy felices por ti Serena!- le volvió a decir, aunque ahora con algo de cansancio, Touko mientras le sonreía.

-Solo falta que gane la liga y ya todos estaremos contentos- dijo Ash mientras se imaginaba con el trofeo en la mano.

-No tan rápido Ash. Recuerda que tendrás que derrotarme antes para poder conseguir la copa.- le dijo desafiante la oji-azul. Ante esto… un aura depresiva apareció en el azabache.

-Jamás lograre ganar…- dijo en un susurro mientras se acostaba de espaldas a un árbol.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así.- dijeron todos con una gota en la sien estilo anime.

Siguieron su camino… aunque Ash aun no se levantaba del árbol en el que estaba recostado.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunta con preocupación la castaña mientras mira hacia atrás.

-Sí. Deja que se le pase la depresión y vas a ver como viene volando.- la calmo Clemont.

-Yo tengo una estrategia mejor.- dice Brock mientras aparece un brillo en sus ojos cerrados. Se puso de espaldas a todos y empezó a saca unas cosas de su mochila. Todos se acercaron para ver que era.- ¡Hora de comer!- exclama mientras saca los tapers con comida y los destapa para que el olor llegue hasta el azabache.

-¿Crees que funcionara?- pregunta Bonnie mientras se relame con lo que tenia al frente.

-¡¿Alguien dijo comida?!- pregunto Ash apareciendo de Arceus sabe dónde, cansado y jadeante.

-Es hora de almorzar.- le confirma Clemont mientras saca los platos y el mantel a su vez que Brock saca la mesa retráctil.

Todos empezaron a preparar la mesa, las sillas e incluso las carpas ya que pensaban quedarse toda la tarde en ese claro, jugando en el caso de algunos y entrenando en el caso de otros. Era un día divino como para ir a volar por los alrededores… pero no solo para eso era divino. También era un día perfecto para que cierta criaturita al cuidado de Bonnie pudiera salir de su cascaron. Exacto. El hijo o hija de la vaporeon y el umbreon de la oji-azul estaba a punto de nacer. Todos se dieron cuenta del singular brillo que empezaba a salir de la mochilita de viaje de la pequeña rubia e inmediatamente la rodearon mientras esta la abría. El huevo empezó a moverse a tal punto que salió de la mochila y empezó a rodar por una pequeña bajada que se encontraba al costado de la mesa. Todos empezaron a correr detrás del fugitivo, pokemons incluidos, con la esperanza de que no hubiera ninguna piedra en su camino de bajada y que no le pasara nada. Estaban tan concentrados en llegar, que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban empezando a cruzarse de piernas por la velocidad que la bajada les daba. Por suerte, nadie se cayó… a no ser por Serena, la cual no pudo controlarse y empezó a rodar cuesta abajo. Ash le grito, pero sus oídos estaban llenos de yerbajos al igual que su cabello. Él tuvo la intención de tirarse para rodar al igual que ella lo estaba haciendo y buscar la forma de interponerse para poder frenarla, sin embargo la castaña toco terreno liso junto con el huevo y freno. Rápidamente y como si nada hubiera pasado, se levanto del piso y corrió tras el huevo otra vez. Justo cuando todos llegaron al terreno liso, la castaña había conseguido agarrar al fugitivo, a tiempo para que este saliera del cascaron. Lo primero que se diviso después del blanquecino resplandor fueron unas hermosas orejas blancas y una colita muy peluda.

-¡Es un…!- empezó a gritar con sorpresa la castaña

-¡Vee!- dijo el pequeño pokemon haciendo que Serena se desmayara.

-¡Serena!- grito Ash mientras se ponía a su costado y la levantaba lentamente. El pequeño pokemon se acerco a ella con preocupación y le lamio un poco la cara.

-¡Un eevee!- chillo feliz Bonnie al ver al recién nacido

-¿¡SHINY!?-gritaron Brock, Touko, Clemont y Korrina.

-¡Vee!- los saludo el pequeñín pero inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque para proteger a la que, creía, era su madre ante la amenaza que podrían significar los demás pokemons presentes.

-¡Vap!- le dijo su verdadera madre

-¡Umbre!- le grito el padre mientras se acercaba y le mordisqueaba un poco la oreja a su hija como reprimenda

-¡Vee vee!- se quejo mientras se preparaba para hacer un poder reserva…

-¿Qué está pasando Touko?- le pregunta Korrina sin entender las actitudes de las evoluciones de eevee y del mismo…

-Vaporeon y umbreon le están diciendo al eevee que ellos son sus padres, pero como eevee diviso primero a Serena apenas nació, cree que lo es ella. Una confusión comprensible… supongo.- explico la oji-azul, aunque una extraña preocupación se noto en sus labios…

-¿Todo está bien, hermosa?- le pregunta Brock percibiendo esa preocupación.

-Primero, no me llames hermosa- le dice con enojo mientras levantaba el dedo índice.- Segundo, sí, estoy bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte

-Está bien.- dice el moreno mientras se apoya en un árbol con un aura depresiva.

-Tonto…- expresa con cansancio y frustración.

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura con él?- preguntan Korrina y Clemont al mismo tiempo haciendo que apareciera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No. De alguna manera tiene que aprender que conmigo no tendrá oportunidad- dice con extrema frialdad.

Ambos rubios tiritaron de repente… como si un viento helado los hubiera chocado de pronto…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Serena levantándose poco a poco también al percibir ese viento.

-¡Vee!- exclama con felicidad el recién nacido al ver que la castaña había despertado.

Sus padres lo vieron con enojo y confusión. Vaporeon estaba lista para darle un no muy potente hidropulso, sin embargo su entrenadora se interpuso.

-No tenemos mucho más que hacer.- expreso con algo de cansancio pero de manera muy tranquilizadora. La pokemon agua entendió a la perfección y se acerco con tristeza a su amado mientras ambos se sentaban y se empezaban a hacer mimitos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la castaña mientras acariciaba en la cabeza al eevee.

-¿Touko?- pregunto Ash al ver como la oji-azul miraba con tristeza la escena donde, de algún modo, el también era participe.

-Ese eevee cree que eres su madre, Serena.- explica esta.- Nadie va a poder cambiar eso, al menos no ahora. Por lo tanto creo que deberás quedártelo y cuidarlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Serena sin creérselo y mirando al blanquecino pokemon el cual le sonreía con felicidad.

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer.- cierra los ojos y expresa algo de tristeza, pero rápidamente sonrió y le entregó a la castaña una pokeball- Debes cuidarlo Serena. No te preocupes. Sé que en tus manos ese pequeño va a estar bien.

El azabache miraba como medio alejado lo que pasaba. Sin duda algo más allá de entregarle la oportunidad a Serena de capturar a un eevee se estaba presentando. Algo le estaba pasando a su amiga de ojos azules, algo que le atormentaba o… quizá solo le asustaba. Había estado muy rara desde hace meses. Varias veces habíamos tenido que detener la marcha porque se cansaba muy rápido y sentía mareos. _"¿Estará enferma?"_ se preguntaba Ash cada vez que la veía en ese estado. Sin duda era lo más probable. De todos modos, siempre que le preguntaba a Touko, esta le respondia de manera brusca y molesta. Y siempre era la misma respuesta:

-¡Estoy bien Ash! No tienes de que preocuparte

Ya estaba empezando a cansarlo. Si la próxima vez que él le preguntara de buenas maneras por su salud y ella le responda de esa manera… se sacaría. Lo menos que ocurriría seria que no se hablaran por meses. Ash no quería llegar a eso, pero ya estaba cansado. Lo único que quería era saber si podía hacer algo para ayudarla. Pero bueno… no todo en la vida se puede…

-Debería seguir- dice Touko mientras mira al cielo.- Ustedes pueden quedarse la noche si desean. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas por lo que volare con Rayquaza hasta Pueblo Boceto. Los veré allá ¿está bien?

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunta con preocupación recuperada el moreno del equipo.

-No Brock. No lo deseo.- le responde, haciendo que el moreno vuelva a su estado de depresión.

-Bueno… en ese caso nos veremos en Pueblo Boceto.- dice con algo de enojo Ash.

Serena lo percibió y lo miró extrañada. Nunca había visto que le respondía de esa manera a la oji-azules. Normalmente era más educado y alegre por más que ella le respondiera con enojo. _"¿Qué le estará pasando?"_ se preguntaba mientras lo observaba y, más por instinto que por deseo, se alejo un poco de él.

-Perfecto.- y acto seguido, la oji-azul guarda a sus pokemons mientras silba llamando a Rayquaza, el cual al igual que el pikachu de Ash no le agradaba estar en la pokeball, por lo tanto siempre estaba volando por el cielo observando de cerca a su entrenadora y a los demás del grupo.

El pokemon rey de los cielos aparece como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo al lado de la oji-azul y le permite subirse a su lomo mientras la ayuda con su hocico. Se despide con un rugido de los demás y sale volando. En menos de diez minutos ya no se veían hacia donde se habían dirigido.

-Ash…- lo llamo la castaña mientras se levantaba junto con el eevee.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al ver como el azabache presionaba los puños.

-Si Serena.- le respondió aunque con una sonrisa algo forzada.- Todo está bien.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Vee!- el pokemon blanco se quejo del rugido de su estomago, el cual indicaba que tenía hambre.

-Dale esto Serena.- Brock salió de debajo del árbol y le entrego a la castaña un potecito con comida especial para eevees.- Lo hará más fuerte y sano

-Gracias Brock- le agradeció mientras sonreía y destapaba el pote para poder darle la comida a su nueva adquisición.

Está de más decir que el pokemon evolución casi se enamora de la comida. Si Serena era su madre, esperaba que ese moreno de ojos cerrados fuera su padre si es que hace alimentos tan ricos como esos. Sin esperar nada, el pequeñín salto de los brazos de la castaña directo a los del moreno, el cual se vio sorprendido de dicha acción.

-Veo que te gustó- dice Brock sin la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba en la mente del pequeño recién nacido.

-¿Vee eevee?- pregunto con felicidad hacia el moreno

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos acercándose al ver las reacciones extrañas del pequeño.

-Vee ve eevee vee- estaba diciendo el eevee mientras saltaba de los brazos del moreno y hacia mímicas en el suelo tratando de lograr que lo entendieran.

-¿Qué pasa amiguito?- pregunto Ash mientras pikachu decía lo mismo pero en su idioma. El eevee vio al pokemon eléctrico y le explico a él lo que quería decir. Cabe de más decir que pikachu palideció…- Pikachu ¿Qué pasa?

-Pika pi.- dice este con pena mientras una gota estilo anime aparecía en su sien.

-¿Qué?- esta vez, le fue imposible para el azabache adivinar lo que su querido compañero le decía.

Este simplemente le hizo gestos con la mano como indicándole que lo dejara y prosiguió a explicarle la situación al eevee confundido. El pobre empezó a hacer gestos de tristeza ya que el que creía era su padre ni siquiera era algo de su madre. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del pokemon ratón ya que creía que el pokemon evolución ya había entendido todo y no iba a hacer nada, eevee cambio su cara por una de determinación. Así es señoras y señores lectores, el pequeño pokemon blanco estaba pensando juntar a Serena con el Brock.

-¡Vee!- grito el recién nacido mientras saltaba con alegría a los brazos de su madre.

-Pikaa.- el pokemon ratón se desmayo de la sorpresa…

-¡Pikachu!- grito su entrenador mientras lo levantaba.

-Tranquilo Ash. Solo se desmayo.- le dice el moreno después de una revisada.-Esta bien

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntaba una más que perdida Bonnie mientras aparecía un signo de interrogación arriba de ella y de dedenne.

-Ni idea…- contestaron simultáneamente los dos rubios mayores.

-Bueno… -dijo Serena mientras observaba el cielo con mirada pensativa.- ¿Les parece si tenemos una batalla Ash? Así podre entrenar un poco a eevee.

-De acuerdo.- exclama con determinación el azabache mientras ayudaba a su compañero a sentarse en su hombro.- ¿Y si es una batalla doble? Así eevee puede ver la potencia verdadera de las batallas e intenta dar lo mejor de sí. Además de que no me limitare a nada por el simple hecho de ser un pokemon recién nacido.

-Qué malo que eres Ash.- se quejo la castaña con un puchero mientras protegía con su cuerpo al pequeño.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- dice este moviendo las manos como si eso fuera a tranquilizar a Serena.

-Está bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo con tener una batalla a todo o nada eevee?- le pregunta la castaña a su pokemon. Este afirma alegremente.

-Bien. Yo seré el árbitro.- dice con un brillo en los ojos el moreno.

-Nosotros nos sentaremos y disfrutaremos.- dicen con alegría los rubios en simultáneo.

-¿Estan seguros de que no son todos hermanos?- pregunta en susurros con una gota en la sien el moreno.

-Pues…- dudan los otros dos mientras observan a los rubios como si fueran robots programados.

-Bueno… no importa… ¡Comencemos!

-Pikachu, greninja yo los elijo- grita el azabache mientras lanza la pokeball del pokemon rana y pikachu baja de su hombro para entrar al campo de batalla.

-Eevee, Cristy salgan a escena- dice la castaña mientras lanza la pokeball de su pikachu.

-Pikaa.- saluda la ratita amarilla a su compañero de raza el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pi ka pi.- dice este algo apenado.

-Pikachu estamos en una batalla- le gritaba su entrenador.- No es momento para ponerse a hablar.

Y como si lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera, Pikachu le lanza un no muy potente impactrueno a su entrenador.

-Está bien… entendí el punto.- dice Ash mientras se cae todo chamuscado.

-Ash, si no empiezas tú, empezare yo.- dijo la castaña después de verificar los movimientos de su nuevo pokemon.- ¡Eevee usa bola sombra contra pikachu! ¡Cristy usa moflete estático contra greninja!

-No lo creo. ¡Esquiven!- grita el azabache apenas se levanta- ¡Greninja usa shuriken de agua contra eevee! ¡Pikachu usa cola férrea contra Cristy!

-¡Cristy usa rayo contra las shuriken! ¡Eevee tu también usa cola férrea!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, tal parecía que la pequeña cría tenía sus movimientos. Y se podía percibir gracias a la resistencia que le daba a pikachu que también era fuerte. Ambas colas férreas chocaron en el cielo saltando chispas, mientras que un rayo atravesaba el espacio entre ellos y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las shurikens de agua que anteriormente había lanzado greninja. Ash sabía que no podía hacer enfrentar a greninja con Cristy. La ventaja de tipo estaba clara. Sin embargo la castaña no cedía. Por lo tanto, tuvo que renegarse a los deseos de Serena.

-Si es lo que quieres…- susurro el azabache mientras las shurikens y el rayo chocaban y generaban una espesa polvareda.- ¡Greninja usa sombra vil!

La sombra del pokemon rana se expandió en dirección a Cristy, la cual fue capturada y lastimada por la misma. Sin embargo se necesitaba más para poder vencer a la ratita amarilla.

-¡Cristy usa Tornado Eléctrico!- ordeno su entrenadora ya que sabía que ese movimiento no era únicamente para concursos.

Lo que la castaña no sabía era que greninja estaba detrás de Cristy a punto de encestarle un tajo umbrío. La pequeña ratita no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno…

-¡Cristy!

Ante el grito, pikachu se distrajo ya que quería ver el por qué de tal sonido. Esto fue aprovechado por eevee, el cual genero una bola sombra en la boca y lo estampo en la cabeza de la ratita amarilla.

-¡Pikachu no te distraigas!- le grito el azabache.- ¡Usa bola voltio! ¡Greninja tajo umbrío!

-¡Eevee usa poder reserva! ¡Cristy Tornado Eléctrico!

La pequeña ratita empezó a hacer su movimiento característico mientras el pokemon rana empezaba a tomar carrera para ejecutar su ataque. Justo cuando greninja logro estar a escasos centímetros de su oponente, Cristy logra ejecutar el movimiento y, por la cercanía, greninja lo tomo de lleno. El ataque lo lanzo por los aires haciéndolo aterrizar a unos cuantos metros de la castaña. Poco a poco se fue levantando, sin embargo la electricidad estaba fluyendo por su cuerpo, lastimándolo más con cada movimiento. Está de más decir que estaba paralizado.

Mientras esto ocurría, la bola voltio de pikachu fue repelida por el poder reserva de eevee, el cual estaba tomando carrera para hacer un cola férrea otra vez. Pikachu se percato de esto y se defendió también con su cola férrea mientras que en la misma ejecutaba un nuevo bola voltio. Eevee en la boca ya iba preparando una nueva bola sombra el cual choco contra la bola voltio y obligo a ambos pokemons a separarse.

-¡Eeevee usa azote!- y sin esperar un segundo más, el pokemon recién nacido arremetió contra pikachu con su cola, haciendo que este caiga completamente debilitado por el cansancio.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron todos al ver a pikachu desmayado en medio del campo.

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto incrédulamente Ash.

-Verás… Azote es un movimiento que aumenta de poder a medida que el pokemon recibe más daño.- le explico la castaña… claro que con la información de la pokedex más que porque en realidad lo sabía.- Pero… dejemos a un lado las explicaciones. ¡Cristy usa rayo! ¡Eevee usa bola sombra!

-¡Greninja esquiva!

Lamentablemente, para el pokemon rana le fue imposible esquivar. No solo por la parálisis que le ocasiono el Tornado Eléctrico de la pikachu, sino porque ambos ataques estaban dirigidos de tal manera que si uno no daba en el blanco, el otro lo haría. Greninja no pudo más con el ataque eléctrico de Cristy y también cayó debilitado.

-¡Pikachu y greninja no pueden continuar! Por lo tanto Serena gana- dijo como veredicto Brock mientras levantaba la mano en dirección a la castaña.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ganamos!- gritaba con felicidad Serena mientras abrazaba a sus pokemon.

-Chicos… merecen un buen descanso.- dijo Ash mientras guardaba a greninja en la pokeball y levantaba en brazos a pikachu

-Vaya… te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensé…-dijo una voz entre los arbustos.

-¿Eh?- la castaña no podía creerlo. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Pero… ¿qué hacia él aquí?

-Hola Serena. Tanto tiempo.- lo saludo su amigo de Pueblo Boceto apareciendo de entre las sombras junto a su fiel amigo Lasma, un gengar, el cual también saludo levantando una mano.

-¡Kalm!- grito con mucha felicidad mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

El muchacho de cabellos negros correspondió con mucho gusto el abrazo de su amiga a la cual no había visto hace años.

-Vaya, parece que no has cambiado en nada.- expresa Serena al ver que su amigo seguía con el mismo chándal azul y las mismas botas negras con la que siempre lo había visto en el pueblo, además de su gorra roja y los anteojos de sol que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás.

-Vos tampoco Serena. Aunque, debo admitir, que ese listón azul te queda de maravilla- le dijo honestamente mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas, las cuales sus fans habían tachado de "conquistadora".

-Gracias.- agradeció mientras se tocaba el listón que traía atado como si fuera un collar y se sonrojaba un poco por el alago.

-Disculpa Serena.- dijo Ash sin ocultar su malhumor, no por haber perdido la batalla, sino por haber presenciado como ese chico abrazaba y le daba halagos tan deliberadamente a la castaña. Sin medir sus consecuencias o lo que podrían pensar los demás, agarra la mano de Serena como quien dice "ella es mía" y mira de manera desafiante al peli-negro.-¿Nos presentas?

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Disculpen.- se disculpa la castaña mientras empieza con las presentaciones.- Kalm, ellos son Ash…

-Si…- dice con algo de mala gana el azabache

-…Clemont…

-Mucho gusto.- saluda con una sonrisa el rubio… aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ash… _"¿Qué estará pensando?"_ se preguntaba con algo de temor…

-… Bonnie, la hermana de Clemont…

-Y no olvides a Dedenne.- decía feliz la rubiecita mientras el pequeño ratoncito saludaba con sus patitas.

-… Korrina…

-Mucho gusto.- saludo la rubia mayor

-…Y Brock. .- finalizo.

-Es un placer.- dice el moreno con formalidad

-Chicos… él es Kalm. Un amigo de Pueblo Boceto el cual no habia visto hace años.

-Un gusto conocerlos.- dice con su "sonrisa conquistadora".

-¡Wow!-exclama la pequeña rubia mientras se queda maravillada por lo guapo que era el peli-negro.- Si que eres guapo… ¿no Korrina?

-Sí que lo eres.- dijo sin pensar la rubia mayor. Inmediatamente se tapa la boca.- ¿Qué dije?

-Que soy guapo/es guapo.- confirman Kalm y Clemont, el primero con alegría mientras que al segundo se le percibió un tono molesto.

-Lo sospechaba…- exclamo la rubia no muy contenta después de exhalar un largo suspiro.

-¡Pero si es verdad!- chilla con felicidad Bonnie mientras lo revisa de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo con brillos en los ojos al igual que dedenne.

-¡Bonnie!- la reto su hermano.

-No hay cuidado.- dice con felicidad el peli-negro.- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Cada palabra que pronunciaban las rubias y el peli-negro… sin duda no eran bien tomadas por el azabache ni por ningún otro chico del grupo. Cada uno lo veía como con intenciones de matarlo con sus pokemons. ¿Quién se creía que era? Venir así y deslumbrar su sonrisa con intención de impresionar a las chicas del grupo… Qué suerte que la oji-azules no se encontraba con ellos, sino el moreno se hubiera lanzado a golpear a ese canalla. ¡Querer conquistar a sus chicas! Nadie lo permitiría…

-Ash… me lastimas.- le susurro al oído la castaña sintiendo como aumentaba el agarre del azabache.

-Lo siento Serena.- se disculpo este mientras la soltaba.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto con preocupación ya que las actitudes que estaba haciendo su amado no eran las comunes. Él nunca se había mostrado tan… ¿molesto?

-Sí. Todo está bien.- exclama, obviamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno…- dice no muy convencida la castaña. _"¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Será por la batalla?"_

-¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba Serena!- exclamo Kalm mientras un signo de exclamación aparecía sobre él.- Te he traído un regalo.

El peli-negro le extiende una pokeball la cual se movió apenas toco las manos extrañas de la castaña.

-Kalm… ya tengo seis pokemons en mi equipo. Si acepto al que está aquí, tendré que mandarlo con el profesor.- dijo apenada la castaña ya que deseaba tener consigo al pokemon que le había regalado su amigo, el cual aun era desconocido para todos menos para el peli-negro.

-¿Y si mandas a algún otro?- le pregunto esperanzado Kalm mientras hacía ojitos de cachorro.

-Yo…- empezó a tartamudear pensativa…- Estamos muy lejos de un centro pokemon…

-De hecho yo vengo desde uno.- dice con sonrisa victoriosa el joven de pelo negro.

-Bueno… en ese caso…- ¿qué podría hacer la castaña? No quería modificar su equipo en estos momentos. Estaba completamente contenta con los pokemon que tenía. Pero tampoco quería negar el regalo de su amigo…

-¡Vamos Serena!- le dice este con las manos en posición de súplica.- ¡No sabes cuánto me costó capturar ese pokemon!

La castaña libero un largo y sonoro suspiro para después mirar sonriente a su amigo.

-Está bien. Dejare a vivillion para tener un lugar en el equipo.- declaro para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Estás segura Serena?- le pregunto el azabache, celoso de lo que ocurría, pero manteniéndose al margen.- En algún momento puedes necesitarla…

-No te preocupes Ash.- le respondió Kalm.- Este pokemon le será más útil.

Esto sí que puso rabioso al entrenador de pikachu. Tan rabioso que presiono sus puños hasta que estos empezaron a sangrar…

-Y… ¿qué les parece si vamos al centro pokemon?- dijo Brock para desviar un poco la conversación y evitar una guerra.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo impaciente Bonnie ya que tenía curiosidad por ver que pokemon le regalaba el guapo peli-negro a su amiga.

Todos volvieron al sendero por el cual Kalm había logrado llegar hasta ellos y se dirigieron de vuelta a Ciudad Novarte para ir al centro pokemon. Mientras caminaron, Kalm le relato todas… o al menos la mayoría de sus aventuras a Serena y a Bonnie, las cuales lo miraban maravilladas. No se podía asegurar que tuviera más aventuras que Ash… pero al menos estaba cerca. Para lastima de Korrina, se tuvo que quedar atrás, no porque no quisiera escuchar las historias del peli-negro, sino porque se sentía avergonzada de lo que había dicho sin pensar…

-Korrina…- la llamo Clemont mientras le agarraba la mano y la frenaba un poco. Esto hizo sonrojar un poco a la rubia…- Si quieres… puedes ir a escuchar las historias de Kalm.- le dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿Eh?- pregunto esta, sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo el rubio.

-No tienes que quedarte al límite porque sientes vergüenza. Esas cosas a veces pasan.- le explico con una sonrisa.- Además… no creo que a él le moleste que estés cerca. Después de todo, no fue la primera vez que alguien tan linda como tú le dice eso…

-¿Me acabas de decir linda?- pregunto la rubia con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que se le contagio al rubio…

-Eehh… yo…- tartamudeaba mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se expandía por toda su cara.

-¡Korrina!- la llamo, para suerte del rubio ya que no sabía cómo salir de esta, Bonnie mientras corría en su dirección.-¡Tienes que venir a escuchar las historias de Kalm! ¡Es asombroso! ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunta mientras los señala ya que ambos estaban en extremo sonrojados…

-¡Nada!- gritan los dos al unísono.- Ya voy Bonnie.- le dice Korrina mientras se acerca a ella y la sigue.

-Demonios…- se queja en susurros el rubio al ver que ya estaba empezando a perder contra el peli-negro. _"Lo único que falta es que Bonnie le sugiera a Kalm casarse con Korrina"_ pensaba con pesar, aunque creía que eso no era posible por lo que rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento…

-¡Kalm! ¡Deberías casarte con Korrina! ¡Ella es líder de gimnasio y controla la mega evolución!- grita con mucha esperanza la pequeña rubia mientras agarra las manos de los susodichos y las une.

Clemont cayó de espalda tipo anime…

-¡Bonnie! ¡Ya te dije que no debes hacer eso!- le grita desde el piso.

Los demás… o mejor dicho Serena, Kalm y Brock se reían ante lo que hacían los rubios, sin embargo el azabache estaba ayudado a levantarse al rubio mientras miraba con una mirada de por más asesina al peli-negro. Algo en el no le gustaba… para nada…

-Gracias Ash- le dijo Clemont cuando logro pararse correctamente. Este se percato de cómo el azabache miraba al nuevo individuo del grupo y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta:- ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Qué?- le respondió con algo de enojo y un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Déjate de tonterías ¿quieres?

-Has cambiado Ash.- le confesó el moreno mientras se acercaba al escuchar la respuesta del azabache.- Tú nunca dirías algo como eso…

-Lo siento.- dice con pena.- No sé qué me pasa.

-Adivino que te sientes muy enojado.- le dijo el rubio.

-Sí.

-Y molesto.- completo el moreno.

-Sí.

-Estas celoso.- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¡¿Ustedes no lo estarían?!- estallo en furia el azabache- ¡Él está ahí conquistando a nuestras chicas y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada ya que si llegamos a golpearlo la ligamos más nosotros!

-¿Sabes que acabas de confesar que Serena es tuya no?- el moreno estaba evitando soltar una carcajada. Y más aún cuando vio que el azabache se empezaba a sonrojar.

-¡Puedes dejarte de eso!- le grito con furia.

-Ash tiene razón Brock.- lo apoyó el rubio mientras observaba como el peli-negro le regalo una flor a cada una de las chicas ya que consideraba que esas flores no se comparaban con su belleza.- Tenemos que hacer algo…

-Díganlo por ustedes.- dijo de manera tranquila Brock.- Touko está muy lejos de aquí, por lo que ella aun no conoce a Kalm. Además, si ella no cayó en mis encantos… menos lo hará con los de Kalm.- expreso con superioridad.

-Si sabes que no le gustas a Touko… ¿verdad?- lo bajo de la nube el azabache mientras una gota estilo anime aparece tanto en su sien como en la de Clemont…

Brock se fue a apoyar a un árbol mientras un aura depresiva lo invadía…

-Creo… que fuiste muy cruel con él…- le confiesa el rubio mientras la gota aumentaba…

-Es la verdad… hasta Touko lo dijo…

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué esperan?!- grito, mientras se acercaba, Serena-Ya casi llegamos y ustedes aún están parados en medio del cami… ¿Qué le pasa a Brock?

-Fue apaleado por la verdad- le responden al unísono.

-Eehh… de acuerdo… creo… ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.- seguían los dos al unísono

-Se están comportando muy raro…

-No tienes de que preocuparte.- seguían.

-Esta… bien…

Se pusieron en camino, claro no sin antes llevar a rastras al moreno, y en menos de diez minutos llegaron a Ciudad Novarte. Inmediatamente se dirigieron al centro pokemon y Serena se puso en contacto con el profesor Ciprés.

-¡Hola profesor!- saludaron todos al unísono, incluido Brock… pese a que aun seguía algo deprimido.

-¡Hola chicos! Veo que se volvieron a encontrar, Kalm y Serena.- dijo con felicidad el profesor pokemon

-Así es.- dicen los dos al unísono mientras le sonreían a la pantalla

-Y díganme, ¿Qué desean?

-Pues vera profesor, Kalm me ha regalado un pokemon, pero necesito un espacio asique me gustaría mandar a vivillion al laboratorio.- le explico la castaña

-Aaahhh. Asique le has regalado "ese" pokemon.- dijo Ciprés con picardía mientras sonreía # ¿Eso fue una rima?...#- Bueno. ¿Deseas que me lo quede yo o se lo mando directamente al profesor Oak?

-Mándeselo al profesor.- le respondió Kalm con alegría.- No creo que lo vuelva a cambiar.

-Espera…- dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces entrégame la pokeball y yo me encargo de lo demás.

Y obediente como lo era la mayoría de las veces, la castaña se despidió de su mariposa y se la entrego al profesor para tener un espacio libre y poder, al fin, aceptar el regalo de Kalm.

-Bueno, si no necesitan nada más.- dijo Ciprés mientras acomodaba la pokeball recibida para acordarse de mandarla con Oak.- ¡Nos vemos muchachos!- y sin esperar la despedida… se desconecto.

-Eehh…- dijo la castaña mientras bajaba la mano que había levantado para saludar al profesor y una gota estilo anime aparecía en su sien.- Digamos que nada paso…

-¡Veamos tu nuevo pokemon Serena!- le grito con alegría y brillos en los ojos Bonnie mientras dedenne la imitaba.

-Bueno…- acepto esta con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían hacia el campo de batalla del centro pokemon.-¡Sal mi nueva adquisición!

La castaña lanzo la pokeball al aire mientras un brillo rojo era despedido de este. Al principio no se podía divisar una figura ya que el resplandor rojo ondulaba en el aire. Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron una vez que el pokemon había salido por completo. ¡Era imposible que le haya regalado ese pokemon! De todos los existentes, de todos los que podrían quedarle como anillo al dedo a la castaña… ¡Le tuvo que regalar ese! Pobre Ash. Pensaba que podía superar el regalo del peli-negro una vez que supiera de qué pokemon se tratara. ¡¿Ahora cómo iba a poder superarlo?!

-¡Es…!- empezó la castaña con asombro

-¡LATIAS!- grita Ash para después desmayarse.

La pokemon dragón psíquico saludo felizmente a todos para después fregar su cabeza en el pecho de Kalm. Este le acaricio con cariño la cabeza.

-Latias, te presento a Serena.- dice mientras agarra la mano de la castaña. Para este punto, el azabache ya se encontraba consciente, aunque apoyado en el hombro del moreno.- Ella será tu nueva entrenadora.

Uno pensaría que ante repentino mensaje, la pokemon psíquica se quejaría o armaría un berrinche, sin embargo se vio contenta de ser parte del equipo de Serena. Tan contenta que se posiciono debajo de las piernas de esta y la alzo del suelo para, después, salir volando con ella por toda la ciudad.

-¡Eh!- le grita Ash al oriundo de Kalos.- ¡Dile que la baje!

-¿Qué no ves que se están divirtiendo y conociendo?- le respondió con una sonrisa el peli-negro.

Ash agudizo su vista en la dirección donde estaban entrenadora y pokemon y pudo ver que en ambas había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No tuvo más remedio que callar y presionar sus puños hasta que se volvieron blancos. Pero después minimizó la presión al ver que Serena estaba volviendo.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- chillo con felicidad.-¡Muchas gracias Latias!

-¡Laaa!- dijo con felicidad la pokemon.

-¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Puedo?!- pregunto con felicidad Bonnie refiriéndose a volar.

-¿Latias?- pregunto la castaña.

-Laa.- le respondió mientras hacía a la rubiecita lo mismo que le había hecho a Serena.

-¡Wiiii!- fue lo último que escucharon de ella…

-¡Muchas gracias Kalm!- le agradeció con todo el corazón la castaña a su amigo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Lo que sea por ti Serena.- le respondió este correspondiendo el abrazo.

Esto no ayudaba a Ash, el cual parecía haber quedado como extra en esto…

-Oye Serena, ¿te había contado que yo también volé sobre un Latias?- quiso llamar la atención el azabache.

-Sí. En tu viaje a Altomare.- le dice Serena mientras aun tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kalm y esta aun la abrazaba por la cintura

Ash se fue deprimido al rincón…

-¿Le pasa algo?- pregunto Serena al resto del grupo una vez que se separo del peli-negro

-No… nada.- le respondieron el rubio y el moreno al unísono mientras lanzaban un suspiro y se dirigían hacia donde estaba el azabache.

Serena los miro con preocupación. ¿En serio no le pasaba nada? No. Obviamente algo le pasaba. ¿Por qué mentirle entonces? Y no solo fue Ash. Brock y Clemont también le habían mentido al respecto. ¿Qué estaban tramando? ¿Por qué no podía ser participe? ¿Era algo en contra de ella o de quién? Tantas dudas rondaban en la mente de la castaña que no se dio cuenta de que Latias ya había vuelto y se fregaba en su hombro con visible preocupación. Al enterarse, Serena le acaricio la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto. Lamentablemente esa belleza de pokemon no podría hacer nada para levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Serena?- pregunto su amigo de la infancia al ver los gestos de su antigua pokemon. Cabe mencionar que la castaña estaba de espaldas al peli-negro…- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. No es nada.- le respondió con una sonrisa que, por más verdadera que hubiera sido en un principio, él conocía que era falsa.

-Mientes.- le dijo con algo de enojo ya que cuando ella le mentía sobre su estado de ánimo era porque algo peor de lo que imaginaba le estaba pasando. ¡Es su mejor amiga! Todo lo que le pase a ella también le pasa a él. Si ella esta triste, el también lo está y ¡así con todos… o bueno… la mayoría de los estados de ánimo existentes! Le dolía de sobremanera verla triste o lastimada…- Dime qué te pasa. Sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

-No es nada. En serio.- trato de convencerlo, pero sabía que era inútil.

-O me lo dices tú, o lo averiguo con mis métodos.- la amenazo…

-Está bien, está bien.- dice resignada.- Es qué…

*le explico brevemente lo que sentía por el azabache, el cómo este ha estado reaccionando raro últimamente y cómo eso le hacía sentir….*

No podía asegurar que lo que le conto lo pusiera feliz. ¡Siempre hay que apoyar a nuestros amigos en estos sentimientos! Pero… él simplemente no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Quería que fuera feliz, sí… pero…. ¿con el azabache? ¿O con alguien más?

-Entiendo….- fue lo único que logro decir después de la explicación.- Puede ser… que este… ¿celoso?

Ante tal declaración, la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué estaría celoso? Digo… para estar celoso de alguien debes…- tartamudeaba de a bajos Serena

-No lo sé.- le confesó mientras subía los hombros.- Es solo una opción. Tal vez le duela el estomago y no sean celos. Pero siguen siendo meras opciones ya que no sabemos lo que le pasa exactamente. Y como opciones hay miles…

-Entonces… ¿nada?- pregunto para finalizar con algo de pena.

-Nada…- le confirmo tristemente.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, y entre tanto juego que tenían con la nueva adquisición de la castaña, el día se convirtió en noche. Una de esas noches despejadas, donde el cielo está cubierto de estrellas centellantes y la luna brilla con toda su potencia, enorme allá en el cielo dando ese toque romántico que deleita la vista de las chicas. Era una noche para ir a pasear. Eso tenía planeado la castaña… pero estaba anclada junto con los demás en el comedor del centro pokemon ya que era la hora de la cena…

-No te atragantes Ash.- le dijo al azabache al ver como comía con furia.

-Des…cuida… Serena…- tartamudeaba mientras seguía masticando. A su lado el peli-negro hacia lo mismo pero con un poco más de tranquilidad, aunque el desespero que tenían por terminar antes que el otro era palpable_…- "No perderé contra ti…"_

-Oye Serena.- la llamo Korrina.- ¿Por qué no dejamos a los muchachos y nos vamos a caminar?

-Me parece una perfecta idea.- apoyo la castaña mientras se paraba, se acomodaba la falda, y salía junto con la rubia hacia el exterior.

-¡Yo también voy!- grito Bonnie mientras se comía su último pedazo de pastel y salía corriendo para alcanzar a las demás.

Una vez que los chicos se quedaron solos…

Rápidamente y como si fuera un rayo, Ash se posiciono del otro lado de la mesa, quedando él, Brock y Clemont frente al nuevo. Lo miraron de manera asesina a la vez que Brock sacaba una pizarra de anda a saber Arceus dónde.

-Escucha…- le dijo de manera macabra el rubio mientras se apagaban todas las luces, exceptuando una la cual se ubicaba en el medio de la mesa. A esa luz la utilizo para alumbrarle la cara al peli-negro…-Nosotros ya nos cantamos a las chicas… asique se te queda prohibido tocarlas.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con incredulidad el peli-negro.- Esperen… Ustedes son tres… y las chicas son dos, descontando a la pequeña rubia… ¿asique qué tienes que hacer tu aquí?- pregunto apuntando al moreno.- ¿No me digas que te has cantado a la pequeña Bonnie?

Un sonrojo pasó por las mejillas de Brock, pero no por vergüenza al ser descubierto… sino por la furia de que se haya confundido.

-¡No Idiota!- soltó el moreno mientras le pega en la cabeza, haciendo que le apareciera un chichón al peli-negro.- ¡Mi chica esta en Pueblo Boceto! Asique lo mío será más una advertencia que una amenaza como la plantean ellos.

-De hecho ni siquiera es tu chica.- lo baja de la nube el azabache.-Ella no gusta de ti…

Brock se fue a sentar deprimido a un rincón XD

-Creo… que no debiste decir eso…- exclama el rubio mientras una gota estilo anime aparecía en la sien de todos los muchachos #menos del moreno… claro…#

-Cómo sea…-dice Ash tratando de volver a lo importante.- ¡Ellas son nuestras! Y no tienes derecho a abrazarlas ni alagarlas como lo estás haciendo.

Más por cansancio que por enojo, Kalm se paro y los miro con una cara que podría imitar a la de Giratina…

-Escuchen tarados.- empezó a decir con voz macabra mientras la sombra del pokemon distorsión aparecía detrás de él.- Si no hacen nada al respecto para declaras suyas de una vez por todas… no seré al único al que tendrán que amenazar. Asique no me vengan con esas pavadas de niños de tres años.

Ante esa declaración… todos se quedaron cayados y temblando de miedo… Y pensar que se lo tomaba como a alguien alegre y no…. malvado…

-Y otra cosa.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio.- Deberían mejorar sus amenazas. Si alguien más aparece no se verá afectado en lo más mínimo por lo que le digan.

Y sin decir más nada, se fue a dormir a su dormitorio sin dejarles a los otros muchachos poder responder.

-¿Creen que funciono?- decía, pese a que aun temblaba, el rubio…

-Seee…- confirma sin mucha convicción el azabache.

Ambos levantaron al moreno y lo arrastraron hasta las habitaciones mientras veían de reojo el retorno de las damas, las cuales habían aprovechado la noche para comprarse ropa nueva, la cual estaban luciendo en ese mismo momento.

-Hola chicos.- saludo Korrina mientras daba una vuelta mostrando su vestido blanco ceñido con escote en V que la dejaba mostrar sus dotes femeninas.

Clemont casi se babea, pero pudo recobrar la compostura y saludarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Serena, la cual lucía un vestido de estilo árabe de color azul intenso.

Ash si se babeo, pero para su suerte nadie podía verlo ya que el rubio lo tapaba. Tuvo que recibir un pequeño shock eléctrico por parte de su amiguito para poder recobrar la consciencia

-Lo apaleo la verdad.- dijeron al unísono mientras seguían con su trabajo de arrastrar al moreno, el cual parecía ya estar muerto.

-¡¿Por qué?!…- susurraba a lo bajo mientras lloraba cascadas por los ojos.

Caminaron con paso tranquilo hasta llegar al linde del pasillo, donde empezaron a correr a toda pastilla.

Las chicas miraron sus acciones con una gota estilo anime en la sien.

-Están muy raros… ¿verdad?- afirmo Bonnie mientras recibía una respuesta por parte de dedenne

-Fue mucha rareza por hoy.- confeso la rubia mayor mientras agarraba de los brazos a las otras dos.- Vayámonos a dormir. Ya me siento cansada.

-Está bien.- dijeron las otras dos al unísono mientras emprendían su camino hacia las habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos estaban de camino hacia Pueblo Boceto. Algunos estaban más emocionados que otros. Entre ellos: Serena, Kalm, Ash y Brock, el cual era el más excitado por el momento. Tanto así que al principio salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo sin esperar a los demás mientras gritaba "¡Dulce Touko, ya voy amor!". Sin duda… el más afectado por los cambios climáticos había sido el moreno…

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludo una feliz oji-azules en el linde de la entrada al pueblo. Detrás de ella, una señora que era bien conocida por dos de los siete recién llegados, los observaba con una sonrisa mientras se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

-¡Mamá!/ ¡Señora Grace!- gritaron Serena y Kalm respectivamente mientras corrían a su encuentro

-¡Hola mi hija!- exclamo con felicidad mientras abrazaba a la castaña.- Y veo que ya encontraste a Kalm otra vez.

-Sí. La verdad me sorprendió verlo.- le confesó la castaña.

-¡Oh Touko!- grito con corazones en los ojos para luego pasar a derramar lágrimas.-¡Prométeme jamás volver a dejarme así!

-Aléjate.- le dijo esta con frialdad mientras salía del agarre del moreno. Ahora si… el aura deprimida de Brock abarcaba toda la región de Kalos y más…-Ridículo…

-¿No estás siendo muy dura con él Touko?- le pregunta Ash mientras aparecía una gota estilo anime en su sien.

-Lo dice una de las personas que lo apaleo con la verdad dos veces.- se burla Bonnie.

-Vaya Ash.- lo llama la madre de Serena.- Hace tiempo que quería verte en persona.

-Yo también señora mamá de Serena.- le confesó este.

-Por favor, llámame Grace.

-Está bien… Grace…

-¿Y cómo está la pequeña Bonnie?- pregunto como una madre a una hija de cinco años.

-Súper duper.- dijo esta a la vez que dedenne la imitaba.- Mucho más sabiendo que mi hermano se va a casar.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto con vergüenza el rubio.

-¿Asique ya están planeando la boda?- le pregunto la señora señalando a los dos rubios mientras le dedicaba miradas pícaras.

-No… yo no… quiero decir…- empezaron a tartamudear al unísono mientras sus caras se ponían rojas…

Los demás no pudieron evitar soltar pequeñas risas… a no ser por el moreno que seguía deprimido…

-¿Y qué haces aquí mamá?- le pregunto Serena para desviar un poco el tema.

-Verás…- empieza ex corredora de rhyhorn para ser inmediatamente cortada por la oji-azul

-Me la encontré y le dije que hoy iban a venir. Asique le propuse esperarlos en la entrada del pueblo.- resumió.

-Cómo sea…- se dijo resignada Grace.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos menos…

-Preferiría ir primero a registrarme, si no les molesta.- dijo el azabache para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Te vas a saltear la comida?- pregunto con suma preocupación Serena. _"¡¿Qué le pasara?!"_ pensaba. _"Él nunca deja de lado la comida…"_

Su madre la miro con sorpresa. Las madres no son ningunas tontas. Pueden detectar cuando a sus hijas les gusta alguien… y miren a quién le toco adiestrar como nuero, el amigo de la infancia de su hija… y eso que pensaba que Kalm sería e afortunado…

-No, no.- dijo el nuero de Grace # XD # mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Es solo que me gustaría dejar eso terminado para mañana poder ir a Kanto.

-¿Te vuelves a Kanto, Ash?- le pregunto con sorpresa su suegra # XD #.

-De eso quería hablarte mamá.- le confesó Serena mientras tanto ella # o sea su madre…# como Kalm se acercaban para escuchar mejor a la castaña.- Quería seguir mi viaje con Ash… e irme con él a Kanto…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó con sorpresa el oriundo de Kalos. Su sorpresa aumento al escuchar la respuesta de la madre de la castaña.

-¡Me parece perfecto hija!- le dijo esta con alegría.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Volviendo a casa me demostraste lo fuerte que eres y que nunca te olvidaras de tu lugar de origen. Asique no tengo ningún problema en dejarte viajar a otra región. Mucho menos sabiendo que iras acompañada.

-¡Gracias mamá!- grito con felicidad mientras saltaba a los brazos de su madre para darle un muy fuerte abrazo.

-Eso sí…- dijo mirando a Ash.- Me la cuidas…

-Con mi vida, Grace.- exclamo como promesa el azabache mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. # ¿¡Qué **** le paso al teclado!?#

-Eso quería oír.- dijo con felicidad la madre de la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos #Uff... listo…#

-Yo te acompaño Ash.- le dijo con alegría la oji-azul ya que ella también pensaba registrarse para la liga.

-¿Ustedes también van a Kanto?- le pregunto Grace a los rubios.

-¡Sí!- chilló feliz Bonnie. Su felicidad no duro mucho.

-Lamentablemente tenemos cosas que hacer como líderes de gimnasio, y mi hermana no puede ir sin mí a otra región.- expreso con un poco de pesar Clemont.- Asique nosotros solo los acompañaremos hasta Ciudad Luminalia.

-¡OOOOHHHH!- se quejaron las otras dos rubias.- ¡INJUSTICIA!

-Lo siento pero así son las cosas.

Todos los demás estallaron en risas.

-No se hagan drama. Después pueden ir a visitarnos. Además van a ir a verme ganar la liga ¿no?- decía Ash para levantarle el ánimo a las rubias.

-Sí. Es cierto.- dijeron todos al unísono mientras se intercambiaban sonrisas.

-Bueno. Nosotros los esperamos en casa para comer.- le dijo Grace a su hija, Ash y Touko, refiriéndose tanto a ella como a los demás.

-Bueno. Nos vemos.- saludaron los tres al unísono y se dirigieron hacia el centro pokemon.

Los rubios tuvieron la tarea de arrastrar al moreno hacia la casa de la madre de Serena mientras esta se le acercaba al peli-negro.

-¿Te diste cuenta que está enamorada de ese chico?- le pregunto con felicidad.

-Sí.- le contesto cortante pero con algo de felicidad Kalm.

-Y yo que pensaba que serias tú el creador de mis nietos.

Ante esto, Kalm no pudo evitar palidecer….

*mientras, en el centro pokemon*

-Perfecto. Ya están registrados.- le dijo con alegría la enfermera Joy al azabache y a la oji-azul

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamo con felicidad el primero mientras recibía de regreso su pokedex

-¿Vamos?- pregunto la oji-azul después de sentir como su estomago rugía pidiendo comida.

-Vamos.- estuvieron de acuerdo los otros dos al unísono.

Después de una muy sabrosa comida por parte de la madre de la castaña, nuestros héroes se despidieron mientras volvían en dirección a Ciudad Luminalia para que Touko, Ash y Serena pudieran tomar su vuelo a tiempo. La mañana se les hacia tarde, y la tarde se les hacia noche. Por suerte, llegaron al mismo claro que el día anterior, cuando encontraron a Kalm. Por lo tanto empezaron a preparar todo para la cena y para pasar la noche. Igual que aquella vez en Ciudad Novarte, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían divisar aun más estrellas que desde la ciudad. Todos pensaban si será el mismo cielo…

Pero no era lo único que pensaban. El azabache le estuvo dando vueltas a la amenaza del peli-negro desde hace horas. Pensar en perderla… en manos de otro… le causaba pesadillas. Pero no podía asegurar la razón. Lo único que podía asegurar era que se tenía que confesar. No podía estar más tiempo aguantando lo que sentía. Mientras más tiempo se lo callaba, más se podía alejar de ella. Y mucho más con la aparición de Kalm. Tenía que actuar enseguida… pero… ¿cómo?

-Touko… ¿puedo pedirte ayuda?- le pregunto a su amiga mitad pokemon.

-Por supuesto Ash.- le dijo esta con alegría. Por suerte para el azabache, los demás estaban en la mesa comiendo, mientras que ellos estaban más lejos, dándole de comer a los pokemon

-Quiero confesarle a Serena que la amo.- dijo sin rodeos. Ante la declaración, la oji-azul casi tira la comida de vaporeon al piso.

-¡Genial!- grito esta con felicidad.

-¡Cállate!- le susurro este mientras hacía gestos con la mano indicando que no quería que nadie más se enterara.- ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Cuentas con todo mi apoyo!- y sin decir más, empezaron a planearle la noche perfecta al azabache y a la castaña

Mientras ellos discutían sobre como confesársele a una mujer, Serena los estaba observando celosa. Desde que escucho ese grito proveniente de la boca de la oji-azul, no despego su vista de aquella dirección. ¿Y qué podía ver en aquella dirección? A la oji-azul y al azabache hablando, riendo y demás. La pobre castaña estaba sufriendo de crisis de celos. ¡Seguramente a ella le dijo la razón por la que estaba tan raro estos últimos días! Seguro están planeando dejarla sola en Kanto e irse a una nueva región para….

-Serena. Oye, Serena.- la llamaba repetidamente Kalm, pero ni caso…- ¡Serena!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto esta mientras observaba al peli-negro con confusión.

-Se te va a enfriar la sopa.- le dijo este mientras señalaba su plato de comida.

-Oh. Sí. Disculpa.- se lamento la castaña mientras agarraba su cuchara y tomaba un sorbo de su sopa.- Esta fantástica. Gracias

-¡Lo que sea por ti!- le confesó el peli-negro haciendo que a la castaña le saliera una sonrisa involuntaria. Una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, lo cual puso más contento al peli-negro.

Todos terminaron de comer, Ash y Touko volvieron para ayudar a los demás a levantar los platos y acomodar todo para poder irse a dormir. Sin embargo, el azabache agarro de la mano, con delicadeza, a Serena para poder decirle una cosa…

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme a buscar algunas bayas?- le pregunto mientras le sonreía. La castaña no podía negarse con esa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Ash. Vamos.

-Pikapii.- le dijo Pikachu, pero fue detenido por su entrenador.

-Quédate aquí. Ya vuelvo. Me llevare a delphox, no te preocupes.

-Pikaaa…- asintió de manera triste pero resignada…

Ash y Serena se adentraron por los bosques en busca de bayas. Todo estaba perfecto. Estaban ellos dos, solos, con la luna brillando arriba en el cielo, las estrellas bailando en la oscuridad de la noche. Iban caminando con tranquilidad. No tenían prisa. Querían disfrutar al máximo el estar los dos solos. Una solitaria ave volaba esa noche junto con ellos. Pero no se dieron cuenta y tampoco se preocuparon. Serena iba recogiendo las bayas maduras que encontraba. Ash hacia lo mismo y de vez en cuando sus manos se tocaban. Ese roce, tan cálido y perfecto… sus manos eran perfectas la una con la otra. Él le sonreía, y ella le imitaba el gesto. En un determinado momento, se olvidaron de las bayas, del campamento. Se olvidaron de todo. Solo eran ellos dos en contra del tiempo.

De tanto caminar, llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo. La noche era calurosa, por lo que pensaron que no era mala idea jugar un poco en el agua. Ash fue el primero en desvestirse #hasta cierto punto…# y meterse de bomba al agua. Serena al verlo recordó ese día en el que ella lo estaba cuidando y este se despertó sin saber que ella lo estaba viendo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo de vuelta en las mismas circunstancias. El azabache hizo caso omiso de esto y le extendió la mano para que se metiera. ¡Qué suerte que se había llevado su bolsa con ella donde tenía su conjunto de bikini! Le indico al azabache que aguardara y se escondió entre los arbustos para cambiarse. Ash siguió moviéndose en el agua para no entrar en frio y verse obligado a salir. Lo bueno es que la castaña no duro mucho en la inmensidad de la oscuridad. A los pocos minutos Serena ya estaba vestida y dispuesta a meterse junto con su amado. El azabache no podía despegar la vista de ella cuando apareció por entre los arbustos. Parecía tener el vestido árabe de la noche anterior, pero sin las telas de la cabeza y las piernas, y de un color más fucsia. No sabía con que se veía mejor, si con el vestido completo o con ese simple conjunto.

-Estas muy linda, Serena.- soltó de una y sin pensarlo el azabache. Cuando sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos se sonrojo igual que la castaña.

-Gracias- le dijo simplemente mientras le sonreía, aunque su sonrojo no se desvanecía. # ¡Otra rima! #

Empezaron a chapotear y jugar. Las horas ya no eran contadas. El sueño no los invadía. Parecían estar tan llenos de energía como al principio del año. Emocionados y divirtiéndose. Era lo único que deseaban.

Cuando sus cuerpos suplicaron por salir del agua, no les quedo de otra más que hablar y mirar las estrellas, juntos. Acá es cuando todo empezó a caer. A Ash no se le ocurría otro tema que no sean sus antiguos viajes… con sus antiguas compañeras. Serena lo escuchaba atentamente, mostrando felicidad, comprensión y riéndose cuando el azabache se reía. Pero en su mente no pasaba otra cosa más que celos. Celos hacia aquellas que no conocía, pero que por la manera de describirlas del azabache era obvio que eran más perfectas que ella. ¡Una incluso era líder de gimnasio! ¿Cómo competir ante tales partidos?

-¡Si tanto hablas de ella, deberías decirle que la amas!- soltó son bronca y sin pensar cuando Ash empezó a hablar de la oji-azules.

El azabache no pudo formular una respuesta ante tal grito, y ella tomo eso como que lo estaba pensando pero no sabía cómo. Con el corazón destruido ante una ilusión inútil, salió corriendo mientras empezaba a lagrimear. Corrió como nunca había corrido antes. Para alejarse de él, de ese sentimiento, de los celos, de todo. No podía describir cómo se sentía realmente. La palabra más cercana seria destruida, pero le quedaba corto. Ese es el problema con los sentimientos. Cuando son más potentes que la simple palabra, es difícil describirlos.

Ash se dio cuenta tarde de que la castaña se había marchado corriendo. Al principio creyó que se disculparía o que lo dejaría formular una respuesta. Pero no podía adelantar los sucesos de la noche. No estaban en un "ambiente" adecuado como para decirle. Delphox fue el que lo saco de su estado pensativo con un no muy potente lanzallamas. Lo guardo en la pokeball y salió corriendo por donde ella había ido. Por alguna razón inexplicable, pudo guiarse gracias a las lágrimas que se veían flotar con el reflejo de la luna. Desde sus ojos, parecía estar todo escuro, apenas si se lograban divisar los arboles y arbustos, excepto por unas pequeñas gotas de agua blanca suspendidas las cuales chocaban sin piedad contra su cara. Había cometido un error. No tuvo que haberse callado. Ahora lo sabía. Pero no se daría por vencido. Nunca iba a retroceder. Si hoy no podría declararle su amor, tal vez mañana. Más tranquilos. O el día después. Cómo sea, lo haría. Y lo haría de una manera que ella no podría olvidar.

Un brillante resplandor se vio del otro lado de un grupo de arbustos. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta para el azabache y la castaña. Ella estaba llorando sobre unas rocas, ya que su camino estaba interrumpido por un risco. Ash se estaba acercando cuando todo paso. ¡Yveltal! El pokemon legendario de Kalos salía por el inmenso agujero negro del risco y sin piedad ni misericordia lanzo un potente onda certera hacia la castaña. El azabache quiso, lo intento, llegar a tiempo para salvarla… pero ya era demasiado tarde. El blanquecino resplandor había impactado contra Serena y la había hecho volar por metros. Pasó por encima del azabache y cayó detrás de él. Ash se desespero y salió corriendo hacia ella, sin prestarle atención al ave roja detrás de él. Estaba en muy mal estado. Tenía rasguños, moretones y sangraba por todos lados. Su respiración era débil, y a veces parecía no estar respirando.

-Todo es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa….- repetía el azabache mientras las lagrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas.- Tuve que haber reaccionado a tiempo. Tuve que haber corrido más fuerte. Lo siento Serena. Lo siento.

Ni con las lágrimas del azabache que caían a sus mejillas la castaña despertaba. A Ash nunca le pasó algo como esto y no sabía cómo estar seguro de que lo que pasaba era real y no una pesadilla de mal gusto. Pero era bastante real. Su amor, su querida Serena, pálida y sin moverse, yacía en sus brazos, sin ninguna señal de vida. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Llorar. No podía hacer nada más. Lloro y se recostó en su pecho para seguir llorando. Estaba muerta. Muerta. Y él n podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse adecuadamente ni decirle lo que sentía…

-Oh Serena.- decía con pesar.- Ojalá Arceus te cuide dónde sea que te haya enviado, ángel mío. Quería decirte lo que sentía. Pero lo estropee. Lo estropee Serena. Lo siento.- más y más lágrimas salían por sus ojos.- No sabía cómo hacerlo. Le pedí ayuda a Touko para poder decirte lo que siento de una manera muy especial. Quería que recordaras este día por el resto de tu vida. Este yo ahí, contigo, o no. Y pensar que me tomo seis regiones descubrir lo que es el amor. Y lo descubrí gracias a ti Serena. Te debo todo. Nadie me apoyo como tú, nadie me hizo comida tan rica como tú. Nadie me hizo recordar lo que valía como tú. Y ahora te he perdido. Perdí no solo a mi mejor amiga, mi amiga de la infancia, sino a la persona que amo. Te amo Serena. Por favor no me dejes. Vuelve conmigo….- aquí Ash ya no soportaba seguir hablando. Su voz se resquebrajaba y perdía el aire…- Vuelve… por favor… Te amo…

-Ash…- le dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Se dio vuelta, su cara completamente roja por haber llorado. Ante él, el muchacho peli-verde lo estaba observando con preocupación y algo de enojo desde el lomo de su pokemon negro.

-¿N?- logro decir muy débilmente.- ¿Q…qué haces aquí?

-Mira a tu alrededor.- le dijo este en respuesta mientras miraba a alguien en particular.

La joven oji-azules se encontraba cerca del acantilado. Estaba en peor estado que la castaña. De su boca salía un hilo de sangre, toda su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía un hombro dislocado y un ojo morado, su gorra estaba completamente quemada, llevándose también parte de su cabello el cual ya no estaba atado en una coleta. Su pierna derecha sangraba mientras que el tobillo izquierdo parecía estar al revés. Casi si podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué esta en ese estado? ¿Acaso se enfrento a Yveltal?

-Te… dije… que… los… protegería…- le dijo tartamudeando y haciendo un esfuerzos, en estos momentos, casi inhumano para luego caer desmayada a la inmensidad del risco.

-¡Touko!- gritaron Ash y N.

Por suerte, el segundo le ordenó a Zekrom ir tras de ella y logro agarrarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

Incrédulo de todo lo que estaba pasando, Ash observo a su amada una última vez para luego recibir una fuerte ráfaga de aire provocada por el pokemon legendario de Unova. El peli-verde bajo de sus pokemon con la oji-azul en brazos y se acerco hacia él. Ash por instinto protegió a Serena de la cercanía de N, el cual lo miro medio molesto por su acción, pero tal movimiento hizo reaccionar a la castaña, la cual poco a poco abría los ojos…

-¿A…Ash…?- fue lo único que logro decir antes de caer otra vez en la oscuridad.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!- le grito mientras una alegría le invadía el pecho.- Estoy aquí. No te dejare, lo prometo.

-Hay que llevarlas al hospital.- dijo el peli-verde mientras volvía a cargar de una manera más cómoda a Touko y se subía a Zekrom. Silbo hacía el cielo y esperaron unos segundos que fueron aprovechados por el azabache para cargar como una princesa a la castaña. Rayquaza hizo presencia con un rugido, que después se transformo en una especie de lloriqueo al ver el estado de su entrenadora.- Monta sobre Rayquaza. Así llegaremos más rápido.

-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?- pregunto Ash al acordarse de que los demás no sabían lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ya les he avisado.- le dijo el peli-verde mientras alzaba un poco el vuelo.- Apúrate, o en serio la perderás.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, el azabache se subió lo más rápida y delicadamente que pudo sobre el pokemon rey de los cielos. Alzaron el vuelo y la sujetó con fuerza para que no cayera. No se fijaba en el camino. Sus ojos solo estaban clavados en esa hermosa cara con cabellera castaña que respiraba de a pocos. Por un momento su vista se fue hacia el suelo, justo donde se podían ver a los demás arreglar todo con prisa. Quiso frenar para ayudarlos, pero Serena era más importante en estos momentos.

Llegaron a Ciudad Luminalia justo cuando el sol empezó a asomarse. Frenaron en uno de los edificios más grandes, el cual era el hospital, y directamente al bajar, ambos muchachos gritaron por ayuda. Rápidamente las enfermeras y enfermeros fueron hacia los chicos y empezaron a atender a las chicas.

-¡Con permiso! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!- gritaba el médico mientras empujaba las camillas y se perdía por el pasillo.

Ash se limpió las lágrimas que había despedido durante el viaje. Ahora todo estaba bien. Había una luz de esperanza sobre la castaña para que viviera. Aún temía por su vida, pero su esperanza aumentaba. Ya con un poco más de tranquilidad pudo encarar al peli-verde y preguntarle por qué es que estaba en Kalos.

Al principio no lo pareció, en el risco no lo había visto con atención, pero ahora era notorio que N también había llorado. No por la castaña, eso era seguro. Él no la conocía. No. Había llorado por la ojis-azules. Había llorado por SU chica. Aquella que conoció en sus primeros días de vida, que perdió cuando se fue con su padre, y que pudo reencontrar cuando volvió a viajar a Unova. Aquella que le había enseñado el significado del amor, de lo imposible. La que le había dado, no solo una vida nueva, sino a alguien con quien compartirla, un lugar donde vivir y alguien a quien esperar…

-N…- lo llamo el azabache. El peli-verde se limpio las lágrimas antes de verlo…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ash, creo que eso ahora no es importante.- le respondió con algo de enojo pero con una preocupación de por más visible.- Deberías descansar. Yo me quedare por aquí y te avisare cuando me digan algo.

-No.- le espeto con firmeza.- Yo no iré a descansar. No hasta saber que Serena estará bien.

-Ustedes son los novios de las dos muchachas… -empezó un señor con bata blanca y barbijo celeste.- Serena y Touko… ¿cierto?- les pregunto

-Si.- afirmaron los dos con desespero.

-Debo informarles que la señorita Serena se encuentra estable. Ella fue la menos lesionada.- aviso mientras se le marcaba una sonrisa a través del barbijo.

-¿Y Touko?- pregunto con más preocupación que antes el peli-verde.

-¿Usted es el novio?

-Sí.

-Debo hablar con usted a solas por favor.- le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el pasillo, en dirección a un lugar más apartado.

-Quédate aquí.- le ordeno el peli-verde al azabache como si fuera un padre a su hijo a la vez que empezaba a seguir al doctor.

-¿Seguro?- intento frenarlo, pero lo interrumpieron

-¡Ash!- gritaron los demás que recién habían podido llegar.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? Un señor de pelos verdes muy extraño nos dijo que teníamos que venir aquí con prisas- le empezó a preguntar y explicar Clemont.

-Sí.- afirma mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro con una cara preocupada.- Yo estoy bien. Pero Serena fue atacada por Yveltal y…

-¡¿Yveltal?!- gritaron los oriundos de Kalos.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hacia Yveltal aquí?- pregunto incrédula Bonnie.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que Serena estaba al lado de un risco, apareció y la ataco.

-No me sorprende que la haya atacado.- empezó a razonar Clemont.- Yveltal es conocido como el pokemon de la Destrucción. Dicen que cuando Yveltal siente el fin de su mileno, succiona la fuerza vital de todo cuanto lo rodea a fin de acumular energía para sí mismo.

-¿Y cómo está Serena?- pregunto Korrina pálida con la información que había dado el rubio.

-Ella está estable. Pero Touko…

-¿Qué paso con ella?- pregunto, esta vez, Brock.

-No lo sé. Acaban de llamar a N. Él nos dirá cómo esta.- explico mientras miraba en dirección al pasillo.

-¿N?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Es el novio de Touko. El chico…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito el moreno para después caer de espaldas mientras que de sus ojos salían cascadas de lágrimas.

-…. De pelo verde…- termino el azabache mientras miraba a su amigo con una gota en la sien estilo anime…

-Con razón nos dijo que viniéramos.- dijo el rubio uniendo todos los cabos sueltos.- Pero ¿cómo sabía que nosotros somos los amigos de Touko si nunca nos conocimos?

-No se… eso le quería preguntar pero…

-Disculpen.- los llamo una enfermera mientras se acercaba. Para suerte de todos el moreno estaba muy mal y no fue a querer "conquistar" a la bella enfermera.- ¿Ustedes están con Serena?

-Sí.- afirmaron al unísono

-Pueden pasar a verla. Esta en recuperación.- les informo con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar otra indicación, Ash salió corriendo en dirección a la sala mientras los demás lo seguían por los tobillos. En estos momentos nadie podía igualar la velocidad del azabache. Corrió por el pasillo, fijándose en cada habitación hasta que logro ver la hermosa figura de su amada. Parecía estar dormida, asique entro con sigilo, se acerco una silla a la cama donde estaba recostada y le agarro las manos mientras les hacia pequeños mimos con los dedos. Libero una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarle el pelo a la castaña mientras nuevas lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

-Estas bien…- le susurraba con cada caricia.- Yo estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Despierta por favor.

Ante las suplicas del azabache, las cuales eran percibidas por sus oídos, la castaña poco a poco abrió los ojos, para ver primero a su amado azabache el cual le sonreía con una cara roja por haber llorado, y a su fiel amigo, el cual también le sonreía con mucha felicidad.

-Ash…- susurro con alegría.- ¿Qué paso?

-Eso no importa ahora.- le dijo con suma felicidad.- Lo único que importa es que estas bien, y que yo estoy aquí.

-¿Ash?- pregunto con preocupación al ver que su azabache empezaba a lagrimear otra vez.

-Serena… te amo.- le dijo otra vez, con mucho más sentimiento que antes ya que ella aun seguía con él.

La castaña no salía de su sorpresa. ¡¿Le acaba de decir que la ama?! ¡¿A ella?! Esto debía ser un sueño… si. Eso es. Un sueño. Pero todo se sentía tan real. Los tubos en sus brazos, el aparato respiratorio clavado en su nariz, el tacto de la mano del azabache con la suya. No. No era un sueño. Esto era completamente real.

-Yo también te amo.- le confesó mientras intentaba entregarle una sonrisa verdadera.- Por favor, no llores. Me harás llorar.

-Lo siento.- le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Pikachu le hizo gestos de apoyo mientras le sonreía en felicitación por su amor correspondido.

"_¡AL FIN ARCEUS!"_ pensaba la rata amarilla.

*Mientras tanto… en el cosmos*

-Te dije que se iba a confesar.- le dijo Mesprit al ser de la creación.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- le pregunto este con pesar

-Mil pokes.- le confesó con suma alegría por haber ganado la apuesta…

*Mientras tanto… de vuelta en el hospital*

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto inocentemente Bonnie mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se asomaba.

Sin esperar una respuesta, todos entraron y se acomodaron al lado de la castaña y del azabache. Nadie se fijo que ambos se agarraban las manos con fuerza, uno con el deseo de que no se vaya y la otra aferrándose a su amor correspondido. Dedenne salto de la cabeza de la pequeña rubia y froto su cabeza contra el mentón de la castaña. Pikachu se acerco para recibir el mismo trato, pero con la mano de la susodicha. La rata amarilla se dio cuenta de un movimiento en una silla algo alejada de la cama de Serena y se acerco con sigilo mientras todos le preguntaban a la castaña sobre su estado y Ash le explicaba a esta el por qué de que ahora se encontrase en un hospital. En la silla de color marrón estaba la ropa de la castaña, y el movimiento que había percibido a la distancia había sido generado por las insistencias de los pokemon de la castaña por salir y ver cómo estaba. Pikachu los libero a todos tocando el botón del centro. Cristy, Latias, Delphox, Pancham, Eevee y Meowstic (hembra) se posicionaron alrededor de Serena apenas salieron sin siquiera darle las gracias al pobre Pikachu. Exceptuando a Cristy, que le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento provocando que el calor suba hacia las mejillas de la rata amarilla. Serena saludo a cada uno de sus pokemon con caricias y gestos alegres. Pensar que estuvo al borde de la muerte…

-Disculpen.- llamo una enfermera mientras entraba. En sus manos había una historia clínica, posiblemente la de la castaña.- La señorita Serena ahora necesita descansar. Si son tan amables…

-Sí. Esperaremos afuera.- afirmo el azabache mientras se levantaba. Sintió más fuerte el agarre de la castaña, como diciéndole que no la dejara.- Tranquila. Estaré afuera.- la beso en la frente para luego besarla en los labios para la sorpresa de todos.

Salieron, los demás con cara de asombro, de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con sumo cuidado, dejando adentro a la castaña y sus pokemons, ya que estos tenían permitido quedarse al lado de su entrenadora porque se creía que de esta manera se recuperaría más rápido.

-Vi mal o Ash le acaba de dar un beso a Serena.- pregunto con picardía Brock apenas se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban al frente de la habitación.

-Viste perfectamente bien, Brock.- le respondió con alegría el azabache.- Serena y yo ahora somos novios.

-¡Felicitaciones!- le gritaron todos al unísono

-Al fin piensas en algo más que no sea una batalla.- expreso Clemont con alegría pero a la vez molestando un poco al azabache.

-Bueno…- le dijo este con pena mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- le pregunta con incredulidad fingida el moreno mientras pone sus brazos en jarra.- Lo que acabas de hacer es el primer paso para una vida junto a aquella persona que amas. No lo minimices.

-Y mira que es algo que Brock aún no ha logrado.- se burla el rubio señalando al moreno.

Todos rieron mientras que este se sentaba en posición fetal en una de las esquinas del pasillo mientras su aura depresiva se expandía por todo el hospital.

-Me alegro de que al fin te hayas confesado.- le dijo con una sonrisa Korrina mientras le golpeaba con un poco de brusquedad en el hombro.

-Sí. Gracias.- le dijo el azabache a medida que se frotaba el hombro. En eso, una duda apareció en su cabeza. Qué suerte que justo estaba viniendo el mismo doctor que había llamado a N minutos atrás.- Disculpe, doctor.- lo llamo.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Touko?

-La señorita Touko está descansando en estos instantes.- le dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su barbijo.- Pueden ir a visitarla. El señor N esta con ella en estos momentos.

-Gracias.

Todos se levantaron para ir a ver a la oji-azules, pero Ash los detuvo.

-Iré yo solo. Necesito que se queden por si las dudas le dan de alta a Serena.- les dijo con preocupación pero con frialdad a la vez. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza para tener tal cambio de actitud?

-¿Seguro Ash?- pregunto el moreno como insinuando que él también deseaba ir a ver a la oji-azules.

-Sí. Tengo que ir solo, Brock.- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar hacia la habitación de Touko.

Para su suerte, la habitación de la oji-azules estaba a tan solo catorce puertas de la habitación de Serena. Claro que tenía que doblar por varios pasillos para llegar, pero en resumen era fácil ubicarse. La puerta estaba apenas abierta y lo primero que se podía ver era a los pokemon de la oji-azul, en especial al imponente Rayquaza que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana. Ash entro sin llamar y se posicionó al otro lado de la cama, quedando en frente del peli-verde el cual aún estaba rojo por haber llorado toda la noche anterior. Al igual que el azabache hace unas horas, se encontraba agarrando la mano de Touko con delicadeza. Se podía percibir como respiraba de a pocos, con mucha más dificultad que la castaña. Sin despegar la vista de ella, el peli-verde hablo:

-¿Lo sabías?- le pregunto con algo de enojo. El azabache no entendía a que se refería, por lo que negó con su cabeza. Esto provoco una risa por parte de N.- Siempre guardando lo más importante… ¿no es así, amor?

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber?- le pregunto a la vez que ponía su vista sobre la oji-azules.

-Ella estaba embarazada.- le dijo sin rodeos. Esto tomo con mucha sorpresa a Ash. Tanta sorpresa que casi se cae de espaldas, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y sentarse en la silla que tenia detrás de él.

-¿Embarazada?- podía ser que el azabache no era tan consciente de algunas cosas, pero bien que sabía que era el embarazo.

Se sorprendió que nunca lo notara por parte de la oji-azules. Ni siquiera una pista de que su estomago crecía, o de que tenía nauseas continuamente, o cambios de humor repentinos, antojos ni nada de eso. Solo unas pocas veces se la notaba como si estuviera enferma, pero nunca se imagino que podía ser producto de un embarazo…

-Sí.- le confirmo el peli-verde.- Estaba esperando un hijo mío.- sin evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo…?- quiso preguntar, pero eso no le incumbía, asique prefirió callar.

-¿En serio no lo sabías?- le volvió a preguntar con más firmeza.

-En serio- le confirmo.

-Bueno… ya no importa…- le dijo para luego soltar tres lágrimas por parte de su ojo derecho.

-¿No han podido hacer nada?- pregunto Ash, esperando que la respuesta del peli-verde sea que el hijo estaba a salvo y que aún estaba en el cuerpo de Touko.

-Dicen que si no despierta para mañana, tendré que decidir entre la vida de ella… o al de mi hijo…- más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- Es una decisión muy difícil…

-Tranquilo N.- trato de consolarlo.- Despertara. Estoy seguro. Solo hay que ser pacientes.

-No es tan fácil… A causa de su estado de inconsciencia, no puede usar recuperación en ella misma para salvar también a nuestro hijo. Y ningún otro de sus pokemons puede ayudarla, ya que si la ayudan a ella, puede ser que le causen un daño más grave al bebé.

Ash palideció. No podía creer cuanto riesgo estaba corriendo la oji-azules. Y todo… ¿por qué? _"Te dije que los protegería"_ fue lo último que expreso antes de colapsar hacia el acantilado. Pero el azabache desconocía a que se refería. ¿Habrá sido para él, para la castaña, o para alguien más? No lo sabía. Y la única que podía explicárselo yacía inconsciente en la blanca cama…

Vaporeon era la más preocupada. Ella había sido la primera pokemon de Touko y su lazo era el más fuerte de todos. Lo que la oji-azules sufría, la pokemon acuática también lo sufría. Le molestaba ver en ese estado a su entrenadora y no ser capaz de hacer algo. Solo podía quedarse recostada sobre su estomago, mirándola atentamente para no perderse ningún rastro de vida de ella. Pero… algo estaba pasando. Un movimiento. Una respiración algo más fuerte que las demás. La cama se sentía más ligera. Los parpados de la oji-azules se movían. Sus manos presionaban con fuerza. Su cuerpo se acomodaba al nuevo lugar. Sus cabellos empezaron a invadir el rostro que se movía hacia el otro lado. Sus labios se despegaban, y un suspiro seguido de unas palabras audibles empezaba a hacerse presente en el aire.

-N…- susurro la oji-azules mientras abría lentamente los ojos, siendo su amado el primero que vio.- Cinco minutos más, por favor…

Al escuchar su nombre, el peli-verde se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, y no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al escuchar la broma que le había hecho su amada. Aun estando al límite de la muerte, era capaz de hacer reír a la gente. Le pareció inaudito que desperdiciara el aire en una broma como esa, pero era mejor eso a que no dijera nada y siguiera en el estado anterior. La oji-azules sonrió al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba su amado. Sus parpados se cerraban con cada respiración que daba, pero al menos podía mantenerlos abiertos por más de cinco segundos lo cual demostraban que poco a poco estaba recuperando sus fuerzas. Cuando sintió que tenía la suficiente como para generar un movimiento, utilizo recuperación tanto para ella como para el hijo que esperaba. Pero para ello tenía que dejar de lado la ilusión que les presentaba a los demás, la cual consistía en ocultar su estado de embarazo, aunque esa ilusión no servía contra su amado peli-verde. Ash pudo ver como la manta blanca, del lado del estomago de la oji-azul, empezaba a levantarse lentamente, demostrando el estado de embarazo de ella de una manera muy notoria…

-¿De cuantos meses estas?- le pregunto el azabache al ver que la oji-azul ya era capaz de formular respuestas concretas y largas.

-De ocho meses y dos semanas.- le confirmó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amado con felicidad, deseo y esperanza.- No llores amor.- le decía al ver que seguía derramando lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.- Ya estamos bien. El bebé está bien. No te preocupes.

-Lo sé, mi vida.- le confirmo el peli-verde a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa.- Es que no puedo creer que hayas arriesgado así tu vida y la de nuestro bebé…

-Lo hice porque era necesario hacerlo. Si no me hubiera interpuesto entre el onda certera de Yveltal y Serena ella hubiera muerto al instante.- le relato mientras una lágrima recorría por su mejilla.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con incredulidad Ash, haciendo saber a N que él desconocía por completo lo que había ocurrido esa noche y demostrando que todo fue una propia decisión de Touko- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

-Lo siento Ash, pero quería ver cómo te iba con la confesión. Al ver que Serena salía corriendo en dirección al barranco, tuve que seguirla. Ese era mi trabajo. Protegerlos.- empezó a relatar la oji-azules.- Mientras más nos acercábamos, más percibía el peligro que representaba Yveltal. Por esa razón, me envolví con protección y utilice velocidad extrema para poder llegar a tiempo antes de que el ataque de Yveltal chocara contra Serena. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de determinar la potencia de su ataque, y termino rompiendo mi protección y dañándome de sobre manera… como veras.- rio un poco, pero al ver que no debía se cayó.- Serena también recibió un poco del ataque, por eso es que voló varios metros y termino lastimada. Por suerte yo absorbí más el ataque y pude evitar que ella muriera… pese a que eso casi me cuesta la vida.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo.- le dijeron ambos muchachos al unísono, con enojo, preocupación y algo de tristeza.

-Saben que lo volvería a hacer si ocurre de vuelta.- les dijo esta mientras reía entre dientes al ver la sincronía que a veces tenían ellos dos.

-No lo tuviste que hacer. No en tu estado.- le dijo con enojo Ash ya que sentía que era su culpa, en parte, por lo que le sucedió, tanto a ella como a la criatura que nacería dentro de poco.- Esto no solo te cuesta la vida a ti, sino también a tu bebé. Tal vez esto sonara cruel, pero tendrías que haber pensado más en ti y en el hijo que esperas en vez de en mí y Serena. Nosotros no somos tan importantes como lo es tu hijo o tú. Tuviste que habernos dejado morir a nosotros en vez de arriesgar la vida de tu primogénito.

-Ash.- lo llamo con rudeza la oji-azul.- Cada vida es importante. Sé que estuve mal en poner a mi hijo en riesgo, pero sé que Arceus está conmigo y que no me dejaría morir. Ni a mí ni a mi hijo. Esa fue una promesa que me hizo tiempo atrás, la vez en la que volvía a Kanto después de nuestro viaje por Unova. Puede ser poco creíble pero es la verdad. Él ya cobró la vida que necesitaba por mí existencia.- lagrimeó un poco, pero pudo controlarse.- y por la de todo mi linaje, si es que estos poseen los mismos dones que yo. Asique no puede arrebatarme ninguna otra vida más. No, a menos que yo lo decida así.- vio la cara pensativa de los muchachos ante una pregunta que les estaba surgiendo en simultaneo.- No.- respondió.- No significa que seré inmortal. Solo significa que moriré de causas naturales, al igual que mis hijos y los hijos de mis hijos, y así por el resto de mi linaje. Yo salvaré a los que amo, mientras que Arceus salvara a mi familia.

Nadie dijo más nada. No podían refutarle nada. Era una orden, promesa del ser de la creación. Desconocían el por qué de dicha promesa… o si hay algo más además de eso que la oji-azules no desea decirles. Pero por ahora no podían hacer nada. Lo bueno es que ella siempre estaría a salvo. Ella y su bebé. Eso era lo que le importaba al peli-verde por estos momentos. Después discutiría con ella el origen de esa extraña promesa. Pero a solas. Sin el azabache ni ningún oído extraño. Solos ellos dos, como cuando estaban en su casa en Pueblo Paleta. Solos con su existencia, y ahora la de su hijo. Que, esperaban ambos, también tuviera los mismos dones que la madre. ¡Ah! Sí. A Touko se le había olvidado decir algo…

-N.- lo llamo mientras empezaba a sonreír de manera nerviosa. Él le prestó toda la atención.- Son gemelos…

_Continuara…_

*Se ve a una chica ruluda, al lado de otra ruluda, de una gata antropomorfa y de una mini chica vestida con un burka*

-¿Y?- pregunte de manera medio macabra y dramática- Sorprendidos ¿no es así? ¿Hubo lágrimas de machos?

-Oye… ¿por qué pides lágrimas de machos? ¿Qué hay de nuestras lectoras?

-De ellas también quiero lágrimas. Muchas, muchas lágrimas.- dije con maldad.

-Aaa... vale….- dijo la mini chica del burka.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- le pregunto la gata antropomorfa con ternura mientras jugaba un poco con ella.- Eres adorable.

-¡OYE DEJAME!- le grito esta mientras le golpeaba su mano.- Soy la más reciente creación de nuestra escritora.

-¿Y por qué tan pequeña?- pregunto con curiosidad Sasha mientras la observaba extrañada.

-Porque yo solo existo en su teléfono.- respondió mientras se paraba en tal, el cual comenzó a vibrar, haciendo que se cayera.-Tienes un mensaje.

-A ver…- digo mientras reviso mi teléfono. Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver de quien era el mensaje…

-¿Es él?- preguntaron con picardía las chicas.

Rápidamente cambie mi rostro.

-¿Quién?- pregunte incrédula.

-Tú sabes quién.- me dijo con más picardía la oji-grises.

-Tal vez…- dije mientras una sonrisa involuntaria afloraba en mis labios.

Todas estallaron en risas, provocando que me sonrojara.

-¡Váyanse todas de mi cuarto!- les grito mientras las empujo.- ¡Tú también!

-Sabes que no puedo estar tan lejos del teléfono.- me responde a ciencia cierta. Yo la miro molesta y refunfuño…- Esta bien.- me resigno…

La pequeña muchacha les saco la lengua a las otras dos más grandes.

-¡¿Y nosotras por qué?!- grita con molestia la oji-grises.

-¡Por molestar!- le grito

-¡AAAA! ¡Cómo quieras! ¡Yo me largo!- sentencio para luego salir con un portazo de mi habitación.

-¡Ten cuidado con la puerta!- le dije con enfado

-Ya déjala.- me dijo con tranquilidad Zafira.

-¿Cómo quieres que la deje si va por ahí arruinando puertas?

-No deberías hablar sobre esto aquí. Concéntrate en el fic, por favor.- me hizo acordar…

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Jejejeje. Pues… ¿qué les pareció? ¡Touko está embarazada! ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Y de gemelos! Y eso que casi se muere… tanto ella como Serena. Soy cruel- dijo mientas se siente un aura asesina a mi alrededor.- A la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte…

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- me preguntó un recién llegado peli-negro.- ¿Les agrado mi aparición?

-Les informo que… no. Nada. Me acabo de olvidar jejejeje- todos cayeron de espalda estil anime.- ¡Bueno! Tampoco para reaccionar así…

-¿Ella siempre es así?- le pregunta a la gata antropomorfa.

-Sí…

En eso, un peli-rojo del mismo tamaño que la mini chica aparece misteriosamente. Esta al verlo, salto para darle un muy cariñoso abrazo.

-Suéltame.- le dijo este con frialdad.- Solo vine para informarle a la escritora que tú te tienes que ir antes de que te descalifiquen.

-¿Eso significa que te preocupas por mí?- le pregunto con esperanza y picardía mientras se acercaba.

-No- le respondió.- Pero ella sí.

-Mentiroso…-susurro en lo bajo, pero él me escucho y me lanzo una mini shuriken.- ¡Oye!

-Tú te lo buscaste.- y del mismo modo que vino, desapareció.

-No entiendo cómo es que te gusta ese tío…- le dijo el peli-negro…

-El amor no se elige. Él es quien nos elige a nosotros.- expreso citando a su sensei.

-Bueno… acaparamos mucho el fic y la escritora se está quedando sin ideas.- dijo con molestia y cansancio la gata antropomorfa.

-Qué les puedo decir…- dijo mientras me rasco la nuca estilo Ash Ketchum.- Me pasa seguido…

-Bueno… esperamos sus reviews en donde nos expresen qué sintieron al leer este cap. Ya queremos saber si les sorprendió o no. Les aseguro que hay algunos que no pueden esperar.- esto último o susurro en mi dirección…

-¡Sensaciones! ¡Sensaciones! ¡Sensaciones!- repito mientras bailo estilo wigglytuff cuando tiene su manzana perfecta #aquellos que jugaron pokemon exploradores del cielo, oscuridad o tiempo entenderán XD#

-Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Hasta la próxima.- gritamos todos al unísono.

*Se siente una vibración*

-¡NO TOQUEN MI TELEFONO!- grito mientras me lanzo para proteger mi teléfono de miradas indeseadas….


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayōgozaimasu! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les trata la vida? ¿Hace mucho que no nos leemos no es así? ¿Quién más esperaba un cap nuevo mío!? Sé que me extrañaron mucho asique por favor los tomates llenos de amor, nokias 1100 y demás cosas para después…. Porfa… bajadlos… no fue mi intención atrasarme asique porfavorsito no los lancéis… y ¡disfrutad del cap!

*sale huyendo y se oculta en lo más lejano de la galaxia… o del mundo distorsión… lo que llegue primero XD*

#es el comienzo más corto y sin sentido que he hecho….#

PD: Creo que será capítulo de relleno XD

Capitulo 8: ¡LLEGAMOS! Y ¿En dos días?

En el capítulo anterior dejamos a nuestros héroes en el hospital de Ciudad Luminalia ya que tanto Serena como Touko habían estado al borde de la muerte a causa del pokemon de la destrucción, Yveltal. Ash y N se encontraban en la habitación de la ojis-azules mientras los demás esperaban en el pasillo a que le dieran el alta a la castaña. Touko había sido la que más había sufrido del ataque de Yveltal al querer proteger a Serena, sin embargo eso casi le cuesta no solo su vida sino también la de las dos criaturas que esperaba en su interior. N solo creía que era una criatura, sin embargo el destino le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Ni bien la ojis-azules le dijo: _"son gemelos…"_ quedo en shock, agarrando su mano, viendo su rostro, pero sin poder decir ni hacer nada más que mirarla. Su cara solo expresaba sorpresa. Si, en su viaje había visto niños y de vez en cuando jugaba un poco con ellos, por eso creía que podría controlar la situación con solo una criaturita… pero ¿¡Dos!? Tendría que hacer otros cálculos al respecto….

–¿N?–preguntó Touko extrañada de su expresión de sorpresa– ¿Estas bien?

N no podía responder. Estaba muy concentrado imaginando todos los problemas que le traerían esas dos criaturas. Y más importante pensando si eran dos chicas o dos chicos. En cualquiera de los casos seguro terminaría calvo…

¡Y no solo eso! Iba a ser una guerra. Una guerra entre tres, la peor guerra del mundo. ¿Quién ganaría? Sin duda…no sería N…

–¡NATURAL ARMONIA!– le grito la oji-azul al ver que era ignorada. Tanto el peli-verde como el azabache se asustaron del tono de voz que había utilizado.

–¡¿Qué?!–pregunto el peli-verde a causa de la sorpresa.

–¿Estás bien?– le repitió con algo más de severidad en la voz

–Si…–rio nervioso mientras una gota estilo anime le aparecía en la sien.

–¿Te llamas Natual Armonia?– pregunto contenido una risa el azabache mientras lo miraba extrañado

–Si…– dijo algo apenado el peli-verde

Ash estalló en risas para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la ojis-azules

–¡¿Qué?!- pregunta mientras aún se ríe– Admite que es gracioso

–Es un nombre hermoso así que te callas–le espeto con severidad mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba

–Está bien–dijo con temor y una gotita estilo anime en la sien.

Para suerte del azabache, una enfermera interrumpió en el cuarto a la vez que llamaba a un doctor.

–Veo que se ha recuperado señorita Touko– le dijo con alegría mientras le sonreía.– Sin embargo, aún estará unos días aquí, en recuperación. Asique si no les importa…– miro a los chicos mientras extendía su mano como una invitación a salir del cuarto.

N beso a la oji-azules en los labios y luego siguió a Ash hacia la salida mientras que la enfermera revisaba que todos los aparatos estén en correcto funcionamiento y le hacía algunas preguntas a Touko.

Al salir se encontraron con todos los demás sentados en las sillas que estaban al frente de la puerta. Incluida, por supuesto, a Serena quien acababa de salir de su cuarto ya vestida en sus ropas habituales y luciendo su bella sonrisa. Ash no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla al verla.

–¡¿Esta mi Touko bien?!– preguntó de forma desesperada Brock a la vez que lo separaba de su amada y lo zarandeaba de un lado hacia otro esperando la respuesta– ¡Dime!

–Ella acaba de despertar, para nuestra suerte– responde N apareciendo por detrás del azabache.– ¿Y quién eres tu como para decir que Touko es tuya? – le pregunto en un tono entre molesto y serio

–Pues yo soy su amado.– responde con completa confianza en sus palabras.– Es un placer…ehhh….

–Mi nombre es N. Soy el novio de Touko

Ya se imaginaran lo que hizo Brock ante la declaración del peli-verde…. Pero aun así les diré: hizo la viva expresión de la pintura de "El Grito" y se arrincono en una pared mientras un aura depresiva se divisaba a su alrededor.

–Otro que lo apalea con la verdad…– dice Clemont mientras una gota al estilo anime aparece en las sienes de nuestros aventureros y sus pokemon

–Bueno… entonces… ¿Touko se encuentra bien? ¿Le darán el alta?– preguntaba algo nerviosa la castaña mientras veía al peli-verde y, a la vez, la puerta del cuarto.

–Tendrá que estar unos días más… pero es muy probable que le den el alta muy pronto– responde N mientras se acomoda en una de las sillas del pasillo

–¡Qué bueno!

Todos se sonrieron entre ellos y aguardaron a que la enfermera saliera de la habitación para saber un poco más sobre cuánto tiempo iba a tardar la completa restauración de la ojis-azules.

–Pues dentro de una semana le daremos el alta– responde la enfermera sonriendo y sigue su camino.

–Una semana…– dice con algo de cansancio el azabache– ¿Qué haremos una semana aquí?

–No hace falta que se queden Ash– le responde N– Yo me quedare con ella. Ustedes pueden volver a Kanto, como tenían planeado. Los vemos allí

–¿Estás seguro?– pregunto Serena de forma algo triste.

–Sí, tranquila. Ustedes vayan

–Está bien…

Todos salieron del hospital con algo de tristeza, pero inmediatamente cambiaron sus caras por una de "¡Me arden los ojos!" al recibir al sol de lleno en sus órganos visuales.

–¡Me quemo!– grito el azabache mientras sus ojos se incendiaban y corría sin parar por todas partes

Ante esto, Kalm saca a clawitzer y le dice que use hidropulso apuntando a los ojos de Ash. Aunque Ash corría como si no hubiera un mañana, el clawitzer pudo apuntar y darle justo a sus ojos.

–Gracias Kalm– dijo mientras se caía de espaldas con los ojos en espiral

–Pika pi…– dijo pikachu mientras le acariciaba con sus patitas a su entrenador.

–No hay de que– el peli-negro sonrió y, como si fuera Flash, apareció una chica de pelos castaños oscuros, ojos marrones, tez algo bronceada y vestida con pantalones de pana color crema y una blusita blanca con algo de escote en V que sin duda mostraba sus grandes dotes.

–¡Esa es la más linda sonrisa que he visto en mi vida!– gritó con suma emoción y corazones en los ojos– ¡Por favor! ¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo a tomar una tasita de café y, no sé, casarnos?

A si es, señoras y señores, es un Brock en versión femenina. ¿Quién se lo esperaba?

Todos miraron a la extraña con una gotita en la sien, excepto por nuestro chino favorito el cual se lanzó hacia ella y le agarro la mano que anteriormente estaba extendida hacia Kalm.

–¡Tú eres la más bella entre las bellas! ¿Qué tal si salimos tu y yo?– le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba ante la extraña y le besaba las manos

Croagunt había salido de su pokeball para darle un puya nociva como siempre cuando de repente la extraña le pega un derechazo a su entrenador mandándolo bien lejos.

–¡Brock! ¿Qué crees que haces?– le grito mientras le golpeaba.

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar esa frase. ¡¿Quién era esta muchacha?! ¡¿Y por qué le pego de esa manera a nuestro chino favorito si ya se conocían?!

–¿Acaso se conocen?– pregunto un muy confundido azabache mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse

–No que yo me acuerde– dijo el moreno mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula.

–¡¿Cómo que no me conoces?!– preguntó la bronceada molesta, pero luego se dirigió hacia los demás, los cuales tenían espirales en sus ojos como si un pokemon los hubiera atacado con rayo confuso– Déjenme presentarme como es debido… Yo soy Micha –dijo sonriente– es un placer conocerlos.

–¡Micha!– grito el moreno para después caer nuevamente debilitado

–Asique ahora si te acuerdas…– le dijo molesta

–¿De dónde se conocen?– pregunto curiosa Serena mientras ayudaba a Ash a levantar, nuevamente, a Brock al cual le salía humo por la cabeza.

–Nos conocimos un día cuando viajaba por Unova– respondió Micha sonriente– Yo me quiero convertir en una famosa actriz.

–A nadie le importa eso Micha– respondió algo molesto el moreno

–¿Cómo qué no?– le preguntó con fingida molestia y la mano en el pecho, sobreactuando– Tendrían mucha suerte si me hago muy famosa. Podrían ir a ver mis películas gratis, por ejemplo.

–Cómo si a alguien le fuera a gustar cualquier película que hagas

–¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir negro?!– pregunto ya sacada de sus cabales

–¡Lo que oíste enana!– le respondió dando a lucir el detalle de que era como una cabeza menos que él.

–Bueno, bueno. Basta ya los dos.– se escucha una voz proveniente de detrás de los dos morenos que se estaban empujando el uno con el otro mientras se miraban con odio

–¡¿Harris?!–preguntó Serena sorprendida al volver a ver al peli-blanco–¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa no hay ningún concurso o performance

–Oh, Serena– dijo este sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la peli-miel y le besaba la mano en forma de saludo. Esto hizo enfurecer al azabache el cual, después de ya cometido el "crimen", se interpuso entre ellos y le pego en la mandíbula al peli-blanco mandándolo directamente al suelo

–¡ASH!– le recriminaron las chicas del grupo al unísono, excepto Micha quien seguía en sus empujones junto con Brock, a la vez que el azabache se agarraba con dolor el puño.

"_¿Acaso es de acero este tipo?"_ pensó con dolor mientras se sobaba el puño.

–¿Qué?–preguntó sin entender el por qué de que lo recriminaran– Solo protegí lo que es mío.

Ante las palabras del azabache, la peli-miel se sonrojo de sobre manera mientras le sonreía tímidamente y le agarraba la mano como diciendo "Anda ya, sabes que soy solo tuya". El azabache entendió el mensaje y le presiono un poco la mano diciendo: "Lo sé", mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

–Vaya Ash. Asique ya te diste cuenta ¿eh?– le dijo Harris mientras se sobaba la mandíbula y se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Así es, y no pienso dejar que ni tu ni ningún otro chico se le acerque sin mi permiso.- respondió el azabache mientras le miraba de forma asesina.- En especial ese de allí.- apunto a Kalm el cual hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho Micha cuando Brock le dijo que a nadie le importaba lo que ella haría.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!- pregunto el peli-negro mientras empezaba a llorar cómicamente. Sin embargo nadie le dio importancia.

Serena sonrió tímidamente y como pidiendo disculpas, ya que en su interior se sentía demasiado feliz como para decir alguna palabra coherente. Cabe decir que Kalm miraba de una manera un tanto triste como orgullosa a su amiga de la infancia. Se sentía feliz por ella al haber conseguido que su amor fuera correspondido. Ahora solo faltaba él, y suponía que ya todos serian felices…

-Bueno Ash, tampoco es para ponerse así. Aunque admiro tu sentido protector.- le dijo un ya levantado peli-blanco mientras le miraba de forma desafiante.-¿Qué te parece una pelea tres contra tres? Para ver cuanta fuerza tienen tus palabras

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- le respondió muy motivado mientras sacaba la pokeball de su primer pokemon.

-Bien, entonces el que gana se queda con Serena.- le dijo de manera algo altanera, como suponiendo que él sería el ganador, mientras sacaba a su absol.

Ash se quedó en shock, pero aun así saco a hawlucha el cual puso una pose demostrando su fuerza y sus grandes músculos. La absol lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras miraba a su entrenador diciendo y pidiendo claramente un oponente mucho más poderoso. Hawlucha vio a la absol de forma desafiante y algo molesta por su repentina reacción al verlo, sin embargo obtuvo una visión completamente diferente en la cual la absol estaba rodeada de un fondo con varios corazones rojos y rosas mientras la escena empezaba a moverse en cámara lenta, remarcando cada pestañeo de la absol cuando volteo a ver a hawlucha. Sus pequeños mechones de cabello siendo movidos lentamente por la brisa del verano y sus "pequeñas" garras rasgando lentamente la tierra. #insertar sonido de disparo# Hawlucha cayó al piso debilitado incluso antes del combate.

Ya de vuelta con el movimiento normal del tiempo, absol miro de manera algo confusa como hawlucha empezaba a hacer gestos visiblemente en un estado onírico. Volvió a suspirar aún más sonoramente que antes a la vez que se encaminaba hacia el lado de su entrenador remarcando aún más la necesidad de un oponente más fuerte. Rápidamente hawlucha planeo a su lado y le agarro las dos patas delanteras haciendo que se parara sobre las traseras a la vez que la empezaba a tirar de un lado al otro como si estuviesen en un baile. La absol empezó a gruñirle sonoramente mientras miraba hacia el piso tratando de no tropezarse por los rápidos movimiento del pokemon tipo lucha y volador. Mágicamente el fondo se transforma en uno lleno de pétalos de flores cayendo y con hawlucha vestido de traje con una rosa en la boca, la cual después de ya terminado el "baile" se la da a absol. #poner sonido de disco rayado y un sonoro golpe# Pobre hawlucha. Rechazado y golpeado incluso en su propia imaginación.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- pregunto Bonnie mientras se acercaba a ver la pobre y debilitado hawlucha.

-Mi absol no es… ¿cómo decirlo?...- trataba de explicarse Harris mientras acariciaba a su querida pokemon con algo de pena.- cariñosa con otros pokemon

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto la rubiecita con más curiosidad

-Eso será tema para otro fic bonita.- respondió Harris mientras se acercó a acariciar a la pequeña loli en la cabeza.

Bonnie acepto gustosa este gesto, sin embargo esto no le gusto para nada a su hermano…

-Bueno, bueno, ¿van a tener una batalla o qué?- dijo algo molesto y sarcásticamente el rubio mientras agarraba a su hermanita de forma protectora apartándola del peli-blanco

-Sí, si.- dijo algo decaído Ash mientras volvía a hawlucha a su pokeball, lo cual no funciono ya que este empezó a planear y saltar esquivando el rayo rojo; y sacaba a su greninja.-¿No quieres entrar?- le preguntó a hawlucha una vez que este se le subió al hombro con algo de molestia.- Esta bien…

Hawlucha bajo del hombro del azabache y se sentó cruzándose de brazos al lado de pikachu el cual lo miraba con una gota estilo anime en la sien. La pequeña rata amarilla empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda en un intento de elevarle el ánimo, sin embargo hawlucha no le prestaba atención. Toda su atención estaba en la belleza blanca que tenía en frente.

Absol empezó haciendo rayo a la vez que unas shurikens de agua eran lanzadas a su dirección con mucha velocidad. Instantáneamente las esquivó una por una dando saltos y piruetas, tanto en cuatro patas como en dos. Por su lado, greninja esquivó exitosamente el rayo mientras seguía lanzando shurikens con las dos manos con la idea de ir cansando a absol. Sin embargo, la felina blanca no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. A medida que las shurikens iban siendo despedidas desde las patas de greninja, iba calculando cuanto tiempo tardaba este en generarlas y cuanto en que llegaran hacia ella para así poder encontrar el punto exacto en el cual empezar a atacar. Y apenas lo encontró pudo aprovecharlo a su favor, generando un rayo en su boca y lanzándolo a través de todas las shurikens. Greninja pudo esquivarlo por los pelos, pero no pudo esquivar el que le siguió a ese. Por suerte, debido a las puras, el rayo no fue muy potente y lo pudo soportar sin problemas. La absol generó, después de otros dos rayos más los cuales fueron exitosamente esquivados por greninja, un rayo hielo. Greninja, a sabiendas de que los ataques tipo hielo no eran eficaces contra él, se confió y dejo que el rayo le pegara mientras generaba otras shurikens de agua las cuales fueron exitosamente lanzadas hacia la esfinge blanca, la cual tampoco pudo esquivarlas y las recibió de lleno causándole mucho daño. A pesar de la poca eficacia de los ataques tipo hielo en él, greninja cometió el peor error de su vida. El rayo hielo no era un intento de ataque exitoso que lo debilitara, sino que el objetivo era congelarlo, lo cual funciono maravillosamente. La rana ninja quedo convertida en una estatua de hielo mientras generaba otra shuriken en sus patas. Al ver que su plan funciono, la absol ya no tuvo piedad, y pese a que su entrenador le dijo que solo generase un rayos, ella genero cuatro. Greninja ya no pudo soportarlo y cayó debilitado. Ash miro a su greninja en el suelo y fue corriendo a por él, preocupado. Lo levanto con sus manos y le dijo palabras de ánimo, como siempre. La rana ninja pudo abrir levemente los ojos solo para esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa. Ash le expresó que no había problema, que aún no habían perdido y lo guardo en la pokeball.

-Lo siento por eso Ash.- dijo de forma triste y preocupa el peli-blanco mientras miraba de forma enojada a su absol, la cual tomo eso como un reto.- A veces ella no sabe controlarse. Es algo que tengo que corregirle.

-No te preocupes por eso Harris.- contesto el azabache sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora.- Total estamos en una batalla. Y no pienso perder.- expresó de forma más determinada.

Hawlucha aprovechó esto para ponerse en el campo de batalla en posición de lucha, desafiando a la absol para demostrarle que no era el debilucho que ella creía. La absol lo observo como si fuera una broma, pero ante la mirada molesta de su entrenador no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la batalla contra el luchador enmascarado. Y así comenzó otra batalla en la cual los ataques con más repetición fueron golpe karate y tijera x por parte de hawlucha; y psicocorte y pulso umbrío por parte de absol. Ambos trataban de encontrar el punto ciego del otro pero les era difícil. Pareciera como si ninguno tuviera un punto ciego. Sin embargo debilidad si tenían. O al menos eso creía absol ya que veía como aquellos psicocortes que si le pegaban, con suerte, le hacían un daño considerable. Pero ella ya no soporto más este tira y afloja de pelea, por lo que miro a su entrenador de forma desafiante y suplicante mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del pokemon lucha libre.

-Entendido preciosa.- exclamo Harris con malicia y felicidad mientras tocaba su extraña pulsera y esta comenzaba a brillar.-¡Absol mega-evoluciona!

Ante esas palabras, la perceptora de catástrofes dio un salto con giro mientras comenzaba a brillar y unos lazos dorados, negros y blancos aparecían a su alrededor, girando junto con ella y, por alguna extraña razón, soltando pequeñas chispas. Apenas la felina toco el suelo pareció como si los lazos se unieran a ella y la transformaran en una felina blanca con alas y más emo que de costumbre. Soltó un sonoro rugido y volvió a ponerse en posición de lucha. Si lo que sentía antes hawlucha era una mera atracción, ahora, sin duda alguna, podía decir que estaba enamorado a tal punto de levantar la bandera blanca y rendirse. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la sonrisa maliciosa y de superioridad que le mostró la absol.

"_Ya eres mío…"_ pensó de forma engreída la esfinge blanca mientras empezaba a generar un psicocorte. Hawlucha vio la potencia con la que el cuerno de la pokemon catástrofe empezaba a brillar listo para lanzar el ataque. Por un segundo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sin embargo un pensamiento invadió su mente: _"No puedo perder…"_

-¡Hawlucha!- le grito Ash mientras veía como el psicocorte se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su pokemon.

Una espesa polvareda invadió la zona por completo. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tanto Harris como Ash empezaron a llamar a sus pokemons, en un intento de divisarlos entre la tierra, o bien escucharlos. Sin embargo todo lo que había era silencio… Un muy aterrador silencio…

Dos minutos después, una fuerte ráfaga de viento empezó a remover los árboles y una brillante luz empezó a iluminarlo todo, haciendo que la polvareda desapareciera al instante. Todos se cubrieron los ojos y al abrirlos vieron a hawlucha aun de pie, rodeado de un remolino de hojas y polvo. Ash intento acercarse pero el remolino era tan potente que lo devolvía a su lugar de origen.

-¿Hawlucha?- pregunto algo temeroso el azabache mientras lo miraba.

El pokemon lucha libre abrió los ojos y extendió sus alas, quitando el remolino que tenía alrededor, sin embargo parecía no ser el mismo.

Sus alas estaban mucho más largas y afiladas, su cola se hizo más extensa terminando en una punta redondeada con una especie de gema anaranjada y redonda. Un plumaje más vistoso apareció sobre su cabeza y en sus manos poseía unos pequeños escudos con la misma gema anaranjada que tenía en la cola a la vez que se sintió un aura de superioridad mientras miraba a la absol haciendo relucir los centímetros de más que había entre él y la felina.

La pokemon catástrofe lo miro sorprendido y le sonrió más desafiante aún. Al parecer le gusto el nuevo aspecto del luchador, ya que ahora si parecía capaz de hacerle frente con todo su poder.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?!- preguntaron sobresaltados Clemont, Bonnie, Kalm y Brock.

-No sabía que hawlucha podía mega evolucionar.- dijo feliz Ash a la vez que miraba con brillos en los ojos a su pokemon.

-No puede.- le bajo de la nube Kalm a la vez que revisaba unos registros que tenía tanto en la pokedex como en una libreta.

-¿A qué te refieres Kalm?- pregunto confundida Serena, alternando su vista entre la nueva forma del pokemon y su amigo de la infancia.

-Parte de mi viaje consistía en hacer un registro sobre los pokemons que pueden mega evolucionar, y que yo tenga entendido, hawlucha no pude hacerlo…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó con curiosidad Clemont a la vez que se ponía detrás de él y observaba también las notas.

-No estoy seguro…

-Bueno, dejemos las investigaciones para después Sherlock- le gritó el azabache mientras volvía a prestar atención a sus oponentes.- Ahora demostraremos todo el poder que tenemos, ¿verdad hawlucha?

El luchador asintió feliz y espero la orden de su camarada.

-¡Hawlucha/Absol has plancha voladora/ventisca!-gritaron los oponentes al unísono.

Hawlucha salto esquivando la potente ventisca de la absol, hizo una pirueta en el aire mientras la esfinge blanca preparaba un rayo y, antes de que esta pudiera ejecutar el movimiento, cayó con toda su fuerza aplastando en el suelo a la pobre pokemon y generando a su paso un cráter enorme alrededor de ellos.

Tanto el peli-blanco como el azabache se acercaron al cráter a toda velocidad para ver el resultado de tan potente ataque. El pokemon luchador salto del agujero llevando en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase a su pokemon amada, la cual estaba más que debilitada.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo orgulloso Harris.- Eso fue increíble.- expresó con admiración hacia hawlucha.- Ahora me dieron ganas de tener a uno de los tuyos.

El pokemon de Ash tomo para mal esto, no por el hecho de que no confiara en el peli-blanco para tener y cuidar de alguno de sus camaradas, sino porque el hecho de que él tenga a uno de los suyos podría significar tener competencia por el amor de la absol… Y eso él no lo aceptaría…

-Espero tengas suerte.- le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad el azabache mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pokemon.-Tengo entendido que son muy difíciles de conseguir.

-Tranquilo Ash, siempre cumplo lo que me propongo.- le respondió para luego guardar en la pokeball a su pokemon debilitada y ponerse de nuevo en su lugar listo para la siguiente ronda.-¡Sal leafeon!

La evolución de eevee hizo presencia y sin esperar otra orden, atacó sin piedad al pokemon luchador, empezando con su movimiento silbato para dormirlo, lo cual funciono, seguido de los movimientos hoja aguda y hoja afilada. Hawlucha, aún dormido, resistía todos los ataques ya que no eran muy eficaces contra él, sin embargo no pudo soportar más la batalla ya que, apenas se despertó, leafeon hizo un potente giga impacto, dándole de lleno y mandándolo a volar contra los árboles.

-¿Eso no es trampa?- pregunto con una gota en la sien Serena mientras miraba como la "mega evolución" de hawlucha desaparecía al estar debilitado.

-No.- le respondió Kalm.- Solamente es saber aprovechar los estados…

El azabache guardo en la pokeball al pokemon luchador a la vez que le ofrecía palabras de ánimo.

"_Me queda solamente una oportunidad…"_ pensaba algo temeroso de perder esta batalla y, además, a su castaña. _"¿A quién debería usar…?"_

-¡Delphox cuento contigo!- grito el azabache mientras lazaba la pokeball de su pokemon tipo fuego/psíquico.

El delphox del azabache salió de su pokeball emitiendo un sonoro rugido de lucha. Claramente Harris estaba en desventaja, sin embargo eso no le haría rendirse. Le ordenó a su leafeon utilizar silbato para dormir a su contrincante, mas el pokemon zorro esquivo sin problemas el silbato a la vez que generaba un potente lanzallamas. El leafeon logro repeler el lanzallamas con unas hojas afilada por más que estas terminaron quemadas. Instantáneamente después de eso se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el delphox mientras se preparaba para hacer un giga impacto. Delphox recibió de lleno el ataque, provocándole un daño considerable. Lo agarró a través del aura que rodeaba al leafeon en ese momento y lo lanzó al aire mientras que, con su varita, ejecutaba una llama embrujada. Sin posibilidades de esquivarla en el aire, leafeon cayó debilitado y algo quemado al piso.

-Vaya… que rápido.- expreso con algo de tristeza y molestia Harris mientras devolvía a leafeon a su pokeball.- ¡Ninetales es tu hora de brillar!

La pokemon nueve colas se presentó con elegancia y superioridad, mirando desafiante y un poco coquetamente al delphox, el cual ni se inmuto de las intenciones de la pokemon zorra.

-¡Ninetales usa pirotecnia!- ordena el peli-blanco a la vez que el azabache le ordena a delphox usar lanzallamas.

Ninetales recibe el lanzallamas mientras genera una bola de fuego en su hocico, el cual se agranda gracias al lanzallamas, y lo lanza hacia el pokemon zorro brujo quien lo esquiva a duras penas, aunque aun así recibe algo de daño para luego ejecutar una poderosa llama embrujada que dio justo en el blanco, sin embargo ni Ash ni Delphox se dieron cuenta de la habilidad de la ninetales, la cual era "Absorción de Fuego". Si o si tenían que cambiar su estrategia si querían ganar. Era la última batalla y no iba a permitir que por esa habilidad la castaña se fuera con el peli-blanco.

-¡Delphox usa psíquico y luego lánzalo por los aires!- grito con desespero Ash mientras que su pokemon le obedecía al pie de la letra, zarandeando a la ninetales de un lado a otro, haciendo que se chocara contra el suelo y contra los árboles, para luego lanzarla por los aires.-¡Ahora usa puño incremento!

Delphox salto con todas sus fuerzas y aprovechando que la ninetales estaba tratando de nivelarse en el aire para poder caer sin recibir ningún daño, le impacta el puño en el medio del estómago haciendo que se vaya más para el cielo y se estrellara contra la arena sin que pudiera evitarlo, generando un profundo cráter.

-¡Ninetales no puede continuar! ¡Delphox gana!- grito Brock mientras se ponía en el medio de los contrincantes.

-Muchas gracias ninetales. Te mereces un buen descanso.- expreso Harris con algo de cansancio mientras devolvía su pokemon a la pokeball.

-¡SI! ¡Ganamos!- grito con alegría Ash mientras abrazaba y saltaba con su delphox. Cuando Serena se le acerco, le agarro por la cintura y la elevo en el aire celebrando su victoria.

-Ash, debo decir que tienes unos poderosos compañeros.- le dijo Harris una vez cerca de él.- Hasta me sorprendió lo que ocurrió con tu hawlucha. Sin duda, eres una máquina de sorpresas.

-No tienes ni idea Harris.- comentó Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla al azabache

-No me podía dar el lujo de perder y perderla a ella.- Ash le devolvió el beso a la peli-miel y le agarró de la mano.

-¡Seré la mejor actriz del mundo y te tragaras tus palabras!- se escucha el grito de Micha en la lejanía. Al parecer, y por suerte para nuestros aventureros, la morena se estaba marchando hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Brock miraba como se alejaba con enojo. Sin duda no la soportaba. Ni aquí, ni en Unova. "_Conocerla fue lo peor que me pasó en la vida…_" pensaba cada vez que se la cruzaba. Suspiró sonoramente y se dispuso a darle sus felicitaciones al azabache, pero al instante se frenó al ver que todos lo miraban con una gota en la sien.

-¿Algo que quieras comentar?- preguntó de forma un tanto pícara Bonnie a la vez que se le acercaba lentamente.

-Sin comentarios.- respondió automáticamente el chino.- Felicidades Ash

-Gracias hermano

De repente… se escucha un fuerte rugido que hace temblar toda la tierra alrededor de nuestros héroes. Asustados se abrazan entre ellos a la vez que miran a todos lados tratando de encontrar la causa de tan espantoso sonido.

-Lo siento… Tengo hambre.- expresó algo apenado Ash a la vez que se rascaba la nuca y una gota estilo anime les aparecía a todos los demás.

Decidieron ir al centro pokemon para poder comer algo tranquilamente y recuperar a sus compañeros. Una vez que la profesora Joy le entregó los pokemon a Harris, este se despidió, prometiendo que se volverían a ver y que tendrían otra batalla, tan solo como diversión, pero su plan era ver que tan parecido a sus padres era nuestro pequeño azabache.

Una sensación extraña empezaba a invadir a nuestros héroes mientras Ash terminaba sus muy diversos y deliciosos postres.

-Oye Clemont, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Bonnie a la vez que le daba de comer a dedenne un pedazo de su torta de bayas frambu

-Las siete menos veinte.- le respondió calmadamente… hasta que algo hizo click en todos.

-¡EL VUELO!- así es, se habían olvidado de que ese mismo día tenían que partir para Kanto

-¡No vamos a llegar!- gritaba sin esperanzas Brock mientras cascadas aparecían en sus ojos.

-¡CORRAMOS!- gritó repentinamente Serena mientras agarraba a Ash, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

Todos salieron corriendo del centro pokemon y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto montando a sus pokemon voladores… bueno excepto Ash… él seguía siendo arrastrado incluso por sus pokemons.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- gritaba desesperado Clemont

-¿Tienen sus valijas?- preguntó repentinamente Bonnie viendo las manos vacías de nuestros héroes

…

…

….

-¡LAS VALIJAS!- gritaron todos.

Dejaron a Ash en el medio del aeropuerto y se fueron a recoger todas las valijas, incluyendo la del susodicho. A los pocos minutos ya estaban de vuelta junto al azabache, el cual se paró, desperezó y agarró sus maletas como si él las hubiera traído.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos a tomar el avión!

Se escuchó un palmface general por parte de todos los del aeropuerto.

A los pocos minutos en los que se despidieron de Clemont y Bonnie, hicieron el check in, corrieron hacia la puerta que los llevaría a su avión y montaron en el mismo, ya se pudieron sentir tranquilos y suspiraron energéticamente.

-¿Quieren algo de comer?- les pregunto una dulce azafata con una radiante sonrisa

-Pero por supuesto que me encantaría comerte a besos preciosa…- se le insinuó nuestro moreno chino favorito hasta que recibió un puya nociva por parte de croagunt

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó la peli-miel a la vez que un gotón estilo anime aparecía en las frentes de todos los del avión, inclusive el piloto y copiloto, quienes desconocen la razón de este suceso.

-Bueno tenemos maní, caramelos, bayas, algunos pokelitos, y también algunas comidas típicas de Alola

-¿Alola?-preguntan nuestros tres restantes y confundidos héroes

-¡Así es!- exclama alegre la azafata.-Tienen que ir acostumbrando el paladar.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó aún más confundido Ash

-¡Pues porque es nuestro destino! ¡Qué más!- seguía alegre la azabata.

-No, no. Debe haber un error.- decía tranquila Serena negando con la cabeza-Nosotros nos vamos a Kanto, no a Alola

-¿A Kanto?- responde dubitativa.- ¡Oh!- exclama repentinamente.- Pero eso era en el avión de la puerta de al lado…

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉEEEEE?!- gritan y miran al azabache con molestia.

-Ups…- ríe nervioso rascándose la nuca

-¡ASH!

Dos días después…

-¡Al fin llegamos!- exclama alegre Ash a la vez que un mimikyu se le sube al hombro izquierdo.

Serena, junto a un rockruff y un popplio, le miran de una forma molesta pero resignada. Aunque luego su expresión se transforma en una de terror al recordar que hoy conocería en persona a su suegrita querida.

Brock, al cual lo seguía un geodude alola, dejó las valijas al lado de la puerta de la casa de Ash, la cual se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a una Delia… no molesta… no… estaba furiosa.

-¡Ash Satoshi Ketchum! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- le gritó mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro

-E…en…A…Alo…Alola.- respondía entrecortado el azabache… aunque la sonrisa de tonto no se la quitaba ni el mismísimo Arceus.

-¡¿Alola?!-paró lis zarandeos- ¡Oh! Bueno. Espero que le hayas traído un regalo a tu madre

-¡Pero por supuesto mamá! ¿Quién crees que soy?- dijo altanero el azabache

"_Un pierde ligas…"_ pensó Delia mientras sonreía ampliamente ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, _"Al menos hasta que se volvió a encontrar con Serena…"_

Ash le entrega una pokeball con un listoncito a su madre, la cual lo mira extrañado. ¿Le había traído un pokemon? Al liberar la pokeball apareció un vulpix alola la cual miraba curiosa a su nueva entrenadora. ¿Qué no era el azabache quien la había capturado?

-¡Es preciosa!- gritó la madre del azabache descubriendo al instante su género.

-Lo sé ¿verdad?- volvió a decir altanero.

-Bueno Ash, venga, adentro, que hay que preparar las cosas para tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?- preguntó curioso y confundido el azabache.- Pero si aún falta mucho

-Ash es en dos días…- le respondió suspirando

-¡¿DOS DÍAS?!- gritaron todos…

_Continuara…_

Holy! ¡Al fin publicación nueva! Mil disculpas por la demora, en serio. Gomene. Es que tuve varios problemas del otro lado de la pantalla, ya saben. Intente avanzar lo que más pude y al fin lo termine. ¡SIIIII! Bueno, aprovecho de hacer esto corto y desearles… ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Y también Feliz San Valentin o Día de los enamorados, Feliz cumpleaños a aquellos que cumplieron años, Feliz dia de los Inocentes bla bla bla…. Lo sé, tarde pero que se le va a hacer. Gomene *se inclina pidiendo disulpas*

Si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco un montón y espero hayan disfrutado de este cap que, al menos para mí, después me dirán, ha sido de relleno XD. Bueno, no los interrumpo más en lo que hacen. Los quero :3 Bye bye…


End file.
